


Fortis Manes

by Nemesis01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01
Summary: Scorpius è un Auror e lavora a stretto contatto con Harry Potter. È innamorato di Albus che però ha una relazione con un suo collega. Infine c'è James, un cantante in erba e gestore di uno dei pub più in voga del Mondo Magico che porta su di sé il peso di un amore non ricambiato. Le loro vite (incasinate, complesse, maldestre) sono collegate da tanti cavilli che, una volta svelati, scioglieranno la matassa.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. Life on standby

Harry Potter appoggiò la tazza di caffè vuota sulla propria scrivania e, sebbene fosse notte inoltrata, rifletté sul fatto che ci sarebbero volute ancora due ore per terminare il proprio turno al Ministero della Magia.  
Da qualche mese, dopo circa una trentina d’anni di onorata carriera, era stato promosso a “Capo del Dipartimento Auror”; questa nuova carica gli aveva permesso uno stile di vita più pacato e, al contempo, noioso. Lui non era tipo da scartoffie o ragionamenti logici, a cui preferiva di gran lunga l’azione, quella che lo faceva finire al San Mungo con qualche arto da ricostruire, ma non aveva potuto rifiutare la proposta del Primo Ministro, Kingsley Shackelbot, e, quindi, adesso si ritrovava sommerso da fascicoli enormi a cui doveva proprio dare un’occhiata.  
Si sistemò gli occhiali tondi sul naso, dato che erano scivolati, e afferrò la cartellina in cima alla pila. C’erano stati diversi furti nei locali del Mondo Magico e il primo fascicolo esaminato riguardava proprio uno di questi; in particolare si riferiva ad un locale il cui nome gli suonava familiare: “The Wizard Pandemonium”.

Perché ricordava quel nome?

Provò a scavare nei meandri della memoria senza alcun esito; si sentiva assopito, nonostante la caffeina appena assunta.   
Lesse il verbale degli Auror che erano intervenuti e si schiaffeggiò la fronte nel notare che sul foglio in basso si leggeva la firma di James Sirius Potter, nelle vesti di responsabile del pub.

Era da un mese che non aveva notizie da suo figlio. Dopo la scuola il suo primogenito aveva preso casa a Clapham Junction, un piccolo sobborgo della Londra babbana, che manteneva grazie al lavoro come titolare del locale dove ogni tanto si esibiva con la sua band.  
Era stato proprio durante uno dei suoi concerti che un mago aveva fatto irruzione con dei fumogeni incantati e, così facendo, si erano portati via metà dell’incasso. James aveva rischiato di dover chiudere ma fortunatamente la recluta Malfoy, che in quel momento si trovava lì come cliente, era riuscita a intervenire bloccando i ladruncoli restituendo il maltolto al The Wizard Pandemonium.

L’assunzione di Scorpius era stata fatta in concomitanza alla propria promozione e Harry era stato molto turbato, almeno all’inizio, per quell’arrivo inatteso e inaspettato. Non tanto perché fosse un ex Serpeverde, né per la sua impeccabile carriera scolastica, quanto per il nome che si portava dietro: Malfoy.

Dopo la Guerra Magica, infatti, i Malfoy avevano provato a risanare la loro reputazione e se l’erano cavata con una multa, ma non erano mai riusciti a farlo del tutto. Narcissa, che non aveva mai ricevuto il Marchio Nero, se l’era cavata, mentre Draco e Lucius avevano trascorso qualche mese ad Azkaban, pur avendo sostenuto di essere stati minacciati e maledetti dal Signore Oscuro.

Harry non aveva mai apprezzato quei vigliacchi dei Malfoy ma doveva ammettere che Scorpius era sempre stato diverso dalla sua famiglia. Durante gli anni scolastici aveva legato molto con suo figlio Albus, tanto che il ragazzo aveva trascorso con loro quasi tutte le vacanze natalizie. A mente fredda, Harry aveva ponderato l’idea che anche Draco sarebbe potuto essere un mago migliore se gli fossero state impartite altre priorità dal proprio nucleo familiare; per fortuna, Scorpius era stato salvato.

Il Capo del Dipartimento Auror posò il faldone sulla scrivania e si tolse gli occhiali per massaggiarsi la fronte: tutto quel pensare e congetturare gli stava facendo venire il mal di testa. D’un tratto, però, qualcuno bussò alla porta dell’ufficio spezzando quella quiete.

\- Avanti, - disse l’uomo, invitando ad entrare chiunque altri fosse ancora in ufficio a quell’ora.

\- Buonasera signor Potter, - salutò. Neanche a farlo apposta, Scorpius aveva fatto capolino nel suo ufficio.

\- Oh, buonasera Scorpius! Che ci fai ancora qui? –

\- Credo di aver appena finito, signore. Sono venuto a consegnarle l’ultimo verbale per la questione de “I tre manici di scopa” … -

\- Cos’è successo? –

\- Nulla di preoccupante… si era scatenata una rissa e io e Langley siamo intervenuti. –

\- Lui dov’è adesso? –

\- Beh, quando siamo rientrati ha detto di non sentirsi troppo bene, quindi mi sono offerto di restare qui a riempire i moduli necessari e… eccomi qui! –

\- Oh, molto bene. Grazie Scorpius, sei impeccabile come sempre. –

\- Grazie signor Potter, - disse il ragazzo chinando il capo in un cenno di rispetto, - se non c’è altro da fare, io… -

\- Oh, sì, vai pure ragazzo. Buona serata! –

\- Buonanotte, magari! –

\- Buonanotte? Andiamo, così giovane e già vai a dormire? –

\- Sono tre giorni che resto in ufficio ben oltre la mezzanotte, signor Potter. In tutta onestà, al momento la mia massima perversione è composta da un letto accogliente e un bel duvet morbido. –

Harry rise e scosse il capo leggermente, - Salutami Albus, allora. –

\- Se è ancora sveglio lo farò senz’altro, - rispose il ragazzo sorridendo. Infine, salutò l’uomo con un cenno riverente prima di chiudere la porta dietro di sé.

Scorpius si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi che, a differenza del padre, aveva lasciato crescere fin sopra le spalle; li portava sempre sciolti e fluenti, vagamente spettinati. Il ragazzo si avviò stancamente verso l’uscita perché sì, era decisamente ora di tornare a casa, fare una doccia calda e infilarsi sotto le coperte.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Quando Teddy era partito lasciandosi l’Inghilterra alle spalle aveva chiesto ad Albus di occuparsi del proprio bilocale. Il secondo dei Potter aveva accettato di buona lena ma, nonostante lo stipendio da tirocinante al San Mungo, non riusciva a gestire tutte le spese che comportava quell’appartamento e aveva parlato con il suo migliore amico, Scorpius H. Malfoy, dell’idea di voler subaffittare l’altra stanza dell’immobile. Il ragazzo aveva colto la pluffa al balzo e si era proposto come coinquilino; così, da circa un paio di mesi, i due avevano iniziato a condividere la casa e le spese correlate.

Vista l’ora tarda Scorpius era entrato in punta di piedi, completamente al buio, per evitare di fare rumore e svegliare il suo coinquilino. Si tolse il mantello e gli stivali pesanti, riponendo entrambe le cose nell’armadio all’ingresso, quando d’improvviso si accese la luce.

\- Oh, bentornato! –

\- Ciao Al! Ti saluta tuo padre. –

\- Ehm, ok. –

\- Come mai ancora sveglio? –

\- Non ho molto sonno e stavo per andare a preparare una tisana rilassante… ne vuoi una anche tu? –

\- Vorrei andare a fare una doccia ma ammetto che non mi dispiacerebbe. –

\- Allora vai prima a lavarti, nel frattempo preparo l’infuso. –

\- Ok, grazie! –

Scorpius sorrise con gentilezza e si diresse verso la propria camera con l’intento di spogliarsi prima di lavarsi.

\- Com’è andata oggi? –

\- Bene, io e Drake abbiamo fermato una rissa a “I tre manici di scopa”, però lui non è rimasto per il verbale: ha detto che non si sentiva troppo bene. –

\- Come non si sentiva bene? Che aveva? Non mi ha detto nulla! –

\- Secondo me si è beccato qualche influenza magica, qualcosa del genere, o aveva sonno. –

\- Devo scrivergli un gufo immediatamente! –

\- Cos’è, volete giocare al guaritore e l’ammalato? – lo schernì Scorpius.

\- Cretino! –

\- Scherzavo! Senti, vado a fare la doccia e poi mi racconti cosa hai fatto di bello oggi, ok? –

\- Va benissimo! –

Albus, in attesa del rientro dell’amico, si era messo a tagliuzzare e pestare alcune erbe officinali per poter preparare una tisana tranquillante. Una volta fatto questo mise l’acqua a scaldare e rimuginò sul fatto che fosse strano che Drake non l’avesse avvisato di quel malore.

\- Mh, che profumino! –

Scorpius, dopo una ventina di minuti, raggiunse la cucina, o meglio lo spazio comune che conteneva un angolo cottura; indossava il solito pigiama verde smeraldo e profumava di vaniglia e pepe rosa: un profumo dolce e aspro, proprio come lui.

\- Chissà se è commestibile… -

\- Spero che tu non dica questo ai tuoi pazienti perché, ti avviso, non sei incoraggiante. –

\- A loro dico “è il rimedio di cui avete bisogno”! –

\- …dovresti migliorare le tue capacità di comunicazione, Al. –

\- Bevi e taci, va’, - l’ammonì Albus nell’allungargli la tazza fumante.

Malfoy la strinse tra le mani, riscaldandosi le dita, e andò a sedersi sul morbido divano blu che si trovava di fianco alla finestra.

Si coprì con il plaid grigio che riponeva solitamente sul divano e incrociò le gambe, sorseggiando la tisana.

\- Beh, non è male. Forse solo un po’ amara… -

\- Ci vuoi dello zucchero? –

\- No, non ti preoccupare… va bene così per me! –

Albus gli sorrise e andò ad accomodarsi accanto all’amico, infilando le gambe al di sotto del suo stesso plaid. Rimasero in silenzio per dei minuti, godendosi quell’attimo di pace.

Scorpius notò che l’amico aveva finalmente imparato a convivere con gli occhiali appannati e per questo sogghignò; lo conosceva da molti anni e, prima di quel bilocale, avevano condiviso anche il dormitorio. Aveva imparato molte cose sul carattere introverso del ragazzo e sapeva come leggergli nella mente senza ricorrere alla magia.

\- Vedrai che non ti ha detto nulla per non farti preoccupare, - lo rassicurò.

Albus, dal canto proprio, si era rassegnato al fatto di essere un libro aperto per l’altro e sospirò amareggiato, - Lo so, però poteva avvisarmi… anche perché l’ha detto a te e sa che noi siamo amici e ci diciamo tutto. –

\- Proprio per questo non avrebbe senso nasconderti qualcosa, no? –

\- Lui è un ex Grifondoro, non ci pensa a queste cose. –

Scorpius ridacchiò a quella frase e fece un altro sorso dalla tazza: la tisana era veramente disgustosa, come tutto quello che combinava Albus ai fornelli e che lui si ostinava a mangiare, o bere, per non farlo dispiacere.

\- E a proposito di ex Grifondoro… - proseguì Potter, - domani James rientra da un concerto in Bulgaria e vorrei invitarlo a cena. Ti dispiace? –

\- Scherzi? Abbiamo una star in casa, devo farmi firmare quattro o cinque autografi da regalare, - rise Scorpius.

\- Scemo, dico sul serio! –

\- Lo sai, puoi invitare chi e quando vuoi. Anzi, perché non inviti anche Drake? Così hai una scusa per scrivergli anche qualcosa di carino al di fuori della strilettera che gli spedirai, - suggerì.

Albus s’illuminò a quel pensiero e annuì repentinamente.

\- Che turni farai domani? –

\- Sarò al Ministero solo in mattinata, salvo imprevisti. E tu? –

\- Dovrei finire per le cinque del pomeriggio, salvo imprevisti. –

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo e scoppiarono a ridere subito dopo.

\- Quando abbiamo smesso di essere due ragazzini per diventare uomini d’affari? –

\- Parla per te, Al, io sono ancora un baldo giovane, - finse di rimproverarlo l’altro.

\- Va bene, Auror, non mi arresti per l’illazione! –

\- Solo per stavolta, alla prossima non sarò tanto clemente! –

\- Dirò loro di arrivare per le sei, va bene? –

\- Perfetto! -

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪


	2. Save tonight

Erano da poco passate le quattro del pomeriggio quando Scorpius aveva lasciato il supermercato babbano; aveva comprato il necessario per preparare la cena, dato che nella loro dispensa non c’erano altro che gallette di mais e Cioccorane. Aveva deciso di preparare un pollo al curry con patate e carote; odiava andare in quel posto ma se ci avesse mandato Albus, quest’ultimo si sarebbe ritirato con una pizza congelata da dividersi in quattro e, quindi, si era sacrificato per il bene superiore.

In realtà non aveva una gran voglia di cucinare per Drake o James, ma il suo amico era così contento all’idea di una serata tutti insieme che non poteva di certo lasciarli a stomaco vuoto! Camminava lungo Shaftesbury Avenue stancamente, portando con sé due borse di canapa ricche di cibo, e sbuffò nel soffermarsi di fronte alla vetrina di un negozio d’abbigliamento babbano.

\- La moda babbana sta veramente perdendo colpi. –

\- Ma che… - farfugliò Scorpius voltandosi, - James? –

\- Ciao Scorpius! –

\- Che ci fai qui? –

\- Beh, sono stato invitato a casa vostra… -

\- Per cena… sono a malapena le cinque. –

\- Non stavo salendo ora, infatti! Ti ho visto da lontano e sono passato a salutare, ma in realtà stavo andando da Starbucks per un _Cinnamon Latte_. Ti unisci a me? –

\- Lo farei volentieri, ma, ehm… - disse il ragazzo nel sollevare le due borse, come a volergli far intendere che il cibo contenuto in esse potesse andare a male. Nel notare lo sguardo dispiaciuto dell’altro, però, tentò una controproposta.

\- Che ne dici se il caffè lo prendiamo a casa? Ho comprato anche del latte e della cannella! –

\- Quand’è così, come rifiutare? – rispose Potter, afferrando le due borse dalle mani dell’altro. Scorpius avrebbe voluto opporsi ma restò impalato ad osservarlo per alcuni secondi; James aveva l’aria un po’ stanca ma, ciononostante, sembrava sempre attraentissimo. Indossava un jeans strappato, un paio di anfibi e un chiodo di pelle nera dal quale fuoriusciva una camicia rossa con fantasia tartan e, per concludere, portava la chitarra come se fosse uno zaino e aveva un borsone a tracolla.

\- Hai già un sacco di roba… - cercò di persuaderlo, infine.

James, invece di rispondergli, si limitò a sorridere e riprese a camminare, seguito dall’altro.

\- Il forzuto e cavalleresco James, - lo schernì Malfoy, - Grifondoro nell’animo. Il tuo ego sarà alle stelle, con la storia dei concerti fuori dal Regno Unito! –

\- Pensa, sono da poco tornato dalla Bulgaria. Proprio mezz’ora fa! –

\- Davvero? E com’è? So che la mia famiglia ha origini lì ma non ci sono mai andato. –

\- Fa molto freddo, pure più di qui! Però è un bel posto, anche se preferisco l’Austria. Ho anche firmato un sacco di autografi: non me l’aspettavo! –

\- Ormai ti riconoscono ovunque… -

\- Tu e Al, invece? Come ve la cavate? –

\- Oh, bene, non abbiamo ancora fatto esplodere la cucina quindi… - scherzò Scorpius, recuperando le chiavi di casa dalla tasca aprendo la porta qualche attimo dopo, - Tuo padre è il capo ideale: severo ma giusto. Certo, preferirei non lavorare con quello Schiopodo essiccato di Langley ma… -

\- Ti prego, dimmi che lui e Albus non stanno più insieme, - lo supplicò James, seguendolo nell’appartamento.

\- Vorrei tanto, ma no: stanno ancora insieme! E ti dirò di più… stasera ci sarà anche lui! –

\- Oh, - soffiò James, per poi restare in silenzio a osservare i gesti scattosi compiuti da Scorpius nel togliere la spesa dai sacchetti. Aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra assottigliate: cattivo segno. Gli si avvicinò, solo dopo aver risposto chitarra e borsone ai piedi del divano, e l’aiutò in silenzio con la spesa.

\- Caffè? – chiese poi Scorpius.

\- Caffè! –

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

\- …e quindi, le cose stanno così, - sbuffò Scorpius, affranto.

Sebbene si fosse riproposto di preparare la cena, aveva ceduto il posto a James che, con una dimestichezza inaspettata, aveva tagliuzzato e sminuzzato erbe e verdure.

\- Come fai a sopportarlo? –

\- Non è sempre facile… -

\- Lo vedi anche tutti i giorni! –

\- Non è solo vederlo… lui non si prende cura di Albus e questa cosa mi strazia, - ammise Scorpius, strofinandosi gli occhi: James era l’unico ad averlo capito e quindi riusciva a parlare con tranquillità di quello che provava per suo fratello.

\- In che senso? –

\- Non è che lo maltratta o robe del genere, in quel caso sarebbe già morto accidentalmente durante una missione, ma… non si cura dei suoi sentimenti, non gli scrive spesso e gli fa anche troppe scenate di gelosia. Io capisco, ma da qui a dire che Albus non può andare a bere una Burrobirra con dei colleghi mi sembra esagerato. –

\- Questa non è gelosia, è ossessione. Ne hai parlato con Albus? – chiese James, inserendo nel forno la leccarda che conteneva la loro futura cena.

\- Ci ho provato ma lui dice che non esce perché è stanco o cose del genere. Ho paura che tenda ad isolarsi e tremo al solo pensiero che un giorno loro due possano andare a vivere insieme… - disse Scorpius, fermandosi quando un nodo gli si strinse attorno alla gola. Non voleva piangere, non di nuovo, e si coprì gli occhi con le mani.

James gli si accostò e lo avvolse in un abbraccio.

\- Scusami, - bisbigliò Scorpius, - vieni qui per una cena e una serata divertente e io ti ammorbo con i miei drammi quasi adolescenziali… -

\- Non devi preoccuparti, - lo rassicurò James continuando a tenerlo stretto, - so cosa si prova a essere innamorato di qualcuno per anni senza essere ricambiato… -

\- Anche tu? – chiese Scorpius sorpreso, senza accennare a liberarsi da quella morsa.

L’altro ragazzo si limitò ad annuire e lo strinse un po’ di più, incapace di lasciarlo andare. Sapeva esattamente cosa voleva dire vedere la persona amata completamente invaghita di qualcun altro, qualcuno che magari non gli dava il giusto spessore; per questo, lo strinse con più forza.

\- Ah, chissà quante persone mi staranno invidiando in questo momento! – esclamò Scorpius, staccandosi delicatamente da quella stretta; gli piaceva stare tra le braccia di James, avvertiva uno strano calore rassicurante, ma non voleva approfittare della sua sconfinata gentilezza.

\- Almeno un migliaio, - scherzò il ragazzo.

Qualche attimo dopo udirono il rumore della serratura girare e, con un paio di incantesimi, ripulirono tutti gli utensili sporchi e ripristinarono l’ordine nell’ambiente.

Erano le diciotto passate e Al e Drake si erano presentati insieme. Il più piccolo dei Potter aveva gli occhi gonfi e arrossati, dettaglio che non poteva passare inosservato.

\- Al, vieni qui ad osannare tuo fratello, - chiamò James. - Oh, ciao Drake! –

Scorpius assottigliò gli occhi verso il proprio collega che, con fare gnorri, si avvicinò per salutarlo. Quella serata era iniziata nel peggiore dei modi.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Grazie ai numerosi interventi di James, che avevano smorzato i toni delle battute acide di Scorpius, la cena era andata piuttosto bene. A mezzanotte passata, dopo aver apprezzato la cucina di Potter Senior, si ritrovarono a condividere qualche birra e ad ascoltare le avventure vissute da James in giro per i locali bulgari; infine, lui stesso li deliziò con una canzonetta improvvisata.

Fu un momento magico che lasciò tutti senza parole. James si mise in piedi sul tavolo e le sue dita sembrarono scivolare fluidamente sulle corde dello strumento dando vita a una melodia penetrante, che faticava a essere dimenticata. Non c’era un vero e proprio testo e quindi aveva cantato parole a caso acclamato, però, dai presenti.

\- Sei bravissimo Jamie, - commentò Albus applaudendo, - appena il testo sarà pronto voglio ascoltarla in anteprima! –

\- Anche io, - aggiunse Scorpius.

\- E anche io! – si accodò Drake.

\- La farò ascoltare al miglior offerente, - scherzò James, accovacciandosi sul tavolo.

\- Io sono tuo fratello! –

\- Io so preparare degli ottimi biscotti, - disse Langley.

\- Io posso pagarti in natura, - rise Scorpius ammiccandogli. Il ragazzo era evidentemente ubriaco, tant’è che fece un altro lungo sorso dalla bottiglia di birra, terminandola.

\- Tu sei alticcio, - sancì James, assottigliando gli occhi per scrutarlo.

\- Non sono ubriaco, - singhiozzò Scorpius, alzandosi in piedi, - guarda, so anche camminare! –

\- Oh, cammini benissimo, - l’assecondò James, scendendo dal tavolo per raggiungerlo.

\- Ehm, Scorp, forse dovresti andare a dormire… - suggerì Albus col supporto del fidanzato.

\- Non ho sonno! Non sono stanco, - si ribellò Scorpius, inciampando e cadendo sul divano. Scoppiò a ridere senza motivo e qualche attimo dopo esplose in un pianto esasperato.

James lanciò uno sguardo agli altri due prima di sedersi accanto a Malfoy e poggiargli una mano sulla spalla, - Perché piangi? –

\- Perché… non posso… - pianse Scorpius, soffocando le lacrime in un cuscino.

\- Al, tesoro, hai una pozione anti sbornia o qualcosa del genere? –

\- Devo prepararla ma forse mi mancano degli ingredienti, - farfugliò nell’alzarsi per sbirciare in credenza.

\- Tesoro, - ripeté Scorpius piangendo. James storse il muso e cercò di sollevarlo per rimetterlo in piedi, - vieni, andiamo di là così me lo spieghi, - suggerì, infine.

\- Solo io e te? – chiese.

\- Solo io e te, - confermò l’altro.

\- Solo io e lui, tesoro! – rise Scorpius rivolgendosi a Drake; avvolse poi un braccio intorno alla vita di James e proseguì con tono seducente, - così ti pago in natura! –

\- Ehm, ok, però dopo, - rise James, accompagnandolo in camera, mentre Albus e Drake erano alla ricerca di quanto necessario per un rimedio.

\- Ho trovato tutto, ora mi metto all’opera, - disse Albus.

\- Va bene, - rispose Drake, tornando a sedersi al tavolo, - ti dispiace se stanotte resto a dormire qui? – chiese, infine.

\- No, affatto! Come mai? –

\- Non mi fido a lasciarti qui con Scorpius ubriaco… è sempre così? –

\- No, in genere è tranquillo, è strano che ora stia così… -

\- Sarà la cattiva influenza di tuo fratello… -

\- Ma sei serio? –

Albus sollevò un sopracciglio, indispettito.

\- Beh, ora è decisamente sbronzo. Lo sai che non mi piace. È un Malfoy e anche quando lavoriamo mi guarda male. Non mi fido a saperti da solo in casa con lui, - confessò.

\- Scorpius è il mio migliore amico, Drake, non iniziamo con questa storia. –

\- “Migliore amico” … si dice sempre così e poi… -

\- E poi niente. Ci conosciamo da più di dieci anni, ha passato più Natali a casa mia che sua, Lily lo chiama addirittura per farsi consigliare sul trucco e mio fratello James è innamorato di lui da sempre. Quindi la tua teoria è assurda. –

\- Il fatto che tuo fratello sia innamorato di lui non vuol dire nulla! –

\- Come sarebbe a dire? –

\- Che è James ad essere innamorato di Scorpius, non viceversa. –

\- Per me Scorpius è solo un amico. Un fratello, anzi! E anche se a te non piace dovresti fidarti di me, - sbuffò Albus, versando poi gli ingredienti nel calderone.

Piombò il silenzio tra i due e fu interrotto solo dall’ingresso di James.

\- Disturbo? –

\- No Jamie, dimmi, come sta? –

\- Ha smesso di piangere, - rispose James sorridendo. - La pozione? –

\- Tra due minuti sarà pronta, - lo rassicurò il fratello.

\- Bene, allora io gliela porterò e poi andrò via… -

\- Va bene, Jamie, - disse stancamente Albus.

Non voleva prendersela con suo fratello né tantomeno rovinarsi l’umore ma la diffidenza del proprio fidanzato lo rendeva suscettibile. Versò il liquido in un flaconcino che allungò al fratello, forzando un sorriso. James ricambiò e, una volta recuperata la boccetta, tornò da Scorpius. Quest’ultimo era seduto sul letto e, in preda ad un attacco di magia involontaria, aveva fatto apparire una decina di conigli saltellanti.

\- Scorpius… - chiamò l’altro, sedendosi accanto a lui, - tieni, bevi questa. –

\- Cos’è? Io non bevo cose che non conosco! –

\- Bevi e basta, - lo rimproverò James, allungandogli la boccetta. Scorpius afferrò l’intruglio ma guardò Scorpius in maniera sospettosa.

\- Se bevo resti qui con me? –

\- Okay, - rispose l’altro consapevole che, una volta sobrio, il ragazzo gli avrebbe poi chiesto di allontanarsi.

\- Tutta la notte? –

\- Tutta la notte, però ora prendi questa cosa altrimenti ti verrà mal di testa. –

Scorpius sollevò la fiala come se fosse un grosso boccale di birra e, infine, lo bevve in un unico sorso; un secondo dopo i coniglietti erano spariti e il ragazzo si era steso sul letto, senza forze. James gli passò una mano tra i capelli biondi e, dopo essersi alzato, gli rimboccò le coperte. Era così bello…

\- Buonanotte, - bisbigliò, facendo per lasciare la stanza.

\- Te ne vai? – chiese Scorpius a metà tra veglia e sonno, - Avevi detto tutta la notte… -

\- Pensavo non l’intendessi per davvero, - si giustificò James.

\- Resta qui, - chiese l’altro.

Il maggiore dei Potter sorrise amareggiato, ma aveva fatto una promessa e non poteva di certo spezzarla; così si avvicinò alla porta per chiuderla e tolse gli stivali. Sarebbe rimasto a dormire nello stesso letto con Scorpius: una volta sola, una notte sola, che male c’era?

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Quando James riaprì gli occhi l’orologio appeso sulla parete segnava le sei e mezzo. Era decisamente troppo presto per lui, abituato a vivere e lavorare dalle diciassette in poi, eppure, nonostante gli occhi impastati dal sonno, non riusciva a riaddormentarsi.

Scorpius, invece, sembrava dormire beatamente, tanto da tenere la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla; che male c’era, dopotutto?

James continuava a chiederselo, ancora convinto che non fosse stata una buona idea rimanere a dormire lì. Restò immobile in quel letto una mezz’ora buona ma quando l’orologio segnò le sette e dieci decise di alzarsi; il ragazzo accanto a lui mugolò qualcosa e si voltò a dormire sull’altro fianco.

Con tutta la calma del mondo, e nel modo più silenzioso possibile, James uscì dalla stanza raggiugendo la cucina.

Conosceva bene quella casa, dato che vi aveva passato molte notti con Victoire e Teddy, e quindi si diresse verso il bagno.

Albus e Scorpius non avevano apportato grosse modifiche, a eccezione della rimozione di qualche poster o cornice fotografica; avevano perfino lasciato intatto il cactus poggiato sul lavandino. James sorrise per questo e si prodigò a lavarsi il viso: aveva l’aria distrutta e non si sarebbe fatto vedere in quel modo da persona alcuna.

Dopo una decina di minuti uscì dal bagno e incrociò suo fratello, praticamente nudo al di sotto della t-shirt che indossava, intento a preparare dei pancakes.

\- Albus. –

\- Uh? Ah, Jamie! Buongiorno! Sei rimasto qui stanotte? –

\- Sei praticamente nudo, - si lamentò, ignorando volutamente la domanda che gli era stata posta.

\- Indosso una t-shirt, - gli fece notare il fratello, versando una dose d’impasto sulla piastra bollente.

\- Sì ma… -

\- Oh, andiamo Jamie! Sono stato tutta la notte in camera con il mio fidanzato, credevi che avremmo pettinato le bambole? –

\- No, ma almeno rivestiti dopo, per la barba di Merlino! –

\- Pensavo che Scorpius fosse ancora a letto e non sapevo che tu fossi qui… -

\- Non è una scusa e, porca Morgana, tu… hai una vita sessualmente attiva! –

\- James, ma che palle! Vado via di casa per non dovermi subire papà e ti ci metti tu? –

\- Ma tu sei il mio fratellino… -

\- E sono maggiorenne. Pensa a Lily piuttosto! –

\- Lily! Dimmi che almeno lei è ancora illibata. –

\- Anche se si trattasse di una bugia? –

\- Oh santissimo Dippett, anche Lily! –

James sembrò veramente sconvolto da quella rivelazione, tanto da doversi accomodare su una delle sedie che circondavano il tavolo quadrato.

\- Pancake? –

\- No, mi fanno schifo i tuoi pancakes e tu non sai cucinare. –

\- Non è vero! Scorpius e Drake mangiano sempre quello che gli propino… -

\- Lo fanno per amore e io, date le ultime rivelazioni, non ho voglia di essere amorevole! –

\- Sei antipatico e scortese, - l’apostrofò Albus, impilando tre pancakes per piatto.

\- E con chi va a letto Lily? –

\- Ma che ne so, James! Prima stava con quel tipo, quel Patrick, ma ora credo si siano lasciati. –

\- Cioè quel bamboccione si è preso la giovinezza di Lily e poi l’ha lasciata? –

\- Si sono lasciati, Jamie, comune accordo… e poi scusa, fatti i fatti tuoi! Noi non ti chiediamo con chi hai fatto sesso, dove, come, quando o roba del genere. –

\- Ma io sono grande… -

\- Lo siamo anche noi, - sancì Albus, usando un tono che non ammetteva repliche. Per quanto detestasse l’apprensione del fratello era in realtà felicissimo che James si preoccupasse così tanto per lui, ma non l’avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura.

Una volta riempiti i piatti, Albus farcì i dolcetti con della cioccolata spalmabile e poi, con un incantesimo, li fece svolazzare per trasportarli nella camera da letto.

\- Io vado però, - disse James prendendo la propria roba, - ci vediamo qualche altra volta, ok? Magari da me o al pub… –

\- Va bene! Sarò sicuro al pub per il tuo prossimo concerto, - lo rassicurò Albus, abbracciandolo.

\- Allora ciao, salutami anche Scorpius e Drake, - disse, ricambiando la stretta del fratello.

Una volta fuori la porta, James decise di smaterializzarsi e materializzarsi nel proprio monolocale. Avrebbe voluto preparare un caffè e mettere qualcosa di solido nello stomaco ma, al contempo, si sentiva già sazio. C’era qualcosa che gli pungeva lo stomaco, come una lunga serie di aculei infiammati, e la testa iniziò a fargli male; così, dopo aver buttato chitarra e borsone sul primo spazio libero, si tuffò sul divano e provò a chiudere gli occhi per riposarsi.

Gli piaceva passare del tempo con i ragazzi ma aveva preso indiscutibilmente una pessima decisione la notte scorsa; Scorpius si era addormentato subito e lui era rimasto ad osservarlo per diversi minuti. Era così bello poterlo tenere vicino ma al contempo così doloroso… L’amore era strano e contorto, e lui aveva finito con il covare dei sentimenti profondi per un ragazzo che era, invece, innamorato di suo fratello.

James ripercorse mentalmente gli anni scolastici condivisi con loro, le partite di Quidditch, le vacanze di Natale, i duelli, il coro di Hogwarts, il club delle Gobbiglie, le sere in biblioteca, le notti brave piene di festini nei dormitori Tassorosso; una volta, ricordò, stavano facendo un gioco e gli era toccato baciare Scorpius per una penitenza. In quell’istante aveva capito che era giunto a un punto di non ritorno perché non avrebbe voluto baciare altre labbra all’infuori di quelle. Era consapevole di doversi mettere l’anima in pace e andare avanti ma non era riuscito più a sbaciucchiare nessun’altro da quell’istante.

Forse avrebbe solo dovuto dichiararsi e ottenere un rifiuto, soffrire e rinascere dalle proprie ceneri come una fenice. Ma non era una cosa facile; lui era capace di affrontare situazioni ben più gravi, sapeva gestire ansia e stress, ma l’amore… quello era un’altra cosa.

Si addormentò quasi senza rendersene conto, lasciandosi cullare da quei pensieri malinconici.


	3. Sweet pandemonium

Quando Scorpius si era svegliato la casa era totalmente vuota. Prima di alzarsi dal letto era stato a rigirarsi tra le lenzuola circa mezz’ora e aveva pensato che James avesse proprio un buon profumo; si era sorpreso di non averlo trovato lì accanto ma, da un lato, si era anche sentito sollevato poiché non doveva scusarsi di un qualche comportamento sconveniente.

Era quasi mezzogiorno quando si decise a trascinarsi fuori dal letto; raggiunse la cucina per prepararsi un _Cinnamon_ _Latte:_ James aveva ragione a considerarlo squisito! Camminando per la cucina notò poi che sul tavolo c’erano un piatto e un bigliettino, che si affrettò a leggere.

_“Ciao Scorpius!_

_Ti ho lasciato una bella porzione di pancakes alla marmellata di frutti di bosco. Terence dice che ti aspetta alle 16:30 al Ministero e Jamie ti saluta– è andato via questa mattina! Io sarò al San Mungo fino a sera, quindi immagino che ci vediamo domani!_

_PS: ti è arrivato un gufo da tuo padre, gli ho dato della cioccolata ma ha rifiutato con un morso. Ti ho lasciato la lettera sul mobile all’ingresso. Fa’ attenzione e buon lavoro!_

_\- Albus”_

Scorpius storse il naso e, dopo aver preparato il caffè, si accomodò per mangiare dei pancakes. Non aveva molti ricordi chiari della serata precedente ma era sicuro che Terence fosse rimasto a dormire lì, così come aveva fatto James, e lo aveva intuito dai calzini sporchi che erano rimasti sul divano. Per un secondo li intravide su quel sofà: li guardò baciarsi con foga, immaginò le mani di Drake vagare sul petto nudo del suo Albus e poi togliergli tutti i vestiti con l’impeto dovuto a quel desiderio di possederlo, e riuscire nel suo intento. Scosse la testa, perché quei pensieri sembravano ucciderlo e sapeva di non poter continuare in quel modo oppure avrebbe perso il controllo definitivamente.

Tagliò un quadrato dai dolcetti e mandò giù il boccone: erano veramente tremendi, avevano un sapore inacidito e salato. Tuttavia li mangiò ugualmente e solo perché glieli aveva preparati l’amico: sarebbe stato il ragazzo più felice del mondo se avesse potuto avere un Albus seminudo a preparargli la colazione tutte le mattine. Anche se questa fosse stata piena di muffa e dal sapore sgradevole.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Scorpius raggiunse il Ministero all’orario prestabilito e, una volta in ufficio, si mise subito all’opera nell’esaminare dei fascicoli che erano finiti sulla sua scrivania. Drake arrivò con qualche minuto di ritardo, portando con sé delle ciambelle ripiene.

\- Ehilà, Scorpius! –

\- Ciao Drake. –

\- Come ti senti oggi? –

\- Come ieri e come sempre: benissimo! –

\- Beh, ieri sera non stavi proprio benissimo con quei tre litri di birra che hai bevuto. –

\- Ho esagerato… però era una birra buonissima. –

\- Una? Erano almeno sei! –

\- Ma di una sola marca, - obiettò Scorpius, afferrando una ciambella al caramello.

\- Mangia pure… queste, per fortuna, non le ha fatte Al! –

\- Ehi, la cucina di Al non è così male… -

\- …no? –

\- Fa schifo, però ci mette tanto impegno. –

\- Dovrebbe prendere lezioni dal fratello, - ridacchiò.

\- James è bravissimo, ha preso da sua nonna! Quello che ha fatto ieri non vale neanche la metà del suo talento ai fornelli, - proferì Scorpius, quasi sentisse il bisogno impellente di difendere il ragazzo.

\- Cucina, canta, è un mago coi controfiocchi, è coraggioso, leale, gestisce un pub… -

\- Stai pensando di cambiare fratello? – chiese Scorpius, inarcando un sopracciglio.

\- No, io amo Albus ed è questo il motivo per cui continuo a mangiare i suoi pancakes. Dico solo che tu potresti mangiare qualcosa di diverso, di più dolce, come dei muffin… -

\- Cosa stai blaterando, Drake? –

Malfoy non accennava ad abbassare il sopracciglio e appariva vivamente risentito da quel discorso. Dove voleva arrivare?

\- Beh, - introdusse Langley, accomodandosi alla propria scrivania posizionata proprio di fronte a quella dell’altro, - dico solo che lui è tanto gentile con te, che è rimasto a farti da balia tutta la notte… -

\- James è tipo mio fratello, Drake! Hai presente che sono una specie di Potter acquisito? –

\- Peccato, - si limitò a dire l’altro, afferrando la piuma per iniziare a firmare dei verbali.

Scorpius lo ascoltò in silenzio mentre mangiava la ciambella, però la curiosità ebbe la meglio e decise di spezzare quell’attimo di quiete.

\- Peccato per cosa? –

\- Per James. –

\- In che senso, Drake? Merlino, sei più enigmatico dei dormitori Corvonero! –

\- Oh, andiamo, ma dove vivi? Cosa guardi? Quel povero James ci prova con te da quando ho memoria! –

\- Ma… tu sei fuori! – rise Scorpius, evidentemente sconvolto. James provarci con lui? E perché mai uno come lui, che avrebbe potuto avere chiunque ai suoi piedi, che avrebbe dovuto provarci con l’amico di famiglia innamorato di suo fratello? Fece per obiettare o contrastare quello che aveva appena ascoltato, quando gli venne in mente quello che James stesso gli aveva detto il giorno prima: “so cosa si prova”.

Certo, se Langley aveva ragione, James sapeva cosa si provava a causa sua. Restò ad occhi spalancati e in silenzio per degli attimi quasi infiniti, prima di poter pronunciare qualcosa di senso compiuto.

\- Non può essere, cioè… lui è un figo, gira il mondo con la sua band, qui lo conoscono praticamente tutti, io sono solo uno che prova a diventare Auror… -

\- Dovevi vederlo come era preoccupato ieri sera! –

\- Preoccupato? –

\- Sì, ti ha soccorso praticamente subito. Sai, dovresti considerare l’idea di frequentarlo in quel senso. Però sì, lo so, questi non sono affari miei e _bla bla_ , quindi me ne resterò qui in silenzio a fingere di lavorare. –

\- Sarà meglio, - concluse Scorpius.

La verità era che lui non aveva mai visto James sotto una luce diversa da quella del fratello maggiore iperprotettivo, altrimenti si sarebbe sicuramente accorto di qualcosa. Certo era che la supposizione di Langley non corrispondeva a verità assoluta; perché a James sarebbe dovuto piacere uno come lui?

Malfoy si soffermò su quella pagina che rilesse dieci volte distrattamente, senza veramente dare peso alle parole che erano scritte sul foglio. La sua mente viaggiava verso altri lidi: sapeva che il cuore di Albus apparteneva a Drake e che quindi doveva andare avanti, e l’idea di poter iniziare proprio da James non gli sembrò tanto ridicola, forse solo un pelino egoista. Scosse la testa per tornare alla realtà e tirò un respiro profondo, poi qualcuno bussò alla porta e lui si ridestò da quella scia di pensieri sconclusionati.

\- Avanti, - esclamò l’altro.

Il capo del dipartimento entrò nella stanza avvolto nel suo solito cappotto di panno e sorrise, - Buonasera, ragazzi, - salutò.

\- Buonasera, signor Potter, - dissero i due all’unisono.

\- Io sto andando via e, ehm, volevo chiedervi un paio di cose… -

\- Ci dica pure signore, siamo qui ad ascoltare. –

\- Ehm ok, allora… la prima cosa è che vi chiedo di fare un controllo tra le strade di Diagon Alley stasera. Pare ci sia qualcuno che spaccia una specie di Artiglio Di Drago con effetti allucinogeni… ci sono stati diversi ricoveri al San Mungo, nulla di grave, ho qui i rapporti di Albus, - farfugliò nell’allungare i fogli a Scorpius, - però, insomma, meglio che vengano acciuffati e fermati. –

\- Leggerò tutto e andrò anche al San Mungo per controllare, signore. –

\- Verrò con te, - aggiunse Drake.

Harry sorrise a entrambi e poi proseguì, - la seconda… vi sembrerà strano ma vorrei sapere dove si trova il locale di mio figlio. –

\- È a Hogsmeade, non è lontano da Godric’s Hollow. Lo vedrà di sicuro, ha un’insegna più che appariscente! –

\- Oh, perfetto, grazie. –

\- Va a trovare James? – chiese Scorpius in tono accomodante, lasciando trasparire la confidenza che lo legava all’uomo.

\- Sì… è da qualche tempo che abbiamo un rapporto particolare, vorrei parlargli… -

\- Ne sarà felice, - lo rassicurò, infine.

\- Lo spero. Allora vado… so che siete in gamba ma, nel caso in cui abbiate bisogno di me, inviatemi un gufo, d’accordo? –

\- Non si preoccupi signor Potter, io e Malfoy torneremo interi e non faremo esplodere il Ministero! –

\- Ci conto, - rise Harry, - a domani allora, - li salutò, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

La musica riempiva il locale aiutata da tante lucine blu e rosse: il The Wizard Pandemonium era il locale più in vista dell’ultimo decennio. Il successo era dovuto in primis al nome del proprietario, un cantante famoso, e poi al format originale che si adattava ai giovani e a quelli più maturi. Il pub si sviluppava su due piani; al primo si servivano cocktail e si ballava musica rigorosamente live, mentre al piano superiore, molto più tranquillo, i maghi potevano mangiare qualcosa di caldo o giocare con gli ultimi giochi da tavolo inventati da George Weasley.

James, quando non era sul palco a esibirsi, si trovava dietro al banco del bar e, infatti, quella sera era di turno proprio lì.

\- Beh, questi sono bravi però, - commentò Vanessa.

\- Abbastanza… la chitarrista sembra un po’ annoiata. –

\- So che ha una relazione col cantante, magari hanno litigato. –

Vanessa, una ragazza minuta dai capelli azzurri, era la sua impiegata preferita: divertente, spigliata e senza alcun pregiudizio. Il fatto che fosse la sua migliore amica fin dai tempi della scuola, poi, la rendeva una delle persone più importanti della sua vita.

\- Sei un’impicciona, - la prese in giro il ragazzo, ridendo.

\- Beh, sono solo una buona osservatrice e… oh cavolo! –

\- Uhm? Cosa? –

\- Quello lì… è Harry Potter! –

James aprì le labbra e si voltò verso la porta che si era spalancata da poco: era davvero suo padre!

Harry aveva fatto l’ingresso nel locale avvolto nel proprio cappotto blu navy; si guardò intorno disorientato per dei secondi e successivamente di diresse verso il banco del bar, dopo aver intravisto lì suo figlio.

\- Papà, - lo bloccò James stringendo uno strofinaccio tra le mani, - se sei qui ancora per quel discorso giuro che… -

\- No, Jamie, tranquillo. Vengo in pace. Puoi procurare una Burrobirra al tuo vecchio? –

\- Solo una Burrobirra? – chiese James scetticamente, tant’è che lo guardò assottigliando gli occhi.

\- Una Burrobirra e qualcosa da mettere sotto ai denti. Ho saltato la cena… -

\- Va bene, - accettò James, sotterrando l’ascia di guerra, - Vanessa, accompagna mio padre al piano di sopra, io vado a vedere cosa possiamo preparargli per cena. –

Dopo circa mezz’ora, tempo che Harry aveva impiegato per bere metà della Burrobirra e leggere un articolo su “La Gazzetta del Profeta _”_ , James si presentò a lui con un piatto pieno di carne speziata alla paprika. Suo figlio indossava un paio di jeans e una polo con il logo del pub, ma il dettaglio che aveva attratto la sua attenzione era lo strofinaccio ripiegato sulla sua cintura: era un chiaro segno che suo figlio era rimasto umile nonostante la notorietà.

\- Che profumino! –

\- È il massimo che sono riuscito a far preparare al cuoco, - disse James, sedendosi di fronte al padre.

\- Ha un aspetto e un profumo buonissimo, - ripeté l’uomo, sorridendo con dolcezza; quando assaggiò la pietanza, infatti, la propria opinione restò immutata. – Questo cuoco dovrebbe dare lezioni a tuo fratello, - rise.

\- Mica può fare miracoli, - rispose James.

\- Anche questo è vero. Allora, figliolo, come vanno le cose? –

\- Bene, sono rientrato ieri dalla Bulgaria. –

\- Come mai eri lì? –

\- Per una serie di concerti… forse riusciamo ad andare in Francia la prossima estate, - commentò.

\- Fantastico! Fra un po’ la tua fama supererà anche la mia, - scherzò Harry.

\- Nessuno può superare la tua… quando eri un pargolo eri già più famoso di me ora! –

\- Si fa quel che si può, - disse l’uomo sorridendo; terminò la cena e trattenne uno sbadiglio.

\- So che ieri sei stato da tuo fratello! –

\- Sì, ho cenato da loro e sono rimasto a dormire lì. –

\- Qualche volta potresti anche venire a cena da noi… -

\- Papà, avevi detto solo una Burrobirra, - sbuffò James alzandosi.

\- James, aspetta… so che l’ultima volta le cose sono peggiorate ma io e tua madre… -

\- Tu e mia madre mi volete serio ed eterosessuale. Invece io faccio il pagliaccio cantando e, ancora peggio, a me piace il cazzo, - sancì James, stringendosi nelle spalle, - quindi no, non verrò a casa vostra. –

\- So che sei omosessuale, ma prova a capire anche noi… non eravamo preparati! Lo sai che siamo di larghe vedute e… -

\- …e mi volevate portare al San Mungo! –

\- James, eravamo solo preoccupati che qualcuno potesse averti plasmato o incantato… -

\- Perché io sono stupido e non so pensare con la mia testa, dimenticavo. –

\- Non travisare ogni parola che dico… -

\- Per favore, vai via, - disse James a denti stretti.

\- Tesoro… -

\- Per favore, vai fuori, - ripeté il ragazzo mantenendo un tono di voce basso.

\- Va bene, come vuoi, - sbuffò Harry. L’uomo si alzò e iniziò a frugarsi nelle tasche, per cercare dei galeoni con cui pagare il pub.

\- Non voglio i tuoi soldi, - disse James, - fa’ come se ti avessi offerto la cena. –

\- James, io… mi dispiace… -

\- Lo so. –

Il ragazzo aveva fissato il padre con uno sguardo decisamente poco cordiale che convinse Harry a lasciare il locale. Quando l’uomo andò al piano inferiore, diretto verso l’uscita, James tornò a sedersi e si accasciò, poggiando la testa sul tavolo e cercando di trattenere le lacrime di rabbia.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Quando l’insegna del The Wizard Pandemonium si spense erano da poco scoccate le 03:00 del mattino. James era rimasto da solo per fare tutte le cose che generalmente fanno i proprietari dei negozi: pulizia e contabilità. Aveva appena chiuso la cassa e rifletté sul fatto che sarebbe dovuto andare a depositare gli incassi alla Gringott; inoltre, sebbene sapesse di poter usare un paio di incantesimi per facilitarsi il lavoro, il ragazzo preferì sistemare le bottiglie di alcolici manualmente, canticchiando qualcosa sulla scia della melodia strimpellata la sera precedente.

\- _Will this one be a freakish love, uoh uoh…_ Mh, no, forse è meglio _Maybe_ _this one will be a deviant love, uoh uoh_ … No, meglio prima… -

James proseguì, in quella maniera tanto strampalata, nella ricerca delle parole più adatte per quel motivo, quando sentì il campanello squillare. Come uno stupido non aveva chiuso la porta e quindi si voltò, con ancora tra le mani una bottiglia di vodka, - mi dispiace siamo… Scorpius? –

\- Siete chiusi, vero? – chiese Scorpius entrando, - Forse dovevi sigillare la porta. Sarebbe potuto entrare chiunque e colpirti con un incantesimo alle spalle. –

\- Hai ragione, è che me ne sono dimenticato… -

\- Meno male che ero solo io, - sancì il ragazzo più giovane.

\- Che ci fai in giro a quest’ora? –

\- Ho appena concluso un turno infinito, - spiegò Malfoy trattenendo uno sbadiglio e poi gli allungò un pacchetto, - e poi volevo ringraziarti per ieri… -

James guardò alternativamente il ragazzo e la scatola rosa, dando l’impressione di essere molto confuso, - Per me? –

\- Sì, prendilo, - sorrise Scorpius.

\- Grazie, ma io non ho fatto nulla… -

\- Oh, invece sì, - commentò Scorpius sedendosi di fronte al ragazzo, - ieri pomeriggio mi hai ascoltato e so che ieri sera, dopo le sei birre, mi hai subito portato in camera prima che potessi, ehm, complicare la situazione… -

\- Tranquillo, sono solo scaltro. A volte, non sempre… quindi non abituartici, - scherzò James che scartò quel regalino, trovando all’interno dell’involucro un muffin al cioccolato ricoperto da frosting bianco e voluminoso. Sorrise impercettibilmente e recuperò un coltello per dividerlo a metà, - ora lo mangiamo. –

\- No, è tuo! –

\- Appunto: è mio e voglio dividerlo con te, - disse James in tono autoconclusivo.

Scorpius gli sorrise e accettò la porzione di dolce, - Allora… buon muffin! –

\- Buon muffin anche a te! –

\- C’è anche il cioccolato dentro! Non lo sapevo! –

\- È veramente buono! –

\- Ho scelto bene… anche se oggi mi sono nutrito di soli dolci. Presto diventerò un ciccione! –

\- Beh, se ti interessa questa è la prima cosa solida che infilo nello stomaco oggi. Grazie per avermi nutrito, - sorrise James in maniera dolce. - Senti… io in realtà vorrei uscire di qui. Ti va se facciamo un giro? –

\- Sì, ma solo se ti pulisci la punta del naso: è sporca di crema, - lo schernì l’altro, che rise subito dopo.

\- Il mio naso voleva assaporare questo muffin e tu non hai capito nulla! –

Anche James rise, però poi si ripulì con un fazzoletto.

\- Ora sei decente. Possiamo andare, - concesse Scorpius.

Dopo qualche minuto i due erano usciti dal locale e Scorpius si era sincerato che James sigillasse per bene la serratura del locale; infine, riposte le bacchette, i ragazzi si erano incamminati per le strade prematuramente innevate di Hogsmeade.

\- Allora, dove si va? –

\- Ho in mente un posto fighissimo… il Babylon! –

\- Cosa?! No! Sono vestito malissimo, non ci sono mai andato e… -

\- È pieno di ragazzi sexy, - rise James, - una volta lì trasfigurerò i nostri vestiti e li conquisteremo tutti. –

\- Ma io ho lavorato tutto il giorno e sono stanco e… -

\- …e noioso! – l’apostrofò James, sbuffando. – Hai vent’anni, non duecento. –

\- Non sono noioso! –

\- Lo sei, anche io ho lavorato tutto il giorno ma fidati… il Babylon allontana la negatività e poi puoi trovare sempre qualcuno disposto a farti un pomp… -

\- …ok, ok, basta! Vengo. Andiamo. Ma niente roba sconcia con gli sconosciuti. –

\- Ma io volevo… –

\- Cosa? Non voglio restare lì da solo mentre ti fanno quelle cose! Poi sono sconosciuti, le malattie, i germi… -

\- Per stasera farò il bravo, anche se in realtà avrei veramente bisogno di una dose di sano sesso. Sarò costretto a fare da solo e sarà solo colpa tua, - l’ammonì James ridendo. Gli allungò poi il braccio e domandò: - materializzazione congiunta? –

\- Perfetto! -

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Il Babylon non era altro che una discoteca per maghi omosessuali, dove tutti potevano andare per ballare musica da club e conoscere persone nuove, o entrambe le cose. Il locale prevedeva anche una sorta di camera buia, conosciuta come _darkroom_ , nella quale i maghi si scambiavano liquidi corporei o si dedicavano ad attività sessuali promiscue. Scorpius era stranito dal fatto che James fosse un assiduo frequentatore del posto; insomma, data la sua popolarità, non avrebbe dovuto avere grosse difficoltà nel trovare del sesso occasionale, eppure sembrava totalmente a suo agio a ballare su quella musica a volume altissimo sotto gli sguardi languidi di molti dei ragazzi lì presenti.

\- Ma che ci trovi in questa roba? Insomma, non c’entra nulla con quella che suoni tu! –

\- Vero, ma questa qui ti sovrasta i pensieri! –

\- Beh, io continuo a pensare… -

\- A cosa? –

\- A Drake che dorme a casa mia, al fatto che adesso avrà baciato Albus, l’avrà spogliato e buttato sul letto, e… -

\- Balla! –

\- Cosa?! –

\- Balla, - ripeté James. Gli prese le mani e lo trascinò letteralmente al centro della pista da ballo, mentre un DJ gli ricordava di “ _let_ _it go for the night, that would be the best therapy for me_ ”.


	4. Rest my chemistry

La mattina successiva il tempo si era mantenuto veramente mite per essere in Inghilterra; i raggi solari, infatti, riflettevano fin troppo sul bianchissimo strato di neve che ricopriva le strade. La luce, quindi, invase la camera da letto nella quale Scorpius si era appena svegliato, tra l’altro con un gran mal di testa. Quando aprì gli occhi si rese conto che quella in cui si trovava non somigliava alla sua camera e che non si trovava da solo nel letto. Così, attanagliato da un senso di confusione, si voltò verso l’altro lato del letto dove dormiva ancora James. Nudo.

Scorpius tirò un respiro di sollievo ma due secondi dopo sgranò gli occhi: perché James non indossava abiti? Tentò di fare mente locale e, per accertarsi di non essere finito a letto con lui, aveva bisogno di verificare che avesse addosso almeno le mutande; sollevò le lenzuola e notò, con estremo rammarico, che era senza vestiti. Restò immobile nel letto, sdraiato a pancia in giù e con le braccia distese lungo il corpo, tentando disperatamente di fare mente locale. Non ricordava granché al di fuori della musica che gli aveva perforato i timpani e di aver ballato con James per un lungo lasso di tempo; ma com’era possibile che non sapesse dire come era finito lì, in quel letto, nudo, a fianco a Potter?

Un dolore gli attraversò la testa e fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi. Quando li riaprì nuovamente, circa un’ora più tardi, era da solo nel letto di James. Titubante, il ragazzo si mise a sedere e con un po’ di coraggio si alzò; era ancora nudo e non c’erano, almeno nei paraggi, i suoi vestiti, così decise di avvolgersi nel lenzuolo grigio per uscire dalla camera.

Appena fuori si ritrovò in una stanza più grande che profumava di caffè e di carta bruciata; James, con addosso esclusivamente dei jeans slacciati, era affacciato alla finestra mentre fumava qualcosa di non definito ma dall’odore dolce. Il ragazzo guardava fuori dalla finestra ed era completamente assorto nei suoi pensieri mentre Scorpius si soffermava a fissare la peluria pubica appena accennata che fuoriusciva dai pantaloni sbottonati di James. Rabbrividì, poiché l’immagine che aveva davanti agli occhi sembrava essere un’opera d’arte da esporre in un museo, per l’accostamento di colori, il gioco di luci e ombre, il modello…

\- Buongiorno, - disse Scorpius, dopo essersi schiarito la voce con un colpo di tosse.

\- Oh, ciao Scorpius, - rispose l’altro nel voltarsi.

James sembrava tranquillo e l’invitò a prendere del caffè; Scorpius accettò di berne una tazza volentieri e si accomodò sul divano.

\- Perché sono qui? – chiese a bruciapelo.

\- Non ti ricordi? – chiese James, facendo l’ultimo tiro da quella specie di sigaretta, - peccato… è stato molto bello. –

\- Abbiamo… cioè… - balbettò l’altro timidamente, - ecco… abbiamo fatto sesso? – chiese ancora, stavolta in tono più preoccupato: non poteva aver perso così la propria verginità.

Il silenzio di James creò un velo spesso di ansia e preoccupazione in Scorpius che, con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, iniziò a bere il suo secondo caffè. Potter tirò su i pantaloni e li abbottonò, chiudendoli pochi centimetri al di sotto dell’ombelico. Malfoy rimase incantato da quei gesti e pensò che fosse proprio un peccato non ricordare di averci fatto sesso, nel caso. James si infilò una maglietta prima di accomodarsi accanto all’altro, - no, - rispose secco, - anche se sarebbe stato un buon diversivo. –

\- In… in che senso?! –

\- Stavamo ballando quando un tipo, che secondo me era un cesso, ti si è avvicinato… siete andati a prendere un drink, io ero a ballare e ti ho visto entrare con il suddetto cesso nella darkroom… -

\- …io?! Scherzi, vero?! –

\- No! Mi sembrava troppo strano, comunque, soprattutto dopo quel pippone su “niente sesso con gli sconosciuti” e _bla bla_ , quindi vi ho seguiti. Quel tipo ti stava baciando e aveva una mano dentro ai tuoi pantaloni, quindi l’ho schiantato. Ti ho recuperato e ci siamo materializzati qui. Era uno schiantesimo potentissimo, sappilo, – aggiunse con una punta d’orgoglio.

\- E perché sono nudo? Cioè, lo eri anche tu e… - farfugliò Scorpius, evidentemente imbarazzato.

\- Perché quando siamo tornati volevi comunque fare sesso con qualcuno, così ti sei spogliato e mi hai tolto i vestiti… ma io sono troppo un galantuomo; chissà cosa c’era in quel cocktail che hai bevuto, non ne avrei mai approfittato. –

\- Ah. Un attimo, mi hanno messo qualcosa nel drink? Io questo lo denuncio! Cavolo, lo faccio rinchiudere ad Azkaban! Ieri tuo padre mi ha affidato un nuovo incarico, una ricerca su della droga e io sono stato… oh, Merlino, bastava andare in quel luogo di perdizione totale! Lo farò chiudere, - sancì Scorpius innervosito.

\- Ehi, io amo il Babylon e non è colpa del locale… probabilmente quel tipo ti avrà modificato il drink per convincerti a scopare. –

\- A me! Un Auror! Beh, farò comunque un controllo, - decise Scorpius risoluto.

\- Quante storie, - si lamentò James, accendendo un’altra sigaretta.

\- Che fumi? – chiese poi Malfoy, ancora sulla scia di quel tono presuntuoso.

\- Roba, - farfugliò James; gli rivolse poi uno sguardo ammiccante e proseguì, - Vuoi provare? –

\- James! Sono un Auror, maledizione, spegni quella cosa o devo portarti al Ministero! –

\- Calmati, Auror, - lo canzonò l’altro roteando gli occhi, - L’ho comprata in Erboristeria. Dicono sia un tranquillante, un mix di valeriana e camomilla. –

L’altro ragazzo lo guardò scettico e sbuffò. – Sono il figlio del grande Harry Potter, potrei mai fare qualcosa di illegale? –

\- Visti i postacci che frequenti… -

\- Io non frequento postacci. –

\- Ah no? E il Babylon? –

\- Non è un postaccio! –

\- Mi ha fatto finire nudo nel tuo letto! – esclamò Scorpius esagitandosi.

James rise e rispose, - Avrei dovuto approfittarne! –

\- Piantala, scemo! – l’apostrofò l’altro, colpendolo con un piede come a voler emulare un calcio.

James gli sorrise con dolcezza e, tenendo la sigaretta tra le labbra, allungò una mano a carezzargli la caviglia. Scorpius arrossì per quel contatto lieve e si sottrasse subito, ripensando alla teoria che gli aveva esposto il suo collega qualche giorno prima.

Potter si limitò a sorridergli e ritornò alla finestra, - I tuoi vestiti sono in bagno, credo, - aggiunse soltanto.

\- Grazie, - bisbigliò l’altro. Malfoy si alzò, posò la tazza sul tavolo e, ancora avvolto nel lenzuolo, si diresse verso la toilette. Non sapeva come definire quello che provava in quel momento; James era uno figo, sexy, che gli aveva salvato letteralmente il culo diverse volte, che l’aveva supportato in tanti modi e che, forse, era innamorato di lui. Si rivestì quanto più velocemente potesse e, dopo essersi pettinato, ritornò dal proprietario di casa.

\- Io, allora, vado… devo, ehm, andare a lavoro. –

\- Va benissimo. Ci si vede allora! –

Scorpius sorrise e annuì, raggiungendo la porta pochi secondi dopo, per poi materializzarsi a casa propria una volta fuori.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Quel pomeriggio Albus era impegnato a ripassare alcune tecniche di laboratorio inerenti alla cura di ferite inflitte dalle creature magiche quando il guaritore Dunn lo chiamò.

\- Potter, sei libero? –

\- Uhm? Sì signor Dunn, mi dica tutto! –

\- C’è stata un’emergenza, Potter, abbiamo bisogno di te. –

\- Mi preparo subito! –

\- Oh, no, perdonami, non come guaritore… sei indicato come persona da chiamare per le emergenze da tuo fratello James e l’hanno appena ricoverato. Pare sia molto grave e ci serve il tuo consenso per fare degli accertamenti. –

\- Cosa… che ha? –

\- Fatica a respirare ed è senza sensi, - farfugliò il guaritore porgendo i moduli al ragazzo, - se li firmi andiamo a salvargli la vita. –

\- Li firmo immediatamente, - disse Albus per poi compilare i fogli senza neanche leggere i _disclaimer_ di sorta. Si fidava molto del San Mungo e delle doti del suo mentore Dunn, inoltre era troppo preoccupato per suo fratello per poter obiettare in maniera lucida. – Ecco qui, - aggiunse, - ma… cos’ha avuto di preciso? Posso vederlo? –

\- Sì, puoi venire giù con me. È colpa di quella nuova droga, quella modificata che causa dispnea e robe del genere. Pare che tuo fratello ne abbia assunta in quantità eccessive… -

\- Mio fratello… cosa? Non… non è possibile, lui non si droga, non lo farebbe mai e… -

\- I fatti parlano chiaro, Potter, e ora vado a salvargli la vita. Ti aspetto giù. –

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Albus aveva finito il turno da più di due ore, lasso di tempo che aveva impiegato per vegliare su suo fratello maggiore. James, a differenza sua, era stato sempre schietto, scaltro e indipendente; sapeva di dovergli molto poiché con quel suo temperamento aveva aperto le porte a confessioni scomode e intime, rendendo più malleabili i suoi genitori. Eppure, se per lui era stato facile dire in famiglia di essere gay, per suo fratello maggiore era stato un vero e proprio supplizio.

Lui ricordava con chiarezza le liti e le lacrime versate in quei giorni, la solitudine e l’introspezione nella quale si era chiuso James e sapeva che il suo stile di vita sconclusionato era scaturito probabilmente proprio dall’ammasso di emozioni negative soppresse dentro di lui per tanto tempo; per questo non si era meravigliato quando, all’età di quindici anni, suo fratello era andato via dalla casa patriarcale per stare tranquillo e dedicarsi a quello che gli piaceva davvero. C’era riuscito grazie alla sua tempra e al suo _savoir-faire_ ; infatti, poteva vantare di aver ottenuto tutto quello da solo. La band, il locale, i concerti, gli incassi.

Stando a ciò si era erroneamente convinto che, dato il suo successo in campo musicale e imprenditoriale, suo fratello avesse trovato almeno un equilibrio personale e, invece, aveva scoperto che soffriva ancora molto dato che faceva abuso di quelle sostanze. Cosa lo preoccupava? Che diavolo aveva in fondo al cuore da costringerlo a cercare riparo in qualcosa di tanto pericoloso? Da cosa fuggiva?

Il guaritore Dunn era riuscito a salvarlo e, su richiesta di Albus, aveva informato il Ministero di un nuovo caso riguardante quella droga oscurando il nome di James. L’ultima cosa che serviva a suo fratello era proprio una lite con i genitori o qualche guaio con la legge. Dopotutto, James non era un criminale.

\- Albus, - la voce del guaritore ruppe il silenzio, - devi andare, purtroppo. –

\- Va bene, - farfugliò il ragazzo. Non avrebbe voluto lasciare da solo il fratello ma sapeva quanto severe fossero le regole dell’ospedale, per cui obbedì senza obiezioni. – Ho scritto una breve lettera a mio fratello, sa, nel caso si svegliasse quando non ci sono. Però… posso essere chiamato appena riprenderà conoscenza? –

\- Sicuramente, - sorrise il Guaritore, - ora va, che domani mi servi carico. -

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Albus era finalmente tornato a casa; la sua giornata era stata la più lunga della sua vita, oltre che svilente. Appena rientrato si era rifugiato in bagno con l’intento di farsi una lunga doccia calda per lavarsi via la stanchezza e liberarsi dalla scia d’angoscia.

Qualche minuto dopo rientrò anche Scorpius, sbadigliando stancamente. Notò che sull’attaccapanni c’era già il mantello del coinquilino e allora decise di salutarlo a voce alta, - Al, sono a casa! –

\- Ciao Scorpius! – L’altro ragazzo aveva urlato dal bagno non appena era uscito dalla doccia. Si avvolse nel pesante accappatoio di spugna, lo stesso che aveva usato abitualmente negli anni scolastici, mise le ciabatte e si fiondò nella cucina/soggiorno.

A quella vista, Scorpius cercò invano di deglutire e scostare lo sguardo. – Gradisci un tè? Oggi la signora della farmacia ce ne ha portato di fresco in ufficio e… è al bergamotto! –

\- Sì, grazie mille… - rispose l’altro, accomodandosi sul divano.

Scorpius impiegò tutta la forza di volontà di cui era dotato per preparare il tè e non guardare le gambe nude del ragazzo. Albus si era abbandonato sul divano lascivamente e aveva appoggiato la testa sullo schienale in seguito a uno sbuffo.

\- Giornata pesante? –

\- Tantissimo, - rispose con tono lamentoso.

L’Auror approfittò del tempo d’infusione del tè per afferrare una tazza bianca, quella che avevano in comune, per poi porgergliela una volta riempita con la bevanda.

\- Ti va di parlarne? –

Il guaritore sollevò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo e assunse un’aria perplessa, afferrando la tazza. Se voleva parlarne? Sì, senza dubbio. Avvertiva l’impellente necessità del suo supporto, forse più di quanto desiderasse quello di Langley, ma contemporaneamente aveva paura di una cattiva reazione. Senza contare che avrebbe dovuto violare il codice professionale, quello che vietava il divulgare delle notizie dei pazienti. – Parlerei all’amico, giusto? Non all’Auror… –

\- Al tuo migliore amico, - lo rassicurò Scorpius sorridendo affabile.

\- Si tratta di James, - si lasciò sfuggire l’altro. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e sorseggiò dalla tazza ancora calda. – Oggi l’ho incontrato al San Mungo. –

\- E cosa ci faceva lì? – chiese Scorpius, incuriosito.

In realtà, appena aveva sentito pronunciare quel nome aveva avvertito qualcosa di strano dentro di sé, come un formicolio all’altezza del petto; sensazione che ignorò del tutto, concentrandosi sul discorso che aveva iniziato l’amico.

\- L’hanno ricoverato con urgenza… -

\- Oh santa Morgana, cosa gli è successo? Cos’aveva? Si è sentito male? Come sta adesso? –

\- Era lì per overdose… o meglio, rischiava di lasciarci le penne… io pensavo che lui avesse smesso e invece, cazzo, quel maledetto Artiglio Di Drago stava per portarmi via mio fratello. –

Albus sembrava essere veramente preoccupato oltre che scombussolato da quella notizia, del resto era molto legato al fratello maggiore e la sua costernazione era più che normale. Scorpius, invece, si ricordò di quello che gli aveva visto fare quella mattina; aveva detto che la roba che stava fumando proveniva dall’Erboristeria, che fosse sicura oltre che legale, e invece…

\- Artiglio di drago? –

\- Sì, quello lì alterato. Deve aver fumato troppo, o deve averne assunto da una partita andata a male… -

\- L’hai detto a tuo padre? –

\- Scherzi? Mio padre lo farebbe rinchiudere ad Azkaban e getterebbe la chiave! No, lui non deve assolutamente saperlo. -

Scorpius restò in silenzio riflettendo su qualcosa che pareva essere di fondamentale importanza. Era convinto che Harry avesse il diritto di sapere cosa fosse successo a suo figlio ma i loro intrighi familiari non erano di sua competenza; tuttavia, il capofamiglia dei Potter era anche il suo dirigente e gli aveva affidato proprio il compito di investigare su questa nuova droga. Senza considerare che James era quasi morto e che quindi provava l’inarrestabile desiderio di picchiarlo violentemente, ma solo dopo aver fatto arrestare il criminale che gli aveva venduto la droga.

\- Mio padre non deve saperlo, - ripeté Albus, in tono più deciso. L’altro ragazzo sembrò far fatica a deglutire e sollevò lo sguardo verso l’amico.

\- Al, tuo padre mi ha affidato un caso. Pare che l’allarme fosse partito proprio dal San Mungo qualche tempo fa e ho il compito, insieme a Langley, di acciuffare questi tizi, che probabilmente sono gli stessi che hanno venduto quello schifo a tuo fratello e… -

\- Cosa vuoi insinuare, Scorpius? –

Albus aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, segno che stava davvero per innervosirsi, e l’altro ragazzo cercò di sembrare imperturbabile. James l’aveva aiutato molte volte e lui gliene sarebbe stato grato, però quella cosa era più grande della semplice riconoscenza; essere complici di qualcosa del genere andava contro la legge e la gratitudine sarebbe passata in secondo piano.

\- Che io sono un Auror e che tuo fratello ha sicuramente molte informazioni in merito e… -

\- Mio padre non deve saperlo, Scorp, capisci cosa vogliono dire queste parole tanto semplici? – La sua voce sembrò spezzarsi e iniziò a tremare dalla rabbia.

\- Albus, non posso evitare di dirglielo… quello che è successo a James è una cosa grave, poteva morire, e potrebbe accadere a tanti altri maghi meno fortunati di lui! James sa chi vende questa roba e non li ha mai denunciati, io devo… devo fare qualcosa e devo avvisare tuo padre. –

\- Spero tu stia scherzando, Scorpius, - disse Albus; ormai non si sforzava di celare la rabbia nel tono. Malfoy lo vide stringere nervosamente le mani sulla tazza e si rimise in piedi, - Io… lo so che lui e tuo padre hanno un rapporto burrascoso, ma è suo padre e lui è… -

\- …maggiorenne e indipendente, Scorpius, e lui consuma quella roba, non la spaccia. Quindi non c’è motivo di allertare il grande Harry Potter, - sentenziò Albus scandendo per bene ogni singola parola. Voleva parlare con il suo migliore amico e invece ora si ritrovava a fare i conti con un Auror.

\- Tuo padre deve saperlo. Questi tipi hanno fatto finire in ospedale diversi maghi, prima di tuo fratello, e c’è una possibilità neanche tanto remota che qualcuno possa morire a causa della merda che producono e smerciano. Lo so che sei preoccupato per James, che vuoi tutelarlo, che non vuoi complicare quel rapporto tanto precario ma io… devo farlo, devo dirglielo. –

Il tono che aveva usato Malfoy non ammetteva repliche, tuttavia, razionalmente, non gli si poteva dare torto: era il suo lavoro e quell’incarico non finiva di certo al di fuori delle quattro mura del Ministero. Albus, però, non aveva la voglia o la forza di affidarsi alla ragione; l’unica cosa che desiderava era che suo fratello non si sentisse esposto più del dovuto, che non gli si dessero altri motivi per desiderare di rifugiarsi nelle droghe. Avvisare Harry voleva dire avvertire il Ministero e dare tutto in pasto alla stampa, quanto avrebbe dovuto soffrire James? Non bastava quello che aveva nella testa a buttarlo giù?

\- Volevo parlare al mio amico ma è evidente che tu non lo sia più, - ribatté Albus inacidito.

\- Albus, non dire così… -

Scorpius provò ad avvicinarsi ma fu allontanato bruscamente con un gesto della mano da parte dell’altro. Che cosa stava succedendo?

– No, prova a capire tu! Mio padre è l’ultima persona che deve sapere questa cosa! Per James sarebbe finita se le voci cominciassero a girare, lo caccerebbero dal gruppo e gli farebbero chiudere il locale. Pensavo di poter parlare con te, di poter trovare un modo per aiutare mio fratello, non di infliggergli il colpo di grazia! –

\- Tuo fratello è adulto, lo hai detto anche tu, e quando ha iniziato a farsi doveva mettere in conto di… -

\- Di cosa? Di finire al San Mungo? Di morire? Di essere pugnalato alle spalle dagli amici? –

\- Io non sono amico di James, - urlò Scorpius, pentendosene un secondo dopo. Maledetta lingua lunga e tagliente.

Non era vero. Certo, anche se quella mattina si era risvegliato nudo accanto a lui, con James non aveva la stessa intimità che condivideva con Albus, ma gli voleva ugualmente bene. L’aveva compreso quando gli aveva rivelato dei sentimenti che provava per suo fratello minore: si era mostrato sempre disponibile all’ascolto e, ultimamente, avevano passato insieme tanto tempo. Si era divertito molto in compagnia di quel pazzo, tra il locale dove l’aveva portato e le chiacchiere a prima mattina; certo, alcuni avvenimenti avrebbero potuto essere diversi ma tutto sommato era stato veramente bene insieme a lui. Si era sentito leggero come non accadeva da tanto tempo.

Tra i due piombò un silenzio assordante e duraturo, che Albus spezzò per rispondere all’altro ragazzo. – Bene. Non sei più neanche amico mio, - sentenziò. Infine si alzò e fece qualche passo per raggiungere la propria camera.

Scorpius allungò il braccio, voleva fermarlo, ma l’altro fu più lesto e riuscì a sfuggire alla presa; seguirono dei gesti scattosi e la tazza che reggeva Albus, quella che avevano comprato per festeggiare il fatto di essere coinquilini, cadde frantumandosi al suolo.

\- Prendi la tua roba e vattene, - aggiunse Potter assottigliando gli occhi; approfittò poi dell’incredulità e del mutismo dell’altro per svincolarsi dalla situazione e raggiungere la propria camera.

Malfoy impiegò dei minuti lunghissimi prima di agire, muoversi o semplicemente riprendere a respirare; chiamò il nome dell’amico invano, a voce bassa, e fece un passo lento nel cercare di seguirlo. Una volta fuori dalla porta della sua stanza provò a bussare e batté i pugni contro il legno gelido.

\- Albus! Apri la porta… Albus! Io… Al… questa è anche casa mia! Albus, apri questa cazzo di porta, - disse. Avrebbe potuto barare e usare qualsiasi tipo di incantesimo ma non avrebbe sostituito l’assenza di rumori né la sensazione terribile che aveva avvertito con il “vattene”. Voleva davvero mandarlo via? Scorpius non ottenne risposta e poggiò la fronte contro la porta, tenendo le due mani strette a pugno ferme ai lati. I suoi occhi avevano iniziato a inumidirsi e lui trattenne un singhiozzo, - Albus… per favore… Al, sono il tuo migliore amico, maledizione! –

La porta continuò a restare serrata e Scorpius avvertì una strana debolezza pervadergli il corpo; così, senza che se ne accorgesse, iniziò a scivolare strisciando le mani sulla porta fino a ritrovarsi in ginocchio. Sconfortato, batté ancora i pugni contro la parete ma l’unica risposta che ricevette fu il silenzio costante.

Era sempre stato un buon amico per il ragazzo, aveva anche messo da parte i propri sentimenti per dargli lo spazio di cui necessitava; nonostante fosse innamorato di lui da sempre, gli era stato accanto per consolarlo in seguito a disastrose relazioni amorose, l’aveva abbracciato e tenuto stretto tutte le notti che aveva voluto. Da quando vivevano insieme, poi, si preoccupava silenziosamente di qualsiasi tipo di esigenza, come quella di tenere tutto pulito affinché non inciampasse, e mangiava tutto quello che gli propinava anche se le sue pietanze avevano un sapore veramente orribile.

\- Albus… ti prego, io… io ti amo, - farfugliò; era evidente che non fosse lucido poiché la disperazione l’aveva trascinato in un baratro tanto profondo che aveva perso anche il minimo barlume di sanità mentale, dichiarandosi in quel modo così miserabile. – Al… hai anche rotto la tazza… Al, Al… -

Quando capì che quel silenzio non sarebbe stato infranto, Scorpius iniziò a piangere sommessamente. Albus gli aveva intimato di andarsene e aveva rotto quella tazza che, da sempre, simboleggiava la loro amicizia. Non riusciva a guardarla, lì a pezzi sul pavimento. Avrebbe dovuto pulire, raccogliere i cocci, evitare che Albus l'indomani rischiasse di calpestarla e ferirsi... conoscendolo, sarebbe stato in grado di farlo, era sempre maldestro ma la mattina era il momento peggiore! Ma a cosa sarebbe servito? Se anche avesse raccolto ogni singolo frammento e li avesse rimessi insieme non sarebbe mai tornata bella come prima. La tazza, così come la loro amicizia, pareva irrimediabilmente danneggiata. Nemmeno la magia può risolvere tutto, si disse, e improvvisamente sentì il peso del distintivo che portava nel taschino. A che serve essere un mago, se poi non puoi riparare ciò che si spezza? Rimase immobile per alcuni secondi ancora, il tempo necessario per tornare in sé e darsi un contegno, poi si rimise in piedi con l’intento di raggiungere la propria camera. Camminò a passo lento per quei pochi metri che dividevano le loro stanze, strisciando i piedi; aveva il cuore spezzato, proprio come quella tazza distrutta sul pavimento, e l’unica cosa che desiderava era quella di poter abbracciare il suo migliore amico che, invece, l’aveva sbattuto fuori dalla casa e dalla vita a causa di quell’imbecille del fratello.

Con ancora l’animo gonfio di confusione e delusione, il ragazzo fece un cambio di direzione; si avvicinò alla credenza e recuperò la tazza vedova. Se la ripassò tra le mani e la guardò come se su quella ceramica bianca potesse ammirare in una sequenza animata tutti gli attimi che li avevano uniti e che adesso, invece, sembravano privi di ogni valore. Albus era stato il suo primo amico e non perché fosse l’unico abbastanza diligente con cui poter ripassare prima di un test, ma perché si era sempre dimostrato sensibile e comprensivo, perché gli aveva sempre tenuto la mano e perché sapeva come divertirsi; gli sovvenne di quella volta, poi, in cui si erano addormentati abbracciati. Era il primo Natale di Scorpius fuori dal Manor e, in seguito ad una lite con il padre, il ragazzo si era sentito molto giù; Albus non era solo un amico, era un fratello, un cugino, una famiglia intera, era l’amore della sua vita. Non aveva mai avuto molte certezze dalla vita ma era sicuro che Albus ci sarebbe sempre stato per lui e viceversa; eppure, ora l’aveva cacciato di casa.

Con lo guardo ancora vacuo, allentò la presa e lasciò cadere anche quella tazza, riunendola a quell’altra sul pavimento sotto forma di cocci. Sorrise perché così quei pezzi sarebbero rimasti sempre insieme, fusi, senza sapere quale parte appartenesse a chi; sarebbero state un cumulo di ceramica senza senso, come quell’ammasso di ricordi che gli occupavano il cervello. Così, con la tristezza nel cuore, raggiunse la propria stanza. Era tutta colpa di James.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪


	5. What is eternal

James si risvegliò verso le cinque del mattino e un membro dell’équipe presente si prodigò subito a chiamare suo fratello, il quale lo raggiunse tre quarti d’ora dopo. Albus era stato rincuorato dall’aver ricevuto quella notizia e si era precipitato al San Mungo per potersi accertare delle condizioni del fratello. Lo trovò sveglio e anche piuttosto arzillo dato che sembrava provarci con uno dei guaritori.

\- Jamie, piantala di fare il _latin lover_ , - lo schernì Albus, che se ne stava poggiato contro lo stipite della porta. L’altro Potter sorrise e si strinse nelle spalle, - va bene, papà, - lo prese in giro. Albus e il collega si salutarono con un cenno e i due fratelli rimasero soli nell’arco di pochi minuti.

Il più giovane si avvicinò all’altro e si sedette ai piedi del suo letto; era stanco, e non perché fosse stato ridestato nel bel mezzo del sonno, ma perché si sentiva ancora provato dalla lite con Scorpius.

Tuttavia, cercò di mostrarsi tranquillo e portò una mano sulle sue gambe, accarezzandogliele al di sopra della coperta bianca. Fu un gesto tenero e premuroso che il fratello apprezzò con un sorriso dolce.

\- Come ti senti? –

\- Sto meglio, - lo rincuorò James. – Tu come stai? –

\- Mi sono preoccupato molto, pensavo che saresti morto. –

\- Mi dispiace, - si scusò il più grande, abbozzando l’ennesimo sorriso.

\- L’importante è che ora tu ti sia ripreso… -

Albus avrebbe voluto chiedergli molte cose ma non sapeva da quale iniziare, e neanche di come fare senza creargli un disagio. – Non sapevo di essere la tua persona in caso d’emergenza. –

\- Speravo di non dovermi mai svegliare qui, - ridacchiò James, - ma sei l’unico di cui io possa fidarmi. –

\- Perché? Voglio dire… mi fa piacere, cioè… non mi crea fastidio esserlo, sono solo curioso di sapere perché io. –

\- Non ho intenzione di includere i tuoi genitori nella mia vita, Ted è lontano, Lily è troppo piccola… e tu sei l’unico abbastanza sensibile e perspicace da prendere una decisione. Dopotutto sei un guaritore! –

\- Sono solo quello che avanza, - sbuffò Albus, - non avevi scelta, è stato praticamente un obbligo! –

L’altro rise piano e non si oppose a quell’illazione: non era stato costretto, lui si fidava di suo fratello quasi più di quanto non lo facesse di se stesso e questo Albus lo sapeva.

\- Non voglio che tu pensi che io sia un miserabile. –

James parlò senza filtri né addolcire la pillola. Lui era fatto così, del resto, diretto e senza troppi peli sulla lingua.

\- Non lo penso, - chiarì subito Albus, - sono solo preoccupato per te. Lo sai che so benissimo cosa succede con quella roba… –

\- Non pensavo fosse così pesante. In genere, per rilassarmi, uso della roba presa in farmacia ma… -

\- Non devi giustificarti con me, - sorrise Albus; suo fratello sembrava essere sincero e lui non aveva motivo di non credergli. Anzi, la gentilezza di suo fratello lo fece sentire in colpa tanto che si fece tanta forza per non farsi sfuggire un _“ma ho paura di aver fatto un casino, Jamie”_.

\- So di non doverlo fare, ma volevo solo lo sapessi. Quando Vince me l’ha passata pensavo fosse quella della farmacia e invece… -

\- Vince? Il tuo chitarrista? –

\- Un cliché, vero? –

\- Beh, sì… non sapevo che vi vedeste in quel senso. –

\- Noi non “ _ci vediamo_ ”, è successo in Bulgaria e, ehm, sai, lo show, l’adrenalina… -

\- James, ti sei portato Vince a letto?! È il tuo migliore amico! –

\- Tecnicamente non eravamo a letto, era un muro del backstage. –

\- James!!! –

\- Beh, scusa, ma io non sono accasato come te e ogni tanto mi diverto con chi capita e… -

\- …e tu oggi ti fai anche un test contro le malattie sessualmente trasmissibili. –

\- Oh, Al, andiamo, sei petulante! –

\- Merlino, ma perché non impari a tenertelo nei pantaloni? –

\- Perché il mio pene ama la libertà ed è provato che fare sesso migliora l’umore. –

\- Sei esagerato. Trovati un hobby, anzi no, trovati un fidanzato e falla finita con tutta questa promiscuità! –

\- Beh, la persona che amo mi ha dimenticato come si fa coi fiori appassiti tra le pagine di un vecchio libro, quindi per adesso mi godo la mia libertà! –

James mise su un sorriso sornione e suo fratello sbuffò sonoramente a quella risposta.

– Quindi Vince usa questa roba… dovremmo avvisarlo prima che, sai, arrivi anche lui qui in lotta tra la vita e la morte. –

\- Sì, gli scriverò un gufo. –

\- Sì e dirgli di smetterla. –

\- Ma saranno cavoli suoi, oh. –

\- Lo so ma io salvo le vite umane, ricordi? –

Questa volta fu James a sbuffare e si accasciò contro lo schienale del letto. Sembrò vagare con lo sguardo, con l’aria titubante; voleva chiedergli qualcosa ma percepiva uno strano sentimento nel comportamento del fratello. Gli aveva fatto la ramanzina che si aspettava ma con troppa poca enfasi per essere considerato normale.

\- Albus. Scorpius non lo sa, vero? –

Il più piccolo lo guardò di sottecchi e assunse un’aria colpevole; si morse nuovamente il labbro e avvertì un grosso peso sullo stomaco.

\- È complicato. Ne vogliamo parlare dopo? Magari ci prendiamo un caffè e… -

\- Albus, - l’interruppe James, - ne voglio parlare ora. Cosa c’è di complicato? Lo sa o no? –

\- Gli ho detto che eri finito qui e perché. –

\- Quindi lo sa. –

\- Lo sa. –

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Quando Scorpius aveva raccolto le energie necessarie per alzarsi dal letto erano ormai le otto passate. Avrebbe voluto prendersi un giorno di pausa e impacchettare tutto con calma, ma sapeva che non era il modo giusto per reagire ad un cambiamento del genere. Durante la notte aveva sperato ogni minuto che Albus lo cercasse per dirgli che aveva cambiato idea, che le cose sarebbero tornate come prima e che si era trattato solo di un raptus ma le sue speranze erano state vane, dato che erano stati solo i suoi pensieri ad avergli tenuto compagnia durante la notte. Così, quando la sveglia segnò le otto e un quarto, decise che quello era il momento in cui doveva necessariamente alzarsi. Si rimise in piedi svogliatamente e recuperò dall’armadio una vecchia valigia di pelle nera, la stessa che utilizzava nei suoi viaggi di lavoro; all’apparenza era piccola ma l’aveva modificata con un incantesimo di estensione irriconoscibile e sapeva di poterci ficcare dentro l’intero Magizoo se ne avesse avuta occasione.

Il ragazzo rimase imbambolato nel guardare il bagaglio aperto sul letto. Dove sarebbe andato ora? Fece mente locale e rimuginò sul fatto che ora doveva trovarsi una nuova casa. Albus non gli aveva dato un ultimatum, però non gli andava di restare lì più del dovuto. Non ce la faceva al pensiero di dover sopportare la situazione ipotetica in cui si sarebbero incrociati in cucina senza salutarsi, senza chiedersi “come stai?”, senza fare gossip, senza raccontarsi le loro giornate… gli occhi iniziarono a pizzicargli e quindi se li strofinò.

Non poteva abbandonarsi ai sentimentalismi, doveva lavarsi, mettere le sue cose in valigia e andare a lavoro. Magari avrebbe potuto chiedere ospitalità a qualche amico… Sì, per qualche notte poteva andare, avrebbe chiesto a… a chi?

Scorpius sbuffò e si sedette sul letto accanto al bagaglio ancora vuoto. Si rese conto, solo in quel momento, di non avere molti amici; durante gli anni scolastici era stato escluso, o anche semplicemente ignorato, dalla maggior parte dei compagni di classe. Sapeva che si sarebbe dovuto portare sulle spalle il peso dell’essere un Malfoy, ma quel nome iniziava a stargli stretto, soprattutto ora che si rendeva conto che i suoi amici erano solo Albus… e James, probabilmente. Era, però, troppo arrabbiato con quest’ultimo per chiedergli ospitalità. Langley poteva essere un’alternativa, ma faticava a sopportarlo durante anche solo durante gli orari d’ufficio…

Poteva tornare al Manor per qualche tempo ma solo l’idea di doversi rintanare nella sua vecchia cameretta lo faceva sentire un fallito, per cui bocciò subito l’ipotesi. Infastidito al pensiero di sentirsi un vagabondo, iniziò a buttare tutto in valigia senza seguire un ordine o una logica; ci infilò i vestiti, le scarpe, la biancheria, i calderoni e qualche vecchio libro. Controllò di non aver dimenticato nulla e fece per chiudere la valigia quando di sottecchi notò una foto incollata sull’anta dell’armadio: era una vecchia immagine di lui e Albus l’anno dei M.A.G.O.

La staccò con un gesto secco e rimase a guardarla per dei secondi prima di stringersela al petto con forza: gli sembrò quasi di abbracciare il suo amico. Erano passate poche ore dall’ultima volta che si erano visti e già gli mancava, come avrebbe fatto a sopravvivere con la consapevolezza che non avrebbero più condiviso nulla? Uno strano senso di vuoto gli riempì il cuore; perché non aveva voluto ascoltarlo? Forse aveva sbagliato le tempistiche, avrebbe dovuto certamente attendere che la preoccupazione di Albus fosse svanita, eppure ora un dettaglio tanto infimo era stato così potente da distruggere un’amicizia tanto potente. Com’era possibile?

Scorpius provò a convincersi che, evidentemente, il legame tra loro due non era poi così solido se un dettaglio insignificante come una stupida divergenza d’opinioni li aveva separati. Prese la valigia e la foto, quest’ultima con l’intento di cestinarla, e uscì dalla stanza. Quando arrivò nel soggiorno rifletté sul fatto che Albus non era passato di lì: i cocci delle due tazze erano ancora sul pavimento. Il ragazzo si accovacciò e guardò quei pezzi di ceramica per dei secondi; fu proprio accanto ad essi che lasciò la foto, prima di alzarsi e raggiungere la porta.

Diede un ultimo sguardo alla casa e, quasi vi fossero degli ologrammi dinnanzi ai suoi occhi, ripercorse tutti i momenti vissuti tra quelle mura. Lui e Albus che giocavano a scacchi, il fumo di una pozione andata a male, l’ultimo gossip su quel modello decisamente poco dotato… gli sembrò quasi di ascoltare il suono delle loro risa spensierate. Aprì la porta e uscì senza ulteriori indugi: erano ormai le nove passate e lui era in ritardo.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Scorpius era stato silenzioso tutta la mattinata e Langley iniziò a preoccuparsi quando, nel tardo pomeriggio, si rese conto che il suo collega aveva pronunciato circa sette parole durante la giornata. Non che normalmente fosse un tipo particolarmente loquace, ma due ore prima erano rientrati da una missione e Malfoy non aveva proferito parola; si era limitato solamente a scuotere la testa o ad annuire per esprimere dissenso o accordo e, questo, non era da lui. Una volta rientrati in ufficio si erano subito tolti il mantello e Scorpius aveva iniziato a compilare il verbale.

\- Scorpius ti va del caffè? –

\- No, grazie. –

Langley osservò il ragazzo che, nonostante gli avesse risposto, non aveva sollevato lo sguardo dalla pergamena. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché era di pessimo umore ma il cipiglio sulla fronte corrugata l’aveva fatto desistere e aveva deciso di farsi i fatti suoi. Si strinse nelle spalle e aprì la porta con l’intento di uscire.

\- Buongiorno signor Potter! – esclamò Langley vedendo il Capo del Dipartimento Auror proprio in procinto dell’atto di bussare.

\- Buongiorno a te, Langley! –

\- Stavo andando a prendere un caffè… ne gradisce una tazza? –

\- Sì, grazie, ne avrei proprio bisogno. Uno forte, doppio! Anzi, no… triplo! –

\- Perfetto, - ridacchiò il ragazzo, - allora vado e torno. A tra poco! –

Harry entrò appena l’altro superò la soglia e si diresse verso Scorpius, completamente ignaro di quanto accaduto con James ed Albus.

\- Com’è andata in missione, figliolo? –

\- Un buco nell’acqua, - sbuffò il ragazzo. Aveva cercato di evitare Harry tutto il tempo ma ora, a trovarselo seduto davanti alla scrivania, non aveva altra scelta che rispondergli.

\- Non hai nessuna pista? –

\- Beh… io… - Malfoy si morse un labbro. Non aveva una vera e propria pista ma sapeva di James ed era certo che quest’ultimo avrebbe potuto dare una svolta alla causa, però… C’era Albus e, se avesse detto tutto al signor Potter, lui non gliel’avrebbe mai perdonato. La sola idea di parlarne al capo aveva mandato Albus su tutte le furie, dirglielo per davvero non gli sarebbe solo costato il posto in cui abitare ma la solitudine e, forse, la vita.

\- Scorpius? – lo chiamò Harry, risvegliandolo da quella trance.

\- Signor Potter… cosa succede a chi è stato vittima di quelle droghe? –

\- In che senso? Molti sono tristemente morti e… -

\- E quelli che non lo sono? Il San Mungo ha inviato dei report, no? Con i loro nomi e dati… -

\- Sì! Il Wizengamot ha provveduto ad interrogarli ma nessun mago corrisponde alle descrizioni rilasciate. Probabilmente si parla di un Metamorfomago, o di qualcuno molto bravo in Trasfigurazione… -

\- E… -

\- Cosa vuoi sapere, ragazzo? – Harry si sentiva confuso dato che gli sembrava di essere stato chiaro.

\- Legalmente… cosa accade a chi fa utilizzo di queste sostanze? –

\- Niente. La nostra legge non punisce chi diventa dipendente da queste droghe ma chi si rifiuta di rilasciare dichiarazioni, chi le vende o chi le produce. –

Malfoy sembrò tirare un respiro di sollievo: seppure gli avesse fatto il nome di James quest’ultimo non avrebbe rischiato la galera.

\- Signor Potter… ho, ehm, vede… un amico che forse potrebbe darmi una mano. –

\- Oh, bene. Come si chiama? Possiamo farlo venire qui e… -

\- No, no, non possiamo. Questo mio amico non deve sapere di star aiutando gli Auror, è un tipo molto… ehm… ansioso! Se gli dicessi del pericolo e tutte queste cose qui lo dovrei portare al San Mungo per placare il suo attacco di panico. –

\- Beh ma… -

\- Dico solo che forse potrei avere una pista, signor Potter. Senza rischi e senza costi. –

\- È una persona affidabile? –

Scorpius non seppe cosa rispondere al proprio capo in prima istanza. Lo guardò battendo gli occhi; James era una persona degna di fiducia? Di certo non aveva spifferato a nessuno della cotta segreta per Albus, né degli ultimi problemini con l’alcool, ma questo bastava a renderlo una persona attendibile?

\- Lo sono io, signor Potter. –

Harry sorrise, compiaciuto da quella risposta. – Sei un bravo Auror, Scorpius. Spero tu riesca a trovare i colpevoli prima possibile, ho una caterva di altri casi da affidarti! –

\- Eccomi qui, - esordì Langley nel rientrare in stanza; aveva un piccolo vassoio di carta con su poggiate due bicchieri monouso.

\- Caffè! – Scorpius sembrò essere sollevato, tant’è che balzò dalla sedia e andò ad afferrare il bicchiere più lungo, facendo subito un sorso.

\- Hey, quello era il mio _chai_ _latte_! –

Il tono lamentoso di Langley fece sorridere il capo che andò a prendere l’altro bicchiere, quello più basso, per gustarsi il suo espresso triplo.

\- Me ne serviva solo un sorso, - rise Scorpius restituendogli il bicchiere. Langley sembrò essere sconfortato e andò a sistemarsi alla sua postazione.

\- Ora il mio turno è finito. Ho redatto il verbale, Langley, controlla che sia stato inserito tutto, altrimenti sentiti libero di correggere. Capo, - si rivolse poi ad Harry con un cenno della testa, per salutarlo con riverenza, - a domani! -

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Erano ormai due notti che Scorpius alloggiava al buon vecchio “Paiolo Magico”. La gentilissima Hanna Abbott, nuova proprietaria della locanda, gli aveva offerto un prezzo speciale e quindi aveva deciso di pernottare lì per due settimane, il tempo necessario per cercare un nuovo appartamento. Trovare un nuovo monolocale non era stato facile, almeno fino a quel momento. Aveva visitato due case che dall’annuncio sembravano interessanti ma quando era arrivato in loco si era trovato di fronte due vecchie catapecchie. Con il solo stipendio da matricola Auror non poteva permettersi di ristrutturarlo e non avrebbe chiesto l’aiuto del padre per nessun motivo al mondo, quindi si era visto costretto a rinunciare all’idea e a rifugiarsi nel pub. Quel posto restava sempre carino e accogliente nonostante le modifiche fatte nel cambio gestione e continuava ad essere il punto di ritrovo più gettonato per i maghi di passaggio nella capitale inglese.

Scorpius, mentre assaporava la cena, sorrise nel notare una coppia di maghi anziani scambiarsi un bacio e decise di terminare la porzione di zuppa di piselli. Era veramente disgustosa e scialba, quasi quanto lo era lui. Perché due vecchi bacucchi potevano amoreggiare e chiacchierare e un giovane di bell’aspetto come lui era solo come un cane e mangiava una zuppa venuta male? Lasciò cadere il cucchiaio e distolse lo sguardo, notando solo in un secondo momento un volantino incollato su una delle pareti alle sue spalle. Si alzò in piedi per avvicinarsi e restò stupito da quello che lesse: “Sevendust – ore 21:00 – live on Friday”.

Il ragazzo batté gli occhi un paio di volte e sorrise tra sé e sé: aveva un modo per avvicinarsi a James senza destare sospetti e non doveva fare altro che rimanere lì anche la sera successiva; non che avesse da fare, dato che il suo unico amico aveva smesso di parlargli. Sorrise, però, compiaciuto da quell’opportunità e tornò a sedersi al tavolo; sebbene avesse finito di mangiare quell’orrenda zuppa era troppo presto per risalire in camera e mettersi a letto.

\- Tutto bene, ragazzo? –

\- Uhm? Uh, sì, grazie signora Abbott. –

\- Ti piaceva la zuppa? –

\- Era, ehm, particolare. –

\- Sul serio? Io la trovavo insipida. Avevo già rimproverato il cuoco! –

Il giovane trattenne una risata; per educazione non si era lamentato del piatto che gli era stato messo davanti ma non poté fare altro che concordare con la donna che glielo aveva servito.

\- Signora Abbott… se non sono rompiscatole, volevo chiederle dello show di domani sera. –

\- Dimmi pure, ragazzo. Se è per il costo del biglietto io… -

\- No, no, sono ben felice di pagare il biglietto. Volevo solo chiederle di scrivermi un messaggio quando James sarà qui. Sa, è mio amico, vorrei fargli una sorpresa. –

\- Certo, tesoro, lo farò volentieri. –

\- Perfetto. Posso comprare già adesso il biglietto? –

\- Sicuro! Vieni alla cassa con me, ti darò tutte le informazioni necessarie sulla serata di domani! -


	6. Song #3

James aveva legato i capelli prima di mettere il dentifricio sullo spazzolino. Era un gesto che Vanessa aveva trovato molto spontaneo e, forse, il fatto che fosse nudo aveva contribuito a renderlo ancora più sexy.

\- Hai delle chiappe fantastiche, James. –

\- Dovresti smetterla di guardarmi il culo. –

\- È ipnotico, - commentò la ragazza dandogli poi una pacca sul sedere, - ed è pure sodo. Ma come fai? Le mie chiappe sono flosce e quasi inesistenti! –

Il ragazzo ridacchiò e cominciò a spazzolarsi i denti. Sapeva di essere bello ma non se ne vantava, almeno non quando aveva il pene ciondolante e i capelli legati mentre si lavava i denti.

\- Sul serio, hai delle chiappe fantastiche. –

James terminò la cura della propria igiene orale e posò lo spazzolino lì dove l'aveva preso, poi si voltò verso la ragazza.

\- Vanessa. –

\- Dimmi. –

\- Anche il tuo culo è bello e giuro che, se tu fossi un maschio, ti darei anche un paio di botte. –

La ragazza lo guardò dritto negli occhi e poi scoppiò a ridere con lui. Sebbene James fosse il suo capo, avevano un buon rapporto confidenziale, quasi fraterno.

\- Ok, mi sento meglio. Comunque, chiappe a parte, ti ho portato l’outfit per il concerto di stasera. L'ho messo sul tuo letto. –

\- Sei una grande, me ne ero già dimenticato. –

\- Lo so. E ho anche provveduto a pubblicizzare il concerto al pub, - aggiunse.

\- Sei la numero uno. –

\- So anche questo. Dovrei necessariamente chiedere un aumento. –

\- Numero due, decisamente numero due, - rise James rivolgendole una linguaccia. La ragazza si limitò a sorridergli, perché quella era solo una battuta e non poteva lamentarsi della paga.

\- Non bere troppo dopo il concerto, neanche prima, e fai attenzione a quello che fumi. –

\- Vanessa… -

\- No, niente “Vanessa…” o occhi rivolti al cielo, di grazia. Mi sono spaventata da morire quando ho ricevuto il tuo gufo stamattina, dopo che ieri hai disertato. –

\- Ma allora mi vuoi bene! –

James si avvicinò a lei saltellando e l'abbracciò. La ragazza ricambiò il gesto e ne approfittò per palpargli ancora il sedere.

\- Ehi! –

\- Beh, sono belle! –

James rise di nuovo prima di cercare di riacquisire un minimo di serietà nonostante il codino.

\- Stai tranquilla Vanessa, ti invierò un gufo prima di andare a dormire, va bene? Così ti tranquillizzi. Non mi succederà niente. –

\- Non sei indistruttibile, James… - borbottò la ragazza. - Ma se mi prometti di fare attenzione va bene, aspetterò il tuo gufo. Ora però vestiti, perché le tue chiappe sono un capolavoro ma il tuo uccello floscio è inguardabile. -

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

La signora Abbott aveva tenuto fede al suo impegno e alle ore 16:00 aveva inviato a Scorpius un messaggio per avvisarlo della presenza di James. Purtroppo, a quell'ora, era ancora in ufficio e si era presentato giusto un'ora prima dell'inizio dello show.

Sebbene la band non fosse ancora salita sul palco, il pub era zeppo di gente e quasi tutti erano accalcati proprio sotto al palco: gli sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile farsi vedere dal ragazzo e allora decise di limitarsi a osservare e ascoltare a debita distanza, seduto sullo sgabello accanto al bancone mentre beveva una tazza di Bollevino alla cannella.

Alle 21:00 i Sevendust non erano ancora saliti sul palco e i fan avevano iniziato a chiamarli e a cantare alcuni spezzoni delle loro canzoni preferite, molti di loro urlavano il nome di James e perfino Hannah e suo marito, il professor Longbottom, avevano lo sguardo fisso sul palcoscenico.

D'un tratto tutte le luci si spensero e un gridolino di sorpresa si levò dal gruppo dei fan; poi l’illuminazione cambiò ancora e una luce bianca investì il palco. Tutti i musicisti erano ai propri posti, mancava solo il front-man. Il silenzio regnava da padrone quando, nei pochi minuti successivi, un fascio di luce gialla si rivolse all'asta del microfono. Fu perfino possibile udire il rumore degli stivali ad ogni passo nascosto: James aveva lasciato tutti di stucco.

Indossava un pantalone bianco, aderente abbastanza da mettere in evidenza le forme del suo corpo, e una giacca dello stesso colore con delle rifiniture dorate come gli stivaletti. Scorpius sgranò gli occhi e si trovò a pensare che Potter, vestito e truccato in quel modo, era quanto di più sexy al mondo. Se non fosse stato impegnato ad addossargli le colpe della rottura con Albus avrebbe pure preso in considerazione l'idea di andarci sul serio a letto.

\- Buonasera signori, siamo i Sevendust! –

\- Sbruffone, - borbottò Scorpius facendo un altro sorso dal boccale di Bollevino. Anche se aveva un valido motivo per pavoneggiarsi, James restava sempre il solito esibizionista; ma la sua voce, ora, gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, suadente e melodica.

\- _And when I started think of to be another time, I'll never mind and I am… I'm electric, I just want to dance, I'm electric, I just want to dance… Iwant to be loved by you._ –

James era fatto per stare al centro dell'attenzione, riusciva a muoversi sul palcoscenico con la stessa fluidità che usava nel soggiorno di casa sua; che fosse tagliare le verdure in cucina o ballare di fronte a centinaia di persone per lui non faceva differenza. Un leggero fascio di luce illuminava il viso del ragazzo e la sua chioma fluente si muoveva con un'eleganza che non gli apparteneva; senza rendersene conto, il giovane Malfoy aveva iniziato a muovere i piedi e la testa a ritmo di musica. Dopo aver bevuto l'ultimo sorso di Bollevino si mise in piedi con l'intento di raggiungere, o almeno provare a farlo, il palco e avere una visuale migliore.

Era diventato stupido? Evidentemente sì, perché poteva vedere James ogni volta che voleva e una sera si erano pure addormentati vicini, nudi.

Perché era tanto importante adesso avvicinarsi a lui?

Perché aveva momentaneamente smesso di odiarlo per aver distrutto l'amicizia che lo legava ad Albus?

Non seppe darsi risposta e si sentì come rapito dalla voce del vocalist, quasi come fosse sotto l'effetto di un potente filtro d'amore.

I ragazzi erano tanti e tutti accalcati sottopalco, ma con qualche spinta e un paio di Confundus ben piazzati era riuscito a raggiungere la prima fila. Scorpius mantenne tutto il tempo lo sguardo sul cantante che sembrava essere completamente perso nella sua musica, quasi non si rendesse conto di quello che gli girava intorno.

Perché James fumava roba illegale?

Perché non gli bastava la musica?

Erano queste le domande che si nascondevano nell'animo di Scorpius, poi all'improvviso la musica si fermò e tutto si ammutolì. James non cantava più e gli strumenti erano silenziosi. Il vocalist si avvicinò al bordo del palco con passo lento e, in corrispondenza di Scorpius, si abbassò piegando le ginocchia. Dopo aver scostato i capelli con un rapido gesto della mano, James poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e guardò Malfoy diritto negli occhi; fu uno sguardo deciso, malizioso, che lo tenne inchiodato per un minuto buono, durante il quale a Scorpius sembrò impossibile perfino respirare. Potter sogghignò e si rimise in piedi, cantando a cappella.

\- _Let_ _me take a step towards you, let me feel you in my hands, let me cross this line and show you where it leads._ -

Vince, il chitarrista, guardò il batterista in un cenno d'intesa; James doveva aver cambiato scaletta per un motivo non ben identificato, ma loro godevano di una forte intesa e avrebbero trovato un modo per non sfigurare. Lasciarono quindi che il front-man cantasse tutta la strofa a cappella e iniziarono a suonare con tutta l'energia possibile durante il ritornello. La folla iniziò ad intonare la canzone insieme a James che, con un sorriso, sembrò ringraziare gli altri due. Scorpius restò allibito da quello che gli era sembrato un vero e proprio messaggio personale; era rimasto immobile come una statua e mantenne lo sguardo fisso sul cantante, lasciandosi travolgere dall'onda dei fan, che lo fecero indietreggiare di diverse file.

\- _And if you cried out for more, if you reached out for me, I would run into the storm just to keep you here with me._ -

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

\- Una birra, professor Longbottom! - chiese James battendo un pugno sul bancone. Aveva indosso ancora i vestiti del concerto terminato un'ora prima e stringeva fra le labbra una sigaretta spenta.

\- Fumo e alcool, wow, roba da vere rockstar! –

Il commento inacidito di Scorpius non tardò ad arrivare. Potter si voltò verso sinistra e fu sorpreso nel vederlo; Albus gli aveva raccontato tutto su come si erano svolti i fatti con Malfoy ma lui si finse completamente ignaro e gli sorrise. - Ciao Scorpius, non mi dire che sei venuto qui per il concerto! –

\- No, sono qui da giorni: ho una stanza, - disse stringendosi nelle spalle. - Sei stato bravo sul palco: non me l'aspettavo! –

\- Non so come prenderlo, - rise James, - ma mi sento positivo oggi e lo prenderò come un complimento. -

\- Lo era, in fondo… due birre, professore! –

\- Che brutta fine, - borbottò Neville. - Portare da bere a due miei alunni… -

\- Ex alunni, - dissero i ragazzi all'unisono.

Quando la birra fu servita i due avevano già approfittato dell'attesa per fare due chiacchiere; a Scorpius era piaciuto poter parlare con James e per un solo istante era riuscito, di nuovo, a dimenticare di doverlo odiare. Quella sera stava succedendo fin troppo spesso.

\- Ecco a voi ragazzi! –

\- Grazie professore, - rispose James con un sorriso e afferrò subito la giara per fare un sorso.

\- Quindi ora che farai? Ti godrai l'adrenalina e la fama post concerto? –

\- Per ora mi godo questa birra, ho la gola in fiamme, e dopo… boh, si vedrà. –

\- Invidio questo tuo “boh”, la libertà di fare quello che vuoi e quando ti pare… -

\- Puoi farlo anche tu, no? Che cosa ti trattiene? –

\- Beh, il lavoro e… -

\- Cazzate, Scorpius! L'altra volta abbiamo ballato al Babylon tutta la notte e il giorno dopo sei ugualmente andato a lavorare. –

\- Ma ero distrutto, avevo gli occhi gonfi e un sonno indescrivibile! –

\- È stato divertente, però. –

\- Sì, tranne per la parte del drink alterato e il risveglio nel tuo letto, nudo. –

\- Senza neanche aver approfittato di cotanta bellezza! –

Scorpius scoppiò a ridere e lo guardò bere un nuovo sorso di birra.

James non era mai riuscito a dichiararsi; nonostante la tua sfacciataggine restava un tipo molto insicuro e sapeva di non poter reggere un rifiuto. Per questo, ogni tanto, sfruttava l’occasione per manifestare l'interesse che provava verso il giovane Malfoy attraverso battute sarcastiche e commenti scherzosi che non venivano mai presi sul serio.

\- Potrei approfittarne ora, - scherzò Scorpius. - Ho una camera al piano di sopra. –

\- Audace, - rispose l’altro, prima di venire interrotto da un giovane mago.

\- J-James, scusa… puoi farmi un autografo? –

\- Uh? Certo! –

Potter sfoderò il suo sorriso migliore e usò la penna che il ragazzo gli aveva porto per firmargli un sottobicchiere del Paiolo Magico. - Come ti chiami? –

\- D-d-davis… -

\- Perfetto, - sorrise nuovamente il ragazzo e poi scrisse: “a Davis, con affetto, James S. Potter”. Il giovane mago sembrò più che felice e ringraziò il cantante almeno dieci volte prima di raggiungere i suoi amici.

\- Allora? - rimarcò Malfoy e sembrò essere spazientito.

\- Cosa? –

\- Il mio invito, - gli ricordò Scorpius. Forse la teoria di Langley era veramente campata in aria e non era vero che lui piaceva al Potter più grande.

\- Fammi capire, di solito abbordi così le persone? –

\- Io… no, non abbordo nessuno! Io ti ho solo chiesto di salire in camera con me! –

\- Non mi hai neanche corteggiato! Devo aspettarmi un compenso dopo? -

\- James! –

\- In tal caso posso dirti le mie tariffe… parto da un minimo di 200 Galeoni! -

\- Smettila o ti arresto per prostituzione e adescamento! –

Potter rise e si chinò a parlargli accanto all’orecchio. - Quando ti vesti d’autorità mi fai venire voglia di sbatterti contro al muro, e Merlino solo sa cosa ti farei. – James usò un tono languido come il suo sguardo e, quando s’inumidì le labbra con la punta della lingua, Scorpius arrossì violentemente e iniziò a balbettare parole senza senso. Potter gli rivolse quell’occhiata famelica ancora per qualche istante, poi scoppiò a ridere e terminò la sua birra. - È così che si abbordano le persone, - decretò. Si rimise in piedi e poggiò alcune Falci sul bancone, gli rivolse un occhiolino e portò le mani dietro la testa. La giacca si sollevò leggermente lasciando scoperti i fianchi, e il pantalone scivolò di qualche centimetro verso il basso. Per qualche motivo non meglio specificato Scorpius rabbrividì e avvertì una strana frizione nei pantaloni.

Perché trovava James tanto sexy?

Beh, non che fosse una cosa brutta: se proprio doveva conquistarlo per guadagnarsi la sua fiducia e costringerlo a parlare, era sicuramente meglio avere a che fare con un ragazzo figo che con un cesso.

Ma quanto era spregevole quello che stava pensando? Scosse la testa e cercò di ripristinare quel briciolo di razionalità che gli era rimasta.

Non poteva farsi condizionare dalle emozioni né dal sangue che defluiva verso il basso; doveva mantenere fissi i propri obiettivi e questi erano conquistare James, entrare in confidenza con lui, farsi dare i dati degli spacciatori e chiudere il caso. Poi, quando avrebbe ricevuto le lodi del signor Potter, sarebbe corso da Albus e gli avrebbe detto di aver fatto tutto senza coinvolgere suo fratello. E che ne sarebbe stato di lui? Avrebbe perso James per Albus, per un ragazzo che non l'avrebbe mai amato, a discapito dei sentimenti che forse provava il fratello più grande. Li avrebbe persi entrambi per ottenere la sua onorificenza, per riscattarsi, per non essere il solito “figlio di un Mangiamorte” ma un Auror rispettabile e con tutte le carte in regola.

Si mise in piedi a sua volta e si alzò sulle punte per ovviare alla disparità tra le loro altezze; sogghignò, poi allungò le braccia e afferrò i lati della giacca per tirarlo a sé e dargli un bacio. James rimase pietrificato e avvertì le gambe cedere: Scorpius lo stava baciando e lui non poteva crederci.

Stava succedendo davvero o era solo una stupida illusione?

Vero o falso che fosse non si sarebbe fatto scappare quell'occasione. Lasciò che Scorpius lo baciasse e portò le mani sui suoi fianchi sotto lo sguardo sconcertato del professor Longbottom e del resto dei Sevendust.

\- Ehi, prendetevi una camera, - li prese in giro Aaron ridendo.

James sorrise impercettibilmente contro le labbra di Malfoy e quando quest'ultimo si staccò, lui lasciò anche sui fianchi.

\- Questo anche è un buon metodo per abbordare le persone, - scherzò James ignorando Aaron e Vince che li avevano raggiunti. I due sapevano dei sentimenti provati dal loro amico per il ragazzo; erano a conoscenza di tutti i complessi che James si faceva sulla differenza fra baci e sesso. Quest'ultimo era così banale e sporco da poter essere comprato, i baci invece no. Andavano dati solo alla persona di cui si è innamorati. Forse Scorpius ricambiava i suoi sentimenti e James si era autoinflitto un dolore inutile durante tutto quel tempo.

\- Allora sei sicuro che non vuoi salire in camera mia? –

Malfoy aveva usato un tono caldo, per cui l'altro ragazzo si stranì. Se avesse smesso di ragionare con il pene si sarebbe quantomeno stranito a quel comportamento tanto disinvolto, ma il contatto con le sue labbra gli aveva fatto ribollire il sangue nelle vene e si sarebbe accontentato anche solo di undici minuti di passione pur di averlo, pur di sentirsi desiderato dal ragazzo che gli aveva rubato il cuore.

\- E cosa stiamo aspettando, esattamente? –

Malfoy sogghignò e l’afferrò per il polso trascinandolo fino al piano superiore, dove si trovava la sua camera.

\- Pensavo non ti interessasse il sesso occasionale, - borbottò James, mordendosi la lingua subito dopo.

\- Chi ha parlato di sesso? - chiese Scorpius sornione.

\- Vuoi mandarmi in bianco anche stavolta? - sbuffò l'altro.

Malfoy aprì la porta della stanza e lasciò entrare anche James. La camera era ordinata anche se c'erano alcuni abiti sporchi buttati a caso su una sedia.

\- Non ti ho mai mandato in bianco, James. –

\- L'altra volta, a casa mia, prima mi hai spogliato e poi ti sei messo a dormire… -

\- Il mio drink era stato modificato! –

\- E allora perché mi hai fatto salire qui solo per mandarmi in bianco? –

Scorpius rise a quell’affermazione ed era certo di una cosa sola: James aveva fascino e non perché fosse vestito da rockstar o perché era una persona famosa, bensì perché era semplicemente coerente con se stesso. Appariva così sicuro di sé e delle proprie capacità al punto tale che nessuno avrebbe potuto resistergli, e perché doveva farlo lui?

Perché doveva farsi mille complessi e pensare ad Albus?

Quest'ultimo non si era curato dei suoi sentimenti neanche una volta e non si era fatto alcun problema nel togliersi i vestiti di fronte a Langley o a cacciare il suo migliore amico da casa, perché doveva essere lui a farseli allora? James era splendido, con il fisico asciutto e i muscoli appena definiti; aveva un tatuaggio marroncino, una scritta in latino poco visibile, che gli decorava la pelle rosata. Allungò la mano per sfiorare il petto dell'altro e si sporse per dargli un altro bacio. James ricambiò appieno e si lasciò trascinare sul letto morbido e pieno di cuscini scuri.

Non poteva credere di essere in procinto di consumare un rapporto proprio con il ragazzo di cui era innamorato. Certo, nelle sue fantasie si era immaginato una scena più romantica ma ciò che stava accadendo era meglio che farsi una sega pensando a lui.

Lasciò che il ragazzo si stendesse sul letto, proprio sotto di lui, e sorrise contro le sue labbra senza smettere di baciarlo.

Malfoy portò le mani sulle anche dell’altro ragazzo e rabbrividì nel sentire i loro corpi così vicini; sebbene quello non fosse il motivo più nobile per finire a letto con qualcuno, cercò di godersi ugualmente l'esperienza. A differenza di quelli di Potter, i suoi gesti erano insicuri e poco sensuali.

James appariva sexy anche solo nel carezzargli la guancia mentre Scorpius sembrava essere impacciato anche nel sospirare per l'eccitazione. Potter si chinò a dargli un bacio sul collo, a pochi millimetri dal lobo dell'orecchio, e poi bisbigliò: - è la tua prima volta? –

Scorpius restò immobile quasi come se gli avesse lanciato contro una fattura; non ci pensò su due volte e annuì, pentendosene subito dopo. Non era mai andato a letto con nessuno. Era giusto perdere la propria verginità in nome di una causa lavorativa? Era giusto fare sesso con una persona solo per ottenere _fini e onori_? Il suo sguardo dovette assumere una nota insicura che spinse James a fermarsi. In un secondo le sue mani avevano smesso di accarezzarlo e la sua bocca non lo stava baciando.

\- Credo che tu meriti una prima volta con la persona che ami, - disse l'altro. Il tono usato da Potter era difficile da decifrare, sembrava essere triste, arrabbiato e rassegnato in egual misura: nessuna di quelle emozioni sembrava prevalere in modo particolare.

James sorrise rassicurante e si rimise la giacca bianca sulle spalle. - Mi aspettano giù, - si limitò a dire. Era evidentemente una scusa.

Malfoy si sollevò facendo leva con i gomiti, - James aspetta! Io… io voglio farlo con te. –

\- Io no. –

Il tono stavolta fu tagliente.

\- Fare sesso con qualcuno che non ami è un po' una merda, e io non voglio essere una merda, – “ _per te”,_ aggiunse, ma solo mentalmente. - Ma va tutto bene. - La sua voce perse sicurezza e iniziò a essere tremolante.

Scorpius capì di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato e per un secondo pensò di aver perso anche James, così come aveva perso suo fratello minore. E in questo caso ne avrebbero risentito sia la sfera emotiva che quella professionale.

\- James, non te ne andare… - borbottò, gli occhi divennero tristi incontrollabilmente. Perché? Perché i Potter lo odiavano così tanto?

\- Devo farlo, Scorpius, ma non ti preoccupare, non è che non ci vedremo più, - lo rassicurò. Come poteva essere così buono e premuroso? Lo sarebbe stato ancora se avesse saputo quali erano le sue reali intenzioni?

\- Troverò una casa e ti inviterò a cena, - scherzò Scorpius amareggiato.

\- Oppure potresti venire a cena da me mercoledì, dato che non lavoro al pub. Che ne dici? –

\- Mi farebbe piacere, grazie, - rispose, poi si rimise in piedi e andò ad abbracciarlo. Forse i Grifondoro e i loro alti standard di moralità non erano male, mentre lui era solo uno stronzo immane. Aveva ragione Albus.

\- Allora a mercoledì, - lo salutò James. - Buonanotte. –

\- A mercoledì, - rispose Malfoy sbuffando. Quando la porta si chiuse era rimasto da solo con un peso sopra al cuore.

Dopo aver chiuso la porta, James provò l’impulso irrefrenabile di fumare qualcosa; si frugò nelle tasche ma non aveva nulla con sé, probabilmente aveva lasciato tutto giù. Lanciò un pugno sul muro in preda alla rabbia e si morse il labbro dall'interno con violenza, fino a farlo sanguinare, per ingoiare l’amarezza del momento. Voleva piangere, ma forse era meglio drogarsi. Era stato a un passo così dal fare l'amore con Scorpius, e lui si sarebbe anche accontentato di una scopata e basta, ma non poteva prendersi la sua prima volta in quel modo. Non avrebbe potuto convivere con l'idea di fare l’amore con la persona che amava senza essere ricambiato allo stesso modo in un momento tanto importante. Malfoy si sarebbe ricordato per sempre la sua prima esperienza e sarebbe stata con qualcuno verso cui non provava niente, perché quello che sentiva per James era solo amicizia. E neanche tanto forte.

No, Scorpius avrebbe dovuto fare l’amore, almeno la prima volta. Doveva innamorarsi di lui e… non sarebbe mai accaduto. Non si sarebbe mai innamorato di lui.

Maledetto lui e maledetta la sua moralità del cazzo.

\- Eccoti qui! –

James non aveva idea di come avesse fatto a raggiungere gli altri ma si limitò a sorridere nel vedere i due. - Vince, hai qualcosa per me? –

\- Una sola canna. Ce la smezziamo? –

\- Ho bisogno di un tiro, forse due, - sbuffò.

\- Voi due dovreste smetterla con questa robaccia, - sentenziò Aaron.

\- Tu non sai divertirti! –

\- Vince, tu hai già problemi con la respirazione, porca Morgana, e James tu sei uscito da poco dal San Mungo! La vostra vita vale così poco? -

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪


	7. Liar liar

“ _Ho quindici anni e tanta voglia di scappare dalla noia di mio padre. Ho un amore da dimenticare, consumato in sogno… no, buttato nel cesso…_ ”  
“Cosa scrivi, James?”  
“Qualcosa da cantare, forse la mia rabbia repressa.”“Chi è questo amore da dimenticare?”  


\- Mhh, mh, - mugolò James.   
Era da solo nella sua camera da letto e quando apri gli occhi, ancora stanchi dal sonno, la sveglia segnava le 3:47. Era ancora buio dentro casa e le tende scure, lunghe fino al parquet, non erano d'aiuto alla vista. Le 3:48… così tardi eppure troppo presto per svegliarsi, e per questo provò a girarsi sul fianco nel tentativo di riprendere sonno.

“ _Ho quindici anni e tanta voglia di scappare_ ”, dove aveva letto o sentito quelle parole?  
“ _Un amore da dimenticare, consumato in sogno che è più bello che provare_ ”, quindici anni e nel sogno scriveva su qualcosa di diverso da un foglio di pergamena. Dove scriveva a quell'età?  
James cambiò nuovamente posizione nel vano tentativo di riprendere sonno e quelle parole continuavano a suonargli terribilmente familiari.  
 _“Quindici anni già e un amore da dimenticare, consumato al cesso: questa volta volevo provare_.”

La sveglia segnava ora le 6:03. James non era riuscito ad addormentarsi ma aveva forse ricordato dove aveva letto quelle frasi; si alzò dal letto e andò diritto verso il suo armadio. Lì, sulla mensola più alta, conservava la sua scatola dei ricordi: era una cassettina di cartone verde smeraldo. Si mise sulle punte e la recuperò per poi aprirla e riversare tutto il contenuto sul parquet consumato. Non c'erano molte cose nella scatola: una vecchia piuma di fenice (la sua prima penna, regalo di nonno Arthur), il biglietto del primo concerto dei Sevendust e un diario nero dalla copertina in pelle. Proprio ciò che cercava.  
Recuperò l'agenda e, dopo aver riposto tutto il resto nella cassetta, si andò a sedere sul letto sfatto.  
\- Pepe rosa e vaniglia, - sussurrò, poi accarezzò la copertina del diario con delicatezza. Un secondo dopo questo si aprì. Il ragazzo iniziò a sfogliarne le pagine; aveva incantato l'agenda affinché si aprisse con una parola d'ordine precisa e lui aveva scelto la fragranza preferita di Scorpius all'epoca. “Pepe rosa e vaniglia”, la stessa che utilizzava lui all'attuale.  
Arrivò poi alla data dell’aprile 2019; aveva quindici anni e Scorpius quattordici, eppure già a quell'età erano entrambi convinti dei sentimenti che provavano. James per Scorpius e quest'ultimo per Albus, ovviamente. Rilesse i versi a voce bassa, - _Ho già un amore da dimenticare_. _Ho paura che Scorpius non ricambierà mai miei sentimenti, penso che gli piaccia mio fratello. Non posso odiare Albus, solo invidiarlo._ –  
James fece un sorriso amareggiato e proseguì, arrivando a qualche giorno dopo. – _Volevo provare le labbra di S. e le ho assaggiate nei bagni dei maschi, dopo aver truccato la bottiglia senza che gli altri se ne accorgessero. Ha delle labbra belle e morbide; vorrei baciarle ancora e non voglio assaggiare altre labbra che non siano le sue._ –  
Potter sbuffò sonoramente mentre teneva il diario con entrambe le mani. Fissava le pagine con uno sguardo vago, quasi vuoto. - Sono sempre stato così patetico, allora. – 

Poggiò l'agenda aperta sul letto e andò a prendere l’Artiglio di Drago che aveva acquistato il giorno precedente; preparò la sigaretta e la strinse tra le labbra. Mentre cercava di accenderla, ripensò alla pagina del diario. “Ho trascorso l'intero pomeriggio con S. e mi piace anche quando solleva il sopracciglio in segno di disappunto,” lesse. - Patetico, - sbuffò e accese la sigaretta.

Quando l'orologio segnò le 8:02 e il suo stomaco iniziò a brontolare, James capì che doveva abbandonare la lettura dei ricordi malinconici e che avrebbe fatto meglio a preparare qualcosa da mangiare. Si stiracchiò allungando le braccia verso l'alto e nell'esatto momento in cui si mise in piedi qualcuno bussò alla porta. Strano. 

Era troppo presto per essere Vanessa e Albus gli aveva detto di troppo impegnato per andare a trovarlo. Andò ad aprire la porta senza curarsi di mettere su qualcosa per coprire le proprie nudità e girò il pomello. Quando tirò l’anta verso l’interno fu più che sorpreso dall'immagine che si trovò di fronte. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Quella mattina Draco Malfoy aveva arricciato il naso di fronte allo specchio. Lui dava da sempre grande importanza alle apparenze e ci teneva ad essere preparato e non sfigurare davanti al proprio interlocutore. Aveva indossato dei pantaloni neri dal taglio classico e vi aveva abbinato una camicia dello stesso colore; la stessa tonalità di nero, della stessa stoffa, per non creare differenze fra le gradazioni. Il difficile era abbinarci una cravatta che potesse contrastare con il nero degli abiti senza essere un pugno nell’occhio; era indeciso tra il verde smeraldo e il blu pavone. Scelse quest’ultimo, ritenendolo più elegante, e annodò la cravatta con maestria. 

Prima di uscire da casa verificò di aver messo tutti i documenti nella sua borsa, compresa la lettera di convocazione da parte del Capo del Dipartimento Auror. C’era tutto, per cui si coprì con il mantello invernale e uscì da casa diretto verso il Ministero.

Draco si sistemò per la millesima volta la cravatta blu prima di bussare alla porta dell'ufficio di Harry Potter. Se c’erano delle cose che erano mutate dai tempi di Hogwarts, la sua precisione e mania di perfezione non erano fra quelle: ogni dettaglio del suo abbigliamento doveva essere in ordine, pulito e ben stirato, senza nemmeno una pieghetta. S’impettì, mettendosi diritto con la schiena, e diede un’occhiata alla borsa di pelle, nera e pregiata, che reggeva con la mano destra. Mise su la sua solita aria superba e schizzinosa, bussò con due tocchi secchi alla porta di legno massiccio e attese una reazione dal signor Potter.  
Trascorse qualche minuto ma non ebbe alcuna risposta; iniziò a spazientirsi ma provò a bussare ancora.  
Sebbene la sua tolleranza fosse aumentata nel corso degli anni, la sua pazienza era già giunta al limite e si sentì pronto a scagliare una maledizione contro quell'imbecille di Harry Potter se non gli avesse aperto immediatamente. 

Grazie all’impiego da Capo dei Pozionisti era riuscito a sopportare l’idea di qualche ritardo o qualche comportamento poco professionale, ma poteva giustificare i suoi allievi, studentelli appena usciti da Hogwarts, non di certo il Capo del Dipartimento Auror. Soprattutto se si trattava del signor Potter.

Una voce familiare, però, lo distrasse dai propri pensieri omicidi.  
\- Papà! –  
\- Scorpius! –- Ciao papà, - salutò il ragazzo, sorpreso di vederlo lì e a quell'ora. – Come stai? –  
\- Bene figliolo, sono qui per un consulto. Tu come stai? –  
\- Bene… io bene, sono solo sorpreso di… un consulto? È successo qualcosa? –  
\- No, o meglio, non lo so. Il signor Potter mi ha invitato qui per un consulto alle 8:00 di questa mattina ma vedo che, sebbene siano le 8:05, non è ancora in ufficio. Forse pensa che siamo tutti cialtroni come lui. –  
\- Non è ancora arrivato? Strano, dovevo consegnarli anch'io dei documenti… forse è in ritardo! Se hai da fare puoi lasciare tutto a me, li darò io al signor Potter. –  
\- Non preoccuparti, ormai sono qui: aspetterò quel buono a nulla! –  
\- Vuoi entrare nel mio ufficio? Puoi sederti, posso anche farti portare un caffè… -  
\- Farà tanto tardi? –  
\- Conoscendolo, sì. -

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Harry Potter, in effetti, non era nel suo ufficio. In quel momento si trovava in un sobborgo della Londra babbana: Clapham Junction.   
Quella mattina si era svegliato con il buon proposito di arrivare puntuale in ufficio ma durante il tragitto era stato distratto da un pensiero persistente: James Sirius Potter. Così aveva guardato l'orologio da taschino e si era detto che nessuno lo avrebbe rimproverato se avesse fatto mezz'ora di ritardo. Aveva quindi fatto una deviazione ed era arrivato fuori all'appartamento dove abitava il suo primogenito; era rimasto immobile per dei secondi dinnanzi a quella porta bianca, ma solo quando l’orologio aveva segnato le 08:03 aveva trovato il coraggio di bussare. Se ne era pentito quasi un istante dopo: forse James aveva lavorato tutta la notte e avrebbe preferito dormire piuttosto che vedere suo padre sull'uscio, di certo non si aspettava di ritrovarselo di fronte completamente nudo.

\- Ah, sei tu, - disse diffidente. James aveva tra le labbra i residui di una sigaretta spenta da poco e i suoi capelli, seppur legati in un codino, risultavano spettinati come quelli del padre. La sua espressione, però, sembrava essere alquanto delusa.  
\- James, tesoro, ti sembra il caso di aprire la porta in queste condizioni? –  
Il ragazzo strinse le spalle e spalancò la porta per far entrare il padre. - Pensavo fosse il gigolò che avevo prenotato, - rispose sarcastico.   
L'aveva detto con una tale nonchalance che, dall'espressione che aveva messo su, Harry sembrava averci creduto. - Mi dispiace… non volevo disturbare. –  
\- Scherzavo, - rispose James.   
Harry entrò e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.   
\- Cosa ti porta qui? –  
\- Come stai? –- Non si risponde a una domanda con un'altra domanda. –  
\- La mia domanda è più importante. –  
\- Ah certo! Le domande del signor Harry Potter sono sempre più importanti. –  
\- Ti ho chiesto come stai, James, non di prestarmi mille galeoni; come stai è importante, - sbuffò Harry esausto. In una vita precedente doveva essere stato molto cattivo per dover sopportare tutto quello o forse, e gli costava parecchio orgoglio ammetterlo, suo figlio gli somigliava più di quanto pensasse. James aveva incrociato le braccia e gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo sospettoso.   
\- Tutto bene, tu? –  
\- Sto bene anche io. Ti sei fatto un tatuaggio? – chiese, cercando di non mostrarsi imbarazzato. Per palesarsi sicuro di sé gli indicò pure il fianco con lo sguardo, dove vi era incisa la frase “ _fortis manes_ ” in un carattere ad ampiezza fissa.  
\- Sì, un mese fa. –  
\- E cosa significa? Non sembra inglese. –  
\- È latino, significa “sii coraggioso”. –  
\- Bello, - disse sorridendo, - un mantra molto Grifondoro: mi piace! –

James sembrò sorpreso dall’affermazione tanto sincera del padre; “mi piace” gli aveva detto. Quando era stata l'ultima volta che suo padre gli aveva detto “mi piace” mostrando tanta approvazione? Forse molti, troppi, anni prima. - Ti va del caffè con la cannella? - domandò poi affabile. Riuscì perfino a sorridergli con naturalezza.  
\- Sì, grazie figliolo, - rispose l’uomo. Si sentì già sollevato, dopo quella domanda, tanto da togliersi il mantello, che poggiò sullo schienale della sedia sulla quale si accomodò. Suo figlio gli aveva offerto il caffè e la giornata sembrava già più luminosa. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Alle 9:07 Harry varcò la soglia d'ingresso del Ministero e cinque minuti più tardi era seduto dietro la propria scrivania. La sua giornata era iniziata con un caffè e quattro chiacchiere col suo primogenito che gli aveva anche proposto di rivedersi.

\- Potter. Allora ti ricordavi di dover venire in ufficio stamattina? –

Il tono usato da Malfoy rassomigliava a uno sfottò più che a una constatazione, ma l’umore dell'altro uomo era troppo raggiante per farsi buttare giù.

\- Buongiorno Malfoy, aspettavi da molto? –

Draco diede una rapida occhiata all’orologio da taschino e fece l'espressione più ironica che potesse, - oh no, solo da un'ora. –

\- Dai, un'ora! Pensavo peggio. –  
\- Un'ora, Potter! Dovevi essere qui alle 8:00! Ho un lavoro anche io, sai? –  
\- Beh… i tuoi subordinati me ne saranno grati, - scherzò.

Malfoy sembrò rassegnarsi a quel fare tanto sornione e, dopo aver sbuffato sonoramente, si sedette di fronte all'altro e gli rivolse un'occhiataccia. - Non hai rispetto per il lavoro altrui, Potter. Io sono arrivato puntuale e il minimo che tu potessi fare era presentarti qui all'orario previsto. Ho faticato per portarti quello che mi hai chiesto, - disse. Draco parve essere sollevato dopo quello sfogo e Harry si limitò a sorridergli gentile.

\- Grazie per essere venuto. Mi dispiace averti fatto aspettare. –  
\- Non importa. Allora, a cosa ti servono questi dati? –  
\- Beh, per un caso che avevo affidato a Scorpius. –  
\- Hai affidato a mio figlio un caso di droghe? È pericoloso! –  
\- Malfoy, tuo figlio è un Auror, per lui anche solo stare qui in ufficio è pericoloso. –  
\- Ma un caso di droga… -  
\- Resta meno pericoloso di quello che noi abbiamo affrontato alla loro età, - sancì Harry.  
\- Era diverso, - sentenziò Draco con una nota d’astio nel tono. Potter aveva ragione ma lui doveva avere per forza l'ultima parola. - Comunque qui c'è l'elenco di tutte le sostanze che sono state trovate dalle analisi del sangue degli ultimi maghi ricoverati. Sono state suddivise in due categorie madre, illegali e legali, e poi elencate in ordine alfabetico. –  
Il pozionista gli allungò alcuni fogli di carta che Harry prese dalle sue mani per dar loro una rapida occhiata. Come al solito il suo lavoro era stato meticoloso.  
\- Perfetto. –  
\- Lo so, l'ho fatto io. Sai qual è la cosa sconcertante? –  
\- Qual è? –  
\- Che la maggior parte di queste erbe sono perfettamente legali. Si possono acquistare in farmacia tranquillamente, anche se alcune hanno bisogno della prescrizione di un Guaritore. Alcune, come l’aconito, si trovano perfino ad Hogwarts e quindi sono acquistabili liberamente da chiunque… ma ingredienti come la corteccia di salice, per la Pozione Rimpolpa-Sangue, la possono comprare solo un Guaritore o un mago dietro prescrizione. –  
Harry ascoltò quella descrizione completamente allibito. - Potrebbe essere chiunque… -  
\- …chiunque sia esperto di erbe. E non guardare me, Potter! Non sono io, ho abbastanza soldi da vivere come nullafacente per tutto il resto della mia vita. Non ho bisogno di produrre questa robaccia. –  
\- Non pensavo a te, Malfoy… -  
\- Meglio così. –

Potter diede uno sguardo più approfondito ai documenti e tirò un sospiro sfibrato. In ogni campione di sangue analizzato c'era sempre qualche ingrediente che doveva avere la prescrizione di un guaritore.

\- Se non hai altre domande, Potter, io andrei. –  
\- Puoi andare Malfoy, scusa ancora il mio ritardo. –

Draco si limitò a fare spallucce e, una volta recuperata la propria borsa, si diresse verso la porta. Prima di aprirla, però, si morse un labbro dall'interno, come se fosse indeciso sul rivelare un ultimo dettaglio; ci rifletté su qualche attimo e poi sostenne che, se fosse stato al posto di Potter, avrebbe preferito saperlo. - Ah, Harry… -

\- Draco? – C'era qualcosa che non andava: l'aveva appena chiamato per nome.  
\- So che sto per violare lo Statuto di Segretezza dei Maghi ma ritengo tu debba saperlo. –  
\- Sapere cosa? –  
\- Vedi… abbiamo analizzato il sangue degli ultimi dieci maghi ricoverati in ospedale. Uno di questi è ufficialmente anonimo ma… -   
\- “Ma” cosa? Parla! Sto per iper-ventilare… hai una faccia così seria! –  
\- Uno di questi maghi, apparentemente arrivato quasi in fin di vita, era di tuo figlio. –  
\- Di James? –  
\- Sì, di James. - 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Langley aveva appena finito di mangiare il pranzo che gli aveva preparato Albus: si trattava di un semplice sandwich ma aveva messo così tanta mostarda che era quasi immangiabile.

\- Troppa mostarda? - chiese Scorpius sarcastico.  
\- Decisamente, - rise l’altro. - È così piccante che la sento addirittura nel naso. –  
\- Prendi un po' di marmellata ai mirtilli, - consigliò l’altro, - dovrebbe migliorare il sapore. –  
\- Ottimo suggerimento! – 

La loro mattinata era stata abbastanza fiacca ma la visita del signor Malfoy aveva messo Scorpius di buonumore; in qualche modo il sorriso del padre gli aveva restituito un minimo di fiducia in più e, inoltre, il ragazzo non poteva fare a meno di pensare che la sera sarebbe stato a cena da James. Con un pizzico di fortuna e un goccio di Veritaserum nella Burrobirra era sicuro di poter ottenere qualche informazione utile.

\- Ma perché mette tutta questa mostarda?  
\- È buona la mostarda. – 

Di improvviso la tranquillità del momento fu interrotta dal rumoroso ingresso di Harry. Scorpius trasalì e tolse i piedi dalla scrivania per metterli a terra mentre Langley balzò in piedi dopo aver ingoiato per intero l’ultimo boccone del tramezzino.

\- Signor Potter! –  
\- Dovete trovarmi tutti i Guaritori che hanno prescritto queste erbe, - disse e gettò con violenza dei fogli sulla scrivania di Langley. Il suo tono, così come i suoi gesti, sembrava colmo di rabbia e Harry si muoveva scattosamente. La sua voce era affannata e somigliava a James in piena crisi d’ira, solo con i capelli più scuri.   
\- Queste sono tutti gli ingredienti contenuti in quelle droghe e quasi tutte sono con obbligo di prescrizione. Entro domani voglio l'elenco di tutti i Guaritori che le hanno prescritte e di tutti i maghi che le hanno comprate. E se non dovesse bastare, voglio tutti a depositare sotto Veritaserum. –  
\- Capo, ma… -  
\- Avete capito cosa ho detto? –  
\- Sì signor Potter, ma… -  
\- Voi siete amici di Albus, no? Parlate anche con lui. –  
\- Lo faremo ma… -  
\- Signor Potter, si calmi, - esordì Scorpius, - e ci spieghi cosa è successo! Lei sta tremando dalla rabbia! –  
\- Lo sapevate che James usava o… usa, non lo so, quella roba? –

Langley rimase in silenzio mentre Scorpius scuoteva la testa repentinamente; stava mentendo al proprio capo e si sentiva felice per aver reagito in modo tanto astuto.

\- James? Ne è sicuro? –  
\- Sì. Io vado da lui e voi fate quello che vi ho detto, - si raccomandò e uscì dall'ufficio.

Il giovane Malfoy lo seguì per i corridoi chiamandolo con urgenza, - signor Potter! Aspetti! –

\- Devo andare a parlare con mio figlio! –  
\- Signor Potter, mi ascolti solo un minuto! –  
\- Avanti, - rispose Harry fermandosi, - sessanta secondi e non uno di più: la questione è urgente! -  
\- Signor Potter, non voglio intromettermi nelle vostre dinamiche familiari ma… ne sono stato coinvolto abbastanza da sapere che lei e James non avete avuto dei bei momenti ultimamente. So che sta provando a mettere le cose posto, e se lei adesso dovesse andare lì rovinerà tutti i suoi sforzi. –  
\- E cosa devo fare, Malfoy? Lasciare che mio figlio muoia tra una canna e l'altra? - La domanda di Harry gli riportò alla mente l'immagine del figlio quella mattina. Non era solo nudo, né aveva un tatuaggio in più; aveva una sigaretta tra le labbra, era un minuscolo dettaglio a cui non aveva dato peso.  
\- No signor Potter, ma può fidarsi dei suoi sottoposti… può fidarsi di me. Stasera ho un appuntamento con suo figlio… una cena a casa sua. Io potrei… potrei ricavare qualcosa, se è vero che usa quella roba ce l’avrà anche in casa, ne potrei requisire un po' per analizzarla. Senza farglielo capire, ovviamente, lo sa meglio di me che lui è un tipo un po’… suscettibile! –  
\- Aveva una sigaretta tra le labbra stamattina, - disse. 

Harry aveva gli occhi sbarrati ma spenti. Rilassò le spalle e il suo tono di voce divenne debole, quasi si sentisse colpevole di quanto era accaduto al figlio. Se fosse stato un padre diverso, un genitore più presente e attento, più comprensivo, forse suo figlio non si sarebbe rifugiato nelle droghe.

Scorpius si avvicinò all'uomo e gli poggiò la mano sul gomito, sorridendo affabile. - Non ti preoccupare, Harry, salveremo James. –

Ora Scorpius poteva dire di avere più che un valido motivo per seguire quel caso; non si chiese come l'uomo fosse venuto a conoscenza della situazione di James, ma la sua coscienza si era alleggerita di qualche grammo. Non era sicuro ma pensò di dover ringraziare suo padre e la sua meticolosa attenzione ai dettagli. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪


	8. Burn it down

\- Mio padre lo sa? –  
\- Lo sa, - sbuffò Langley. Il ragazzo si accomodò sul divano e sembrò pensieroso.  
\- È stato Scorpius? –  
\- No, non è stato lui… mi sono assicurato che lui non glielo dicesse. –  
\- E allora chi? –  
\- È stato suo padre. –  
\- Il signor Malfoy? –  
\- Proprio lui. –  
\- E come ha fatto a saperlo? –  
\- Stando ai documenti firmati da tuo padre, che l'aveva consultato per delle analisi, il signor Malfoy ha trovato dei dettagli quasi impossibili da scovare sul sangue di tuo fratello e così glielo ha detto. –   
  
Albus restò in silenzio per il tempo necessario per versare del caffè nella sua nuova tazza, poi andò a sedersi accanto al fidanzato.   
– Beh… se James non è morto, e non è finito ad Azkaban, vuol dire che dopotutto non è tanto grave, no? –  
\- No, se escludi il fatto che Harry voglia interrogare tutti i guaritori sotto Veritaserum. -  
\- Oh merda. -   
  


♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

  
  
Harry Potter aveva trascorso l'intera giornata a picchiettare con le dita sulla scrivania. Non perché non avesse altro da fare, come avrebbe pensato il vecchio Draco Malfoy, bensì perché non aveva potuto fare a meno di scervellarsi sulla situazione in cui era si era infilato suo figlio e, di conseguenza, di darsi la colpa delle scelte nefande di James.   
Quando suo figlio gli aveva confessato di essere omosessuale, lui gli aveva consigliato di andare da uno Psicoguaritore invece di abbracciarlo e digli “va tutto bene, figliolo”; quando gli aveva detto di voler fare il cantante gli aveva risposto che non sarebbe arrivato da nessuna parte, che quella non era una vera e propria carriera ma soltanto un hobby.   
Mai una volta che gli avesse detto “sei bravo” o che gli avesse fatto un complimento sincero.  
Come poteva biasimare James?  
Come poteva pretendere che suo figlio non lo odiasse?  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire a Ginny? Anzi… glielo avrebbe dovuto dire? Lei e il figlio non si parlavano da anni, e se Harry poteva almeno dire di averci almeno provato, la donna sembrava averlo semplicemente cancellato dalla propria vita. No, non avrebbe avuto senso avvisare sua moglie.  
  
  
\- Signor Potter, - la voce calma di Scorpius ruppe il filo dei pensieri dell'uomo, che si massaggiò le tempie stancamente.  
\- Dimmi, ragazzo. –  
\- Sono le 18:00… io andrei. –  
\- Vai da James? –  
\- Io… sì, ho appuntamento da lui alle 19:00. Vorrei passare prima al Paio… ehm, a casa per cambiarmi. –  
\- Va bene, vai pure. Tienimi aggiornato e se c'è bisogno di qualcosa… -  
\- Non si preoccupi signor Potter, davvero! –  
\- Tenterò, - rispose l’uomo con tono stanco. - Hai inviato le richieste al San Mungo? –  
\- Ho parlato con il guaritore Mitchell, il capo di tutto l'ospedale. Mi ha detto che loro conservano le copie delle prescrizioni per sei mesi dopodiché le cancellano, per cui ho richiesto tutte quelle che sono in loro possesso. Le avremo fino a sei mesi fa e, inoltre, gli ho anche chiesto il massimo riserbo sull'indagine. –  
Harry l'ascoltò attentamente e, quando il ragazzo terminò il discorso, sorrise compiaciuto.  
\- Somigli molto a tuo padre, lo sai? –  
\- In che senso? –  
\- Quando lavorate siete diligenti e fate il massimo per ottenere un risultato non solo ottimo ma perfetto. –  
\- Si fa quel che si può, signor Potter. Mi piace il mio lavoro e lo faccio con giudizio anche se, a volte, e glielo confesso con qualche remora, questo distintivo pesa più sul cuore che in tasca. –  
\- Hai ragione… ma tu diventerai un bravo Auror, - rispose, - e non mi sorprenderebbe che tra qualche anno sedessi dietro questa scrivania. –  
\- Solo quando lei diventerà Ministro della Magia, - rise il ragazzo seguito dall’altro.  
\- Ora va, non far aspettare mio figlio: lo sai che perde pazienza facilmente! –  
\- Ha ragione! Arrivederci signor Potter, ci vediamo domani, - salutò il ragazzo lasciando l'ufficio subito dopo.   


♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

  
James aveva buon gusto per tutto; la sua casa, sebbene piccola, era stata arredata con criterio, e quella sera, grazie ad un incantesimo, aveva decorato l'appartamento con delle lampade di carta fluttuanti che rendevano l'atmosfera informale e rilassante. Fu proprio così che si sentì Scorpius: sereno.   
La luce soffusa, la musica da camera a volume basso e una cena leggera e saporita avevano contribuito a rendere il tutto naturale; ogni cosa sembrava essere al proprio posto e Scorpius si era sentito così a proprio agio che si era perfino tolto le scarpe. Aveva incrociato le gambe sulla sedia e, dopo aver posato la forchetta sul bordo del piatto pieno per metà, aveva preso il calice di vino per fare un sorso.  
  
\- Questo spezzatino è davvero squisito, - commentò, - neanche l’elfo domestico che abbiamo al Manor ce ne sa preparare uno così. Come cavolo fai? –  
\- È nel mio DNA… mia nonna Molly, ricordi? - rise James.   
Scorpius lo guardò appoggiare il bicchiere sul tavolo e pensò che fosse veramente attraente; aveva i capelli sciolti, spettinati come al solito, indossava una t-shirt nera e dei jeans: era vestito in modo semplice, informale, disordinato… perfetto. Come poteva essere tanto affascinante in quelle condizioni? Era sicuro che, nella medesima situazione, lui sarebbe sembrato uno sciattone e invece James aveva imparato a fare pregio dei propri difetti.  
\- Dici che è una questione di geni? Quindi dato che sono un Malfoy non potrò mai equipararti ai fornelli? –  
\- Avete usato elfi domestici per secoli, dubito che vuoi Malfoy sappiate mettere mano a pentole e mestoli! –  
\- Ma siamo abili pozionisti, non conta niente? –  
\- No, niente. –  
\- E che palle, però! - rise ancora, poi posò il calice di vino sul tavolo.  
\- Potter vince su Malfoy 1 a 0. –  
\- Troverò qualcosa in cui posso batterti, ho solo cercato dal lato sbagliato. –  
\- Io sono imbattibile e… - iniziò col dire James, ma fu bloccato dal suono del campanello.  
\- Aspetti qualcuno? - chiese Scorpius.  
\- No, nessuno… vado a vedere chi è, - disse l’altro alzandosi. Aggrottò poi le sopracciglia, indispettito per l’interruzione, e sperò vivamente non fosse di nuovo suo padre.  
Malfoy recuperò immediatamente la bacchetta e l’infilò nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni, poi lo seguì, pronto a intervenire qualora fosse stato necessario.  
\- Anche la guardia del corpo, - scherzò James e aprì la porta. Almeno stavolta non era nudo.  
\- Vanessa? –  
La ragazza non gli diede neanche il tempo di aprire la porta totalmente che gli si riversò tra le braccia, piangendo. James, che la conosceva abbastanza da sapere che non aveva la lacrima facile, fu preoccupato dalla sua reazione. Lanciò uno sguardo all’altro ragazzo, che chiuse la porta.  
Vanessa aveva il labbro spaccato e delle ferite superficiali sulle braccia; sembrava essere stata coinvolta in una tipica rissa da bar babbana. Era in forte stato di shock.  
\- Scusa… - mugolò.   
\- Cosa è successo? –  
\- Io… - la ragazza provò a parlare ma le frasi sembrarono morirle in gola e riprese a singhiozzare.   
\- Vanessa, vogliamo andare al San Mungo? Chi è stato a ridurti così? –  
La ragazza scosse la testa e restò tra le braccia di James. Scorpius, che guardava la scena in silenzio, si passò una mano tra i capelli e una ciocca bionda si posò di nuovo sui suoi occhi. C'era qualcosa di angosciante nell'aspetto della ragazza.  
\- È per il pub… -  
\- Cosa è successo? –  
\- Aspetta James, - disse Scorpius. Lasciò che il proprio lato professionale prendesse il sopravvento, - sediamoci. La tua amica sembra essere confusa e, uhm, hai del cioccolato? –  
Potter si convinse che quanto proposto dal ragazzo fosse la cosa più razionale da fare, tant’è che qualche attimo dopo i tre erano seduti sul divano e Vanessa si rigirava tra le mani una barretta di cioccolato al caramello salato.  
\- Ti va di dirci cosa è successo, Vanessa? - chiese Scorpius. Aveva usato un tono conciliante, quasi rassicurante. Sebbene la sua carriera fosse iniziata da poco, aveva già affrontato diversi casi di violenza ai danni di maghi e quindi sapeva qual era il modo più opportuno per interfacciarsi con le vittime. In un secondo momento si voltò verso James, sentendosi osservato. “ _Quando ti vesti d’autorità mi fai venire voglia di sbatterti contro al muro, e Merlino solo sa cosa ti farei_ …” queste erano le parole che James gli aveva rivolto qualche giorno prima. Chissà perché gli erano venute in mente proprio in quel momento; tuttavia gli sorrise e tornò a guardare la ragazza.  
\- Ero a casa e non trovavo i Cappelli Decapitanti che avevo comprato per Vince… sai, per il compleanno, no? Te l’avevo detto… comunque, vabbè, mi sono ricordata di averli lasciati al Pandemonium e allora volevo andarli a prendere per impacchettarli e portarglieli. Quando sono andata lì ho trovato la porta della cucina aperta. Era strano, l'avevamo chiusa, no? - chiese retoricamente a James, che annuì. - Allora sono andata a controllare. Era tutto buio e ho lanciato un Lumos… - la ragazza tirò sul col naso, preoccupata.  
\- Tranquilla Vanessa, sei al sicuro qui, - ribadì James posandole una mano sul ginocchio. La ragazza cercò di tranquillizzarsi e fece un respiro profondo per riprendere fiato. - C'era qualcuno in cucina… non ero spaventata, mi sembrava quasi familiare, come se lo conoscessi già o l'avessi già visto ma… - Vanessa chiuse gli occhi per ricordare meglio e strinse di più la barretta tra le mani, - pensavo fossi tu. Mi sono avvicinata e ti ho chiamato ma… ho ricordi confusi, come se mi avessero obliviata! Mi ricordo che a un certo punto mi mancava l’aria, sentivo il sapore del mio sangue sulla mia lingua… ero a terra e di fronte a me c'era qualcuno di molto potente, probabilmente capace di utilizzare qualche incantesimo pesante, che stava per lanciarmi contro qualche altra fattura e io mi sono materializzata qui. Penso che siano ancora al pub. –  
\- Resta qui, Vanessa. Io ora vado al pub. –  
\- Non puoi andarci da solo! – sostennero i due all'unisono.  
\- È il mio pub, - spiegò James, - e sono un mago abbastanza abile da fronteggiare un duello. –  
\- Sei un imbecille, - si pronunciò Vanessa.   
Scorpius sembrava essere d'accordo con lei. - Vengo con te, anzi, tu resti qui con Vanessa e io vado al pub. -   
\- No, devo andare io! –  
\- Non puoi andarci da solo! Sarai un abile mago ma sei un civile. Io sono un Auror, ricordi? –  
\- Per questo potresti restare qui con lei, sai, se dovesse succedere qualcosa o magari dovesse ricordare altro… -  
\- Smettila di fare il Grifondoro, testa di cazzo, - l'insultò la ragazza, - ha ragione lui! Scorpius è un Auror, può usare degli incantesimi diversi, senza considerare che è addestrato. Abbi un minimo di rispetto per la tua vita! –  
\- Il Pandemonium è la mia vita, - urlò James, - ci ho investito tanto tempo e tanti galeoni, ho lavorato duramente per portarlo avanti e non posso non andare a vedere cosa cavolo sta succedendo! Ne ho il diritto! –  
\- Fermi tutti, - disse Scorpius infilando le mani in tasca. Gli occhi di Vanessa e James e si posarono su di lui. - James, tu puoi iniziare ad avviarti al pub e nel frattempo io avviso la squadra di turno al Ministero e l'indirizzerò lì, va bene? Io resterò qui con Vanessa, però se dovesse essere necessario il mio intervento… - Il ragazzo tirò fuori un ciondolo dalla tasca e, dopo averlo spezzato, gliene porse una metà. - Devi solo stringerlo tra le mani, così saprò che hai bisogno d’aiuto. -  
\- Cos'è? - chiese Potter, guardando quel ciondolino. Era un mezzo cerchio ramato con sopra delle rune incise; non ne aveva mai visto uno prima.   
\- È un Allertatore Paffuto, lo utilizziamo in missione quando dobbiamo separarci… se uno di noi è in pericolo lo stringe tra le mani e questo coso inizia a gonfiarsi fino a raggiungere dieci volte la dimensione originale. Dopodiché scoppia in seguito a un rumore assordante. Fastidioso ma utile. Mettilo in tasca e usalo anche se c'è qualcosa che possa solo lontanamente sembrarti pericoloso, d’accordo? –  
\- Va bene. Allora vado, ci vediamo, - salutò James, uscendo di fretta.

Scorpius tirò un sospiro amareggiato, ponderando sul fatto che avrebbe quantomeno dovuto specificare cosa intendesse per “pericoloso”, e si lasciò cadere con la schiena contro il divano.  
\- Non hai ancora mangiato la cioccolata. –  
\- Fa ingrassare, - sostenne Vanessa.  
\- Ne hai bisogno e non metti su venti chili per una barretta, - disse Scorpius inarcando il sopracciglio destro.   
La ragazza fece una smorfia e iniziò a scartare il cioccolato, poi diede un morso alla barretta.   
\- Sono preoccupata per James, - pronunciò, infine.  
\- Lo sono anche io… vado a scrivere alla squadra ok? Spero solo che non ci sia Harry Potter. –  
\- Trovi carta e pergamena nella camera di James! –  
\- Grazie mille, - rispose Malfoy e si alzò per dirigersi verso l'altra stanza.  
La camera era disordinata ma tutto sommato rispecchiava la mente confusa del proprietario e, anche se avrebbe voluto dare un’occhiata, quello non era tempo di darsi a pettegolezzi da vecchie comari. Doveva cercare della carta e dell'inchiostro; senza considerare che nessun momento sarebbe potuto essere più utile di quello per mettere le mani nei mobili e cercare il mix di erbe da fumare. Tirò un sospiro e decise di iniziare dai cassetti del comodino: lì trovò solo biancheria, un pacco di preservativi XL, un paio di fialette di lubrificante e una corda appallottolata.   
“Interessante”, pensò, per poi riporre tutto al proprio posto. Successivamente si avvicinò alla cassettiera e aprì il primo tiretto: maglie, altre mutande, sex toys, calzini… nulla di utile o incriminante; il secondo cassetto era del tutto vuoto; il terzo, invece, sembrava fare al caso suo. Trovò un’agenda di pelle nera, un sacchetto di tela con dentro un miscuglio di erbe e una piuma di fenice.   
“Tana!”, sorrise compiaciuto tra sé e sé per poi infilarsi la bustina nella tasca dei pantaloni. Portò con sé l'agenda e la piuma in cucina e raggiunse la ragazza. Non c'era traccia di inchiostro.  
\- Pensavo che i cantanti scrivessero i propri testi! Qui non c'è traccia di inchiostro, - si lamentò Scorpius. Spostò poi i piatti, ancora mezzi pieni, per poggiare l'agenda sul tavolo.   
\- Impossibile! Hai guardato bene? –  
\- Non ho messo le mani tra le sue mutande ma sì. –  
\- Vado a cercare io, poi andrò a fare una doccia, se non ti dispiace. –  
\- Tranquilla, vai pure. –  
  
Malfoy ebbe a malapena il tempo di verificare che l'agenda fosse aperta quando la ragazza rientrò portando con sé una boccetta di inchiostro e delle pergamene da lettera.   
\- Eccoli qui! –  
\- Dove diavolo li hai trovati? –  
\- Nel suo armadio! –  
\- E perché conserva inchiostro e carta nell'armadio? –  
\- Perché è disordinato, - rise Vanessa. Sembrava già stare meglio. - Vado a fare una doccia! –  
Scorpius le fece un cenno di adesione, poi intinse la piuma di fenice nella boccetta di inchiostro e iniziò a scrivere.  


“Con urgenza!  
Si richiede l'intervento di una squadra Auror al _The Wizard Pandemonium_.  
Sospetto furto, magia oscura e aggressione ai membri dello staff.  
\- S.H. Malfoy”

  
Non c'era tempo per affidarsi ai gufi, quindi fece materializzare quel comunicato direttamente al secondo livello del Ministero della Magia; inoltre, preoccupato per l’altro ragazzo, tastò le tasche per verificare che l’Allertatore Paffuto non si stesse gonfiando. Era tutto ok.  
Sospirò, rilassandosi sulla sedia. Perché era tanto in pena?  
Il ragazzo si accasciò contro lo schienale della sedia e iniziò a giocherellare con la piuma di fenice quando la sua attenzione fu catturata da quell’agenda nera. Era aperta e un biglietto fungeva da segnalibro, così l’allargò proprio su quella pagina. Cosa sperava di trovare? Nomi, indirizzi, dettagli di qualche procacciatore di droghe? Qualcosa del genere, qualunque cosa che potesse dargli un indizio in più e invece… trovò tutt'altro.   
  
“Non riesco a smettere di pensare a quel bacio.”  
“Ho sognato di nuovo S. stanotte. Perché non sparisce dalla mia testa?   
Perché non esiste un modo per farlo innamorare di me?”  
“Oggi S. aveva lo sguardo triste, mi accorgo quando non è di buon umore.   
Ha impiegato venti minuti per accorgersi che il suo gufo gli aveva consegnato una lettera.”  
“S. soffre come me per un amore non corrisposto. Sono stato con lui tutto il pomeriggio: è stato bello stringerlo a me. Come farò? Riuscirò a dirgli quello che provo?”  
  
Man mano che s’addentrava nella lettura il senso di colpa iniziava a farsi largo dentro di sé. James era evidentemente innamorato di lui che invece lo stava sfruttando solamente per ottenere delle informazioni su un caso. Chiuse il diario di scatto e lo posò sul tavolo, e si chiese se non avesse fatto meglio a riporlo lì dove l'aveva trovato.  
  
\- Novità? –  
Vanessa era dietro di lui. Il giovane si limitò a scuotere la testa pensieroso e poi infilò la mano in tasca per estrarre l’Allertatore Paffuto, guardandolo fisso e silenzioso.  
\- Chissà se la squadra è arrivata, - farfugliò la ragazza.  
\- Spero di sì… aspetta, - disse Scorpius. Strabuzzò gli occhi e si voltò verso di lei, - sbaglio o si sta gonfiando? –  
Vanessa diedi un'occhiata all'oggetto; no, non si stava sbagliando. Si stava ingrandendo.  
\- Merda, - disse lei.  
\- Dobbiamo… devo correre, tu puoi restare qui ma io ora vado, - proferì Scorpius, che non si curò di mettere il maglioncino né il mantello, e si smaterializzò subito.  
\- Ma… - sbuffò la ragazza nel vederlo svanire. Incrociò le braccia e poi, una volta preso un mantello a caso dall'armadio, lo seguì.   


♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

  
James era arrivato nel suo locale con la bacchetta già sguainata. Avrebbe voluto correre nelle cucine ma, ricordandosi di come era stata ridotta Vanessa, ritenne opportuno un approccio più cauto.  
\- Homenum revelio! – esclamò.   
Un fascio di luce blu investì la stanza e poi tornò tutto buio un attimo dopo. James pensò di aver fallito o che magari non c'era più nessuno e strinse le spalle.   
– Lumos! – gridò.  
I tavoli e le sedie erano al loro posto, mancava qualche bottiglia dal retro del bancone e la cassa era stata aperta. Com'era possibile che gli incantesimi di protezione non avessero sortito effetto? Potter aggrottò le sopracciglia indispettito: solo qualche settimana prima aveva subito una tentata rapina, tra l’altro sventata da Scorpius, e Langley si era impegnato nel creare vari sortilegi difensivi a detta sua insuperabili.  
“ _Questo qui farà scattare l'intervento immediato della squadra Auror di turno_ ,” aveva detto sicuro di sé; intanto qualcuno era entrato e si era portato quei pochi galeoni che aveva lasciato di fondo cassa.  
“ _Ti assicuro, James, che solo un mago abile come tuo padre può avere le forze necessarie per distruggere questo scudo_ ,” eppure James nutriva qualche serio dubbio a riguardo: suo padre non avrebbe certo sprecato la sua serata nel derubare locale.  
\- Bah, - sbuffò James in una sintesi di scetticismo, superiorità e disappunto.  
  
Chiuse manualmente la cassa e tirò un sospiro stanco e amareggiato, non tanto per il maltolto ma per quello che era successo a Vanessa, e soprattutto perché si sarebbe aspettato un dopo cena diverso.   
Non che avesse intenzione di scoparsi Scorpius… o meglio, avrebbe davvero voluto portarselo a letto ma non ne faceva una priorità; ne avrebbe approfittato per estorcergli un altro bacio, forse anche due o tre, e gli sarebbe bastato lo stesso.  
Afferrò la prima bottiglia di liquore che trovò sottomano, rum al lampone, e se ne versò un cicchetto. Gli mancava solo l'alcolismo, ma aveva dimenticato il fumo a casa e doveva trovare un altro modo per danneggiarsi qualche organo dopo l’ennesimo pensiero deprimente. Mandò giù il liquore, lavò il bicchiere e lo ripose lì dove l’aveva preso.  
\- Meglio che torni a casa, - si disse e provò a smaterializzarsi. Non ci riuscì, per cui si accigliò.  
\- Ma cosa… - si chiese, - forse non mi sono concentrato bene. Casa… - provò di nuovo senza risultati: era sicuro che ci fosse qualcosa ad impedirglielo.  
 _“Farò in modo che nessuno, a parte te e Vanessa, possa smaterializzarsi o materializzarsi qui dentro_ ,” aveva detto Langley quella notte. Perfetto, ma lui si era materializzato lì solo pochi minuti prima e ora non riusciva a uscire: cosa stava succedendo?  
  
“ _Devi solo stringerlo tra le mani e saprò che hai bisogno di aiuto_ ,” queste erano state le parole di Scorpius. Per sicurezza estrasse l'Allenatore Paffuto dalla tasca e si recò verso l'uscita. Se non poteva materializzarsi forse poteva lasciare il locale nella maniera meno magica possibile… no, la porta era bloccata. Provò a spingerla con violenza ma fu inutile.  
\- Alohomora! – esclamò, ma l'uscita restò sigillata.  
\- Ok James, non allarmiamoci. Sii coraggioso, sii coraggioso, ok? - il ragazzo continuò a ripeterselo anche quando verificò che addirittura le uscite d’emergenza erano state chiuse.  
\- E ora che cazzo faccio? Non posso chiamare Scorpius e dirgli che mi sono chiuso dentro il mio locale e che non sono neanche in grado di fare un Alohomora… cazzo, dai, l'ho imparato perfino prima di andare a scuola, - sbuffò ancora.   
Guardò quello strano oggetto per riporlo in tasca quando il suo naso iniziò distinguere chiaramente puzza di bruciato. - Porca Morgana, - disse e strinse forte l’Allertatore Paffuto.   
Il suo pugno era saldo e concentrò tutta la forza che aveva in corpo per tenerlo stretto. Da dove proveniva quella puzza? Il ragazzo iniziò a correre nel locale per esaminare la situazione e poi avvertì un boato provenire dal piano di sopra. Corse subito sulle scale ma delle fiamme alte, quasi demoniache, gli impedirono di andare oltre il secondo gradino.  
\- Cazzo, - disse, - cazzo, cazzo, cazzo… l’alcool… io non posso uscire! Merda! MERDA! Io… morirò qui! Che faccio? Morirò! No, no, no, no. James! Avevamo detto sii coraggioso, ricordi? –  
Il suo respiro era diventato concitato e il fumo sprigionato da quelle vampate non era d'aiuto. – Aguamenti, - provò, ma anche questo incantesimo fu un fiasco. – Cazzo… Aqua eructo! - ma niente.  
\- Aguamenti! Aqua eructo! Aguamenti! - James lanciò quegli incantesimi a ripetizione ma i suoi sforzi furono vani. Guardò il fuoco diventare sempre più forte e vivo ed ebbe paura, tanto da sgranare gli occhi, e tossì.   
Afferrò di nuovo l’Allertatore Paffuto e lo strinse più forte di prima, infine corse verso il bancone e si rannicchiò lì sotto. Era consapevole che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa di più sensato, come fare evanescere tutto l'alcool lì presente, ma la paura e la disperazione del momento gli impedirono di ragionare con lucidità. James, incastrato fra il frigobar e la mensola dei piatti, si portò le mani sulla testa e chiuse gli occhi. Qualcuno aveva dato fuoco al lavoro di tanti anni e lo aveva fatto con lui chiuso lì dentro. Chi poteva essere stato? James non aveva nemici, non qualcuno che lo odiasse tanto da volerlo morto.  
L'odore acre dei materiali che andavano a fuoco rendeva l'aria sempre più irrespirabile e il ragazzo, infatti, continuò a tossire per l'assenza di ossigeno. Il cuore gli batteva così forte che se non l’avesse ucciso il fuoco probabilmente sarebbe morto di infarto. Cercò tra i meandri della sua memoria qualche incantesimo che potesse tornare utile, ma a Hogwarts non gli avevano insegnato come fronteggiare una situazione come quella.  
Solo e disperato, si poggiò con la testa contro il legno spesso del bancone e sperò con tutte le sue forze che qualcuno dall'esterno arrivasse a salvarlo.   
  


♪♪♪♪♪♪♪


	9. What comes around

Malfoy si materializzò di fronte al locale, seguito subito dalla ragazza.  
\- Scorpius, – chiamò lei lanciandogli il mantello. Il ragazzo era uscito senza coprirsi e con quel freddo rischiava anche di ammalarsi, - tieni e… oh Merlino! –  
\- Cosa… oh porca Morgana! –

Il volto di Malfoy sembrava essere particolarmente preoccupato: il The Wizard Pandemonium stava bruciando, ma la cosa che l'aveva sorpreso di più era la totale assenza della squadra Auror. Lui si trovava nell’assurda situazione in cui era da solo, senza avere la più pallida idea di come muoversi o a cosa dare la priorità, mentre di fronte a lui delle fiamme altissime e diaboliche sembravano impadronirsi del locale.

\- James, - urlò. Magari il ragazzo era fuori e non si trovava in pericolo di vita. 

L'Allertatore Paffuto, però, continuava a gonfiarsi e non ci fu alcuna risposta: Potter era lì dentro ed era in pericolo.

Fece un passo verso l’ingresso e avvertì subito un grosso calore diffondersi sulla sua pelle… se fuori faceva così caldo, dentro era sicuramente un inferno. – James!!! – ruggì.

\- Cosa facciamo, Scorpius? – chiese la ragazza preoccupata.

\- Devo entrare lì dentro, - rispose il ragazzo, - James avrà provato a uscire e confido che abbia almeno tentato di lanciare qualche incantesimo, magari per fermare le fiamme o per proteggersi, io… devo entrare lì, - ripeté.

\- Non puoi andare lì, è pericoloso! –

\- Devo, è il mio lavoro! Tu resta qui e se riesci avvisa qualcuno, chiama i Sevendust, il signor Potter… non lo so, qualcuno, chiunque sappia usare una bacchetta! Io invierò un altro segnale alla squadra, - farfugliò, - chiamerò anche gli Spezzaincantesimi se necessario. –

In virtù di questo Scorpius estrasse un orologio da taschino e schiacciò il pulsante centrale. Si sentì immediatamente in colpa poiché era stato imprudente; aveva lasciato che James andasse al pub da solo solamente per avere una scusa per cercare quel mix di erbe, invece di mettere al primo posto la sicurezza del Mondo Magico. Forse c’era un motivo se non esistevano eroi fra i Serpeverde.

\- Arriveranno presto, tu resta lontana, - raccomandò a Vanessa poi si diresse verso l'edificio. 

L'ingresso era devastato dalle fiamme ed era quasi impossibile accedervi passandoci attraverso. Provò, allora, a materializzarsi ma qualcosa glielo impedì e finì col cadere con la schiena per terra.

\- Scorpius!!! –

\- Sta lontana Vanessa, - ribadì il ragazzo. Si rimise in piedi e cercò una crepa nello scudo che proteggeva il posto; il locale sembrava avvolto da una forza magica molto potente di cui, per quanto provasse, non riuscì a sfondare le barriere né con un “Deprimo” né con un “Bombarda”.

\- Bombarda Maxima! – tuonò.

Niente, nessun effetto: James era lì dentro e se lui non poteva entrare evidentemente l'altro non poteva uscire. Quella sera non ci sarebbero stati morti, però, né tantomeno uno dei figli di Harry Potter sarebbe finito abbrustolito. 

\- Bombarda Maxima! – esclamò di nuovo, riprovandoci ancora. - Bombarda Maxima! –

La barriera era ancora solida, come se non avesse provato minimamente ad attaccarla. Malfoy avvertì la rabbia e la disperazione farsi largo dentro di sé, - Bombarda Maxima! – 

Stavolta, insieme a quella di Scorpius, parlò anche una nuova voce; il ragazzo si voltò e vide Harry lanciare il suo stesso incantesimo. Si sentì già più sollevato, più tutelato. I due, infatti, continuarono per un altro paio di minuti e poi l’uomo si girò verso la squadra di Auror che si era portato dietro.

\- Formazione a Velenottero, voglio che vi alterniate con gli incantesimi! A destra con Aguamenti, a sinistra Acqua eructo! –

\- Sì capo! -

Scorpius, però, ignorò l'ordine e si diresse verso la porta dopo averla fatta saltare con un altro incantesimo. Aveva preferito non materializzarsi perché non sapeva dove fosse il punto più sicuro per farlo e, quando l'ingresso fu libero, provò a valicarlo.

\- Dove credi di andare? –

\- Ma io… signore, io… c'è James lì dentro e devo entrare, io… lo devo salvare, - disse e prima che Harry potesse obiettare o ordinargli di restare fuori entrò, venendo colpito a pieno da un raggio d'acqua.

\- Così almeno sarai meno sensibile al calore, - spiegò l'uomo.

Scorpius sorrise e si addentrò tra le fiamme. – James, - chiamò ma non ricevette risposta. Non che ci avesse sperato, in realtà; il locale era completamente coperto da quelle lingue di fuoco alte e vive nonostante i potenti incantesimi degli Auror.

L'aria era irrespirabile, tant'è che Malfoy tossiva ad ogni passo; sebbene fosse zuppo riusciva ad avvertire il calore pungergli la pelle. Immaginò che per James la situazione fosse addirittura peggiore.

\- James, - chiamò ancora. Non era rimasto granché dell'arredamento del pub; tavoli e sedie erano ridotti in pezzi o cenere e molti complementi d'arredo metallici erano semplicemente caduti a terra. La puzza si faceva sempre più persistente.

– Invenient, - farfugliò. Aveva inventato quell’incantesimo a Hogwarts e l'aveva fatto per ritrovare Albus quando si perdeva tra i corridoi. La sua utilità era indicare il posto in cui si trovava qualcuno in particolare di cui si erano perse le tracce. 

Una scia di luce giallognola, infatti, lo circondò e poi si schiantò contro il bancone del pub.

\- James! - sbraitò ancora. C'erano un bel po' di fiamme che lo separavano dal bancone ma Potter era lì e lui doveva salvarlo. Cercò di farsi largo con degli incantesimi acquatici e, quando raggiunse il retro del bancone, si rese conto che non solo era completamente asciutto ma che un lembo del suo mantello stava addirittura andando a fuoco.

\- Merda… Aguamenti, - sbuffò. – James? Dove se… James! –

Il corpo del ragazzo sembrava essere senza vita, accasciato accanto al frigorifero.

\- Aqua eructo, - disse Scorpius, spegnendo il fuoco che stava per investire il mantello dell'altro. Si chinò verso di lui e gli afferrò il polso cocente: il battito c'era, seppur lieve. 

– Reinnerva! –

L’incantesimo curativo, tuttavia, non sortì alcun effetto. Scorpius aveva il cuore a mille, era spaventato non solo per sé ma anche per James; il fumo stava conquistando tutto lo spazio nei suoi polmoni e l’Auror tossì un'altra volta. 

Decise di stendersi sopra James e lo abbracciò saldamente, per poi smaterializzarsi fuori di lì pochi secondi dopo. 

Scorpius e James si materializzano a pochi metri dalla squadra Auror. I due capitombolarono e perfino Malfoy, che tutto sommato era vigile e in ottima forma, finì col cadere e strisciare con il braccio sull'asfalto. Restò steso a pancia in su per qualche manciata di secondi, il tempo necessario a far circolare aria pura nei suoi polmoni.

\- Malfoy! James! - La voce di Harry suonò allarmata e l’uomo smise di lanciare incantesimi contro il locale per tentare di raggiungere il figlio.

\- James, - bofonchiò Scorpius sbarrando gli occhi; si alzò di scatto e lo raggiunse prima dell'uomo.

\- Dobbiamo portarlo al San Mungo, anzi, lo porto io. Ci vediamo in ospedale, - disse e sparì lasciando Harry con la bacchetta ferma a mezz'aria. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

\- Resti fermo qui, le chiamo subito il Guaritore di turno, - la voce della signorina che aveva assistito Scorpius fu gentile e il ragazzo non poté fare a meno di sorriderle. 

Lui non era messo male, aveva qualche piccola ustione, qualche graffio, nulla che non potesse risolversi da solo… quello messo peggio era sicuramente James. Tuttavia, aveva deciso di farsi medicare solo per avere una scusa per restare lì qualche tempo in più e fare compagnia all'altro ragazzo.

Janet gli aveva fatto togliere la maglietta e poi gli aveva detto di aspettare il Guaritore. Il ragazzo sbuffò e si accasciò contro la spalliera del letto su cui era seduto.

Quando era arrivato in accettazione James era stato subito portato nel reparto d’urgenza e da quel momento era passata almeno un’ora senza avere sue notizie. E se James fosse morto? Se gli fosse successo qualcosa di grave, tipo perdere la possibilità di cantare? Ora non aveva neanche più il pub e…

\- Buonasera, - disse il Guaritore.

Malfoy aggrottò le sopracciglia, poiché quella voce era familiare, e sollevò lo sguardo.

\- Albus? –

\- Malfoy, - salutò l’altro, freddo.

Scorpius non disse altro; era stato colto di sorpresa e non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vederlo “da paziente”. Restò in assoluto silenzio mentre lo guardava maneggiare bende e unguenti. Albus gli afferrò il polso delicatamente; sembrava essere assorto e molto minuzioso in quella procedura medica.

\- Queste qui sono ustioni di secondo grado. Come te sei procurate? –

Davvero voleva saperlo? Albus si stava interessando a lui? Il ragazzo sorrise dolcemente e cercò di parlare senza mostrarsi eccitato come un bambino da Mielandia.

\- Oh, io… sono entrato nel pub di tuo fratello, che era in fiamme, e… -

\- So cos’è successo a James, - tagliò corto Potter, - dico, sai quale incantesimo te le ha procurate? –

\- Ah… - sospirò Malfoy. Era ovviamente una domanda con scopi medici. - Forse un Incendio o un Ardemonio, non so dirti di più. –

\- Incendio o Ardemonio? –

\- Non so dirti di più, - ripeté Scorpius atono. - Come sta James? – chiese, infine.

\- Non sono affari che ti riguardano, - rispose l'altro inacidito.

Malfoy stava per chiedergli se per caso un Doxy gli avesse vomitato nel pudding quando Albus iniziò a spalmargli una sorta di crema sulle ferite. L’Auror si morse il labbro dall'interno per evitare di urlare dal dolore e si lasciò medicare in assoluto silenzio. 

Il Guaritore sembrava sicuro di sé in quei gesti nervosi eppure tanto sapienti; per un po' Scorpius si era incantato a guardargli le mani, bellissime mani affusolate, massaggiargli la pelle e poi aveva distolto lo sguardo, indispettito.

\- Malfoy, sei qui! Oh ciao, tesoro, - la voce del signor Potter ruppe il silenzio. L’uomo andò a scompigliare i capelli del figlio e poi si rivolse all’altro.

\- Dovrei licenziarti. –

\- Lo so, - rispose Scorpius.

\- Hai disobbedito a un ordine! –

\- M-mi dispiace… -

\- Hai ignorato le procedure d'emergenza!!! –

\- Io… lo so. –

\- Hai rotto la formazione! –

\- Io… -

\- Ma hai anche rischiato la tua vita pur di salvare quella di mio figlio, - sancì, infine. – Grazie. – 

\- Cosa? Non mi licenzia? Non mi riporta al capo? –

\- Sono io il capo. –

\- Nessuna nota di demer… _ahio_! – si lamentò Malfoy, dato che Albus gli aveva storto il polso. 

\- Scorpius, hai rischiato la tua vita per salvare quella di un altro mago. Sei… un bravo Auror. - Harry sorrise paterno e il ragazzo arrossì lievemente, distogliendo poi lo sguardo. 

\- Come sta James? – chiese, stavolta all’uomo. Era veramente preoccupato per il suo amico.

\- Non sono aff… -

\- Sta meglio, - rispose, - ha respirato molto fumo e ha gravi ustioni sul braccio e sulla schiena ma sta bene, tutto sommato. Dovrà restare qui un paio di giorni per valutare l'effetto delle cure ma sta meglio. –

Rassicurato da quelle parole, Malfoy tirò un sospiro, - grazie signor Potter. E Vanessa? –

\- L'ho accompagnata a casa… era spaventata! –

\- Sì, lo era. È stata aggredita anche lei… -

\- Sul serio? –

\- Sì, le scriverò tutto sul rapporto… _ahio_! –

\- Ora pensa a rimetterti! Al, tesoro, fai attenzione… mi servono tutte intere le mani di questo ragazzo! -

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Era notte fonda e, sebbene fosse stanco da morire, Scorpius non riusciva a chiudere occhio: il suo cervello sembrava fin troppo attivo. La verità era che non aveva realizzato quanta solitudine avesse provato in quei giorni fino a quando non aveva incrociato lo sguardo di Albus. Quando si era trasferito temporaneamente al Paiolo Magico lo aveva fatto d'impulso e senza esitazioni. Non che il ragazzo non gli fosse mancato ma non aveva realizzato quanto forte avesse avvertito quell'assenza. Lo aveva scoperto nel suo sguardo glaciale, nei suoi gesti rapidi e impazienti, nel suo tono di voce inacidito. 

Albus se ne era andato dopo averlo medicato e non gli aveva neanche detto "ciao". Stava bene, ma aveva rischiato la vita: se fosse morto gli sarebbe importato qualcosa? Se fosse stato lui al posto di James avrebbe forse ottenuto più apprensione? 

Scorpius si stropicciò gli occhi pizzicanti e si mise a sedere al centro del letto. Non ce la faceva a stare lì, doveva andarsene, camminare, stancarsi pur di finire senza forze sul pavimento in maniera tale da riposarsi.

Per questo si alzò e uscì dalla stanza. Non c'erano molte persone; i Guaritori di certo non erano tra i corridoi e si sentì libero di girovagare per l'ospedale. Il suo intento era quello di andare al quinto piano e prendere qualcosa di caldo da bere quando, nel silenzio tombale in cui era avvolto il posto, udì un mugolio provenire dalla stanza in fondo. Incuriosito vi si avvicinò e, notandola socchiusa, si affacciò e capì che quella era la camera in cui riposava James.

Aprì la porta cercando di non fare rumore e entrò. 

James, che inizialmente era steso sul letto, scattò seduto e sbarrò gli occhi spaurito.

\- Chi è? –

\- Shhh, - farfugliò Scorpius. La stanza era buia e il tono di voce di James era allarmato ma, del resto, doveva risollevarsi da un trauma. - Sono Scorpius, - lo rassicurò.

\- Ah, Scorpius… - soffiò e si stese di nuovo. 

\- Posso? - chiese il ragazzo stringendosi nelle spalle.

\- Vieni pure, - rispose l’altro.

Malfoy sorrise e, dopo aver accostato la porta, si avvicinò al ragazzo. Dalla luce fioca che illuminava la stanza poteva intravedere poche cose ma notò subito le bende che fasciavano le braccia e il busto di James. Lasciò che la sua mano si muovesse da sola, leggiadra, per accarezzargli le spalle nude e gli sorrise; Potter non lo stava guardando e teneva gli occhi puntati verso il muro.

\- Come ti senti? –

\- Sono vivo… un po' arrostito, - scherzò, - ma ora ti devo la vita. –

\- Io ti devo tanto altro, - rispose Scorpius. Senza farlo di proposito si ritrovò a fargli una carezza sulla guancia; fu un movimento delicato, dolce. 

Dopo essersi fatto coccolare un po’, James si voltò a guardarlo. Scorpius era rimasto in piedi, con i capelli spettinati e la mano sulla sua guancia, vicino le labbra. Potter ne approfittò e gli lasciò un bacio leggero sulle dita.

\- Hai gli occhi tristi. –

\- No… no, è il buio, - lo smentì. Perché continuava a leggergli dentro in quel modo?

\- Li vedo perfino al buio, - farfugliò Potter provando a mettersi seduto.

\- No, no, riposa, sta giù, - si raccomandò il ragazzo, accarezzandogli il capo.

\- Vieni qui, - disse, facendogli spazio nel letto.

\- Io… posso? – chiese, per poi mordersi il labbro. No, non aveva il diritto di restare in quel letto con lui. Quando il ragazzo, però, si spostò per dargli lo spazio necessario, Scorpius non se la sentì di rifiutare l’invito e gli si stese affianco. 

\- Ti fa ancora male? –

\- No, - mentì James, - poggiati pure qui con la testa, - disse indicandogli la propria spalla.

Malfoy non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si rannicchiò contro il corpo del ragazzo. Era così bella la sensazione di calore che avvertiva al cuore quando si stringeva a lui… James era premuroso, gentile, nobile d'animo, galante, rassicurante… perché non si era innamorato di lui? Perché non aveva dato neanche una possibilità a quel ragazzo tanto perfetto che ora aveva accanto?

Il respiro di Potter si fece più calmo e regolare, segno che si stesse addormentando. Scorpius piegò le gambe incrociandole con quelle dell'altro ragazzo, e, nascosto sotto la spalla di James, iniziò a piangere silenziosamente. 

Perché fuggiva sempre lì? Perché si sentiva tanto sicuro solo tra le braccia di quel ragazzo che si sforzava di odiare?

Tirò su col naso e avvertì la mano di Potter che, seppur fasciata, gli accarezzava il fianco. I suoi singhiozzi si fecero più pesanti e rimase lì, tra le braccia di James, fino a quando non sopraggiunse il sonno. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

\- Buongiorno! –

Il saluto di Janet giunse alle orecchie dei due ancora stesi e abbracciati.

\- Shh, - disse James, - lui dorme ancora! –

\- Mi dispiace per il signor Malfoy ma è ora di cambiare le bende! –

\- Uh? Cosa?

La voce di Scorpius era ancora impastata dal sonno quando aprì gli occhi, - dove… oh, mee… giorno, buongiorno, - disse, confuso. 

James e l’infermiera risero.

\- Vedo che vi siete tenuti compagnia stanotte! – commentò la donna indicando le loro gambe ancora incrociate. Scorpius le ritrasse subito e fece per scendere dal letto, imbarazzato.

\- Per il corpo di mille Kappa, scusa James… ti ho occupato tutto il letto! –

\- Puoi occuparmi tutto quello che vuoi, - ammiccò.

\- Cretino, - l’ammonì Scorpius, arrossendo.

James sembrava essere di buon umore e ridacchiò; lui riusciva sempre a trovarsi a proprio agio in qualunque situazione, non si lasciava imbarazzare neanche in momenti come quelli.

\- Allora Janet, credi mi resteranno le cicatrici? –

\- Spero di no, - rispose la donna iniziando a togliere le bende dalle braccia.

\- Speri? Janet! –

\- Non dovrebbero rimanere… forse sulla schiena! –

\- Non devono rimanere, - la corresse il ragazzo, - da nessuna parte. –

\- Ma eventualmente sarebbero solo sulla schiena… -

\- No Janet, io sono un cantante, un performer… non posso permettermi una cicatrice! Non verrà più nessuno a letto con me! –

\- Sono sicura che il tuo fidanzato non baderà a queste cicatrici, - disse Janet lanciando un’occhiata verso Scorpius.

\- No, lui non è il mio fidanzato, - smentì ancora, - e poi non c'entra: non voglio cicatrici! –

\- Le cicatrici sono belle, fanno figo, - commentò Malfoy.

\- Fanno figo se sono ferite di guerra, non se stavi per fare la fine dell’Augurey allo spiedo. –

\- Io sono d’accordo con lui, - disse la donna, - ora però siediti. Mi raccomando, le gambe fuori dal letto… vediamo com'è la situazione qua dietro! –

James eseguì l'ordine e si mise con le gambe a penzoloni fuori dal letto, sorridendo verso Malfoy. - Poi sono sempre nudo, vedono le cicatrici… -

\- Beh, - commentò l’altro, - non è che ti farebbe male vestirti, di tanto in tanto… -

\- Ma io devo puntare a mettere in mostra il mio corpo finché farà sangue! Come me lo trovo un fidanzato altrimenti? –

\- Se tu avessi un fidanzato, - iniziò l'altro, poggiandogli le mani sulle ginocchia, - sono sicuro che ti troverebbe attraente anche con mille cicatrici. –

Scorpius si chinò e avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle del ragazzo, senza però sfiorarle; Potter sogghignò e gli leccò la punta del naso, provocatorio.

\- Che schifo! – ridacchiò Malfoy.

\- E poi prenda suo padre… anche lui ha una cicatrice, proprio sul viso, ed è considerato un _sex symbol_! –

\- Quello perché ha salvato il Mondo Magico, altrimenti sarebbe stato solo uno sfigato! –

Janet terminò di togliergli le bende e osservò la situazione. La pelle del ragazzo era ancora ustionata, si presentava rossastra e a tratti violacea per le contusioni. La donna gli sfiorò uno di quei punti più scuri e chiese, - le fa male se la tocco qui? –

\- Ah, sì, cazzo, sì! –

\- Gli unguenti non hanno sortito l’effetto desiderato, signor Potter, vado a chiamare subito il Guaritore! – 

\- Mi resteranno le cicatrici e addio _sex appeal_ , - sbuffò James in tono lamentoso.

Scorpius storse il naso e si sedette accanto a lui, - con o senza cicatrici, James, tu resti… cioè… tu sei splendido e affascinante. Non è solo il tuo aspetto, è il modo in cui ti poni, come ti mostri, il modo in cui riesci a farti guardare… è che tu, quando sei sul palco, liberi quello che hai qui, - spiegò, fermandosi nel poggiargli una mano sul petto nudo, all'altezza del cuore, - e tu, qui, sei bellissimo. –

Mai come quella volta, Scorpius fu veramente sincero. James l’aveva ascoltato, sempre, l’aveva abbracciato quando ne aveva bisogno, gli aveva offerto una spalla su cui piangere e si era tenuto dentro tutto quell’amore di cui aveva scritto su quel diario pur di non complicargli la vita. Gli era stato vicino pur facendosi da parte e, anche se Scorpius sapeva di non meritarselo, gli era maledettamente grato; perché James non era solo un figo da paura ma anche un impeccabile, cavalleresco ex Grifondoro.

Per alcuni secondi Potter restò immobile e lo guardò sorpreso; infine gli rivolse un sorriso e poi poggiò la testa contro la sua.

\- Ci stai provando con me? –

\- Imbecille, - l’insultò ancora Scorpius ma contemporaneamente strofinò la testa contro quella dell’altro ragazzo, staccandosi qualche secondo dopo. 

Entrambi avevano lo sguardo fisso verso il muro vuoto lì di fronte e facevano dondolare le gambe in attesa dell'arrivo di un guaritore. 

\- Scorpius, - chiamò Potter, voltandosi di poco verso l’altro.

\- Mh? –

\- Me lo dai un bacio? –

L’Auror non sembrò sorpreso da quella richiesta e arricciò le labbra nel fingersi pensieroso.

\- Non so… devo pensarci! –

James roteò gli occhi e si sporse verso l'altro; portò un braccio a cingergli le spalle, storcendo il naso per il dolore, e lo tirò a sé per schioccargli un bacio.

Scorpius assaporò le labbra carnose e si lasciò trascinare dall’impeto nel ricambiare il gesto con passione, tanto da stringersi di più all’altro.

\- Lo sapevo che erano fidanzati, - bisbigliò Janet nell'orecchio del Guaritore. Quest'ultimo guardò i due con scetticismo e sollevò un sopracciglio, indispettito.

\- Ero convinto che mio fratello non elargisse baci. -

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪


	10. Sweet disposition

Dopo circa una settimana, James era ancora in ospedale. Le sue ferite sembravano avere una ripresa molto lenta e i Guaritori avevano preferito tenerlo sotto osservazione. L'umore del ragazzo, però, peggiorava di giorno in giorno e il fatto che non potesse fumare lo stava portando all'esaurimento nervoso.  
\- Ma andiamo, - soffiò quando Janet gli tolse le bende, - ma perché non posso cambiarle a casa? –  
\- Non puoi cambiartele da solo, sono in una posizione scomoda… -  
\- E non c’è un servizio a domicilio? –  
\- Jamie, piantala di fare il bambino, - l’ammonì il fratello, - non puoi tornare a casa: arrenditi! –  
\- Allora portatemi una sigaretta, - si lamentò, - ora come ora mi andrebbe bene anche fumare il rosmarino. –  
\- Qui è vietato fumare, - gli ricordò Janet.  
\- Per tutti i capelli di Flamel, impazzirò! Impazzirò! Già vedo i titoli dei giornali… “James Potter: da star a psicopatico”! –  
\- Quanto la fai drammatica, - sbuffò Albus roteando gli occhi.  
\- Tu scherzi, mi sono arrivati gufi da tutte le testate giornalistiche… se non esco perderò anche quella poca fama che mi resta! –  
\- Ne abbiamo già parlato James: non puoi stare a casa da solo! Non hai nessuno che possa dirti di non sforzarti, nessuno che possa costringerti a non andare al pub e nessuno che possa metterti queste, - ribatté Albus, indicandogli l'unguento che poi gli spalmò sulla schiena.  
James increspò le labbra, indispettito.

\- Posso farlo io, - esordì Scorpius in un sorprendente ingresso in scena. – Per mille teste di Troll, qui fuori pullula di giornalisti… oh, ciao James, come ti senti oggi? - chiese, infine.   
\- Tu? - dissero i due Potter all'unisono.   
Malfoy annuì, mostrandosi tranquillo. - A seguito di quanto accaduto la settimana scorsa il Ministero ha avviato delle indagini… non si sa se chi ha appiccato l'incendio fosse a conoscenza della presenza di James all’interno del locale ma, per tutelare la sua sicurezza, il Capo del Dipartimento Auror ha predisposto una guardia del corpo, - spiegò cercando un foglio di pergamena all'interno del taschino del mantello, - ecco qui la mia nomina, - disse e sorrise cordiale.  
Janet prese il documento e lo esaminò attentamente, - Il signor Malfoy dice la verità. –  
\- Beh, e quando andrai al lavoro chi baderà a lui? Quando non ci sarai, chi si assicurerà che lui non esca per andare al pub? –  
\- Forse non ha capito, signor Potter, - lo canzonò Scorpius. Se Albus non voleva più avere a che fare con lui avrebbe fatto meglio a non intromettersi ulteriormente nella sua vita, soprattutto in quella professionale. - James sarà il mio lavoro, lo sorveglierò ventiquattr’ore al giorno… forse gli lascerò un'ora di privacy, sa, nel caso in cui dovesse usare il bagno… beh, comunque, non sarà mai solo. –  
Il tono usato da Scorpius fu fermo, per cui si schiarì la voce con un colpo di tosse e aggiunse, - quindi, se il problema era quello, abbiamo risolto, no? –  
James era rimasto allibito da quella dichiarazione, tant’è che batté gli occhi perplesso. Quando sembrò avere metabolizzato la cosa si voltò verso il fratello. – No? Così sarò a casa, rilassato e senza cicatrici. –  
Albus continuò, in silenzio, a cospargere di crema schiena del fratello, applicandovi anche un leggero massaggio; aveva qualche dubbio sulle capacità di Scorpius di prendersi cura del fratello, e non aveva ben chiare le sue intenzioni, ma sapeva che James sarebbe veramente impazzito se fosse rimasto lì un giorno in più.  
\- Lui non può materializzarsi o usare la Metropolvere. Può usare la scopa o una carrozza. –  
\- Va bene, faremo così… prenotiamo una carrozza, andremo più comodi! –   
\- Fuori ci sono i giornalisti, non puoi lasciarlo solo con loro e dovrai accettare di paparazzato. –  
\- Capirai… sono fotogenico e oggi ho anche fatto lo shampoo! –  
Albus storse il naso e poi sbuffò. Certo, avrebbe pagato cento galeoni solo per vedere l'espressione sul volto di suo ex amico alla testata de “La Gazzetta del Profeta”, quando l'avrebbero definito il nuovo flirt di James Potter, ma evitò di commentare oltre.  
\- Vado a preparare i documenti della dimissione, - sancì e uscì dalla stanza seguito dall’assistente.

Rimasti soli, i due si scambiarono uno sguardo.  
\- Quindi… mi terrai braccato? - chiese James.  
\- Beh, se non vuoi puoi rimanere chiuso qui, - rispose l'altro trattenendo un sorriso.  
\- Non so quale tra le due prigionie mi sarà più dolce, - scherzò Potter.  
Scorpius ridacchiò e si accomodò ai piedi del letto dov’era steso l’altro.  
\- Però vedo che stanno svanendo... anche se lentamente! –  
\- Chissà se spariranno del tutto… -  
\- Male che vada ci inventeremo una storia per farle sembrare ferite di guerra, - disse Malfoy stringendo le spalle. James si mise a sedere e incrociò le gambe pensieroso.  
\- Davvero non ti dà fastidio? –  
\- Cosa? –  
\- Camminare fra i giornalisti inferociti, sapere che ci scatteranno delle foto, che ci dedicheranno interi articoli dandoci per futuri sposi… -

Scorpius arricciò le labbra perplesso e poi si guardò la mano sinistra. La sollevò verso l’altro ragazzo e gli lanciò un’occhiata indispettita.   
\- Riparliamone quando mi darà un anello di smeraldi! –  
\- Cosa?! –  
\- È questo quello che risponderò, - rise.  
James scosse la testa ridendo insieme a lui; non aveva idea di cosa gli frullasse nel cervello ma qualsiasi cosa fosse… gli piaceva! 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

\- Casa dolce casa! –  
Una volta rientrato nella propria abitazione, James si sentì subito meglio. Il monolocale era rimasto così come la settimana prima; il cibo avanzato nei piatti era andato a male e le lanterne fluttuavano ancora leggiadre.  
\- Merlino, Potter, che puzza! –  
\- Beh… una settimana senza pulire e, per Morgana, sento odore di marcio! –

Scorpius si otturò il naso con le dita e si guardò intorno sospettoso, - non mi sorprenderei se ci trovassimo dei Purvincoli… forse dovremmo chiamare l'Ufficio di Regolazione per le Creature Magiche. –  
\- Che esagerato, - si lamentò il ragazzo che afferrò la bacchetta e scagliò un incanto Gratta e netta per poter riordinare e pulire le stoviglie dal cibo avariato.  
\- Dovevamo passare a fare la spesa, - farfugliò James piantandosi le mani sui fianchi.  
\- Cavolo, sei già una casalinga disperata! –  
\- Qualcuno dovrà pur mangiare, no? – chiese retoricamente prima di spaparanzarsi sul divano, - potrei sempre mandare te al supermercato! –  
\- Se io esco, tu esci con me, - rispose Malfoy seccato.  
\- Resteremo qui, digiuni, e questo perché tu non sei voluto andare al supermercato! –  
\- Potter chiariamo una cosa: io non sono il tuo elfo domestico! –  
\- Moriremo di fame e di stenti, - si lamentò James con fare melodrammatico. Si portò il dorso della mano sulla fronte, per sottolineare la grande tragicità del momento, e proseguì. - E questo perché tu non sei voluto andare al supermercato! –  
Scorpius inarcò un sopracciglio e, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, batté le mani per fargli un applauso.  
\- Hai mai considerato l'idea di fare l'attore? –  
\- Dici che mi verrebbe bene? –  
\- Sicuramente meglio della casalinga, considerando la puzza… - sottolineò Malfoy avvicinandosi alla finestra, per poi spalancarla. Lì nelle adiacenze vide una macchia verde, per cui guardò meglio e si rese conto che quello non era sudiciume ma una creatura magica che si nutriva di sporco e muffa: il Bundibum. 

\- Che schifo! –  
\- Cosa succede? –  
\- C'è un Bundibum, - disse l'altro recuperando la bacchetta. – Tergeo, - esclamò, facendo squittire l’animale. La macchia vischiosa si tolse ma la bestiola si mosse in un'altra direzione, poggiandosi qualche metro più in là. Malfoy storse il naso con fare schizzinoso e gridò, - Immobilus! –  
L'animale si fermò per cui, grazie a un Levicorpus, l’infilò in un barattolo di vetro e lo sigillò. Con ancora sul volto quell'espressione disgustata, lanciò un altro incanto pulitore per disinfettare tutta la stanza.  
\- Che diavolo hai da ridere? - chiese poi all'altro ragazzo.  
\- Poi sono io la casalinga disperata, - scherzò James stendendosi sul divano. Incrociò i piedi sul bracciolo e lo fissò soddisfatto, - ho una soluzione! –  
\- Radere al suolo questo posto dalla dubbia condizione igienica? –  
\- No, di grazia, potremmo ordinare dal cinese! –  
\- Dal… cosa? Come vuoi ordinare? –  
\- Sono un mago dalle mille risorse, - si vantò. Infine, per evitare di alzarsi, chiamò a sé uno strano oggetto con un incantesimo di appello e lo mostrò all'altro ragazzo, che lo fissò perplesso.  
\- Cos'è quella diavoleria? –  
\- Questo coso è un dispositivo babbano di ultima generazione… me lo ha recuperato nonno Arthur, - spiegò, - allora… si preme questo pulsante e si illumina tutto. Quando è tutto colorato si clicca su uno di quei quadratini… uhm, ecco, noi pigiamo su questo blu dove c'è scritto “chopstick”! –  
Scorpius mantenne quell’espressione scettica ma continuò ad ascoltarlo attentamente.  
\- Poi si clicca qui, su questa specie di goccia al contrario, e ti trova i ristoranti babbani più vicini alla tua posizione… allora, noi abbiamo diverse pizzerie, Nando’s, McDonald's… -  
\- Cosa sono Nando’s e McDonald's? –  
\- E un cinese… cinese, andiamo di cinese! –  
\- Sì, ok, ma gli altri cosa sono? –  
\- Nando’s è un posto tipico portoghese dove preparano il pollo in tante salse diverse, l'altro è una catena internazionale… fanno dei panini ma è più che altro cibo fritto e ipercalorico. –  
\- No, no, devo mantenermi in forma… cinese sia! –

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

\- Ma perché hanno dovuto scrivere un finale così triste? – piagnucolò Scorpius stringendo il braccio dell’altro ragazzo.  
James lo guardò di sottecchi, mascherando una risata, e si rilassò ancora di più contro la spalliera del sofà. Avvertì l’impellente bisogno di fumare ma non solo non aveva trovato il kit per farlo, non sapeva nemmeno come fare a comprare il mix senza destare sospetto nell’altro ragazzo.  
\- E ancora non ti ho fatto vedere “Titanic” … - ridacchiò. 

Il tavolino che si trovava di fronte al divano era pieno dei vari contenitori di carta che profumavano ancora di salsa di soia. Era passata circa una settimana dalla loro convivenza e, non potendo divertirsi nei locali, Potter ne aveva approfittato per far conoscere a Malfoy i suoi film preferiti.   
Casa di James era piccola ma accogliente e, soprattutto, dotata di tanti dispositivi babbani che Malfoy non aveva mai potuto ammirare da così vicino. Per fargli capire come funzionasse la televisione, James aveva deciso di mettere su un film (Scorpius aveva, quindi, capito che fosse come uno spettacolo teatrale registrato, una sorta di ricordo versato in un Pensatoio) e il primo che avevano visto insieme era stato “Lèon”. Scorpius non aveva mai visto davvero un film. Qualche volta Albus gliene aveva parlato, ma non ne avevano mai guardato uno insieme così come aveva fatto ora con James. Certo, se non fossero stati film così tristi…  
In quei giorni era riuscito ugualmente ad apprezzare i due pilastri della tecnologia babbana: lo smartphone e la televisione, grazie ai quali aveva potuto farsi una cultura cinematografica. Quella sera sarebbe toccato a Edward Mani di Forbice.   
Il film iniziava con un'anziana signora che raccontava alla sua nipotina la storia di Edward Mani di Forbice, un ragazzo artificiale che aveva delle forbici al posto delle mani; il suo inventore era uno scienziato molto determinato, morto però poco prima di poter completare Edward. Da qui iniziava una tormentata storia d’amore tra il ragazzo e Kim, una teenager di un quartiere poco distante dal castello dello scienziato nel quale risiedeva Edward.

Malfoy aveva gradito il film, anche se quest’ultimo era stato di una tristezza tale da fargli fare fatica nel trattenere le lacrime.  
\- Nulla potrà mai essere triste come quel “non posso”, - si lamentò.   
James sorrise e gli accarezzò la testa con dolcezza, per poi rivolgergli uno sguardo ammiccante.  
\- Che ne dici di andare al Babylon? Così ci rallegriamo! –  
\- Sei un pazzo, no! –  
\- Perché no? – chiese Potter, sorpreso.  
\- Uno, perché sei convalescente; due, perché non puoi fare sforzi ballando e scopando; tre, perché lì spacciano e quattro perché l’ultima volta mi hanno modificato il cocktail! –  
James sbuffò sonoramente verso l’altro ragazzo, - sembri mia nonna. Almeno lei mi prepara da mangiare e mi fa il caffè. –  
\- Se è per questo, ti fa anche degli orribili maglioni natalizi. –  
\- Sono fatti con amore! Ma cosa ne vuoi sapere tu, - disse James roteando gli occhi seccato.  
\- Ne so più di quanto tu creda sull’amore! –  
A quella risposta, il ragazzo rimase in assoluto silenzio, come se si fosse sentito subito in colpa per quella frase. Un po’ perché così facendo aveva sottolineato la diversità fra le loro famiglie (non che Ginny fosse proprio la mamma del secolo) e un po’ perché si sentì come se avesse girato il coltello nella piaga.  
\- Scusa, - farfugliò, - è che ho voglia di bere, fumare, ballare e scopare. Non necessariamente in quest’ordine. –  
\- Onesto, - commentò Scorpius sedendosi composto accanto a lui.  
\- E ho anche bisogno di caffè. –   
\- Alla cannella? –  
\- Sì. Quello penso di averlo… almeno quello! –  
Malfoy si stiracchiò e si alzò dal divano. Preferì non dirgli nulla sulla questione fumo (anche se lui conservava ancora il sacchettino trovato nella sua cassettiera) e lo guardò con aria gentile.   
\- Posso preparartelo io, - propose, - almeno mi distraggo da questa scia di malinconia che mi ha causato Edward… -

Potter restò in silenzio mentre l’altro si era già messo all’opera; aveva riempito d’acqua la parte di sotto della moka, quel po’ che bastava per raggiungere la valvola, e poi aveva inserito il filtro. Sembrava essere particolarmente assorto mentre, con estrema precisione, creava una montagnola con la polvere di caffè. Recuperò un canovaccio per aiutarsi nella chiusura della macchinetta, senza rendersi conto che l’altro lo stesse guardando.   
James si mise in piedi a sua volta e lo raggiunse, titubante. Durante la giornata avevano notato un comportamento di Scorpius piuttosto insolito: troppo gentile e servizievole… quando mai lo era stato? Lo conosceva fin troppo bene per farsi abbindolare facilmente, nonostante provasse forti sentimenti nei suoi confronti. Non l’aveva chiamato “cretino” né insultato a caso, gli aveva pulito casa senza colpo ferire, era rimasto sul divano a guardare roba babbana dopo l’ennesima serata a base di cibo cinese e ora gli stava preparando il caffè.   
Tutto questo rimuginare gli portò alla mente un unico dubbio, una domanda che faticò a trattenere.   
\- Scorpius… perché hai scelto di farmi da balia? –  
Malfoy restò con il telo tra le mani, bloccato nell’atto di stringere la moka prima di metterla sul piano cottura. Indugiò in silenzio per dei secondi, il tempo di poggiare la macchinetta sul fornello e accendere il fuoco, poi sospirò.  
\- Volevo starti vicino. La scelta era tra me, Langley e tuo padre… ho pensato di essere il male minore, no? –  
Potter arricciò le labbra, non convinto, e si sedette sul tavolo. Si portò la mano destra sotto al mento, grattandosi quel principio di barba che per questioni di pigrizia non era riuscito a radersi, e strinse le spalle.  
\- Non lo so. –  
\- Non lo sai? –   
Scorpius si voltò verso di lui, poggiando le mani sul bordo del ripiano della cucina.  
\- Non lo so. Mio padre è impiccione, Langley mi sta sul cazzo e… - s’interruppe, mordendosi un labbro.  
\- E…? E io? – deglutì.  
\- Io sono innamorato di te, da anni ormai, come tu lo sei di Albus. E ora devo restare qui, guardarti mentre mi prepari il caffè, di tanto in tanto accettare i tuoi baci, stringerti a me se ti commuovi per un film, senza poterti mai abbracciare sul serio, senza poterti dire che ti amo, senza stringerti davvero la mano, e con la certezza che tu non ricambierai mai i miei sentimenti. È una tortura, - sancì. 

Merda.   
L’aveva detto sul serio? E perché lo aveva fatto? Perché mai si era dichiarato proprio così e proprio in quel momento?  
Forse perché sapeva, in cuor suo, che quello fosse l’unico momento in cui Scorpius non sarebbe mai potuto scappare. L’aveva messo con le spalle al muro.

Infatti, fu proprio così che si sentì Scorpius: in trappola. La dichiarazione tanto spontanea che aveva appena ricevuto l’aveva lasciato senza parole e, se fino a pochi giorni prima aveva dato dell’idiota a Langley e alle sue teorie folli, ora non poteva fare altro che rendersi conto di quanto fosse stato meschino da parte sua complottare alle spalle del ragazzo.  
La moka iniziò a pipilare e l’odore del caffè, che aveva appena iniziato a salire, si propagò in cucina. Malfoy non poteva fuggire, né ubriacarsi, né sostenere lo sguardo insistente di James, per cui si voltò dandogli le spalle e si mise ad osservare il semplice meccanismo della moka che si riempiva lentamente di caffè, in rigoroso silenzio.

Potter fece un ghigno amaro e si mise in piedi. Restò qualche attimo dietro l’altro, respirando il suo profumo misto a quello del caffè, poi si diresse verso l’ingresso e recuperò il mantello.  
\- Io vado al Babylon. Tu fai quello che preferisci, - sancì, aprendo la porta. Non poteva smaterializzarsi, per cui doveva spostarsi nei modi più classici che conoscesse.  
Chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e sollevò gli occhi al cielo: sì, aveva davvero bisogno di fumare. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Era passata quasi un’ora da quando James aveva lasciato casa. Nel frattempo, Scorpius aveva zuccherato il caffè, lo aveva imbottito di cannella e stava per bere la quarta e ultima tazzina disponibile.   
Avrebbe dovuto fermarlo, afferrargli il polso e far valere la propria autorità nell'intimargli di restare a casa ma non ne aveva avuto il coraggio. Quella dichiarazione sembrava averlo colpito in pieno peggio di un Confundus ben piazzato. Allora avrebbe dovuto seguirlo e raggiungerlo al club ma quando si era avvicinato alla maniglia della porta era rimasto bloccato con le dita a mezz'aria: perché? Che cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli?   
Alla fine aveva desistito, ridotto a zero la razionalità e si era bevuto un caffè.   
Aveva valutato l'idea di avvisare Langley, dirgli che James era sfuggito mentre lui si trovava sotto la doccia e fare la figura dello sprovveduto e dell'incapace, se non fosse che... non poteva farlo. Non dopo aver insistito tanto, seppur per i motivi meno nobili, con il signor Potter. Gli aveva promesso che si sarebbe preso cura di suo figlio, che lo avrebbe protetto e curato, che non gli avrebbe creato emozioni pesanti intorno, che... balle, tutte balle. Lui non era in grado di prendersi cura delle persone: anche con Albus era stato così.   
Poteva essere un buon amico, forse il migliore, ma al primo cenno di instabilità era corso tra le braccia sicure di James. 

Sgranò gli occhi nel rendersi conto di quanto fosse stato assurdo quel pensiero, di quanto lui stesso fosse stato totalmente irrazionale nel giungere a quella conclusione. Ma, per quanto paradossale e assurdo, quella era la verità. Seppure avesse scelto la strada meno chiara per avvicinarsi a James, benché lo avesse incolpato della sua rottura con Albus, lui voleva solo una scusa, un motivo razionale, un qualcosa che giustificasse il suo voler stare vicino a James. E ora Potter era andato via, anzi, si era dichiarato, aveva ricevuto il silenzio e se ne era andato. E a lui, invece, c'erano voluti quattro caffè prima di capire. Afferrò il mantello dal guardaroba e si smaterializzò. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

\- Ma andiamo, scherzi? -  
\- No. -  
\- Dai, me le hai sempre offerte! -  
\- Ora non me lo posso più permettere! Da quando gli Auror hanno messo i controlli in farmacia, i prezzi di questa roba sono saliti alle stelle. -  
James sbuffò innervosito e senza salutare il suo interlocutore si diresse verso il banco del bar.  
\- Ehi amico, - chiamò, - portami la cosa più alcolica e forte che hai! -  
\- Tutto bene James? -  
\- Più alcolica e forte, - ripeté. 

Il bar tender non fece ulteriori domande e preparò un drink che potesse soddisfare l'esigenza del suo cliente più pretenzioso.  
\- E dammi pure carta e penna, - sbuffò.   
\- Siamo di ottimo umore, oggi! -  
\- Amico, mi hanno dato fuoco al pub e poi mi hanno spezzato il cuore. Vedi un po' tu! -  
\- Allora questo ti aiuterà, - disse l'altro, porgendogli quanto gli aveva chiesto.  
James lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo e, dopo aver fatto un sorso, si mise a scrivere. Aveva la mente troppo sgombra, o forse troppo piena, per scrivere due righe di senso compiuto. 

" _All I want is you and I don't care_ " era l'unica frase che era riuscito a elaborare. Patetico, decisamente, come tutto quello che si trovava intorno a lui. Bevve un altro po' del cocktail e si guardò intorno; la musica era alta e c'erano tanti giovani maghi, perché diavolo non alzava il culo e andava a gettarsi nella mischia? Fece un altro sorso, sentendosi un vecchio ubriacone appassionato di dance music.   
\- Ma tu sei James... James dei Sevendust! -  
Un giovane mago dai lunghi capelli dorati gli sorrise.  
Potter gli rivolse uno sguardo da marpione e, dopo aver bevuto un altro sorso, gli cinse le spalle con un braccio.  
\- Sì, sono io! -  
\- E come stai? Ho letto sui giornali dell'incendio... -  
Il ragazzino era visibilmente emozionato e James lo guardò ammiccante.   
\- Se vuoi ti mostro le mie cicatrici... - disse accattivante, sollevandosi la maglietta di qualche centimetro.  
\- Tu non mostri niente a nessuno! –  
James si voltò verso la persona che aveva parlato, che scoprì essere la stessa che gli aveva appena afferrato il polso. Roteò gli occhi e si liberò dalla presa con un gesto secco e scattoso, tornando a dare attenzioni al fan.  
\- Dicevamo? –  
\- James, non ignorarmi! –  
\- Perché no? Tu lo hai fatto, - rispose facendo spallucce.  
Nel frattempo, il giovane ammiratore iniziò a sentirsi a disagio, tant’è che riuscì a staccarsi da Potter senza troppa fatica e ad allontanarsi con discrezione.  
\- Grandioso, - sbuffò James, incrociando le braccia, - mi hai anche rovinato la posteggia. –  
\- Perché tu non mi hai ascoltato! Ti avevo detto di non venire qui! –  
Il ragazzo ignorò il mezzo rimprovero e cercò di seguire il giovane che gli era sfuggito a causa di Malfoy, districandosi tra la folla. Scorpius gli afferrò il polso nuovamente e con la mano sinistra recuperò la bacchetta, - fermati e ascoltami! O giuro che non mi farò remore a schiantarti di fronte a tutta questa gente! -  
\- Che diavolo vuoi, Malfoy? – chiese James spazientito. Per l’occasione sollevò anche un sopracciglio, in chiaro segno di malumore.  
\- Io vengo sempre da te, - esordì Scorpius; nel frattempo, il cuore cominciò a battere all’impazzata. – Io… ho notato che corro sempre da te. Quando sono con te mi sento… sicuro? Protetto? Non so neanche se quello che sto dicendo ha lo stesso senso che aveva nella mia testa ma… ho sempre voluto essere questo per Albus. Uno scoglio su cui potersi sempre aggrappare, una piccola oasi di pace, un rifugio, un punto fermo, - spiegò. Un lieve rossore iniziò a espandersi sulle sue guance e le mani iniziarono a tremare visibilmente.   
\- Ho bevuto troppo caffè, perché tu sei andato via e io mi sono sentito perso. Perché io vengo sempre da te. E non so se è amore o altro, se questa cosa che provo abbia o meno un nome… so solo che accetto ogni lavoro che possa condurmi nelle tue vicinanze. Mi ero anche proposto per una missione in Bulgaria durante il tuo tour, ma tuo padre mi ha bocciato. Non c’è nulla di logico, no? Niente che sia ragionevole, se non che tu dovresti odiarmi per almeno un milione di motivi ma… anche se tu iniziassi a detestarmi con tutte le tue forze, io continuerò a venire da te. Perché è questo che faccio, anche quando sono ubriaco. Ti cerco e… cazzo, - imprecò. Sentiva gli occhi pizzicargli e non poteva permettersi di crollare, non davanti a tutte quelle persone; si stropicciò gli occhi e si morse la lingua.

D’un tratto avvertì uno strano calore intorno a sé, come se qualcuno gli stesse dando un abbraccio. In effetti James lo aveva stretto mugolando uno “shh” dolce contro il suo orecchio. Ma Scorpius aveva iniziato a parlare e non si sarebbe arreso con tanta facilità.  
\- Torniamo a casa, - borbottò. Ricambiò la stretta, afferrando con forza la stoffa della maglia dell’altro ragazzo, e poggiò la fronte contro il suo petto.  
\- Torniamo a casa, - ripeté, - per favore, torniamo a casa. -

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪  



	11. Whispers in the dark

In una delle tante sere di pioggia londinese, Albus era seduto sul divano in cucina intento a godersi la sua solita tisana quando Langley entrò. Era evidentemente seccato, o forse solo stanco, fatto stava che non aveva una bella cera.  
\- Sono a casa! –  
\- Ehi, - disse Potter allungando le braccia verso di lui per salutarlo; Langley l'abbracciò e si chinò a dargli un bacio prima di sedersi accanto al fidanzato e poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla.  
\- Com'è andata oggi? –  
\- Tuo padre è un cane da presa, non molla mai e, siccome Scorpius è impegnato con James, mi tocca fare anche il suo lavoro. Ho dovuto esaminare tutta la documentazione sulle prescrizioni dei Guaritori, sono riuscito ad analizzarne poche ma non c'erano tracce delle tue. –   
\- Mh, - mugolò Potter sembrando sollevato da quella notizia. Da quando suo fratello era finito nuovamente al San Mungo, si sentiva confuso a riguardo della storia in cui era coinvolto.  
\- Sono già pronto a trasfigurarle… - lo rassicurò l’Auror, - da un lato è meglio che Scorpius sia impegnato con tuo fratello, almeno così sono al sicuro. Se sapessero della mia ansia… –  
\- Vero, però… a causa mia e di qualche altro mio collega, James è finito in ospedale e… -  
\- Se lui si è fumato troppe canne di fila e chissà cos’altro si è buttato giù, non è di certo colpa tua! –  
\- Lo so, ma ora mio padre inizierà ad indagare su tu-sai-cosa… e non so perché sia successo quel casino al Pandemonium… non doveva finire così! James poteva restarci secco! -  
\- Non doveva, infatti… ma per tuo padre l’imboscata e l’incendio sono collegati e non ho molto tempo per spostare le prove verso un’altra strada… Scorpius sarà con lui solo per una settimana, insomma fino a quando non sarà guarito e… -  
\- Tranquillo, sarà lì ancora a lungo! Ho prescritto a James una crema idratante, ci metterà un bel po' a curare quelle ustioni! Mi dispiace per lui e per il suo pub, però… tu rischi di perdere il lavoro… –  
\- Sei diabolico, - ridacchiò Langley sembrando anche sorpreso da quel pensiero poco candido. 

Albus mise su un sorriso amaro. Non sapeva come era iniziata quella storia né perché si era fatto coinvolgere… forse la questione dei soldi facili o, più probabilmente, per l’adrenalina nel fare qualcosa di trasgressivo; però quella cosa gli era costata più cara di tutti i guadagni mai ricevuti. Quando era andato a vivere da solo, e prima che Scorpius andasse a vivere con lui, gli era stato difficile sopperire alle spese domestiche ma era troppo orgoglioso per poter chiedere aiuto ai genitori e, quindi, aveva colto la palla al balzo per poter guadagnare qualcosa di extra approfittando della sua conoscenza in Erbologia. Infine, Malfoy si era proposto come coinquilino e le spese erano diminuite… perché non aveva smesso allora? Perché aveva continuato con quell’attività clandestina? Non gli bastava aver fatto finire suo fratello al San Mungo, aver perso il suo migliore amico e distrutto il Pandemonium?  
\- A proposito… non è che ti è rimasto qualcosa? - 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Scorpius, seduto sul grosso letto di James, era completamente assorto nella lettura, non proprio senza difficoltà, della stessa pagina de “Il Mensile degli Stregoni”. In tanti anni non era mai riuscito a spiegarsi il motivo per cui i redattori usassero un carattere tipografico troppo piccolo per il testo: non pensavano a quei poveri maghi precocemente presbiti come lui?   
Lanciò un'occhiata verso la porta del bagno e udì distintamente il fruscio dell'acqua che cadeva e la voce di James che, allegro, canticchiava sotto la doccia. Dalla finestra poteva, invece, ascoltare il picchiettio della pioggia che batteva incessante. Sorrise, e con un incantesimo d’appello chiamò a sé i propri occhiali da vista, pronto a nasconderli appena James fosse uscito dalla toilette.   
Quando li indossò fu felice di poter finalmente leggere quella maledetta rivista; l'articolo parlava d'amore, di come distinguere quello vero da una semplice infatuazione, e lui provò a farsi aiutare da quel giornalista per fare chiarezza dentro di sé.   
Malfoy aveva addosso uno dei pigiami di James, troppo grande per la sua taglia ma incredibilmente comodo, e apprezzò il duvet cobalto che gli copriva solo i piedi ghiacciati; si rilassò con la schiena contro i cuscini morbidi mentre leggeva con attenzione le parole stampate su quella rivista. I suoi capelli erano vagamente scompigliati e qualche ciocca bionda gli cadeva, ribelle, davanti agli occhi.

Erano tornati dal Babylon senza scambiarsi molte parole e proprio per questo non avevano parlato di quello che era successo fra loro.   
Del resto, cosa era accaduto? Scorpius sollevò gli occhi verso il soffitto, pensieroso.   
Era scoppiato a piangere come un moccioso sulla pista da ballo dopo aver afferrato il polso di James e gli aveva detto una serie di frasi che, messe insieme, potevano rassomigliare a una dichiarazione improvvisata, ma che in realtà non avevano espresso un bel nulla. Era confuso e in perenne contrasto con se stesso, con quello che diceva il suo cuore e come replicava il cervello.   
Cosa provava davvero?   
Perché era scoppiato a piangere come un imbecille?

“ _Puoi dirle qualsiasi cosa ti riguardi, anche una verità scomoda, perché sai che ti accetterà in ogni caso_.”   
Malfoy si soffermò su questa riga e arricciò le labbra; in effetti lui sapeva di poter dire qualsiasi cosa al ragazzo e che non l’avrebbe mai giudicato, perché non l’aveva mai fatto. Era capitato a scuola e anche al di fuori dell’istituto; James aveva ascoltato tutti i suoi piagnistei e complessi ma non l’aveva mai criticato, anzi, l’aveva ascoltato e abbracciato, l’aveva rincuorato anche quando non se lo meritava, mostrandogli un supporto incondizionato.

“ _Valuta quanto ti rassicura la sua compagnia_.”   
Questo lui lo sapeva perfettamente e gliel’aveva detto proprio quella sera stessa; in effetti, non si sentiva al sicuro se non in compagnia del ragazzo e, anche se alla fine era stato lui a salvargli la vita, riusciva a rilassarsi e stare bene solo in sua presenza.  
Che fosse davvero qualcosa di più profondo di una semplice infatuazione quello che provava per quello stupido di James Sirius Potter? Come avrebbe fatto a conviverci?

“ _In sintesi l’amore è difficile spiegare. Ci sentiamo di essere veramente presi in tutta la nostra psiche, ci accorgiamo che quella persona è davvero importante e abbiamo veramente paura di perderla, perché non possiamo né vogliamo rinunciare a lei e non troveremo mai nessun altro che ci faccia provare le stesse emozioni. Ci piace, la stimiamo nell’intelletto, nella sensibilità, nel corpo, nella sessualità e diventiamo egoisti e irrazionali. Ci comportiamo come se fossimo sotto l’effetto della maledizione Imperius ma senza aver davvero subito l’incantesimo. L’amore non si può spiegare ma solo comprendere e se sei confuso, se non sai sbrogliare quella matassa che si è infilata nel tuo cervello, allora è probabilmente è la persona giusta.”_

\- Sei davvero carino con gli occhiali. –  
\- Cosa… - borbottò Malfoy togliendosi subito le lenti. Era sbiancato brutalmente dato che non si aspettava di essere visto in quelle condizioni.  
\- Ma tu non eri sotto la doccia? –  
\- Sì, ma ho finito, - rispose Potter; lui indossava solo un paio di pantaloni di cotone viola e aveva ancora i capelli spettinati dall'asciugamano. Scorpius si morse un labbro e distolse lo sguardo dopodiché si tolse gli occhiali e li nascose nel magazine, come se fossero un segnalibro qualunque, per poi buttare quest'ultimo a terra. James era veramente sexy anche con quelle brutte cicatrici.  
\- Puoi aiutarmi con queste? - chiese Potter sventolando un tubetto di crema, - l'ho messa sulle braccia e lo stomaco ma sulla schiena ho qualche difficoltà, - ammise.  
\- Sì certo… sì, - farfugliò l'altro rimettendosi in piedi. Si scorciò le maniche del pigiama e prese quella confezione di crema e, nell’attesa che James si stendesse sul letto a pancia in giù, si mise a leggere il nome della pomata.  
\- Che strano, - disse sovrappensiero, - non ci avevo mai fatto caso prima. L’etichetta dice che è a base di gomma di guar… -  
\- Ne parli come se io sapessi di cosa si tratti… -  
\- Ma non hai studiato Erbologia? Bah, mi chiedo come sia possibile che tu abbia preso perfino i M.A.G.O.! Comunque, so che si usa come idratante ma, cioè… è solo per quello, non credo che abbia proprietà rigenerative… -  
\- Me l'ha prescritta Albus, che è un Guaritore, se ha detto che questa è la crema giusta sarà così… -  
\- Probabile, - rispose Malfoy non propriamente convinto. Strinse le spalle e quando James fu pronto lui aprì il tubetto e ne versò un po’ sulla schiena del ragazzo. Posò la confezione sul comodino e poi strofinò le mani l’una contro l’altra, per riscaldarsele, e iniziò a spalmare l’unguento sulla pelle del ragazzo. James socchiuse gli occhi e si godé quell'istante di relax; era molto bello avvertire le mani di Scorpius sulla schiena nuda.

Malfoy gli massaggiò la schiena con fare timido, come se fosse a disagio, soprattutto quando si mise a cavalcioni su di lui. Le sue guance divennero rosse e, per distrarsi, si concentrò nell’applicare una leggera pressione con le mani, con l'intento di lenirgli i dolori.  
Si rese poi conto che il suo bacino premeva contro quello del ragazzo e quindi diventò ancora più imbarazzato. – S-scusa, - mugugnò.   
\- Ah, no, mi piace questa cosa, - commentò James con voce rauca.  
\- Ma… ma… -  
\- “Ma” cosa? Io adoro i massaggi! Sfido chiunque a non farlo, - chiarì.  
\- Ah ok! –  
\- Certo, - aggiunse malizioso, - ci sono altri massaggi ancora più interessanti… -  
\- Ho finito, - l’interruppe Scorpius. Fece poi per scendere dal letto ma l’altro fu più lesto e lo blocco per le spalle, facendolo stendere sul materasso in posizione supina. Malfoy sgranò gli occhi e seguì con attenzione ogni movimento del ragazzo che, ancora mezzo nudo, si mise su di lui. Il suo sguardo sembrava famelico; Scorpius parve voler deglutire senza troppa riuscita mentre Potter iniziava a baciarlo lungo il collo.  
\- James, io… ho le mani sporche di crema, io… io devo lavarle, - mugolò Malfoy.   
Potter sogghignò e afferrò la bacchetta che era appoggiata sul comodino, - Tergeo, - disse e dopo un secondo le mani di Malfoy erano pulite.  
\- Ora non hai scuse, - mormorò l’altro.   
Scorpius diventò scarlatto e inclinò il collo per farselo baciare ancora, poi socchiuse gli occhi. Non voleva una scusa per non farsi toccare da James, anzi, la sera del suo ultimo concerto era stato proprio lui a provocarlo per quanto lo desiderava. Voleva fare sesso con lui, voleva stringerlo a sé tutta la notte, voleva le sue labbra e il suo corpo, i suoi baci…  
\- James… - chiamò, poggiando le mani sui fianchi dell'altro.  
Per sicurezza lo cinse anche con le gambe, quasi avesse paura che potesse scappare come la volta scorsa, e gli parlò contro l'orecchio con tono di voce suadente.  
\- Vorrei che la mia prima volta fosse con te, - ammise tremante, - ma… -  
Scorpius arrossì violentemente e poggiò la testa sul petto nudo dell'altro, nascondendosi alla meno peggio da quell’imbarazzo che stava prendendo il sopravvento; strinse le mani sui fianchi nudi di Potter e si sentì stupido.   
Non era mai stato impreparato, a scuola come a lavoro era arrivato sempre pronto, ma in quell’occasione era del tutto inevitabile esserlo. Nella sua testa si era già immaginato i mille modi in cui James l'avrebbe messo a disagio o preso in giro, per questo restò palesemente sorpreso quando, invece, il ragazzo gli sorrise con dolcezza.  
Potter mosse un po' la spalla e portò una mano ad accarezzargli la guancia; non disse niente, neanche quando si appoggiò con la fronte contro quella accaldata di Malfoy, all'opposto, gli rivolse uno sguardo amorevole e in seguito gli baciò le labbra rosse e screpolate.  
In quel momento Scorpius strinse gli occhi e si fece forza. Il calore emanato dal corpo di Potter lo rassicurò; quelle carezze tanto leggere gli fecero trovare il coraggio di lasciarsi andare e di allentare la presa dai suoi fianchi, di emulare quel gesto che gli aveva rivolto già in precedenza. Allungò la mano destra sulla guancia dell’altro e sfiorò con le dita affusolate la pelle liscia di James. La manica della maglia gli scivolò raggiungendo il gomito e Malfoy sorrise impercettibilmente contro le labbra di James ricambiando quel bacio. Si sentì intrappolato in quella travolgente onda di sentimenti mai provati prima, tanto da non rendersi conto di essere completamente nudo così come lo era l’altro.

James era bellissimo.   
Aveva un fisico ben definito e quelle cicatrici, tanto criticate da lui stesso, non ledevano la perfezione dei suoi lineamenti… era davvero, davvero, magnifico e si muoveva sapientemente sopra di lui, con una delicatezza che non gli avrebbe mai attribuito.   
A cosa stava pensando?  
Era importante per lui quel momento?  
Anche a James batteva forte il cuore? Anche lui era travolto da quelle emozioni tanto forti nonostante non fosse la sua prima volta?  
Che cosa sarebbe successo dopo? Sarebbe stato ancora innamorato di lui? Si sarebbero fidanzati? Le cose si sarebbero evolute?

I capelli di James perdevano goccioline di acqua e sudore che si mescolavano con il sapore delle loro labbra costantemente appiccicate.  
\- Ah, - si lamentò Scorpius mordendosi la lingua; era eccitato da morire e le mani di James che lo masturbavano erano di quanto più afrodisiaco ci fosse al mondo ma, nonostante le dovute precauzioni, il solo scontrarsi del pene di Potter contro la propria apertura nel tentativo di una penetrazione lo fece sussultare dal dolore.  
\- Scusami, - mugolò l'altro mordendogli la spalla. Erano anni che James desiderava fare l'amore con Scorpius e il solo averlo così esposto sotto di sé gli dava scariche di adrenalina che si ripercuotevano sul basso ventre. - È che ti desidero tanto, - disse contro il suo orecchio.   
\- Anche io, - ammise Malfoy, - ma non sei neanche entrato e già fa così male… -   
\- Se vuoi posso smetterla, - rispose Potter che frattanto gli posava un'altra serie di baci sul collo, mentre continuava a provocarlo con la mano.  
\- Fossi scemo, - mormorò Scorpius arrossendo di colpo.  
Sentì la risata di Potter contro il suo orecchio e non seppe spiegarsi come si sentiva in quel momento. Era vuoto ma pieno; la razionalità che lo aveva accompagnato era scomparsa e l'unica cosa che voleva fare era l'amore con James. Com’era arrivato a quel punto?   
Avvertiva una sensazione strana all’altezza del petto che dal cuore si espandeva in tutto il corpo e che gli faceva provare emozioni che non sapeva di poter avvertire sulla sua pelle.  
All'inizio fu molto doloroso, soprattutto perché dovette dare al suo corpo il tempo di abituarsi a quelle intrusioni, però, superato quell'ostacolo, fu travolto dal piacere più puro.  
Riuscì a sentirsi una cosa sola con l'altro; lui conosceva la magia, ma la forza che c'era tra loro due in quel momento superava di gran lunga ogni incantesimo.  
Non sapeva dare risposta ai dubbi che lo avevano colpito ma una cosa era certa: avrebbe voluto che l’amplesso non giungesse mai alla fine. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

L'unico motivo che spinse Scorpius ad aprire gli occhi fu l’improvviso freddo che avvertì intorno alle gambe; il ragazzo rimase immobile per dei secondi dopo aver aperto gli occhi e sorrise impercettibilmente nel rendersi conto di dove si trovasse. Poteva percepire nell'aria l’odore di James che dormiva, ancora beato, accanto a lui.  
Potter era ancora senza vestiti e il lenzuolo lo avvolgeva solo intorno alla vita; era così bello… non poteva credere di averci fatto l'amore più volte in una sera. Mosse leggermente le gambe nel tentativo vano di coprirsi meglio e si voltò verso l'altro ragazzo, rivolgendogli un’occhiata affettuosa.   
Era davvero strano avvertire tranquillità nell'aria; ogni cosa sembrava essere al proprio posto eppure nulla era più caotico di quella situazione.  
  
Scorpius aveva sempre pensato che l'unica persona con cui avrebbe condiviso il letto sarebbe stato Albus eppure la sua prima volta (e la seconda, e la terza) era stata con James. Non c'era stato un singolo secondo di amarezza per questo, anzi, era stato così bello che era sicuro di aver avuto un attacco di magia involontaria durante l'amplesso. Arrossì riflettendo su quanto potesse essere sembrato stupido e imbranato in quel momento, eppure James gli aveva accarezzato la guancia accaldata e l'aveva baciato. C'era stato qualcosa di particolarmente disarmante nello sguardo che gli aveva rivolto, che non gli era stato possibile sentirsi così perfetto nella propria imperfezione. Allungò una mano per accarezzargli i capelli rossicci e sorrise ancora una volta: i suoi capelli erano lisci e setosi che sfiorarli gli aveva subito dato assuefazione.  
\- Non dormi? - borbottò James con voce impastata dal sonno. Si era successivamente voltato verso il ragazzo e gli aveva rivolto un sorriso con ancora gli occhi lucidi dal sonno.  
\- Ho freddo… tu hai rubato tutte le coperte! –  
Potter arricciò le labbra pensieroso e, dopo qualche attimo, si rigirò sul fianco opposto tirando con forza il lenzuolo. Scorpius iniziò a ridere e cercò di riprendersi parte della coperta ma il ragazzo sembrò essersi addormentato, come di colpo.  
\- Scemo, - ridacchiò l’altro. Malfoy incrociò le braccia per tenere il punto ma non ci fu alcuna reazione da parte di James, allora strinse le spalle e decise di abbracciarlo forte. Gli accarezzò il fianco con delicatezza. In un secondo momento si sistemò sotto le coperte e chiuse gli occhi dopo aver poggiato la fronte contro la schiena di James, respirando l’odore acre della sua pelle.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Erano più di dodici ore che la pioggia non smetteva di cadere. Harry guardava il tempaccio seduto al tavolo della sala da pranzo e, come ogni mattina, sorseggiava il suo tè preferito: un Earl Grey aromatizzato al bergamotto.   
In giorni come quelli, che potevano durare settimane o mesi d’agonia, pioggia e freddo, l’uomo si domandava perché non si fosse trasferito in qualche paese dal clima più mite e cordiale come l'Italia.   
Se lo avesse fatto prima di mettere su famiglia le cose sarebbero state diverse, forse la presenza di perenne sole caldo gli avrebbe concesso un amore meno altalenante e avrebbe potuto essere un padre migliore per i suoi figli, dato che ora ne aveva uno sotto controllo e l'altro sotto protezione; l'unica che si salvava era Lily e solo perché era ancora in età scolare.  
\- Quindi James ora esce con Malfoy? –  
La voce di Ginny ridestò l’uomo dai suoi pensieri. Harry le rivolse uno sguardo interdetto e poggiò la tazza sul tavolo, poi sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei.   
\- Cosa? –  
\- C'è scritto qui, - sostenne la donna indicandogli la prima pagina de “La Gazzetta del Profeta”. L'uomo prese tra le mani la copia del giornale e sgranò gli occhi nel leggere l'articolo da prima pagina.

_“Potter e Malfoy, i nuovi Romeo e… Romeo?  
I due sono stati avvistati nella famosa discoteca per maghi e streghe omosessuali, il Babylon. Foto e articoli a pagina 4._   
_A quanto pare la distruzione del suo pub non ha buttato giù l'umore del cantante più in voga dell'ultimo decennio, che si è lasciato consolare delle braccia del giovane Malfoy, il nuovo e promettente Auror che gli ha salvato la vita durante l'incendio al Pademonium. Solo un caso o il loro era un amore già sbocciato?”_

Harry si sentì disorientato da quella lettura e balzò in piedi dopo aver bevuto il suo tè in un unico sorso.  
\- Devo andare in ufficio, - disse. Salutò rapidamente la moglie, afferrò la sua borsa da lavoro e si smaterializzò. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

L'aria gelida dovuta al maltempo inglese aveva perfino coinvolto la camera da letto di James e fu proprio il clima frizzante che svegliò Scorpius. Quest'ultimo, infatti, aveva iniziato a patire il freddo; si era addormentato sotto il duvet e tra le braccia di James mentre ora erano entrambi senza coperta. Si stropicciò gli occhi e tentò di mettersi seduto per rimboccare le coperte ma al minimo sforzo si sentì tutto indolenzito.   
Lanciò uno sguardo rapido al corpo nudo di James e si rese conto che forse l’attività della scorsa notte non era stata proprio una buona idea, non per lui che non aveva mai avuto rapporti prima; allora scese dal letto, rimboccò le coperte all'altro ragazzo e andò in bagno per rinfrescarsi.   
La verità era che non poteva credere di aver fatto sesso con Potter, né che potesse essere tanto eccitante e dolce allo stesso tempo. Ogni tassello sembrava essere nel posto sbagliato eppure nulla gli era sembrato più giusto in quel momento. Finirci a letto non aveva dissipato i suoi dubbi ma il suo cuore aveva preso un ritmo completamente diverso; ora non gli restava altro che essere onesto con lui e sperare che i sentimenti di James non mutassero, così come invece erano mutati i suoi.   
Ritornò in camera da letto, recuperò una t-shirt pulita dall'armadio e andrò in cucina per preparare la colazione. La maglietta gli stava fin troppo grande e l’indossava senza null'altro al di sotto; trovò gli ingredienti necessari e decise di preparare degli scones. Incredibile come la dispensa di James, un cantante single dalla vita dissoluta, fosse fornita e ordinata più di quella che condivideva con Albus nel vecchio appartamento.  
Malgrado fosse passata solo poco più di una settimana, scoprì che gli era mancato avere una vera e propria casa con una cucina, un divano e la possibilità di scegliere cosa mangiare senza doversi rifare a un menù. Tutto questo lo portò a riflettere sul fatto che dovesse confermare la prenotazione al Paiolo Magico per un'altra settimana dato che non aveva avuto modo di trovare un appartamento né poteva restare a casa di James. Certo, doveva restargli accanto fino a quando non fosse guarito, ma era sicuro che le indagini si sarebbero mosse e, presto o tardi, avrebbe dovuto interrompere la convivenza con Potter.

James se ne stava appoggiato contro lo stipite della porta a guardare il ragazzo intento a preparare da mangiare. Qualche tempo prima aveva visto suo fratello fare lo stesso per Langley, ma Albus non era nemmeno lontanamente bravo e sexy quanto Scorpius.  
Potter restò in silenzio e, ogni volta che Malfoy si allungava per prendere qualcosa troppo in alto, Potter inclinava la testa per sbirciare al di sotto del vestitino improvvisato. Aveva un corpo meraviglioso e, quando la stoffa della maglia si alzava, avvertiva la voglia di raggiungerlo per strappargliela da dosso e sbatterlo sul tavolo, ma l’immagine di Scorpius che, mezzo nudo, gli preparava la colazione era di quanto più idilliaco ci fosse al mondo. Non si sarebbe mai immaginato di potersi svegliare una mattina e trovare il ragazzo che amava intento a preparargli la colazione.  
Era tanto bello poter respirare quell'aria di tranquillità e, anche se tra loro non c’era una vera e propria relazione, avrebbe voluto svegliarsi così tutti i giorni. Quasi certo che nulla avrebbe potuto rovinare quel momento fece per avvicinarsi al ragazzo ma, appena mosse il piede destro per fare un passo, suonò il campanello.  
Scorpius, con le mani in pasta, borbottò qualche insulto; James rise e gli si avvicinò.  
\- Vado io, non ti preoccupare! –  
\- …sei sveglio! - esclamò Malfoy sorpreso. Terminò di mettere gli _scones_ sulla teglia, lavò le mani e accese il forno.  
\- Chi è? –  
\- Un gruppo di brutte persone, - ridacchiò Potter aprendo la porta.

\- Brutta persona ci sarai tu! –  
Nell'arco di dieci minuti la piccola cucina di casa Potter si era riempita con le voci dei Sevendust e di Vanessa; era diventata un posto tanto caotico che rassomigliava al dormitorio dei Grifondoro e, dopo soli due minuti, Scorpius aveva già mal di testa; per questo motivo si era posizionato contro il piano cottura osservandoli in silenzio. Di tanto in tanto, sentiva che lo sguardo di James si spostava voluttuoso sulle sue gambe nude e, quando gli altri non guardavano, sollevava di qualche millimetro la maglietta per provocarlo. Era un gesto che aveva fatto d’impulso e si meravigliò di se stesso.  
\- Allora… mentre aspettiamo gli _scones_ , che ne dite di assaggiare la gelatina alla menta piperita che ha preparato mia mamma? - chiese Aaron.   
James osservò quella cosa dondolante e allungò una forchetta per punzecchiarla e vedere se si sarebbe spaccata. – Sembra viscido, - sentenziò.  
\- Ma è buono, - obiettò Aaron. Quest’ultimo lanciò uno sguardo verso Malfoy e gli sorrise cordiale, - ti va di assaggiare? –  
\- No, io non metto in bocca niente di viscido, - spiegò Malfoy, rendendosi conto solo in un secondo momento di essere stato ambiguo.  
Potter lo guardò malizioso ma Vanessa lo bloccò dal fare una qualsiasi battutaccia.  
\- Se davvero sei fidanzato con James, come dice “la Gazzetta del Profeta”, penso che non ti capiterà di certo! –  
Tutti risero mentre Scorpius diventava rosso come una Ricordella.  
\- Puoi ben dirlo, V, - scherzò James, fiero della risposta dell’amica tanto da batterle il cinque.  
Aaron, però, si rese conto dell’imbarazzo provato dall’altro ragazzo e cercò di cambiare discorso. – Ehi Malfoy, mi passeresti un bicchiere? -  
Scorpius fece per sollevarsi sulle punte e allungare un braccio quando fu bloccato da Potter, che gli tiro giù la maglia prima che la colazione diventasse uno striptease.  
\- Fossi in te andrei a mettermi qualcosa sotto… non mi va che tutti vedano… questo, - bisbigliò soave contro il suo orecchio e, nel mentre, gli accarezzò i fianchi. 

Le guance di Malfoy divennero ancora più rosse tanto che fuggì nella camera da letto senza dire una parola; che cosa gli stava succedendo? Dove erano finite la compostezza e l'eleganza che lo caratterizzavano? Era solo da una decina di giorni con quello stupido di Potter e era già diventato uno svergognato!  
James ridacchiò a quell’uscita di scena e poi porse il bicchiere all'amico; Aaron lo prese e si versò dell'acqua mentre Vince si avvicinò al proprietario di casa che lo guardò incuriosito.  
\- Ti ho portato un regalino per agevolarti la convalescenza, - disse e gli infilò qualcosa nella tasca dei pantaloni.  
\- Sei riuscito a trovarla? –  
\- E a caro prezzo, - si lamentò il ragazzo, - ma per il mio vocalist questo ed altro! –  
\- Troppo gentile, - lo canzonò, felice come un bambino che reggeva la sua prima scopa.  
\- Dovresti apprezzare! Con un Auror in casa e tuo padre che ha bloccato tutto il meccanismo è sempre più difficile trovare questa roba… -  
\- Al Babylon uno voleva vendermela per dieci galeoni al grammo. Non è per i soldi, sai che non mi mancano, ma mi sono chiesto se non fosse troppo esagerato… o se magari volessero anche un rene! –  
\- Te l'ho detto, tra poco sarà impossibile trovarla, quindi goditene finché ce n’è! –

James sorrise all’amico e gli rivolse un occhiolino; si stava anche domandando per quale motivo Scorpius ci stesse impiegando tanto a rivestirsi. Era indeciso se andare o meno in camera da letto a dare un'occhiata quando il campanello suonò di nuovo: quella mattina non sembrava esserci pace a casa Potter! 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪


	12. You stole my heart, S.

Scorpius era seduto sul letto sfatto con addosso ancora la maglietta recuperata dall'armadio; la verità era che lui aveva lasciato quasi tutta la sua roba nella camera al Paiolo Magico e non sapeva cos’altro indossare. Non aveva avuto di questi problemi fintanto che era da solo con James: era davvero difficile indossare qualcosa senza che finisse a terra pochi minuti dopo. Di fare il bucato non se ne parlava, mettere su le stesse cose del giorno prima era stata un’ipotesi già scartata, per cui non gli rimase altro da fare che restare in contemplazione davanti all'armadio disordinatissimo di James, come se fosse un adolescente che non sa in quale abito infilarsi per il primo appuntamento.  
Gli erano bastate le notti di meraviglioso sesso con quel testone e tutta la sua lucidità mentale era scomparsa, lasciando spazio al senso di colpa che si faceva largo nella sua coscienza; aveva già deposto per quanto riguardava il Pandemonium ma non aveva consegnato al suo capo quanto trovato nella cassettiera di James.   
Perché?   
Aveva litigato con Albus per eccesso di moralità e senso di giustizia, gli aveva urlato contro di dover denunciare la questione del ricovero di James e il suo dannato utilizzo di droghe e ora… che stava facendo? Aveva scelto di essere complice di quella trasgressione che aveva tanto rimproverato all'amico?

In quell'istante capì che il legame che si era instaurato tra lui e Potter era diventato così forte che aveva perfino superato la sua rettitudine ed ebbe paura. - Scorpius, che ci fai ancora qui? –  
\- Vanessa! Non ho niente da mettere… -  
\- Beh, è vero che a fare colazione di là c'è anche il signor Potter ma questo non vuole dire che devi presenziare a una serata di gala… -  
\- C'è Harry Potter? - chiese Malfoy sorpreso, - Perché è qui? –  
\- Ha detto di voler parlare con te e James… sarà per l’articolo! –  
\- Allora devo necessariamente vestirmi bene, ma non ho abiti puliti e quelli di James sono decisamente troppo grandi per me! –  
\- A saperlo ti avrei portato qualcosa di mio, - lo schernì la ragazza, che rise un attimo dopo.  
\- Ti preferivo sotto shock, quasi, - si imbronciò Malfoy.  
\- Andiamo, che permaloso! Ci sarà qualcosa nell’armadio… magari di quando era più piccolo, no? –  
\- Certo, la divisa di Hogwarts con quell’insulso e pomposo stemma Grifondoro cucito sopra! –  
\- Comunque… non siamo in un atelier di alta moda, quindi devi arrangiarti in qualche modo! Che ne dici di questi? - domandò e gli mostro un paio di pantaloni neri; erano strappati sulle ginocchia e scoloriti in qualche punto ma tutto sommato non sembravano male.  
Scorpius li guardò storcendo il naso; d’altronde la ragazza aveva ragione, quello era il monolocale di Potter e non la sartoria di Madama McClan, per cui doveva accontentarsi del meglio che riusciva a trovare.  
Malfoy afferrò i pantaloni e si fiondò in bagno con l’intento di indossarli. Ricordava quei jeans neri, James li aveva indossati quando, in un festino improvvisato nel dormitorio di Grifondoro, avevano giocato al gioco della bottiglia. Nel chiudersi la zip, Scorpius rimuginò su quella serata: lui e Albus si erano imbucati nella sala comune dei rosso oro insieme ad alcuni membri dei Weasley e degli Scamander. C'era così tanta Burrobirra illegale e musica ad alto volume che se la Preside fosse entrata li avrebbe espulsi senza obiezioni o sconti di pena, probabilmente gettandoli dal punto più alto della torre con un grosso calcio nel sedere.

Quella sera James era stato diverso dal solito: sebbene fosse nella sua Sala Comune si era conciato come se dovesse andare in qualche locale cool. Indossava quegli stessi pantaloni neri e una camicia bianca che ne usciva al di fuori: aveva messo addirittura l’eyeliner nero intorno agli occhi e aveva sistemato i capelli medio-lunghi con del gel.   
Sostava seduto in maniera del tutto scomposta, col piede destro sul bracciolo di una poltrona vermiglio e quello sinistro per terra, e aveva sempre una bottiglia di Burrobirra nelle mani.   
Avevano avuto modo di restare da soli qualche minuto e Scorpius gli aveva confessato i sentimenti che provava verso suo fratello. James si era torturato le unghie fino a togliersi parte dello smalto nero che le ricopriva, tuttavia l'aveva ascoltato, abbracciato e rincuorato. Era stata una serata strana per come si erano evoluti i fatti; avevano preso parte a uno stupido gioco che li aveva fatti baciare. A ripensarci lui aveva dato il suo primo bacio a James, lo stesso ragazzo con cui aveva fatto l'amore la prima volta… per quale motivo non si era reso conto della presenza costante del ragazzo nella sua vita?  
Era stato cieco a tal punto?

Si accomodò sulla tazza e avvertì qualcosa pungergli la coscia; scavò nella tasca destra dove trovò un foglio che era stato piegato in quattro e su uno di quei lati c'era scritto “per Scorpius”. Deglutì; sapeva che non fosse corretto sbirciare ma non si era fatto scrupoli a leggere l'agenda personale e segreta del ragazzo, quindi perché doveva trattenersi ora che quel biglietto era indirizzato a lui?  
Continuò a scartare quel foglio con le mani che gli tremavano e lesse la seconda frase, “la solita stupida canzone d'amore”. L’aria faticò a raggiungergli i polmoni e aprì per intero quella lettera ma se solo il titolo era stato tanto d’impatto, il contenuto di quel documento era distruttivo.

_“14 febbraio 20xx | You stole my heart, S._

_This one may be a strange love,_   
_burning out here and there;_   
_only one sight and the flame is already on,_   
_should I escape, flee or go back?_   
_It’s hard to live in this world,_   
_oh, how hard is to love in this world,_   
_if we can never go wrong?_

_I would like to escape,_   
_then I decide to stay…_   
_I will never leave because I already know_   
_that you stole my heart, S._

_There’s no peace in my destiny,_   
_none makes me smile like you do;_   
_you put on your smiling face and_   
_the flame is already on…_   
_I think I’ll stay all day long.”_

Lo sguardo di Scorpius era a dir poco sbalordito e aveva iniziato a piangere senza rendersene conto. Le parole somigliavano a quelle della canzone che il ragazzo aveva improvvisato in esclusiva per lui la sera della cena a casa di Albus.   
Il giorno precedente, infatti, James gli si era dichiarato dopo aver nascosto quei sentimenti tanto profondi per anni ed era stato l'amore, solo quello, a far sì che gli girasse intorno in quel tempo. Cosa aveva spinto, invece, Scorpius ad avvicinarsi a lui? Una questione di principio, l'idea di raggirarlo ed estorcergli informazioni… eppure, un essere tanto subdolo come lui aveva conquistato un amore tanto fedele. Così continuò a piangere per altri lunghi e interminabili minuti, fino a quando qualcuno non bussò alla porta.

\- Scorpius, tutto bene? –  
La voce ovattata di James suonò delicata e preoccupata allo stesso tempo. Quest'ultimo, infatti, era stato avvisato da Vanessa sulla presunta e prematura morte di Malfoy e si era, quindi, recato verso il bagno per sincerarsi che l’Auror fosse ancora vivo.  
\- Sì, arrivo, - rispose. Dal tono singhiozzante che aveva usato era ovvio che stesse piangendo.  
\- Posso entrare? –  
\- Io… no, sì, non lo so, - ribatté Scorpius senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal foglio di carta.   
Due secondi dopo, Potter entrò nel bagno e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
\- Quelli sono i miei jeans! –  
\- Sono terribili! –  
\- Beh, ora sono fuori moda, ma piangere per questo mi sembra vagamente eccessivo… -  
\- C’è sicuramente di peggio, - rispose stropicciandosi gli occhi. James gli si avvicinò e l’abbracciò, cosa che fece singhiozzare di nuovo il ragazzo.  
\- Perché piangi? –  
\- Sono stupido, forse deve venirmi il ciclo… -  
\- Sicuro che non siano i pantaloni? – chiese Potter e iniziò a dondolare nel tenerlo ancora stretto, come se volesse cullarlo per calmarlo. Malfoy socchiuse gli occhi nel godersi il tepore emanato dal corpo di James e la sola vicinanza del ragazzo servì a tranquillizzarlo.  
\- Sono belli i pantaloni in realtà, - disse. Avvertì le guance surriscaldarsi ma non si sciolse dalla presa, anzi, la fortificò e proseguì, - Mi sono ricordato che li avevi messi quando… cioè… sai, uno di quei festini illegali nei dormitori Grifondoro… -  
\- Che memoria, - lo schernì l'altro.  
\- Me lo ricordo perché quella sera ho dato il mio primo bacio. A te, - specificò.   
James sorrise tra sé e sé e poi gli diede un bacio sulla testa; si sentiva leggero, come se si fosse tolto un grosso peso dallo stomaco e, in effetti, era stato così.  
\- E la cosa ti rende tanto sconsolato? –  
\- Questo mi rende triste, - chiarì mostrandogli il foglio.   
L’altro lo afferrò e lo aprì per leggerlo, incuriosito. - Dove l'hai trovato? –  
\- Era nella tasca, mi pungeva e sopra c'era scritto il mio nome, così l’ho letto… -  
\- È solo una cosa vecchia, - si giustificò.  
\- Perché non me l'hai fatta leggere prima? –   
\- Volevo dartela quella sera ma tu mi hai detto che provavi qualcosa per Albus e quindi… -  
\- …non l'hai più fatto. –  
\- No, - rispose storcendo le labbra. – L’altra sera, quando hai detto quelle cose, non avevo ben chiaro per quanto tempo tu ti fossi tenuto dentro quel mostro. Per questo, dopo aver letto quelle parole e aver visto la data, mi sono dispiaciuto che tu ti sia messo da parte per così tanto tempo. –  
Potter rimase in silenzio per dei secondi, poi, dopo essersi staccato da lui, rilesse quel foglio che gli era capitato tra le mani e sembrò pensieroso.  
\- Cosa c'è? –  
\- Sai, io… ho provato più volte a modificare il testo ma nessuna parola riusciva a soddisfarmi, - provò a spiegare, poi si strinse nelle spalle e sospirò.  
\- Perché queste parole sono perfette, - ribadì Scorpius, - non troverai parole migliori di queste perché non ce ne sono altre. –  
\- Avrei davvero voluto cantarla su un palco, ma non te l'avevo mai fatta leggere e, nonostante ci fosse una base musicale, non sono mai riuscito davvero a esibirmi con questo pezzo. Era tuo ma tu non c’eri… -   
\- È già la mia canzone preferita, - dichiarò.

Nell’udire quelle parole Potter mise su un’espressione serena; gli si avvicinò, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò. Malfoy poggiò le sue dita sui polsi nudi dell'altro ragazzo e ricambiò il gesto. Le loro labbra si erano unite con delicatezza ma quel bacio divenne sempre più appassionato; il crescendo delle emozioni, nuove o finalmente rivelate, trasformò il bacio in una vera e propria manifestazione di libidine. James iniziò ad accarezzarlo ovunque al di sopra dei vestiti; di tanto in tanto gli mordicchiava le labbra o gli pizzicava i fianchi, lasciò che il suo corpo aderisse a quello dell'altro ragazzo e lo fece indietreggiare fino a farlo finire con le spalle al muro.  
Benché si fossero dati molto da fare la notte appena trascorsa, Potter voleva di nuovo fare l'amore con lui e il suo corpo non esitò a darne prova.   
\- James, - mugolò Malfoy, e infilò le mani sotto la maglia dell'altro, - ti voglio ancora… -  
\- Anche io, - mormorò Potter; era evidente che non gli importasse del fatto che nella stanza accanto ci fossero i suoi amici e suo padre; c’era un’unica cosa che per lui era degna di nota in quel momento e si trattava del corpo eccitato di Scorpius che reclamava le sue attenzioni.   
Non ebbe neanche il tempo di infilare le dita fra i passanti della cintura che qualcuno bussò nuovamente alla porta.  
\- James, Scorpius! –  
Potter riconobbe subito quella voce, l'unica femminile che ci fosse in quella casa, per questo roteò gli occhi e sbuffò seccato per l'interruzione.  
\- Ehi, qui c'è qualcuno che vorrebbe farsi una sveltina, - ironizzò.   
Malfoy lo guardò allibito e fece per dire qualcosa ma l’altro gli coprì la bocca con la mano per chiedergli di reggergli il gioco.  
\- James, smettila! C'è tuo padre che vuole parlare con te e Scorpius, quindi uscite di lì o sfondo la porta! –  
\- Ma siamo nudi! –  
\- Capirai che mi frega! Conto fino a tre! –  
\- Sei una rompipalle, - sentenziò James aprendo la porta, - lo faresti venire moscio anche a chi ha usato qualche pozione eccitante! –  
\- Sei cattivo con lei, - commentò Scorpius, riservandole uno sguardo di scuse.   
\- Figurati, ci sono abituata, - disse la ragazza. 

Qualche minuto dopo, i due erano seduti di fronte al signor Potter, circondati dal resto dei presenti. Vanessa si era occupata degli scones: ne aveva farciti alcuni con della crema al cioccolato e li aveva serviti a tavola con del caffè.  
Scorpius era seduto accanto a James e, con addosso i vestiti larghi, aveva gli occhi bassi per nascondere l’umidità e il rossore dovuto al pianto.  
\- Quindi, invece di essere convalescente a casa, vi siete divertiti in quel postaccio che è il Babylon? –  
\- È stata una mia idea, sono scappato mentre il capo era sotto la doccia, - mentì James, - poi Scorpius mi ha seguito e… dai, ho gli occhi chiusi in quella foto, sono bruttissimo, li denuncio a questi! –  
\- James! Ma cosa ti dice il cervello? –  
\- Non sei in ritardo per fare il padre premuroso? - chiese e sollevò un sopracciglio; non seppe dire se fosse più irritato per il fare del genitore o per la fotografia venuta male.  
\- Non fare di tutto una questione di principio, - l’ammonì Harry. - Dico solo che sei in pericolo, hai rischiato la vita! –  
\- È stato un caso! –  
\- James, - intervenne Scorpius, - il tuo pub ha subito due attacchi nel giro di un mese, e in uno di questi sei quasi morto! Se non fosse un caso? Se qualcuno ce l’avesse con te? –  
\- Mi amano tutti, chi mai vorrebbe vedermi morto? –  
\- Non so, magari chi ti ha prescritto la gomma di guar per le ustioni… -  
\- Scorpius, Albus è mio fratello! –  
\- Gomma di guar per le ustioni? - chiese Harry sconcertato. Anche Vanessa e i ragazzi sembravano essere perplessi.  
\- Quella non serve per le bruciature, - farfugliò la ragazza, - lo sanno anche i ragazzini… -  
\- Vedi? – chiese retoricamente Malfoy.  
\- Mio fratello non mi avrebbe mai prescritto qualcosa di inutile! –  
\- Tu vuoi fidarti di Albus, - ribatté Scorpius, - e va bene, ma un errore non vuol dire che lui l’abbia fatto di proposito. Magari ha sbagliato, si è confuso, si è distratto… forse era preoccupato per te e quindi è stato disattento, - suggerì. Non intendeva passare per quello che voleva incolpare il secondogenito del capo ma c'erano delle cose che andavano dette e quella rientrava nella categoria.  
I Sevendust e Vanessa si lanciarono uno sguardo dubbioso e fu Aaron a rompere il ghiaccio dovuto allo sgomento generale.  
\- La gomma di guar si usa per idratare la pelle, non fa male alle scottature ma non le cura in breve tempo né fa sparire le cicatrici… -  
\- In effetti se vuoi che vengano rimosse per il nostro prossimo concerto penso che dovresti andare al San Mungo per farti dare qualcosa di più efficace, - suggerì Vince.

Harry era rimasto esterrefatto dall’appunto del suo sottoposto; Albus era sicuramente un tipo distratto ma si parlava di due fratelli, peraltro legati fra loro, e gli risultava impossibile credere a uno sbaglio tanto palese, era troppo perfino per lui.  
\- Non c'erano prescrizioni di Albus… -  
\- Cosa? –  
\- Per quell'altro caso, - specificò, rendendosi conto solo in un secondo momento di aver pensato a voce alta rischiando di rivelare un fatto ministeriale.  
\- Signor Potter, non crederà che… -  
\- Forse è una coincidenza, ma potrebbe non esserlo, magari le due cose non sono collegate fra loro come credevamo. –  
Il tono usato da Harry fu così grave che Scorpius avvertì tutto il peso di quella carica gravargli sulla schiena; se era difficile per lui, che era innamorato della sua progenie, quanto era faticoso in quel momento essere Harry Potter?   
Non aveva senso, non voleva credere che Albus potesse essere complice di qualcosa del genere; per questo, provò a ricostruire mentalmente i due casi.  
Da un lato c’erano una lunga serie di ricette fasulle pronte a essere utilizzate per creare stupefacenti, con erbe medicinali perfettamente legali, spacciati poi da gruppi di maghi a caro prezzo; dall'altra c’era il figlio problematico del Capo del Dipartimento Auror, sempre sui giornali e sotto i riflettori… un diversivo brillante, dato che sfruttava alla perfezione il punto debole di Harry.  
Eppure qualcosa continuava a non quadrargli. Ripensò alla sera della discussione e alla reazione tanto furibonda che ebbe l’ex amico; se la sua ipotesi fosse stata vera, l’immagine di James ricoverato al San Mungo in una quasi-overdose avrebbe dato tanto, tantissimo, scalpore. Perché, quindi, opporsi in quel modo quando Malfoy voleva rivelarlo a Harry?  
Arricciò le labbra pensieroso, rimuginò nuovamente su tutto quello che aveva vissuto per trovare una quadra. Effettivamente quello non era il tipo di scandalo che avrebbe potuto fare al caso suo, una cosa tanto grave avrebbe voluto dire stuzzicare la curiosità di Harry e la sua smania di giustizia, avrebbe comportato sguinzagliare l’Auror migliore in circolazione e…

\- Cazzo, - bisbigliò Scorpius.  
Quasi fossero arrivati alla stessa conclusione, i due si scambiarono un'occhiata eloquente e angustiata.  
\- Vi sbagliate, - gridò James nel rimettersi in piedi, - Albus non farebbe mai nulla di male! Toglietevi dalla testa tutto quello a cui state pensando! –  
Il signor Potter si massaggiò le tempie con fare stanco e, dopo aver bevuto l'ultimo sorso di caffè, si alzò.  
\- Ragazzi, voi avete da fare? –  
\- No, - risposero in coro i maghi.  
\- Allora fate attenzione a mio figlio, ho bisogno che Scorpius vada al San Mungo per prendere qualcosa di più utile della gomma di guar… James, - disse, infine, - scrivimi un gufo con la tua deposizione. Racconta quello che hai visto, i tuoi ricordi, quello che provavi durante la sera dell'incendio. Devo chiudere questo caso prima possibile. –  
James gli lanciò uno sguardo irriverente prima di spostare gli occhi verso la finestra per fingere indifferenza.  
\- Prendi sempre le decisioni sbagliate, - sentenziò.  
\- A chi credi di somigliare? – rimbeccò il padre.

\- Sono pronto, la seguo, andiamo! – s’intromise Scorpius nel tentativo di evitare l'insorgere di una lite focosa tra i due, che in ogni caso erano molto simili sotto quel punto di vista.  
Si chinò a salutare James con un bacio veloce sulle labbra e dedicò ai ragazzi uno sventolio della mano.   
Infine uscì insieme al capo con addosso un’unica certezza: quella sarebbe stata una giornata tremenda. Ed era appena iniziata. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

\- Buongiorno, come posso esserle utile? –  
\- Buongiorno, sono l’Auror Malfoy, - esordì Scorpius, mostrando il distintivo alla donna che sedeva sorridente dietro al banco accettazione.  
\- Mi dica, come posso esserle utile? – ripeté, assumendo una postura migliore.  
\- Vorrei parlare con il guaritore Dunn, se possibile. –  
\- Controllo subito, - disse la donna. Controllò tra i cartellini timbrati quella mattina e vide che la persona che l’Auror cercava aveva fatto l’accesso alla struttura un’ora prima, per cui gli spedì un biglietto incantato con la richiesta di presentarsi al primo piano. – Perfetto, vedrà che il guaritore Dunn sarà qui a momenti. Posso portarle qualcosa di caldo da bere nell’attesa? –  
La voce squillante e gentile della signora suonò fuori campo alle orecchie di Scorpius che si limitò a scuotere la testa per esprimere dissenso.   
L’Auror si guardava intorno con circospezione; non voleva rischiare di incrociare Albus né di destare sospetti nei guaritori. Del resto, per quello che ne sapeva, potevano essere tutti colpevoli (o innocenti) fino a prova contraria.   
Come preannunciato dalla donna, il guaritore si presentò in accettazione pochi minuti dopo.   
\- Eccomi qui! –  
\- Buongiorno signor Dunn, - salutò Scorpius, allungandogli la mano. L'uomo gliela strinse e gli rivolse un sorriso cordiale.  
\- Come posso aiutarla? –  
\- Vorrei parlare di James Sirius Potter e vorrei farlo in privato, se possibile. –  
\- Certo, venga pure con me, - rispose il guaritore e lo condusse in uno stanzino nel corridoio adiacente.   
Era un posto angusto e arredato con solo due sedie e scrivania di legno: evidentemente dovevano utilizzarlo poco e solo per comunicazioni che richiedevano una certa privacy. Ma quel pensiero non riuscì a far distogliere l’attenzione di Scorpius sul vero motivo di quella visita e, infatti, si accomodò attento di fronte a Dunn.   
\- Allora, di cosa voleva parlarmi? -   
Malfoy gli rivolse un sorriso cordiale, quasi volesse preannunciare un tipo di discussione che non lo sarebbe stata affatto. Estrasse il tubo di crema di guar dalla tasca e lo poggiò sulla scrivania, di fronte agli occhi esitanti del guaritore.  
\- Mi sa dire a cosa serve questo prodotto? – chiese.

Il guaritore lo guardò scettico e irritato, tanto che non nascose un certo disappunto nell’espressione; inarcò le sopracciglia e gli rivolse la parola indignato.   
\- Vuole testare la mia preparazione? –  
\- La prego di attenersi alla mia domanda, - rispose Malfoy nello sfoderare parte dell'autorità di cui era capace.  
\- Gomma di guar, - sbuffò risentito il guaritore, - è un addensante e viene usato nelle creme idratanti come questa qui. –  
\- Bene, e la prescriverebbe a chi è stato ricoverato qui con gravi ustioni di secondo grado, per altro causate da un Ardemonio? - chiese Malfoy aggrottando le sopracciglia.   
\- Assolutamente no! –  
\- Come mi spiega questo allora? - domandò e per trasparenza gli mostrò la ricetta firmata da Albus.   
Dunn diede una rapida occhiata alla prescrizione e strabuzzò gli occhi, - deve essere stato un errore! –  
\- Immagino che lei possa disporre una terapia più utile per il signor Potter… -  
\- Sì, sicuramente, provvedo nell'immediato! Le sue ustioni erano veramente molto gravi, avevamo elaborato una pozione a base di aloe vera e doveva essergli fornita dal mio laboratorio, - spiegò. Imbarazzato, il guaritore fece apparire il proprio ricettario con un incantesimo; lo aprì e iniziò a scrivere nome e dosi dei farmaci che avrebbe dovuto assumere James.   
Scorpius osservò con fare attento quel fare e gli rivolse l'ennesima domanda curiosa. - Come funziona il sistema di archiviazione qui? –  
\- Beh, diciamo che in questo momento, in uno degli armadietti nell'ufficio del capo, si sta duplicando la stessa prescrizione. Tutti gli albi sono incantati in questa maniera e solo il capo può interrompere l'incantesimo, così riusciamo ad avere sempre copia di cosa somministriamo ai pazienti. –  
\- Anche i guaritori assunti da poco possono farlo? –  
\- Certo, sono guaritori a tutti gli effetti! Ecco a lei, - disse poi, porgendo il foglio all’Auror. Quest’ultimo l’osservò distrattamente prima di piegarlo in due e infilarselo in tasca.  
\- Comunque, ho solo l'ultima domanda che dovrebbe prendere come una mia semplice curiosità… -  
\- Mi dica pure! –  
\- Cosa mi sa dire di Albus Potter? –  
\- Albus è il mio allievo migliore, mi occupo io di fargli da mentore, gli ho insegnato io il lavoro e… -  
\- Come si comporta? –  
\- È un buon guaritore, è bravissimo, attento e di buona famiglia… si vede che fa questo lavoro con dedizione! – 

Scorpius storse un po' le labbra dato che non sembrava molto appagato da quella risposta ma sapeva capire i rifiuti e non chiese altro; probabilmente il guaritore non voleva esporsi e parlare male del figlio del Salvatore del Mondo Magico con il suo tirapiedi.  
\- La ringrazio, - farfugliò alzandosi. Allungò nuovamente la mano verso di lui per salutarlo e gli sorrise con fare garbato.  
\- Si figuri, anzi, mi tenga informato sulle condizioni del signor James Potter! –  
\- Senz'altro, - rispose, - mi scusi ancora per aver interrotto il suo lavoro. –

Detto questo l’Auror lasciò lo stanzino e si diresse prima verso l’accettazione e poi verso l’uscita, insieme alla sua insoddisfazione. Non era riuscito a ottenere le notizie che voleva dal guaritore Dunn e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto ricavarne in altri modi, magari per vie traverse. Sovrappensiero, fece per lasciare la hall quando qualcosa lo fermò.

\- Scorpius! –

Una voce familiare.  
Malfoy sgranò gli occhi, incredulo per quello che aveva appena ascoltato. Forse l’aveva immaginato, non perché non avesse riconosciuto la voce (anzi, sarebbe riuscito a identificarla fra mille) ma perché il proprietario gli aveva tolto il saluto troppi giorni prima, e non si era degnato di rivolgergli la parola neanche quando gli si era presentato davanti con delle ferite lungo il corpo.   
Deglutì con fatica e si voltò lentamente, come se non volesse farsi prendere per pazzo dall’espressione confusa che doveva aver messo su, e lo vide proprio lì, in piedi di fronte a lui, con addosso la divisa verde lime del San Mungo.

\- Albus? – 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪


	13. Lost, broken, confused

La semplice verità era che James non aveva la benché minima voglia di scrivere quella lettera. Raccontare di quella sera gli faceva tornare in mente solo cose tristi, come la distruzione del pub, l’aggressione a Vanessa, l’aria che faticava ad arrivare ai polmoni… senza contare che tutta quella situazione gli aveva stravolto l'esistenza.   
Tutti gli sforzi che aveva fatto per garantirsi una vita al di fuori dell'essere un Potter erano stati messi a dura prova o avevano preso fuoco.   
Si era sentito spesso avvilito nei giorni che aveva trascorso al San Mungo poiché non solo aveva assistito alla distruzione del locale che si era costruito con i propri risparmi, ma tutto il fumo che aveva respirato gli aveva dato non pochi problemi col fiato. Per questo non era quasi neanche più sicuro di poter cantare a sufficienza per la durata di un concerto e ora doveva mettere tutte quelle cose per iscritto, rendendole più vere.  
Avrebbe volentieri evitato di farlo ma, sebbene lui adorasse contraddire e irritare il padre, sapeva di aver ricevuto un trattamento speciale dal Ministero della Magia, che aveva accettato solo una testimonianza scritta piuttosto che il colloquio dal vivo.   
Arreso all’idea, recuperò penna, inchiostro e carta da lettera, e iniziò a buttare giù qualcosa. 

L’aria in casa Potter si era congelata dopo che James aveva scritto e spedito via gufo quella lettera indirizzata all'Ufficio Legge sull’Applicazione della Magia, così come aveva chiesto di fare Harry Potter.   
Dopo aver spedito la lettera, lo sguardo di James si era bloccato sulla tavola vuota, quasi fosse rimasto pietrificato dai ricordi.  
\- Botta di vita? – domandò. Vanessa e Aaron sembravano essere d'accordo con lui e la ragazza abbracciò James per le spalle, consapevole di quanto gli fosse costato scrivere quel testo.  
Nessun’altro proferì parola ma Vince, senza farsi scoraggiare da quell’aria funerea, spense la sigaretta e, a seguito di uno sventolio di bacchetta, trasfigurò una sedia in una chitarra classica che prese a strimpellare.  
Aaron lo seguì a ruota e iniziò a fare delle percussioni battendo le mani sul tavolo e Vanessa, sorridente come al solito, afferrò i polsi di James per farlo alzare e ballare. 

Del resto loro erano più che amici: erano una famiglia. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

\- Oh, ehm, ti va di prendere un caffè? –  
La domanda di Albus ci impiegò diversi minuti prima di giungere alle orecchie di Scorpius. Quest'ultimo, infatti, era rimasto esterrefatto dalla richiesta del suo ex amico dato che non poteva dimenticare come le cose si fossero evolute tra loro.  
\- Non se lo prepari tu, - rispose.  
\- Ma l'hai sempre preso preparato da me! –  
\- Perché eri mio amico, ora le cose sono cambiate, - specificò l’altro.   
\- Comunque non lo farò io, tranquillo. Andiamo al bar del quinto piano, va bene? –  
Malfoy non sembrava essere particolarmente entusiasta ma preferì accettare l'invito anche solo per fargli vedere che lui era davvero una persona che sapeva come comportarsi, a differenza sua.

Dieci minuti dopo, i due erano al quinto piano e sedevano l’uno di fronte all'altro; sul tavolo che li separava campeggiavano due tazze di _Chai Latte_ bollenti.   
\- Come sta James? - chiese Albus rompendo il silenzio.  
\- Bene, - rispose Scorpius. Non era una bugia ma al contempo aveva deciso di non essere del tutto sincero, dato che James aveva ancora qualche problema, ma, a causa di quello che aveva scoperto sulla questione dell’unguento sbagliato, evitò di dirgli troppe cose. - E tu come stai? –  
\- Una favola, tu? –  
\- Me la cavo, - rispose Albus. Sorseggiò quella bevanda e rivolse lo sguardo verso Scorpius, trattenendo un ghigno. - Ho letto l’articolo su “La Gazzetta del Profeta” … quindi stai con James ora? –  
\- Io… - esitò. Malfoy non sapeva come rispondere. Non aveva idea se stesse davvero insieme a James; era sicuro che lui l’amasse, che non era solo sesso, ma nessuno dei due aveva messo un’etichetta alla cosa e non sembravano intenzionati a farlo. - È complicato, - disse solamente. La verità era che aveva paura; Albus lo stava guardando con altri occhi e lui si sentì vacillare prima di ricordarsi della lettera che aveva trovato nei jeans che indossava.  
\- James è complicato. –  
\- È una brava persona, la migliore che abbia mai conosciuto, – chiarì.  
\- È un vero Grifondoro, con tutte le qualità annesse. –  
\- Puoi dirlo forte! – esclamò con voce forse troppo alta e bevve metà del _Chai Latte_ in un unico sorso. C'era qualcosa che riusciva a farlo sentire a disagio in quel momento, qualcosa di strano che non gli risultava chiaro.  
\- Lui ti ama molto ma ama anche la musica e la libertà, lo sai questo, vero? –  
\- Cosa vorresti dire con questo? Credi di spaventarmi? Andiamo, Albus, sono un Auror. Sono sempre in qualche missione, a volte anche fuori Londra, e amo la musica e la libertà a mia volta. –  
\- E James? –  
\- James cosa? –  
\- Ami anche James? –   
Malfoy restò in silenzio guardando Albus interdetto tanto da battere gli occhi. - Stai cercando di farmi il discorsetto da fratello premuroso? –  
\- La mia era solo una curiosità, - rispose Potter stringendo le spalle. – Sai, ti confesso che l'altro giorno ero in casa seduto sul divano… io e Langley ci eravamo lasciati ed ero completamente solo. Pensavo di avvertire la sua mancanza invece no. Mi mancavi tu. –

Scorpius bevve il resto del caffè dopo aver ascoltato delle parole decisamente fuori luogo. Che diavolo di discorso era? Così all'improvviso, poi! Senza un minimo di pentimento e dopo averlo cacciato di casa… dopo averlo visto ridotto male al San Mungo e averlo ignorato!   
\- Mi manchi davvero. Le nostre chiacchierate, le sere passate a giocare con quei giochi degli zii, tutte le cose che facevamo… mi mancano tutte. –  
Albus osservò l'amico restare in silenzio e continuò con quel discorso, - Vorrei che tu tornassi a casa. So che hai una stanza al Paiolo, ma da me c'è ancora la tua camera così come l'hai lasciata, con alcune delle tue cose… -  
\- Io devo andare, - disse Scorpius, alzandosi di scatto. Conosceva il ragazzo fin troppo bene, gli era parso sincero ma… c’era decisamente qualcosa di strano in quell’atteggiamento. Sembrava quasi manipolatorio, tanto da avergli ricordato le volte in cui avevano circuito alcuni studenti Serpeverde a Hogwarts per far sì che li coprissero durante le loro uscite serali. – Ciao, Albus, - aggiunse soltanto e voltò le spalle al ragazzo. Fece in tempo a spostarsi di due passi prima di fermarsi per un dolore lancinante allo stomaco; portò le mani sull’addome e fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi a causa della forza della fitta. Provò a fare un ulteriore passo in avanti, ma barcollava talmente tanto che sembrava ubriaco. Tutto si muoveva vorticosamente intorno a lui e Scorpius si sentì venire meno nelle gambe; per questo si poggiò contro una delle pareti della stanza, poi abbassò la testa e strinse nuovamente gli occhi.  
Le voci delle persone accanto a lui gli arrivavano ovattate, era completamente inerme, con un crampo così forte e una sensazione di smarrimento che lo stavano confondendo. 

Che cos’era quel malore?  
Non aveva mangiato nulla di strano, il _Chai Latte_ era un po’ amaro ma restava comunque un caffè, e lui non poteva sentirsi male, non in quel momento. Aveva preso l’unguento giusto per James, doveva almeno avvisarlo di esserci riuscito, voleva tornare da lui, parlare con Harry e…  
\- Scorpius, tutto bene? –  
\- J-James, - farfugliò con le poche energie che gli erano rimaste.   
Poi tutto divenne nero intorno a lui lasciando spazio al vuoto. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

James aveva le gambe accavallate mentre se ne stava semi steso accanto a Scorpius; gli accarezzava i capelli con delicatezza mentre quest'ultimo riposava ancora privo di sensi. Aveva l'aria spossata, come se fosse reduce da un combattimento senza esclusione di colpi.  
\- E cosa aveva? –  
\- Jamie, non so se è giusto dirtelo… sai, la questione della privacy… -  
\- Ma a cosa serve essere il fratello di un guaritore se poi non puoi avere informazioni extra? –  
Albus fece per ribattere ma due tocchi sulla porta lo distrassero e si voltò.   
\- Permesso, - si introdusse la figura.  
\- Signor Malfoy, buongiorno, - salutò Albus.   
James, a malincuore, smise di accarezzare la testa del ragazzo e si alzò in piedi, salutando l’uomo con un “buongiorno” tra le labbra. Draco rivolse al cantante un'espressione tutt'altro che cordiale, tanto da storcere le labbra indispettito, infine decise di ignorarlo e interpellare il guaritore. Era preoccupato per il figlio ma cercava di non mostrare segni di debolezza: Scorpius era il suo unico erede e, sebbene cercasse di convivere con i rischi del lavoro che svolgeva, vederlo in quelle condizioni gli faceva venire voglia di rinchiuderlo nella stanza più remota del Manor e gettare via la chiave.

\- Mi dica Potter, cosa ha avuto mio figlio? –   
\- Beh… - introdusse Albus guardando di sottecchi il fratello, - è andato in overdose. –   
James e Draco sgranarono gli occhi increduli.  
\- Overdose? Mio figlio? È impossibile, lui non si droga! – esclamò Draco concitato.  
\- Signor Malfoy, abbiamo dovuto anche chiamare il dipartimento Auror… mio padre arriverà a breve, ma abbiamo già requisito alcune prove. –  
\- E che prove sarebbero? –  
\- Potremmo mostrargliele solo quando un Auror sarà presente, sono le regole, - spiegò Albus sorridendo in maniera tirata.   
James si voltò verso Scorpius, ancora senza sensi, e lo guardò sbigottito. – Albus, sai benissimo che Scorpius non si droga… deve esserci stato qualche malinteso! –

Draco sembrò faticare nel trattenere qualche commento acido che gli si posava sulla punta della lingua, eppure continuò a ignorare la presenza del primogenito dei Potter.

\- James, le analisi parlano chiaro e le prove, poi, sono incontestabili… lui è un Auror, sai che significherebbe una cosa del genere per la sua carriera? –  
\- Appunto Albus, lui è un Auror, uno dei più diligenti… lo sai, non avevate litigato proprio per questo? – chiese, poi proseguì senza attendere risposta, - è così meticoloso, scrupoloso… -  
\- Ultimamente frequenta le persone sbagliate, - commentò Draco sedendosi ai piedi del letto dove riposava il figlio.   
James colse l'antifona ma non rispose alla provocazione; era ovvio che il signor Malfoy fosse preoccupato per il figlio e, forse, l'articolo sul giornale non era stato di suo gradimento, quindi optò per restare zitto e ascoltare la risposta del fratello.  
\- È stato anche visto al Babylon, - rispose Albus.  
\- Chissà a causa di chi ha iniziato a frequentare quei posti, eh? –  
\- È venuto lì solo per prendere me, - chiarì James, sforzandosi di continuare a ignorare i commenti sferzanti dell’uomo.  
\- So che è andato lì anche altre volte prima, poi effettivamente, quando abitavamo ancora insieme, beveva tanto… era sempre ubriaco, non ti ricordi quella sera a cena? –  
\- Cosa? –  
Draco sembrò iniziare ad alterarsi tanto che aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
\- Ma che diavolo dici? – sbottò James, - Scorpius non riusciva a sopportare te e Langley che ve ne stavate lì ad amoreggiare davanti a lui! –  
\- Il suo problema con l’alcool era diventato grave, come un’ossessione… secondo te perché l'ho cacciato di casa? –  
\- Ma che diavolo dici? – ripeté James alterato, scandendo bene ogni singola parola.  
\- Dico solo che da quando sei tornato dalla Bulgaria lui è cambiato… alcol, droga, locali poco raccomandabili… -  
  
James lanciò uno sguardo al fratello, completamente esterrefatto; non sapeva se prenderlo a pugni, insultarlo oppure magari fare entrambe le cose contemporaneamente. Scorpius era un bravo ragazzo e un buon Auror, si era perfino guadagnato la stima di suo padre e ora Albus si stava impegnando con costanza a distruggergli la reputazione, mettendo a repentaglio tutta la sua carriera professionale.   
Si sentì tradito. Quella stessa mattina James aveva difeso il fratello dalle speculazioni complottiste di Scorpius e Harry, lo aveva fatto di petto, convinto fermamente degli errori di quella teoria… invece, pensandoci ora, le ipotesi che avevano avanzato i due non sembravano poi tanto distanti dalla realtà.  
\- Lui non frequenta quei locali del cazzo, - lo difese James, - e non è né un drogato né un alcolizzato come vuoi dipingerlo tu. Ma cosa vuoi saperne? Lo hai cacciato di casa perché lui voleva dire a nostro padre che ero finito qui in overdose! –  
\- Potter, - disse Draco rivolgendosi a James. Si era davvero impegnato a non maledirlo prima di quel momento ma era arrivato al limite della sopportazione. - Credo sia meglio che tu torni a casa, - proferì in tono statico.  
\- Io non me ne vado, - ribatté James sogghignando istericamente. - Non lascio qui Scorpius da solo a sentire le stronzate che dice mio fratello! –  
\- Scorpius non ha bisogno di soggetti come te, dato che dovrebbe frequentare persone meno dissolute. –  
\- “Soggetti come me”? - ricalcò James, - Che cosa intende esattamente? –  
\- Che se mio figlio è finito qui in queste condizioni è solo colpa tua! –  
\- Colpa mia? Io non ho drogato suo figlio! Sono finito qui a mia volta, nella sua stessa condizione, e sa quanta roba avevo assunto? No, non risponda, non può davvero saperlo. Glielo dico io: tanta, troppa… e chiunque abbia drogato Scorpius ha tentato di ucciderlo. Io posso fare del male a me stesso, ma non metterei mai la vita di suo figlio, di nessun altro, in pericolo! –

\- James… -

La voce flebile di Scorpius spezzò il silenzio che si era venuto a creare. L’Auror cercò di muovere la mano intorpidita; voleva stringere le dita di James tra le proprie per sentirsi al sicuro, per sapere che andava tutto bene. - Dove sono? –  
\- Scorpius, - soffiò James rasserenato nel vederlo riprendere conoscenza. Gli si avvicinò, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo indisponente a Draco, e lasciò che le loro mani si intrecciassero.   
\- Sei al San Mungo, - gli spiegò per rassicurarlo.  
\- Al San Mungo? - ripeté Scorpius con voce flebile. Cercò di mettersi a sedere ma era in evidente difficoltà, quindi James lo aiutò per evitare di farlo affaticare. - Come ti senti? –  
\- Io bene… Albus? Papà? Perché siete qui? –   
Scorpius si sentiva confuso e batté gli occhi un paio di volte prima di fare mente locale; lo sguardo di Draco sembrava essere severo e incupito, cosa che fece preoccupare il ragazzo.   
\- Che cosa mi è successo? –  
\- Cosa ti ricordi? - chiese James di rimando.  
\- Ero venuto qui per prendere quella crema nuova per le tue cicatrici… ho visto Albus e poi non ricordo molto, uhm… -  
\- Siamo andati a prendere un caffè al quinto piano, - spiegò Albus a Draco, - si è sentito male lì, è svenuto e l'abbiamo ricoverato. –  
Scorpius cercò di richiamare il ricordo di quella mezza mattinata ma non riuscì, pur sforzandosi. - Mi sento stordito… e mi fa male lo stomaco! –  
\- Dovresti dormire un altro poco, - suggerì James apprensivo.   
Draco si limitò a guardare quella scena con un sopracciglio alzato, indice della disapprovazione più totale; avrebbe voluto intimare a quel bell’imbusto di Potter di togliere le sue luride manacce dal corpo candido e illibato del figlio e stava giusto appunto per dirgli una frase con quel significato, contenente parole più eleganti, quando entrò Harry. Quanti Potter sarebbe riuscito a tollerare e per quanto altro tempo chiuso in quella stanza con loro?  
\- Scusatemi, sono venuto appena ho potuto! –  
\- Ciao papà, - salutò Albus dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. L’uomo gli sorrise apprensivo e poi lanciò uno sguardo ai presenti, rivolgendosi all’allettato. - Come ti senti? –  
\- Sto bene, - rispose il ragazzo, - solo un po’ confuso. –  
Harry allargò le labbra in un sorriso e poi si rivolse ai suoi figli, - Albus, James, se voi avete da fare potete anche andare, - lì esortò a uscire con diplomazia.  
Draco gli fu grato per quell'uscita, dato che da lì a poco li avrebbe mandati via a calci nel sedere.  
\- Sì, volevo solo lasciarti queste, - rispose Albus allungandogli copia della cartella clinica; sorrise affabile e, con un mezzo inchino, salutò gli altri uscendo poi dalla stanza.  
James colse l'antifona che aveva lanciato il padre: non voleva uscire ma si sentì sollecitato a farlo, pensò che sarebbe rimasto nei paraggi e fece per allontanarsi dal ragazzo quando la salda presa di Scorpius lo bloccò.  
\- James, no, resta… per favore, - chiese. Aveva bisogno della sua presenza ed era una necessità tanto evidente che perfino Draco dovette arrendersi all’idea. James guardò prima Scorpius e poi Harry, come a voler chiedere, in maniera implicita, se potesse restare.  
\- Se i Malfoy non hanno obiezioni per me puoi restare, - chiarì il Capo del Dipartimento Auror.   
\- Scorpius vuole che lui resti, andrà bene anche a me, - aggiunse Draco in un mezzo sbuffo.   
Il giovane Malfoy percepì l’abnorme sforzo che aveva fatto suo padre e gli rivolse un sorriso grato. 

Nel frattempo, Harry aveva dato uno sguardo alla cartella del giovane Malfoy e aveva anche fatto materializzare la prova di cui aveva accennato suo figlio Albus.   
\- Scorpius, - l’interrogò Harry in tono grave, - che hai fatto oggi? –  
\- Io… - introdusse il ragazzo, incerto. Aveva visto il suo capo proprio poche ore prima e non si spiegava il perché gli parlava in maniera tanto intensa. - Sono andato via con lei da casa di James e sono venuto qui, come lei mi aveva chiesto, per parlare con il guaritore Dunn! L'ho fatto, mi ha anche prescritto la cura giusta per le ustioni di James, e stavo andando via quando ho incontrato Albus che ha insistito per prendere un caffè… siamo andati al quinto piano e abbiamo fatto due chiacchiere davanti a un _Chai Latte,_ e poi l'ho salutato. Stavo per andare via quando… non so dirle perfettamente cosa mi è successo, mi bruciava lo stomaco e poi mi sono svegliato qui. –  
I due uomini l’avevano ascoltato attenti ma a parlare fu nuovamente Potter senior. - È successo qualcosa prima che arrivassi io a casa di mio figlio? –   
Scorpius lanciò uno sguardo a James; non era successo “qualcosa” nel senso che intendeva lui, ma solo roba intima e personale. Si era svegliato nudo accanto a James, anche lui senza vestiti, e gli aveva preparato la colazione… poi aveva trovato quella lettera ed era stato sul punto di farsi una sveltina con il suo “non fidanzato” nel bagno, con il capo a pochi metri di distanza. Nulla di rilevante ai fini del mal di stomaco e quindi scosse la testa per rispondere un no.  
\- Avevi gli occhi arrossati, - lo spronò l’Auror.  
\- Avevo pianto, - ammise Scorpius sospirando. – Mi ero commosso per una cosa personale, - spiegò e strinse con più forza la mano di James, che annuì per confermare quella versione.  
\- Avevi pianto? – chiese Draco stupito.  
\- Sono diventato malleabile, - sbuffò il giovane.  
\- Scorpius, devo farti una domanda che non ti farà piacere ascoltare. –  
\- Mi dica signor Potter! –  
\- Hai assunto droghe in questi ultimi giorni? –  
\- Che? No! Io… no, che domanda è? –  
\- Scorpius, se non vuoi rispondere perché qui ci sono James e tuo padre… -  
\- No! Signor Potter, io non mi drogo! Non l'ho mai fatto, non ne ho mai avuto l'impulso e né il bisogno… perché me lo chiede? –  
\- Le analisi dicono che hai assunto un mix di sostanze allucinogene, hanno mandato le provette al laboratorio di tuo padre dove stanno provvedendo a identificarle… -  
\- E com’è possibile? Ho mangiato a stento uno scone, ho preso un caffè… ok, la caffeina è un eccitante ma… - sbuffò. Dall’espressione che aveva messo su sembrava veramente sincero e nessuno avrebbe potuto non credergli; Harry, che più di tutti voleva credergli e fidarsi del suo uomo migliore, sembrò affranto dal dovergli mostrare la bustina piena di Artiglio di Drago e altre erbe lavorate.  
\- E queste? –

Sia James che Scorpius sgranarono gli occhi per due motivi diversi.  
\- Quella è mia, - dichiarò James spontaneamente, - che cazzo… -  
\- È stata trovata nel mantello di Scorpius… -  
James si voltò verso il ragazzo con lo stesso sgomento degli altri presenti: che ci faceva la sua roba nel mantello di Scorpius?   
Il giovane Malfoy assunse l’espressione più preoccupata che suo padre gli avesse visto mettere su negli ultimi vent’anni e sembrò temere le conseguenze delle sue azioni, anche più di quanto aveva fatto quella sera a casa con Albus. Anzi, forse proprio perché quella volta erano successe cose tanto devastanti, aveva paura che le cose potessero peggiorare, o addirittura distruggere, il suo rapporto con James. Aveva fatto tutto quello per lavoro, per vendetta, per riconquistare Albus e invece si era fatto coinvolgere dai sentimenti, aveva scoperto la bellezza dietro quella testa calda di Potter e ora sapeva di non poter fare a meno di lui.   
Deglutì e cercò di convincersi che James non era Albus e che non si sarebbe comportato come suo fratello minore.   
\- Si ricorda quando mi ha affidato quel caso, signor Potter? –  
\- Quale? –  
\- Quello sulle nuove droghe apparentemente legali… mi aveva detto che sapeva cosa era successo a James, - rivelò, - e voleva andare a casa sua, dirgliene quattro, e io le dissi che quella sera avevo un appuntamento a casa sua… -  
\- …cosa?! – sbottò James, in un mix d’ira, sconforto e dispiacere. Non sapeva se sentirsi tradito dal fare di Scorpius, furioso perché lui e Harry indagavano alle sue spalle, sconvolto perché il ragazzo aveva frugato nei suoi mobili alla ricerca di prove che potessero inchiodarlo mentre si fidava di lui, mentre era in pericolo al locale...  
\- È successo la sera dell’incidente al pub, - confessò Malfoy, - poco dopo che eri andato via… cercavo della carta per scrivere al Ministero e l’ho trovata. –  
\- Impossibile, erano in due posti diversi e Vanessa sapeva esattamente dov’erano carta e inchiostro, - commentò James aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
\- Mi serviva per delle indagini e allora l’ho requisita, - continuò Scorpius ignorando l’annotazione di James, e si morse un labbro. Sapeva di aver appena rotto qualcosa all’interno dell’animo del ragazzo che gli rivolse, per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, uno sguardo disgustato.   
Il giovane Potter gli lasciò la mano e scosse piano la testa, rendendosi conto di essere stato raggirato proprio dalla persona che amava. L’aveva baciato, ci aveva davvero fatto l’amore, l’aveva stretto fra le sue braccia tutta la notte e si era convinto di avercela finalmente fatta a conquistare il suo cuore e ora la verità l’aveva colpito in pieno con la stessa potenza di uno Stupeficium.  
\- James… - mormorò Scorpius. Voleva dirgli che tutto quello che stava pensando era sbagliato, che le cose erano cambiate, che quello era prima… di cosa? Prima di cosa?   
James si allontanò dal lettino e, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo furioso al padre, uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta con violenza.   
\- No, James, no, aspetta, James, - chiamò Malfoy che tentò anche di scostare le coperte e alzarsi in piedi. Harry e Draco intervennero subito e cercarono di tenerlo fermo, sebbene il ragazzo si dimenasse continuando a cercare l’amico.  
\- Scorpius, non puoi muoverti! – gli intimò Harry.   
\- Ma io devo parlare con James, fatemi parlare con James, per favore, devo farlo, non fatelo andare via, - piagnucolò disperato. 

In tanti anni trascorsi insieme al Manor, Draco non aveva mai visto suo figlio fare tante moine per qualcosa o per qualcuno e capì che quel ragazzo, da lui tanto malvisto, dovesse invece essere importante per suo figlio.   
\- Vado io, - sospirò. Lanciò l’ennesima occhiataccia a Harry e, con estrema riluttanza, uscì dalla stanza poco dopo per rincorrere il figlio di Potter.  
Maledetti Potter. Perché suo figlio non era diventato amico degli Zabini? 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪


	14. Hurricane

Per quanto la testa di James potesse essere calda, lui non faceva mai qualcosa senza avere delle buone intenzioni: non era nella sua indole lasciarsi passare una mosca sotto al naso e, se sapeva di poter fare qualcosa, cercava di schierarsi sempre in prima linea. Perfino la Preside di Hogwarts, quando il ragazzo veniva spedito nei suoi uffici, sapeva che c’era qualcosa di più intenso dietro al suo comportamento.  
Quando era uscito dalla stanza, James avrebbe voluto solo disperarsi e spaccare qualcosa in preda alla rabbia, ma la sua indole sapeva che prima di arrendersi ai sentimentalismi doveva affrontare qualcosa, o meglio, qualcuno. Prima di diventare quello che era, si era dovuto confrontare con tante delusioni e periodi bui, come il senso di inadeguatezza o di abbandono… tutte cose che, in un certo senso, gli erano tornate utili e che avevano reso più saldi i suoi nervi.

James aveva raggiunto di corsa il terzo piano, dove c’era il piccolo stanzino di Albus e, avendolo trovato aperto, era entrato.   
\- Ehilà fratello, - salutò cordiale. Si portò tra le labbra la sigaretta che aveva appena acceso e, dopo essersi seduto sulla scrivania lì presente, rilasciò il fumo; infine, accavallò le gambe con eleganza e rivolse uno sguardo laconico al fratello minore.  
\- Non puoi fumare qui, Jamie, - l’ammonì il guaritore.  
\- Ah no? – chiese sarcasticamente l’altro e fece pure un secondo tiro, - Pensavo che le regole qui fossero cambiate. –

Draco aveva inseguito il ragazzo fino a lì senza farsi sentire o vedere; all’inizio avrebbe voluto fermarlo e riportarlo da suo figlio con la forza, ma era evidente, dal tono che aveva usato nel rivolgersi al fratello, che ci fossero delle cose da scoprire e che valeva la pena origliare. Poggiò la schiena contro il muro adiacente alla porta d’ingresso e rimase in ascolto; tenne però la bacchetta tra le mani, pronto a intervenire in qualsiasi momento.

\- Cosa intendi, James? –  
\- Beh… andiamo, Al, sai meglio di me che Scorpius non si drogherebbe mai! –  
\- Le analisi dicono il contrario… -   
James sogghignò e, prima di rispondergli, fece un paio di tiri alla sigaretta. – Sei sempre stato tu lo stratega, del resto. Io… ero troppo rumoroso per passare inosservato, e ora che ho i giornalisti alle calcagna sono il diversivo perfetto, vero? –  
\- A cosa alludi? Non capisco… - rispose Albus nel voltarsi verso il fratello maggiore. Aveva le mani sudate e le asciugò strofinandosele sui pantaloni verde lime.  
\- È sempre stato facile mandare me avanti come sacrificio umano… “da quando sei tornato dalla Bulgaria lui è cambiato,” ma siamo seri? – rise istericamente, - Forza, ammettilo: di cosa volevi vendicarti? – chiese e spense la sigaretta sul legno della scrivania, incurante dei danni che questo gesto avrebbe potuto arrecare. Poggiò entrambe le mani sulle ginocchia e tornò a fissare il fratello. – Ti ho lasciato tutto, l’amore dei nostri genitori, la casa di Ted, Scorpius… tutto, ma non era abbastanza, vero? Volevi di più, avresti preferito restassi via, lontano… e quando hai saputo che papà si stava riavvicinando al suo figlio squilibrato hai perfino sacrificato la tua amicizia con Malfoy! –  
\- Secondo me sei paranoico, ti senti bene? – obiettò Albus, - Devi farti curare, stai decisamente delirando: io mi sono limitato a leggere i risultati di un test e… -  
\- …e a lasciare intendere ai presenti che la vita dissoluta di James Sirius Potter fosse devastante per tutti quelli che gli girano intorno! Io ti ho sempre voluto bene, Al, - disse James in tono dolce, quasi paterno, - mi fidavo così tanto di te che ti ho letteralmente affidato la mia vita. Sono uno stupido, vero? Perché in realtà tu… volevi solo distruggermela! –  
\- Sei… sei fuori di testa! –  
\- Basta con questa farsa, Albus! Io non sono papà, non ti spedirò ad Azkaban solo perché hai fatto a pezzi tutto quello che amo. Qualsiasi cosa tu volessi da me potevi prenderla… io ti avrei lasciato anche Scorpius, e sai che lo avrei fatto pur di sapervi felici. –  
\- Oh, dimenticavo, il nobile e cavalleresco James, - lo schernì Albus, - sempre dalla parte dei buoni e dei giusti, pronto a sacrificarsi in nome di chissà quale ideale. Stai muovendo delle accuse più grandi di te, sai? Mi stai diffamando! –  
\- Papà farà un interrogatorio a Scorpius sotto Veritaserum, - mentì, - e ovviamente Malfoy dirà che non ha assunto droga spontaneamente perché quella è la verità. E farà a me la stessa cosa e io confesserò, a mia volta, che non ho né drogato né passato nulla a Scorpius perché è quanto realmente accaduto. Resta quindi che l’unica cosa che non quadra è: perché si è sentito male qui, dopo quel _Chai Latte_ che ha bevuto con Albus Severus Potter? –

James si mise in piedi e accese una nuova sigaretta; osservò il fratello di sottecchi in attesa di una risposta che non tardò ad arrivare.  
\- Era solo un _Chai Latte_ che ho bevuto a mia volta e non è successo nulla… -  
\- Perché il tuo non era corretto, - disse James strizzando l’occhio.  
Albus lo guardò in silenzio per dei secondi poi incrociò le braccia e sollevò un sopracciglio indispettito.  
\- È stato trovato un sacchetto con delle droghe nel taschino del suo mantello! –  
\- Che lui ha requisito dal mio mobile. E tu… sei stato tu a dirgli che ero finito in overdose al San Mungo! Sapevi che l’avrebbe detto a nostro padre, ma quando il grande Harry Potter non ha sbroccato, e soprattutto non mi ha fatto a pezzi, hai capito che non eri riuscito ad allontanarlo da me. E sai perché non ha dato di matto? Perché Scorpius non gli ha detto niente, e non lo ha fatto per salvare me, ma perché non voleva deludere te. Allora ti sei mosso in un’altra direzione, ma l’incendio al pub ha attirato le attenzioni su di me ancora una volta… e, invece di innervosirti, ne hai approfittato, giusto? Ora hai colto al balzo l’occasione per farmi ascoltare, proprio dalla bocca di Scorpius, la verità sul suo improvviso interessamento nei miei confronti… pensavi di spezzarmi il cuore, Albus? Di distruggermi… magari ti aspettavi che avrei fatto una cazzo di sceneggiata, come succedeva a scuola, quando ero l’unico che finiva in punizione dopo aver fatto perdere punti su punti a Grifondoro… -  
\- Tu vivi nel passato e dovresti smetterla con le tue teorie complottiste, - ribatté Albus.   
James notò che non aveva neanche provato a discolparsi o a difendersi, tanto che per qualche attimo pensò di aver fatto un ragionamento totalmente errato, ma due secondi dopo, invece, tornò a insospettirsi peggio di prima. Tutta quella calma era insolita.

Quella mattina stessa James aveva difeso il fratello a spada tratta e avrebbe giurato che Scorpius lo amasse almeno la metà di quanto faceva lui, ma tutte le sue convinzioni erano state completamente stravolte in poche ore e aveva dovuto fare i conti con l’amarezza della realtà. Sorrise ironico a quella risposta del fratello, fece l’ultimo tiro alla seconda sigaretta e rilasciò il fumo in un sospiro affranto.  
\- La differenza tra me e te, due fratelli egoisti e presuntuosi, è che io ho la decenza di non giocare con la vita delle persone. Soprattutto con quella di chi ama, - soffiò e gli diede le spalle, pronto a uscire dalla stanza.  
\- Povero illuso, - rise Albus, - pensi davvero che qualcuno possa amarti a tal punto? Che a qualcuno tra i tuoi numerosi fan possa interessare il vero James e non la star acclamata da tutti? Neanche tua mamma vuole più vederti! Scorpius ti è stato accanto solo per l’indagine e papà ha il cuore troppo buono per dirti che non gliene frega un accidente. Per quale motivo avrei dovuto fare tutto questo se ci ha già pensato la tua testa di cazzo a rovinarti la vita? –

James aveva davvero provato a resistere alla tentazione di picchiare il fratello fino a farlo rinsavire ma la risposta che gli aveva rifilato gli fece letteralmente perdere le staffe e allora, prima che Albus potesse solo accorgersene, si voltò verso di lui e gli diede una testata. Lo colpì diritto sul naso, che iniziò a sanguinargli copiosamente.  
\- Ma sei impazzito? – urlò Albus nel cercare di tamponarsi con le mani, - Mi hai fatto male, razza di imbecille! –  
\- Se avessi voluto farti del bene ti avrei dato cento galeoni, - risposte l’altro che, non contento, gli diede un pugno sullo zigomo destro. Albus era stato un vero bastardo a infierire tanto su una ferita non ancora rimarginata.   
Nel ricevere il secondo colpo, il minore dei Potter non resisté all’impulso di ricambiare la cortesia e provò a colpire il fratello che, però, lo spinse con forza per allontanarlo.  
Albus si scontrò con la scrivania e si rimise in piedi solo un paio di secondi dopo, si asciugò il naso con il dorso della mano e rivolse uno sguardo atroce al fratello.  
\- Ti credi tanto forte ora che mi hai colpito? Il tuo ego del cazzo è contento? –   
\- E tu ti senti soddisfatto dopo quello che hai detto? –  
\- Hai iniziato tu! –  
\- Ringrazia pure che non ho finito altrimenti ora non saresti in grado di riconoscerti allo specchio! –  
\- Fammi vedere, avanti, non mi fai paura, - l’esortò Albus provando a ripagarlo con un pugno; riuscì a colpire il fratello, dato che quest’ultimo non si aspettava un attacco, e quel gancio fu la miccia che fece scoppiare una chiassosa rissa tra fratelli. Nessuno dei due era intenzionato a cedere.

Indeciso se intervenire per separarli o iniziare una bisca clandestina per scommettere sulla vittoria di James, Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo ed entrò nella stanza.  
L’idea che avrebbero smesso solo quando uno dei due fosse rimasto esamine l’aveva trattenuto ma era sicuro che né suo figlio né Harry lo avrebbero lasciato in pace.  
\- Smettetela, voi due, - ordinò statico ma i ragazzi non gli diedero ascolto. Provò a lanciare un incantesimo per dividerli ma Albus, spintonato dal fratello, gli finì addosso facendogli sfuggire la bacchetta dalle mani; l’uomo farfugliò qualche offesa che coinvolgeva l’intera stirpe dei Potter e provò a separare i due litiganti senza magia. Albus era decisamente quello messo peggio mentre il fratello aveva solo il labbro inferiore spaccato, eppure era proprio James ad avere l’espressione più corrucciata.  
\- Ragazzi, basta! – s’impose Malfoy dopo aver afferrato il minore dei due; Albus, però, notando i movimenti del fratello, si abbassò per schivare l’ennesimo colpo di James che finì per centrare l’uomo.  
Draco, che non si aspettava di certo un pugno nello stomaco, perse l’equilibrio e batté con la testa contro lo spigolo di una massiccia mensola di legno.

\- Che succede qui?! –

La voce di Harry fu l’unica cosa in grado di fermare quella lite furiosa; per un solo attimo gli sovvennero i tempi in cui i suoi due figli erano piccoli e lui aveva il perenne e ingrato compito di separarli e trovare un compromesso fra loro. Questa volta, però, non solo se le stavano dando di santa ragione ma avevano addirittura travolto Draco Malfoy in quella faida familiare e, quindi, non poteva soprassedere.  
\- Papà, - piagnucolò Albus nell’avvicinarsi al genitore, proprio come faceva da bambino, - è venuto qui e ha iniziato a picchiarmi senza motivo! –  
\- Maledetto bastardo bugiardo, - l’insultò il fratello che, nel frattempo, stava aiutando Draco a tenersi in piedi, dato che sembrava completamente stordito. Strano, però, gli aveva dato solo un pugno per errore.  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata al secondogenito e vide che non era nelle condizioni migliori.  
\- Lo voglio denunciare, - disse, infine. – Non solo per percosse ma anche per calunnia! –  
\- E denunciami pure, stronzo! – esclamò l’altro.  
Harry portò una mano a massaggiarsi le testa perché non sapeva come uscire da quella situazione; era tutto così paradossale, tra i suoi figli che stavano per dar vita a una battaglia legale, il suo uomo migliore che era ricoverato a causa di una dose troppo alta di droga e Draco Malfoy stordito da quella rissa.  
\- James, Albus, perché non ci sediamo e ne parliamo con calma? –  
\- Io non voglio parlare più con lui, - ribadì Albus.  
Harry sbuffò ancora e poggiò una mano sulla spalla del figlio più piccolo.  
Draco, sorretto da James, si limitò a guardarsi intorno confuso, come se d’improvviso si fosse dimenticato perfino come fosse arrivato fin lì.  
\- Nemmeno io voglio parlare con questo stronzo! –  
\- James, non rivolgerti così a tuo fratello! –  
\- Io mi rivolgo a lui come mi pare! –  
\- Tu fai quello che dico io! –  
\- No, tu fai quello che dico io, - s’impose James, - io pago le tasse che vanno a comporre il tuo stipendio del cazzo! Quindi ora ti levi dalle palle, la smetti di fare il padre che non sei mai stato in grado di fare e la pianti di dirmi quello che posso o non posso fare! –  
\- James! – lo rimproverò il padre che sembrò innervosirsi sul serio. – Non ti rivolgere a me in questo modo o ti arresto per oltraggio a pubblico ufficiale! –  
\- Io mi rivolgo a te come mi pare! –  
\- James, hai aggredito un mago, Malfoy è confuso a causa tua, continui a minacciare Albus e ti rivolgi in maniera irriverente al Capo del Dipartimento Auror! Se non abbassi immediatamente i toni giuro che ti porto ad Azkaban… e, fossi in te, non farei cazzate! –

James fece accomodare il povero Draco, che fu poi soccorso da Albus, su una sedia e si avvicinò al padre con fare spavaldo.  
\- E arrestami, - l’invitò con fare dispettoso. Allungò perfino i polsi verso di lui, in evidente segno di sfida, e gli lanciò uno sguardo indisponente. Per qualche motivo a lui sconosciuto, era convinto che suo padre lo avrebbe sostenuto, che gli avrebbe creduto anche solo perché voleva conquistare la sua fiducia… senza considerare che era evidente che non potesse avere escogitato tutto da solo, visto che i pezzi della sua vita erano crollati tutti, l'uno dopo l'altro, come tasselli in una partita di Mahjong.  
I due si scambiarono un'occhiata profonda ed entrambi furono in grado di sostenere il rancore che si celava dietro quello sguardo amaro.  
\- James Sirius Potter, - urlò Harry sguainando la bacchetta, - hai il diritto di restare in silenzio. Qualsiasi cosa dirai potrà essere utilizzata contro di te in fase di processo. Hai diritto a un avvocato che potrai contattare con i gufi ministeriali o, se non puoi permettertelo, te ne sarà assegnato uno dal Wizengamot. – Infine, dopo un Incarceramus, fece apparire due grosse manette di ferro intorno ai polsi del suo primogenito.  
James avrebbe voluto urlargli contro una vasta e colorita varietà di insulti pronti all'uso, ma restò paralizzato per lo sgomento e indugiò in silenzio, sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto di Albus che nel frattempo aveva già chiamato i suoi superiori.   
Così, mentre Harry trascinava suo figlio con l'intento di condurlo verso un posto più consono alla situazione, e i guaritori borbottavano tra loro commenti superficiali sull’assurdo epilogo di quella diatriba familiare, Draco si era limitato a fissare la scena con la bocca aperta per lo stupore.  
\- Che ci faccio qui? – domandò Malfoy. Sembrò davvero essere confuso e, dall'espressione che aveva assunto il suo volto, era davvero evidente che non ricordasse cosa fosse accaduto. Era come se qualche pezzetto gli mancasse e non riuscì a non pensare a Scorpius mentre osservava le spalle di Harry allontanarsi dallo stanzino insieme allo pseudo-amante del figlio.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Vanessa non poteva credere ai propri occhi, tanto che dovette strabuzzarli ripetutamente mentre leggeva la prima pagina de "La gazzetta del profeta". Citando le parole del giornalista, si era venuta a creare una guerra Potter contro Potter; l’articolista Hargreeves narrava infatti di una grande lite che non solo aveva rovinato il rapporto tra Albus e James, ma aveva esasperato Harry a tal punto da arrivare ad arrestare il suo primogenito. 

Il giornalista commentava le dinamiche dell'accaduto in quanto testimone oculare dell’incidente, dato che era al San Mungo per degli accertamenti, e Vanessa, sebbene prendesse con le pinze le parole del quotidiano, sapeva che quel giornalista era famoso proprio per la serietà con cui svolgeva il proprio lavoro. Fu solo per la sua firma in fondo alla pagina che si convinse della veridicità di quella notizia.  
James era in galera e non c'era tempo da perdere! Lasciò sul tavolo, accanto alla copia del giornale, la tazza ancora piena di infuso al ribes e recuperò di fretta il mantello per raggiungere casa dell'amico. Magari Scorpius era ancora lì, si disse, e forse l’avrebbe aiutata o semplicemente le avrebbe spiegato meglio cosa era successo. In cuor suo sperava si trattasse di una semplice trovata per mettere al sicuro James ma qualcosa nel suo istinto le diceva che era una visione troppo ottimista della faccenda.

Arrivata all'appartamentino in Clapham Junction, Vanessa non ebbe neanche bisogno di bussare dato che, non appena allungò la mano verso il campanello, Scorpius le aprì la porta. Il ragazzo era evidentemente nervoso, tanto da uscire con i capelli arruffati e con addosso il trench nero preferito di James, quello con le iniziali del suo nome incise sui bottoni dorati. La ragazza non fece neanche in tempo a salutarlo che lui le afferrò il polso e, insieme, si smaterializzarono al Ministero.  
Erano giunti in un'ala circolare di cui Vanessa non era a conoscenza. Era completamente buia e vuota, il pavimento di marmo lucido rifletteva il colore delle porte dorate che disegnavano il perimetro dell'area. Al centro della stanza vi era solo una scrivania scarna, con su una macchina da scrivere e una lampada dorata. La ragazza si voltò verso Scorpius ma lui sparì qualche attimo dopo, lasciandola lì da sola con l'anziana donna dal volto austero che si nascondeva dietro a un paio di grossi occhiali verdi.  
Vanessa, completamente spaesata, camminò verso la scrivania e, con un finto colpo di tosse, cercò di attirare le attenzioni della donna. La targa dorata che scintillava sulla tavola riportava il nome di Dominique Prickle.  
\- Buongiorno Mrs Prickle, - salutò, - sono qui per vedere James Potter. -  
La signora smise di picchiettare sulla tastiera e, con la mano destra, si sistemò gli occhiali.   
\- Lei è per caso una giornalista? - chiese senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo.   
\- No, io... -  
\- È una fan del signor Potter? -  
\- No, sono una sua amica! -  
Dominique le lanciò una rapida occhiata prima di rivolgerle la parola, ancora scettica.   
\- Il suo nome? -  
\- Vanessa Giacomelli, – rispose la ragazza cercando di deglutire. Nel frattempo aveva iniziato a giocherellare nervosamente con le dita per combattere l’ansia generata da quella strana situazione; sapeva che James fosse un tipo movimentato ma non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi in una circostanza del genere.

Fu dopo aver ascoltato quel nome che l'impiegata le rivolse uno sguardo più amichevole e, dopo aver estratto un paio di fogli da un grosso faldone verde petrolio, le porse un modulo.  
\- Compili questo e poi l'accompagnerò dal signor Potter! -  
La ragazza le sorrise di circostanza e poi, con fare impacciato, utilizzò penna e calamaio per riempire la scheda. Non avrebbe mai pensato di dover compilare un foglio del Ministero della Magia per vedere il suo migliore amico né che lui finisse in carcere, eppure era proprio quello che le stava succedendo. Si stropicciò un occhio poiché le veniva da piangere e successivamente allungò il foglio all'impiegata, in silenzio. La donna diede una rapida occhiata e storse le labbra, inasprita. - Manca la firma, - disse e poi le indicò la parte in fondo a destra del documento.  
\- Mi scusi, - farfugliò lei e appose la firma lì dove indicato.  
\- Bene, si accomodi nella sala numero 7, - disse la signora Prickle, - faremo arrivare il signor Potter prima possibile. -

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Era passato più di un quarto d'ora da quando Vanessa si era accomodata nella sala numero 7, ciò nonostante non aveva ancora ricevuto notizie del suo amico.  
Ne aveva approfittato per guardarsi intorno ma non aveva trovato nessun dettaglio particolare: quella stanza era totalmente asettica. L'ingresso tanto scuro e pomposo non c'entrava nulla con quella sala bianca arredata solo con una sedia e divisa in due da un grosso muro di vetro.   
James sarebbe apparso dall'altro lato? E se fosse stato incatenato?  
Ma perché Scorpius l'aveva trascinata lì? Non era già una tortura saperlo in galera da innocente, non poterlo abbracciare e non potergli dire quanto bello fosse il suo fondoschiena? 

\- Me le hai portate le arance? -  
\- Ma cosa... -  
James era proprio davanti a lei, dietro al vetro. Aveva appoggiato l'avambraccio sulla parete divisoria e sembrava guardare con attenzione la lunga catena che collegava i suoi polsi, incuriosito.   
\- C'è carenza di vitamina C e non mi hai portato le arance? Giuro che potrei disconoscerti! -  
\- Idiota, - l'apostrofò l'amica. - Ti sei fatto intrappolare come un Kappa, razza di imbecille! -  
\- Beh, almeno posso contare sul tuo affetto... - 

Il ragazzo sorrise nel poggiare la fronte sul dorso della mano. Era un'espressione amara, pienamente coerente con il sarcasmo che aveva usato, sebbene non paresse dare segni di squilibrio.  
\- Ho letto la notizia sui giornali. Perché non mi hai scritto subito? -  
\- Perché ho così tanto da dirti... e soprattutto sono così arrabbiato che non basterebbero dieci boccette d'inchiostro per poterti scrivere tutto quello che vorrei dirti. -  
Vanessa sospirò, poggiò le dita in corrispondenza della mano di James e mimò una carezza; lui era quasi un fratello per lei e il saperlo lì, per un motivo sicuramente ingiusto, le fece rabbia.   
\- Ho anche chiamato il tuo Magi-Avvocato. Sarà qui entro oggi. -  
\- Era arrabbiata? -  
\- Lei no, ma suo marito Teddy ne ha dette di tutti i colori, - rise. - Victoire ha già scritto al Ministero e ha pubblicamente dichiarato guerra al Wizengamot. -  
\- Resterò qui a vita, - ridacchiò James nel fingersi disperato. Aveva molta fiducia nelle abilità di Victoire e sapeva che lo avrebbe tirato fuori dai guai ma, a fare da contrappeso, c'era la reputazione di Harry Potter. Un padre fuori dal comune che aveva fatto arrestare il figlio aveva il suo peso mediatico e, se quel padre era il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, il Wizengamot non avrebbe affrontato il caso con leggerezza.   
\- Mi ha portato qui come fossi un delinquente, - farfugliò il ragazzo a labbra strette. Seguiva il flusso dei pensieri e socchiuse gli occhi nel ricordarsi la temperatura delle mani calde di Vanessa accarezzargli la testa. Con il vetro che faceva da filtro non era la stessa cosa, ma lei, l'unica che gli era rimasta, gli sorrideva con dolcezza e si era presa la briga di chiamare qualcuno che potesse salvarlo.  
\- E poi, Scorpius... Albus... -  
\- Mi ha portata Scorpius qui, - disse la ragazza. - Senza parlare eh... ero andata a casa tua, speravo di trovarlo ma lui stava uscendo. Tra le tante aveva addosso il tuo trench nero, quello figo che ti mette in risalto le spalle… mi ha afferrata il polso e ci siamo materializzati qui. Poi è scomparso subito dopo senza dire una parola. -  
James incurvò le labbra in un ghigno amaro, - non so come sentirmi. Sono qui ma non ho fatto nulla per meritarlo. È ingiusto, sbagliato, e soprattutto il vero colpevole è ancora libero di gironzolare per la città e farsi beffa di me! Bastardissimo, maledetto, figlio di un Troll! -  
\- Chi è stato? -  
\- Non posso dirlo... procedure processuali, indagini del Ministero e cose del genere. E intanto io sono chiuso qua dentro, - si lamentò ancora il ragazzo che, in preda alla rabbia per essere vittima di un'infamia così grossa, batté forte le mani contro il vetro facendolo vibrare. Vanessa riuscì perfino a sentire il rumore metallico della catena che si agitava nell'aria prima di sfiorare la parete divisoria.  
\- Sistemeremo tutto James, - lo rassicurò lei. Non sapeva come si erano svolti i fatti né come avrebbe fatto ad aiutarlo ma era certa dell'innocenza dell'amico e non si sarebbe arresa per niente al mondo.

\- Signor Potter, il tempo a sua disposizione è finito. -  
James tirò un sospiro disperato e rivolse un sorriso mesto alla ragazza.   
\- La prossima volta portami le arance, - le ricordò nel salutarla.   
\- Scemo, - lo rimproverò lei.  
\- Un’ultima cosa, Vanessa! – esclamò il ragazzo, - non fidarti di Scorpius. -


	15. The sound of silente

Scorpius non riusciva proprio a togliersi dal volto l'aria imbronciata, e il fatto che Harry Potter si comportasse come se lui non esistesse non facilitava le cose. Erano un paio di giorni che provava a farsi ricevere dal capo senza riuscirci e si era sentito inadeguato, oltre che un inetto. Quanto era successo al San Mungo doveva aver cambiato l'opinione che il capo si era fatto di lui, dato che fino alla mattina di quel giorno infausto Malfoy era il preferito del signor Potter.  
Sconfitto, si era accomodato dietro la scrivania e aveva iniziato a fissare la pila di scartoffie che si erano accumulate nei suoi giorni di assenza. In realtà suo padre gli aveva espressamente sconsigliato di riprendere a lavorare ma lui, testardo come un Troll, aveva creduto che tornare in ufficio l’avrebbe aiutato a distrarsi… cosa che, invece, non era successa.  
Non importava che fosse in cucina, in salotto, al Paiolo Magico, in ufficio o in qualsiasi altro posto nel mondo: contro ogni volontà, il suo pensiero volgeva irrimediabilmente a James e all'ingiustizia che aveva subito.

Come doveva essersi sentito quel giorno? Suo padre l'aveva arrestato senza alcuna prova, eppure, in cuor suo, Scorpius era sicuro che James si fosse sentito peggio nella stanza in cui era stato ricoverato lui. Appena era comparsa la bustina contenente la droga, Malfoy aveva avuto la certezza di aver perso James, o almeno la sua fiducia; era sicuro che il ragazzo non avrebbe più voluto avere a che fare con lui ma… come poteva biasimarlo? Lo aveva tradito nella maniera più contorta possibile e dire che, nonostante avesse messo in conto un eventuale coinvolgimento emotivo, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di soffrire così duramente.   
Qualsiasi nome si volesse dare alla cosa che era sbocciata con James, era nata con i motivi meno nobili possibili, e neanche una delle più remote ipotesi mosse dall’Auror aveva considerato l’inizio di una potenziale storia d’amore, ma tant'era… alla fine aveva ceduto alla sua corte spietata e aveva capito di amare il “Potter Grifondoro”, mentre in tutti quegli anni si era convinto di essere innamorato del Potter sbagliato.

Scorpius si era ritrovato come risucchiato in un vortice nel quale non pensava neanche di entrare. Proprio quando aveva deciso di non lasciarlo più andare, di farsi tirare giù da questa forza della natura, ecco arrivare lo schianto, il temporale a ciel sereno. Eppure, in questo cielo così ordinato, c'era qualche nuvola grigia che aleggiava nei dintorni, impercettibile all’occhio.  
Puntuale come un orologio svizzero, la nuvola si era presentata sotto forma di una semplice bustina trasparente.

Probabilmente non era stato il sacchetto di per sé ma quello che c’era dietro; era stato messo davanti agli occhi di James che aveva avuto il tempo materiale di riflettere sul fatto che fosse stato recuperato mentre rischiava di morire affumicato nell’incendio al Pandemonium.  
Un semplice gesto aveva causato un terremoto e una spaccatura che non sarebbe guarita con facilità. Quel fuoco che li aveva uniti ora ardeva dentro James e avvampava, devastante, avvolgendo tutti i pensieri di Scorpius creandogli terra bruciata intorno.  
Niente aveva più senso, nulla era più importante di James, ma ora era Potter a non volerlo più vedere, tanto da bloccare le sue visite in prigione.   
Harry l'aveva pure esonerato dal caso.

\- Ciao Scorpius! –  
La voce di Langley lo riportò subito alla realtà, anche se Malfoy gli lanciò soltanto uno sguardo confuso, come se fosse ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri, e lo salutò con un gesto della mano senza troppa convinzione.  
\- Quelle sono occhiaie, Malfoy? – chiese Langley arricciando le labbra.  
Scorpius gli rivolse uno sguardo diffidente e si specchiò subito sul marmo nero e lucido della scrivania; non che fosse il massimo ma era abbastanza limpido da mostrargli la stanchezza che gli segnava il volto.  
\- Dici che si nota tanto? –  
\- Secondo me dovresti andare a dormire, - gli consigliò il collega.  
\- Non riesco, - sbuffò Scorpius. Era veramente molto assonnato ma non riusciva a tenere gli occhi chiusi per più di due ore di fila; non gli andava neanche di parlare con Langley dato che, dopo quello che aveva combinato Albus, non si fidava di nessuno ma, con James in galera e il fatto che aveva perso ogni contatto umano che non fosse quello con suo padre, era arrivato il giorno in cui perfino parlare con Langley poteva essergli di sollievo.   
Quanto doveva essere caduto in basso?   
\- Perché io lo sogno tutte le volte. –  
\- Chi? –  
\- James, - bisbigliò Scorpius abbassando lo sguardo. Si morse il labbro dall'interno, come se fosse indeciso se continuare o meno; infine, si rese conto che se ne avesse parlato a voce alta magari sarebbe riuscito a somatizzare meglio.  
\- Il suo sguardo ferito, io non… non riesco a perdonarmelo. –  
Langley ascoltò in silenzio mentre, con qualche rapido movimento, si metteva a suo agio.  
\- È il tuo lavoro! –  
\- No, - sbottò Scorpius, - il mio lavoro era quello di proteggerlo! –  
\- Quello dopo quanto accaduto al Pandemonium, ma prima dovevi incastrarlo… -   
\- No, - ribadì Malfoy battendo un pugno sulla scrivania, - dovevo capire chi era a spacciargli la droga, sequestrarla, fargli qualche domanda ma… ora è in una cella maledetta e non mi vuole più parlare! –

Scorpius incrociò le braccia sulla scrivania e vi si nascose con la testa all'interno; gli veniva da piangere ma non poteva farlo davanti al collega.  
\- Non sapevo tenessi tanto a James, - commentò Langley con fare vago accomodandosi dietro la sua scrivania.   
Malfoy restò in silenzio e trattenne il fiato qualche minuto prima di ricominciare a parlare con il collega.  
\- Anche io non lo sapevo. Forse è sempre stato così, io… forse è solo successo. –  
\- Che intendi? –  
\- Io… non so spiegarlo, ma hai presente la storia dei Gorgosprizzi nello stomaco? –   
\- Che carino, quasi infantile! –  
\- Beh, non è vera. Mai sentito un Gorgosprizzo, però… James è sempre stato lì. Non importava come, né perché, ma quando avevo bisogno di qualcuno lui c’era. C'è sempre stato! –  
\- Perché, come ti dicevo, lui è innamorato di te… -  
\- Vero, io l'ho visto, l’ho letto, l'ho sentito… lo vedo nei suoi occhi quando mi guarda e non capisco più che cosa mi circonda. D'un tratto mi sembra tutto così giusto e perfetto, anche se fino a pochi secondi prima il mondo mi era caduto sulle spalle. –  
\- Deve essere davvero una bella sensazione! –  
\- Bellissima, indescrivibile. E tutto questo è cresciuto nel periodo in cui è stato ricoverato al San Mungo… ci siamo avvicinati parecchio e ho capito, solo in seguito a una lite, che James era il mio centro, il mio punto fermo, il mio rifugio. Anche quando abbiamo discusso e lui è andato via, non mi hai mai realmente lasciato, è sempre stato qui con me. E ora io ho rovinato tutto! – 

Malfoy lanciò per terra tutte le cianfrusaglie e le carte che erano poggiate sulla scrivania, in un palese crollo nervoso. Non era da lui e lo sapeva benissimo; forse suo padre aveva ragione, per lui era stata una scelta troppo azzardata quella di tornare al lavoro senza avere il tempo di metabolizzare, di usare la ragione per chiarire le cose. Ma come avrebbe potuto sistemare le cose se James ora si rifiutava di vederlo?  
Non che avesse torto, del resto, dato che era stato ferito nel profondo e anche lui aveva bisogno di tempo per leccarsi le ferite prima di rimettersi in piedi; lo sapeva benissimo, ma questo non gli tirava certo su il morale.  
Non voleva neanche che James lo perdonasse, sebbene ci sperasse; voleva solo farsi ascoltare, avere l'opportunità di spiegarsi per lasciarlo poi libero di decidere.

Langley sussultò per quella reazione poco “Malfoyana” e lo guardò di sottecchi, senza avere la più pallida idea di cosa fare dato che non si era aspettato quella reazione.  
\- Ti capita mai con Albus? - chiese Scorpius infine.  
\- Beh sì, ma anche i Gorgosprizzi e tutto il resto. Per questo mangio le schifezze che cucina o gli copro i piedi con le coperte anche se non ci parliamo a causa di qualche battibecco… -  
\- Anche adesso? –  
\- Ora praticamente viviamo insieme! –  
Scorpius si alzò per raccogliere le cose che erano per terra ma, a quell’affermazione, si bloccò per un istante e fissò il collega sbalordito.  
\- Vivete insieme? – chiese; era davvero stranito da quell’uscita dato che Albus gli aveva chiesto di tornare al vecchio appartamento perché aveva rotto con Langley.  
\- Doveva essere una soluzione temporanea ma sì, ora condividiamo il vecchio appartamento di Teddy. –  
\- Capisco, - rispose Scorpius poggiando poi un paio di fermacarte sulla scrivania. Non seppe spiegarsi perché ma seguì il suo istinto e decise di non contrastare le parole di Langley e riprese a riordinare la scrivania.  
Langley, dal canto suo, si era concentrato nel voler captare qualcosa dai gesti di Scorpius ma il ragazzo, sebbene si fosse aperto con lui, sembrava inarrivabile; doveva essersela presa per il fatto che l’aveva sostituito nell’appartamento, o forse doveva aver intuito qualcosa. Doveva conquistarsi la sua fiducia e decise di giocare d’astuzia.  
\- Dopo devo andare da James, - dichiarò, - c'è qualcosa che vorresti dirgli? –  
\- Da James? –  
\- Sì, devo interrogarlo… il capo ha affidato a me il caso. -  
\- È innocente. –  
\- Innocente? Non sai nemmeno quali sono i capi d'accusa, - ridacchiò l'altro.  
Scorpius boccheggiò per dei secondi cercando una risposta pertinente che faticò ad arrivare; Langley aveva ragione. Non sapeva nulla del caso; aveva chiesto al signor Potter ma lui l’aveva ignorato e, sebbene fosse stato lì presente, neanche suo padre era stato in grado di fornirgli una dichiarazione in merito.  
\- Non posso parlarti del caso, - chiarì Langley, - ma posso dirti che non c'entra nulla con quello che pensi. Pare sia stato solo particolarmente… James! –  
\- In che senso? –  
\- Ha solo usato la sua tempra nel rispondere male al padre… -  
\- Ma lo fa sempre! Da quand'è che questo è un motivo di arresto? –

Langley scrollò le spalle, come a voler dire di non saper dare una risposta e chiuse il fascicolo.  
\- Ora vado da lui, ti ripeto: c'è qualcosa che vorresti dirgli? Non so, una lettera… gli posso portare un bigliettino! –  
Malfoy abbassò lo sguardo, scettico. Non si era mai fidato del suo collega e c'era da dire che Langley non aveva provato a conquistarsi un po' di sana ammirazione con quel caratteraccio, ma restava comunque un Auror e lavorava a fianco di Harry già da più di un anno. Non doveva essere così malvagio, no?  
Scorpius cercò di convincersi a quel pensiero e allora annuì lentamente, per poi dirigersi verso uno dei cassetti della scrivania e aprirne uno. Estrasse da lì una busta da lettera; aveva scritto diverse lettere per James e le aveva spedite nell'area di stallo del Ministero ma erano state tutte rifiutate dal destinatario. Non si fidava di Langley, soprattutto ora che aveva anche scoperto le menzogne sul rapporto con Arbus, ma voleva disperatamente riprendere un contatto con James che decise di dare la lettera al collega.  
\- Gli avevo scritto questa… -  
Langley afferrò la busta e se la infilò nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni.   
\- Allora… dopo ti trovo? –  
\- Devo andare al Ghirigoro a ritirare delle cose per conto del capo… -  
\- Capito. Allora a domani o un altro giorno, - salutò Langley uscendo dall’ufficio pochi attimi dopo.

Scorpius era rimasto da solo e indossò il trench di James, avvolgendosi dentro quasi come volesse emulare un abbraccio; si stropicciò gli occhi e uscì a sua volta per andare a sbrigare quella commissione da segretario piuttosto che da Auror. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Steso su delle doghe di marmo, James aveva perso la cognizione del tempo. Aveva saltato tre pasti e bevuto solo pochissima acqua; tutto intorno a sé era buio e sporco, cosa che non gli metteva voglia di vivere.  
Con dei gesti arrabbiati aveva tirato giù il materasso putrido e piuttosto che coprirsi con quella biancheria lercia avrebbe preferito a dormire su quella specie di lapide di marmo dura e nera, neanche fosse un cadavere. Era proprio così che si sentiva, come una salma parcheggiata lì in attesa di un degno funerale. Nella perenne oscurità che caratterizzava la cella in cui era stato rinchiuso senza un perché, James aveva anche perso la voglia, e la forza, di cantare; probabilmente era lì da poco più di due di giorni ma era già dimagrito un paio di chili e, a causa dell'assenza di fumo, le mani avevano iniziato a tremargli costantemente. Allora se le nascondeva dietro la testa, neanche fossero dei cuscini, e restava steso a pancia in su nella speranza che suo padre o Scorpius lo portassero via da lì. 

Non arrivava mai nessuno.  
Trascorreva giornate intere ad attendere che qualcuno arrivasse a salvarlo ma non succedeva niente; avrebbe dovuto farlo da solo, ancora una volta. Cosa doveva aspettarsi? Harry l'aveva fatto rinchiudere lì con l'accusa di “oltraggio pubblico ufficiale” come se fosse la prima volta che gli rispondeva male e Scorpius, beh… avrebbe fatto decisamente più fortuna intraprendendo una carriera da attore. Sì, era davvero stato convincente con la scenetta al Babylon, le notti di sesso romantico, le lacrime versate in bagno e poi… non era andato a trovarlo neanche una volta.  
Forse non si era ripreso ancora, si era detto, ma avrebbe potuto scrivergli o mandare qualcuno al posto suo… niente. Non era successo niente, non succedeva mai niente.  
Per questo, sebbene fossero solo un paio di giorni che era rinchiuso lì dentro, a lui sembravano essere molti di più. A pensarci su, anche Vanessa era andata a trovarlo solo una volta e la visita era durata meno del lasso di tempo concesso dalla legge. Forse suo padre voleva punirlo togliendogli tutto e portarlo alla pazzia tra l’isolamento e il cibo scadente che continuavano a rifilargli.   
Ci sarebbe sicuramente riuscito, dato che, se non a causa dell’emarginazione sociale, sarebbe indubbiamente morto di fame.   
Aprì gli occhi e fissò il soffitto scuro e piatto; non c'era una singola sfumatura, il che lo rendeva particolarmente angusto. Fece un colpo di tosse, come a volersi riscaldare le corde vocali, e provò a cantare una scala ma il suono e finiva per morirgli in gola a ogni tentativo: questa cosa lo faceva sentire in trappola e insignificante. Borbottò un “fanculo” tra le labbra e rilassò le gambe stendendole sulla lastra.

\- Vedo che qui abbiamo un usignolo in gabbia, - commentò Langley sarcastico.   
James non mosse un muscolo e rimase a fissare il soffitto inerme. - Pensavo che il mio inconscio potesse creare un amico immaginario più simpatico… devo essermi bruciato qualche neurone! –  
\- Con le accuse a tuo carico io non mi azzarderei a fare della sottile ironia, Potter. –  
James non rispose e si limitò a un lungo sospiro.  
\- Hai tempo per rispondere a delle domande? –  
\- Ti direi “controllerò sulla mia pergamena” ma ho dovuto lasciare a casa anche le mie mutande. –  
\- Quando è così… -

\- Mi faccia passare immediatamente! –

Proprio nel momento in cui Langley sembrava stare per porre una domanda al prigioniero, una voce femminile e acuta si levò dal corridoio.   
\- Signora… -  
\- “Signora” ci sarà lei! Io sono un Magiavvocato, per la precisione il Magiavvocato plus _élevée de l’ordre judiciaire français, cherie_! Quindi, se non vuole rischiare il posto di lavoro per aver negato al mio assistito la visita del suo legale, mi faccia passare! –  
Nell'udire quella voce, Potter recuperò le proprie energie e balzò in piedi, si tolse con le mani la polvere che ricopriva vestiti e, quasi avesse poi recuperato la _verve_ che lo contraddistingueva di solito, si avvicinò alle sbarre e sollevò un braccio verso Langley.  
\- Mica mi puzzano le ascelle? –  
\- James, che schifo, - si lamentò l’Auror storcendo il naso per emulare un’espressione di disgusto.   
Potter, invece, sembrava essere soddisfatto tanto da sporgersi dalle sbarre neanche si stesse affacciando da un balcone.  
\- Victoire, sono qui! –

\- Auror Langley, io… -  
\- La faccia passare, - concesse Langley digrignando i denti. Sebbene non lo desse a vedere, era da intuire un certo dispiacere nel suo sguardo per quella concessione.

La donna avanzò a passo sicuro verso l’Auror, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata dispregiativa alla signora dell'accoglienza, e, mentre i boccoli dorati dondolavano al ritmo del suo passo, si apprestò a tirare fuori dalla borsa alcuni documenti.  
\- Ciao James, - salutò rapidamente il suo assistito. Successivamente, per voler dare giusta priorità alle cose, si rivolse a Langley. - Fammi parlare con il tuo superiore! –  
\- Signora… ehm, Magiavvocato, il signor Potter ha incaricato me per… -   
\- E io voglio parlare con il signor Potter! –   
\- Farò il possibile per farle ottenere un appuntamento entro le 18:00… -  
\- No, non ha capito: dica al signor Potter che tra mezz'ora sarò nel suo ufficio! –  
La voce della donna sembrava essere irremovibile e Langley, persuaso dal suo sguardo deciso, tirò un sospiro colmo di fastidio.   
\- Riferirò. –  
\- Perfetto! Ora apra la cella del mio assistito e ci lasci soli, se non le dispiace! –

Langley aggrottò le sopracciglia ed eseguì quanto richiesto dall'avvocato; era in rigoroso silenzio ma sembrava trattenere una lunga catena di insulti creativi. Victoire gli sorrise gentile e, quando la cella fu aperta, si fiondò ad abbracciare Potter. 

\- Victoire, sapevo che i tuoi studi mi sarebbero serviti! –  
\- Poche smancerie Potter, razza di idiota! Non mi sono fatta il culo sui libri per tirare te fuori dalla galera… anche se, lo ammetto, ero sicura che sarebbe successo. –  
James si limitò a sorridere affabile e, una volta sciolto l'abbraccio, si accomodò sulle doghe di marmo. Nella sezione di stallo non c'erano i Dissennatori ma la solitudine in cui era stato relegato aveva sortito un effetto decisamente peggiore, percepibile dal pallore della sua pelle e dal rossore dei suoi occhi.   
L’avvocato doveva essersene accorta e si sedette accanto a lui, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
– Allora… cosa è successo tra te e Albus? -


	16. Listening

Erano passate le 18:00 da un bel pezzo e Victoire non era ancora uscita dall'ufficio del signor Potter.   
Scorpius si era trattenuto oltre l'orario di ufficio solo perché aveva visto la donna particolarmente agguerrita e riponeva in quell’atteggiamento la speranza di sapere qualcosa sulla situazione di James. Recuperò un paio di Orecchie Oblunghe che gli aveva regalato Albus al suo tredicesimo compleanno, e ne approfittò per usarle per qualcosa di più serio delle chiacchiere nel dormitorio Serpeverde. Fortuna che, a quell'ora, non c'era il rischio di inciampare in qualche conversazione civettuola tra dipendenti ministeriali amanti del gossip dato che erano andati tutti via, e aveva quindi modo di poter origliare quello che gli interessava davvero.

\- Non posso firmare questa roba, Victoire! –  
\- No? E perché mai? –  
\- Andiamo… hai letto i verbali! –  
\- Lui che ha detto che quei soldi che versa in tasse coprono parte del tuo stipendio… non è sbagliato come ragionamento! -  
\- Ma non posso rilasciarlo! Scorpius ha trovato quel mix di erbe illegali e… -  
\- …e lui le usa per scopi curativi, dato che sono legalmente reperibili in farmacia, o sbaglio? –  
\- Andiamo Victoire, lo sai meglio di me che gli scopi di James non sono curativi! –  
\- E cosa ne sai tu, degli scopi di James? –  
\- Ne so quanto basta. So che “si cura” abbastanza da finire al San Mungo per overdose, - obiettò Harry innervosito. - Tanto da fargli avere le crisi d'astinenza se non assume quella roba! –   
La donna restò in silenzio e lo fissò più incredula che arrabbiata, sebbene non condividesse il comportamento dell'uomo. Tirò un sospiro e cominciò a picchiettare con le unghie sul legno scuro della scrivania. - Tu non ti chiedi perché ha iniziato, vero? –

Quelle parole caddero su Harry come attratte dalla potentissima forza di gravità. Si limitò a scuotere la testa in segno di dissenso, poiché era vero: lui non sapeva perché James avesse iniziato. In realtà, la domanda l'aveva riportato con la memoria a qualche settimana prima quando, dopo una lunga riflessione, Harry aveva concluso che non aveva mai capito un cazzo di suo figlio. Abbassò lo sguardo dirigendolo sulle dita della giovane donna che, agitate e rumorose, picchiettavano sulla scrivania.   
\- Non lo immagini? – chiese retoricamente lei.  
L’uomo sollevò lo sguardo senza muovere la testa e borbottò, - Se alludi alla situazione con Ginny… -  
\- Aveva 15 anni, Harry, 15 anni… era solo un ragazzino! –  
\- Lui aveva… -  
\- …aveva solo 15 anni, - lo sovrastò lei, - Ginny lo ha cacciato di casa subito dopo i G.U.F.O. o mi sbaglio? –  
\- Non sbagli… -  
\- E sono nel giusto se ricordo le lesioni che gli provocava quando era a casa per le vacanze estive o quelle natalizie? –  
\- Sì… - bofonchiò l’uomo tra sé e sé. Non ebbe il coraggio di rispondere si limitò a mordersi il labbro inferiore con forza.  
\- O se ricordo le volte in cui si fermava a dormire a casa con me e Theodore, perché non gli era permesso di restare nella sua camera col fratello? A lui piacevano i maschi e c'era qualcosa di sbagliato in questo… o sbaglio? –  
\- Noi volevamo portarlo da uno Psicomago, - provò ad obiettare Harry, - anche a Silente piacevano i maschi, non era quello il problema… volevamo capire se fosse solo una fase, o se quella fosse la sua vera natura! –  
\- Proprio tu che sei cresciuto con quei trogloditi dei Dursley, che sei stato vittima dei vizi di Dudley e delle sue prepotenze… proprio tu, che volevi avere la possibilità di essere quel padre che non hai mai potuto abbracciare! Hai lasciato che lei lo picchiasse, Harry, e James era solo un bambino. Per questo Theodore l’ospitava spesso a casa nostra. Hai giustificato tua moglie e ne sei stato complice. James ha iniziato a usare quella roba solo per sfuggire alle numerose delusioni che la vita gli ha messo davanti. –

Harry avrebbe voluto obiettare ma era certo che qualsiasi cosa avrebbe detto non sarebbe suonata diversa da ciò che era: una mera giustificazione.  
\- Non puoi vedere solo gli errori di James e ignorare quelli di tua moglie. Non ho mai rivelato nulla su Ginny perché non volevo ferire James ma… se non lo liberi ora, visto che è innocente, sarò costretta a portare alla luce il fatto che l'integrità morale del Capo del Dipartimento Auror non sia poi tanto salda. –   
L’uomo si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sbuffò e guardò la donna con un’occhiata poco incoraggiante. Victoire aveva ragione e non poteva di certo negare quella che era l'evidenza dei fatti: James aveva avuto un’infanzia travagliata, soprattutto da quando Ginny lo aveva beccato a sbaciucchiare il figlio dei Giacomelli. Quella sera il suo primogenito era stato trattato quasi peggio di uno gnomo da giardino: sua moglie lo aveva costretto a ritirarsi in casa e, una volta tornato in camera sua, lo aveva picchiato con una violenza di cui non la credeva capace. Lui lo aveva scoperto quando era tornato per cena; il piccolo James faticava perfino a reggere la forchetta e aveva gli occhi lucidi e rossi dal pianto, uno sguardo tanto supplichevole che non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato.   
Harry non poteva togliersi dalla mente l’immagine delle sue dita cicciottelle coperte a metà da un maglione fin troppo grande. Non aveva indagato oltre né si era, però, opposto al fatto che a James fosse proibito uscire senza uno dei suoi genitori.   
Infine, era pervenuta la sua lettera per Hogwarts e, con l’ingresso a scuola, non aveva tardato ad arrivare la sua prima cotta omosessuale; i due bambini, infatti, erano stati avvisati nel cortile dal professore di Pozioni che aveva prontamente avvisato le famiglie con un gufo. Il docente non voleva di certo riprendere l'omosessualità dei ragazzini ma a Ginny non aveva fatto piacere ricevere la lettera e quel Natale si era scatenato un vero putiferio in casa Potter.

Fortunatamente Teddy e Victoire erano stati un valido sostegno per il primogenito dei Potter; lo avevano ospitato nel loro appartamento a ogni occasione, soprattutto quando in casa Potter c’era anche il figlio di Malfoy. Non poteva certo contagiare anche il povero Scorpius con il suo orientamento tanto perverso…  
Erano poi giunti al colloquio con lo Psicomago e al suo consiglio di allontanare l’adolescente da casa. La Scuola di Magia lo teneva abbastanza a distanza dal rapporto per nulla pacifico che si era creato nella famiglia.   
James, grazie al suo temperamento, era riuscito a cavarsela in qualche modo e aveva messo su una band, guadagnato un sacco di soldi con l’investimento nel pub ed era diventato indipendente subito dopo i M.A.G.O. senza l'aiuto di nessuno.   
Suo fratello era stato più fortunato. Albus aveva avuto modo di farsi scoprire da grande e ne aveva parlato subito con toni più maturi; inoltre, il più piccolo dei maschi Potter aveva avuto l'astuzia di rivolgersi prima al padre e poi alla madre. James, invece, era stato lasciato da solo nell'affrontare il trambusto e lui lo aveva abbandonato moralmente; questo era stato sicuramente uno dei motivi per cui il ragazzo si era rintanato nelle droghe.  
Consapevole delle proprie responsabilità, Harry ammise a se stesso di aver sbagliato tutto con suo figlio e lanciò l'ennesimo sguardo da cane bastonato alla donna.  
\- Hai ragione, Victoire… -  
\- Allora firma qui, - gli suggerì il Magiavvocato dopo avergli allungato una copia dei documenti di scarcerazione. Il Capo del Dipartimento Auror inzuppò la penna d’oca nell'inchiostro nero e firmò nella parte preposta. 

Dall'altro lato della porta, invece, Scorpius non poteva credere a quello che aveva ascoltato. Cosa era successo a James? Perché non si era mai reso conto di nulla? Era stato facile giudicarlo e agire alle sue spalle, così come lo era stato poi innamorarsi di lui non appena si era lasciato andare. James nascondeva una gentilezza e una nobiltà d'animo sotto un’assurda e quasi impenetrabile corazza formata da arroganza e rabbia.   
Dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, Malfoy lo aveva tradito. Aveva fatto sì che si aprisse e poi l'aveva pugnalato alle spalle. Il giovane Auror ritirò le Orecchie Oblunghe e, con aria sconfitta, fece per raggiungere le sue stanze quando avvertì la porta dell'ufficio di Harry aprirsi alle sue spalle.  
\- Ah, un’altra cosa, - farfugliò la donna che si trovava ancora sulla soglia della porta. – Non ti sembra esagerato avergli vietato gli incontri? Perfino agli ex Mangiamorte rinchiusi ad Azkaban è stata concessa una visita al giorno… -  
\- Non gli ho vietato le visite! –  
\- Non volevano farmi entrare, Harry, ho dovuto insistere fino a quando non è intervenuto tuo genero. –  
Il signor Potter sembrò non credere a quell’affermazione tanto che, dopo aver notato la presenza di Scorpius alle spalle di Victoire, si rivolse direttamente al ragazzo.  
\- Malfoy! –  
\- S-Signor Potter! –  
\- Davvero hanno vietato gli incontri a James? –  
\- Non lo so, signore, mi ha estromesso dal caso. A me è stato detto che non volesse vedermi, mentre a Vanessa è stata concessa una visita soltanto, più breve di quello che prevede il protocollo. –

Il Capo del Dipartimento Auror sembrò essere più confuso di prima; con un incantesimo trasfigurò il foglio di scarcerazione in un aeroplanino di carta che, volando, raggiunse e si schiantò contro le tempie di Scorpius. Quest’ultimo sciolse l’incantesimo e strabuzzò gli occhi nel rendersi conto che reggeva tra le mani l’ordine di scarcerazione di James.  
\- Malfoy… porta questo nella sala dorata e recupera mio figlio. Nel frattempo… sai dirmi dove sono i fascicoli di Langley? –  
  
♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

C'erano molte voci che urlavano nella testa di James. Victoire era andata via poche ore prima e nello stesso istante il suo mal di stomaco era riapparso. Dapprima si era steso sul marmo scuro, poi aveva appoggiato la mano destra sullo stomaco e quella sinistra sulla fronte sudata. Era la terza volta che accusava quel dolore durante il giorno ma ora i crampi erano diventati più forti, tanto da causargli sudorazione fredda e allucinazioni.

\- Via, via, - piagnucolò Potter muovendo la mano con debolezza come a voler allontanare qualcuno.

Erano almeno tre giorni che passava senza assumere droghe e l'astinenza non aveva tardato a presentarsi. Si era fatta sentire prima sotto forma di tremori sporadici, poi come mal di testa potenti e, infine, con il dolore allo stomaco.   
Tutto intorno a lui cominciò a girare vorticosamente tanto che fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi per evitare l'aggravarsi dei sintomi. L'unico problema era che, con le palpebre calate, le voci diventavano più prepotenti.

\- Via, - mugolò ancora il ragazzo girandosi su un fianco.

James riaprì gli occhi per un solo secondo, gesto che gli causò un conato di vomito che non riuscì a trattenere; si affacciò verso il lato destro delle doghe e lasciò che il proprio stomaco si svuotasse. La sua pelle diventò biancastra e la vista iniziò a calare; mise su un’espressione di puro disgusto per il vomito che era finito sul pavimento, assottigliò gli occhi e allungò il braccio davanti a sé bloccandosi a mezz'aria.

\- Non sei qui, - sospirò prima di accasciarsi sul letto scomodo e chiudere nuovamente gli occhi.  
Era solo ancora una volta, ma stavolta senza alcuna via d’uscita. Perfino Vanessa e i ragazzi della band lo avevano accantonato, dovevano aver capito che non valeva di certo quanto quello che dicevano i giornalisti nei loro articoli in prima pagina.   
James lo aveva sempre saputo; aveva cercato di mascherare le proprie incertezze dietro l’immagine di un giovane di successo che, con un buon investimento, era riuscito a realizzare il suo sogno… ma la verità era che, dietro l'immagine di un affascinante vocalist osannato dai fan, si celava un bambino intimorito a cui nessuno aveva mai preso la mano.

James, tramortito dal dolore e dalla debolezza, riprovò a sollevare il braccio per chiedere aiuto ma restò lì con la mano semiaperta a mezz'aria mentre lo stomaco e il cervello e gli ricordavano che, senza quel mix di droghe, lui non era altro che un patetico bamboccio che nessuno avrebbe mai amato, proprio come gli aveva detto Albus.   
  
♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Casa Giacomelli era poco usuale: entrando nella loro villa rosso pompeiano nessuno avrebbe mai detto che quella fosse una casa tipica di maghi inglesi. Forse perché le loro origini erano italiane e, quindi, i genitori di Vanessa e Vince avevano arredato casa con quella particolare cultura.  
I due ragazzi, infatti, erano seduti su un divano vintage super colorato e sembravano aver perso l'uso della parola; Vince era quasi più steso che seduto e muoveva distrattamente le dita sulle corde della chitarra che, poggiata col piatto sulle cosce, strimpellava qualche nota fiaccamente.

\- Non possiamo andare avanti così. –

Fu Aaron a parlare per primo; si mise in piedi e diede un piccolo calcio sulle gambe di Vince per provocarlo.  
\- Mi sembra ridicolo che James non voglia vederci, sinceramente non è da lui. –  
\- Al Ministero hanno detto così, - rispose Vince scrollando le spalle.  
\- E tu ti fidi del Ministero? -  
\- Oh andiamo, ci lavora suo padre! –  
\- Suo padre lo ha arrestato, Vince! –  
\- Quando sono andata a trovarlo mi hanno fatto restare solo pochi minuti, - spiegò Vanessa, - l’Auror che mi ha allontanata mi ha detto che non avevo l'autorizzazione per stare lì… a me James era parso felice di vedermi! –  
\- Vedi? - domandò Aaron a Vince retoricamente, - Ci deve essere qualcos'altro… dovremmo andarci e provare! E se ci cacciano scateniamo i giornalisti! Sai benissimo che i nostri fan sono in trepidazione per il concerto che avevamo annunciato… ci sono arrivate centinaia di lettere, si chiedono tutti come sta Jamie, se il concerto si farà o chissà che altro! –  
\- Andare lì è inutile: non ci faranno entrare, - sbuffò Vince. - Però c'è qualcosa che possiamo fare: potremmo parlare con Scorpius! –  
\- James ha detto che non dobbiamo fidarci di lui… -  
\- Questo non vuol dire che non possiamo parlargli, ti pare? –

Aaron sembrò dare ragione all'amico piuttosto che alla ragazza, tant'è che gli prese la chitarra e l'appoggiò per terra accanto al vecchio divano.   
\- In ogni caso dovremmo andare al Ministero. Che sia Scorpius o il signor Potter, qualcuno dovrà necessariamente dirci cosa sta succedendo! –  
\- Oggi andava lì Victoire, la moglie di Teddy, perché non parliamo con lei prima di mobilitare l'intero Wizengamot? - chiese Vanessa nella speranza di non rizzare gli animi.   
\- Sei noiosa, - sbuffò Vince, - ecco perché eri una Tassorosso, - la canzonò il fratello.

La ragazza fece qualche smorfia per rispondere al ragazzo, si alzò in piedi a sua volta e poi si mise le mani sui fianchi.   
\- Tassorosso o no, la mia idea è la più valida. Se Victoire non dovesse darci delucidazioni, allora parleremo con Scorpius. Che ne dite? –  
\- Andiamo a prenderci James! -


	17. Let it bleed

L’unico rumore che era possibile udire nella sala dorata del Ministero era quello del passo pesante di Scorpius che sembrava ballare una marcia guerrigliera; tanto era greve che il mantello nero della sua uniforme svolazzava al ritmo sua andatura.  
Dopo aver frugato tra le scartoffie di Langley, il signor Potter gli aveva dato l'ordine tassativo di andare a recuperare James e portarlo via da quel posto; Victoire aveva messo su l’espressione più fiera dell'ultimo millennio mentre guardava il giovane Malfoy uscire di corsa dall'ufficio, neanche forse inseguito da un’Acromantula affamata.  
Ci aveva impiegato meno di un minuto a raggiungere la sala e aveva fatto un passo verso il corridoio delle celle con la bacchetta già sguainata.  
  
\- Auror Malfoy! – lo riprese la signora Prickle, - Deve registrarsi, e comunque lei qui non può entrare! Auror Malfoy! - il richiamo della donna non sortì alcun effetto sul giovane, tanto che Dominique fu costretta a scagliargli contro una fattura Impedimenta. Senza neanche voltarsi, Scorpius si difese con un sortilegio scudo; la scena si ripeté tre volte e in tutte l’Auror trovò il modo di proteggersi ed evitare l’incantesimo.   
\- Signora Prickle, io posso entrare dove cazzo mi pare. Si faccia indietro se non vuole finire al San Mungo o, peggio, in una di queste celle. - Il tono usato da Scorpius non ammetteva repliche ma, per essere sicuro di non ricevere ulteriori interruzioni, la colpì con uno schiantesimo per farla indietreggiare.   
La donna corse verso la propria scrivania con l'intenzione di avvisare il Capo del Dipartimento Auror, cosa che non sembrò affatto turbare il giovane Malfoy che proseguì scagliando un incantesimo Quattro Punti. La bacchetta iniziò a girargli vorticosamente tra le mani e, pochi secondi dopo, aveva già una traccia sulla pista per scovare Potter.   
Non ci impiegò molto e lo vide attraverso le sbarre: sembrava morto.   
  
Per un solo istante gli venne in mente quanto successo al pub la sera dell'incendio, solo che stavolta non c'erano fiamme demoniache da domare. Provò un paio di chiavi ma non riuscì a trovare quella giusta ai primi tentativi e la cosa lo mandò in ansia.  
\- James, James, cazzo, apri gli occhi! James! –  
La voce stridula di Scorpius non riuscì a ridestare il ragazzo; Malfoy sembrò andare nel panico, tanto che scosse con forza le sbarre della cella prima di provare con un'altra chiave.  
\- James!!! - chiamò allarmato. Al quinto tentativo riuscì ad aprire la serratura e lasciò che il mazzo di chiavi cadesse a terra; si fiondò con urgenza a soccorrere Potter cercando di trattenere le lacrime.  
\- Cazzo James, che ti è successo? Perché non hai chiesto aiuto? – domandò. Non si aspettava alcuna risposta ma preferiva parlare a voce alta per gestire meglio lo stress. Gli afferrò il polso per verificare che fosse ancora vivo, ma il ragazzo rimase completamente immobile. Scorpius aveva perfino paura di provare con un Reinnerva; sapeva di non potersi smaterializzare con lui al San Mungo, visto che non aveva avuto le cure sufficienti per guarire dalle ustioni, e lo guardò come se fosse la cosa più fragile e delicata al mondo.   
\- Jamie, - piagnucolò Scorpius stringendogli la mano. Si accomodò seduto accanto alle doghe di marmo, incurante del lerciume, e intrecciò le dita con quelle dell’altro, preoccupato.   
\- Cosa devo fare? - si chiese tra sé e sé. Rimase fermo qualche secondo a pensare sul da farsi, consapevole che ogni attimo che passava potesse essere decisivo per la salute del ragazzo, poi, noncurante degli occhi segnati dal panico e dalle lacrime, si mise in piedi e provò a sollevare James.  
Quest'ultimo farfugliò qualcosa, dolorante, nel ritrovarsi all'impiedi improvvisamente, tra l'altro con un braccio intorno alle spalle di Scorpius.  
  
\- No, no, - mugolò James cercando di allontanarsi dal ragazzo.  
\- Non ti muovere, James, - brontolò Malfoy, - sto cercando di portarti al San Mungo. Non possiamo materializzarci, ricordi? Dobbiamo raggiungere una carrozza… -  
\- No, - replicò l'altro in evidente stato confusionale. Si staccò dal ragazzo e, giacché era molto debole, cadde a terra di peso.  
\- James, - lo chiamò Scorpius allungando una mano verso di lui. Voleva aiutarlo ma sapeva di aver tradito la sua fiducia e che non sarebbe stato facile riconquistarla.  
\- Non sei qui, - ringhiò James. - Vattene via! – gli intimò, facendo fatica a distinguere la realtà dalle allucinazioni. - Vattene via!!! –  
\- James, sono qui… - cercò di rassicurarlo l'altro, - Guardami, sono qui, sono… probabilmente l'ultima persona al mondo che vuoi vedere, ma sono qui per te, - concluse. Portò una mano verso di lui nel cercare di sembrare rassicurante.  
  
James rimase in silenzio e si rannicchiò sotto la lastra di marmo scuro. Era completamente irrazionale e sembrava un bambino spaurito in cerca di un rifugio; proprio lui, che era stato il suo punto di riferimento, era crollato in quel baratro a causa della superficialità delle altre persone, inclusa la propria. Malfoy si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli poggiò una mano sulla testa, passandogliela tra i capelli rossastri e scompigliati. Gli sovvennero le parole che Victoire aveva rivolto ad Harry in riferimento alla sua negligenza nel lasciare il figlio alle prese con una madre che non era stata capace di capirlo fino in fondo.  
\- Io sono qui, resto qui, guardami… - sospirò Scorpius usando un tono dolce.  
\- No, - ribadì ancora James, tremante. - Tu non ci sei. –  
\- Sono qui, - lo rassicurò Scorpius in tono fermo ma pacato. Potter sembrava non riuscire a distinguere la realtà dalle proiezioni della sua mente, cosa poteva fare per fargli capire che era vero? Gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato.  
\- Ehi… - provò a chiamarlo ma Potter aveva ancora la testa poggiata sulle ginocchia.   
\- Guardami, - gli disse. Si mise in ginocchio di fronte a lui e spostò le mani sulla nuca, accarezzandogliela prima di poggiare la fronte contro la sua testa; socchiuse gli occhi, poiché gli era mancato il profumo di James, anche se ora era mescolato a polvere e lordura.   
\- Sono sempre stato qui, - sussurrò, poi gli accarezzò ancora la testa, riuscendo a fargliela sollevare e a guardarlo negli occhi.   
  
Rimase a fissarlo in assoluto silenzio per dei secondi; James non riusciva a smettere di tremare. Aveva la pelle pallida e gli occhi sgranati dalla paura, vacui.   
Per un solo istante gli venne in mente l'unico metodo efficace testato da Potter per placare le sue crisi di pianto; allora gli accarezzò le guance, sfiorandogliele con delicatezza, e, con fare titubante, avvicinò le labbra a quelle del ragazzo. La bocca di James era screpolata, chiaro segno di disidratazione, ma questo non lo fermò dal dargli un bacio. Fu un gesto lento e delicato, che durò pochi secondi nei quali Scorpius stesso dovette trattenere le lacrime.  
Non avrebbe mai pensato che le labbra di quello stupido gli sarebbero mancate così tanto; strinse gli occhi con la forza della rabbia che provava nei suoi stessi confronti e tornò ad appoggiare la fronte sulla testa di James.  
\- Sono qui, - ripeté Malfoy con voce strozzata.  
  
Potter era rimasto completamente immobile, come se la sua anima avesse lasciato lì il corpo che lo aveva ospitato per anni: era spento e l'unico tratto che gli dava ancora una parvenza di connessione col mondo esterno era un leggero velo di paura presente nei suoi occhi.  
\- Andiamo, dai, ti porto fuori da qui, - disse, infine.   
Malfoy, con qualche difficoltà, riuscì a rimettere in piedi anche James che, però, lontano dal muro, faticò a restare in posizione eretta.  
\- Non ci riesco… - ammise Potter in tono strozzato. Pronunciare le tre parole sembrava avergli consumato le poche energie che aveva dato che, se Scorpius non fosse stato lì pronto a sorreggerlo, sarebbe finito col cadere di nuovo.  
\- Certo che riesci, - lo spronò Malfoy. Quest’ultimo lasciò che il braccio destro di James gli cingesse le spalle e lo sorresse facendo leva con la spalla contro la sua ascella. - Sei coraggioso, no? –  
Gli occhi di James si dilatarono per un secondo a quell’ultima domanda.   
Se era coraggioso? No, non lo era. Non aveva mai avuto l'audacia di affrontare i suoi problemi faccia a faccia per liberarsene, né aveva mai chiesto l'aiuto di cui aveva bisogno.   
Necessitava di molto coraggio l’ammettere di non riuscire a fare qualcosa da solo e lui non ce l’aveva mai fatta.   
Era sempre stato convinto che l'unico motivo per cui era stato smistato in Grifondoro fosse la sete di gloria e l'intrepido spirito avventuriero, ma il coraggio, quello proprio no. Per questo si era fatto incidere sulla pelle “Fortis Manes”, per ricordarsi di essere coraggioso.   
Scorpius interpretò quel silenzio come un assenso e cominciò a camminare lungo il corridoio lentamente, a piccoli passi. Aveva una sensazione negativa che gli stava logorando lo stomaco; ora più che mai voleva spedire ad Azkaban chiunque avesse ridotto James in quello stato pietoso.   
  
Ci impiegarono più di un quarto d'ora per arrivare nella sala dorata che non era stata mai più affollata e rumorosa di così. Harry, seguito da Victoire, era giunto lì sollecitato dalla signora Prickle, che stava anche cercando di tenere a bada i Sevendust accompagnati lì da Vanessa. Vince borbottò qualcosa contro il signor Potter ma, non appena Scorpius e James giunsero in sala, tutto si ammutolì.   
\- Cosa è successo? - chiese Harry.  
\- James! - chiamarono Aaron, Vince e Vanessa contemporaneamente.   
\- L'ho trovato svenuto… - affermò Scorpius. - Devo portarlo al San Mungo! –  
\- Smaterializziamoci! –  
\- Non può farlo, - chiarì Malfoy guardandoli come se avessero detto la peggiore delle eresie. – È a causa delle cicatrici dell'incendio. Dobbiamo andare con una carrozza, al massimo con la scopa, ma è pericoloso. –  
\- Ci impieghiamo trent’anni con la carrozza! I Thestral sono lenti ad arrivare, - sbottò Vince che mise su un’aria truce verso Malfoy, senza un motivo apparente e, bacchetta alla mano, esercitò un incantesimo d’appello.  
\- Cosa vuoi fare? – s’insospettì Scorpius tanto da stringere James con più forza.  
\- Chiamo la scopa, così lo porto al San Mungo, - rispose Vince in tono d’ovvietà. La scopa del ragazzo era la stessa che usava a scuola per il Quidditch; lui e James, con i loro trick, avevano fatto vincere a Grifondoro un sacco di partite.   
A pensarci ora, Vince e James erano sempre insieme a scuola; venivano richiamati insieme, messi in punizione insieme, studiavano insieme, partecipavano al Club dei Duellanti insieme, suonavano insieme… ora lavoravano insieme e, sicuramente, Giacomelli era quello con cui James era stato colto in flagranza di reato da sua mamma.   
\- È pericoloso, - si lamentò Scorpius. Non voleva che qualcun’altro gli portasse via Potter, non ora che era riuscito a riprenderselo.   
\- Pericoloso, - gli fece il verso Vince. - Più di stare rinchiuso in cella? –  
\- Non ce l'ho buttato io lì! –  
\- È anche colpa tua! - gridò Giacomelli.  
\- Vince, calmati, - intervenne Aaron.  
\- Ha ragione mio fratello, - borbottò Vanessa. – Scorpius, è vero che in scopa è più pericoloso che in carrozza, ma è il modo più rapido per portarlo al San Mungo e fargli avere le cure necessarie. –  
\- Potremmo assicurarlo con un incantesimo aderente, o qualcosa del genere, per far sì che non cada durante il volo… -  
  
Harry era rimasto senza parole; l’immagine di suo figlio devastato in quel modo lo fece annegare nei sensi di colpa e faticò perfino a deglutire. Si tolse la cintura e, con un incanto apposito, la trasfigurò in un sostegno di sicurezza per le scope e lo allungò a Vince.  
\- Questo dovrebbe andar bene… -  
Scorpius sembrò ancora restio ma dovette ammettere che, per il bene del ragazzo, quella era la soluzione più rapida.   
\- Se dovesse cadere dalla scopa ti ammazzo, - disse Malfoy parlando all'orecchio di Giacomelli. Utilizzò un tono decisamente poco amichevole.  
Vince ignorò la minaccia e si mise a cavallo della scopa; Harry e Scorpius aiutarono James a fare lo stesso: il ragazzo non sarebbe mai riuscito a reggersi bene, per cui dovettero ricorrere alla cintura di sicurezza.  
\- Allora ci vediamo al San Mungo, - salutò a Vince, prima di prendere il volo.  
Era uno spericolato con quella scopa già all'interno del Ministero, figuriamoci fuori… secondo Scorpius non era stata una decisione saggia e li seguì fino a fuori, correndo. Distolse lo sguardo dai due solo quando divennero invisibili, ormai troppo in alto per i suoi occhi.  
\- Vado lì anche io, - sentenziò Malfoy. Due secondi dopo, senza neanche attendere risposta, era scomparso.  
Aaron, Vanessa e Harry si scambiarono uno sguardo indeciso, senza sapere come comportarsi l’uno con l’altro.  
\- Andiamo anche noi? - chiese Aaron.  
\- Assolutamente sì, - rispose Vanessa.  
\- Io, ehm, io resto qui ancora un po'… devo sbrigare delle cose per James però, - chiarì il capo. Più che mai voleva che i veri responsabili di quei crimini fossero puniti, e sapeva che il Potter con cui doveva parlare non era James.  
\- Io ho una Passaporta che non posso perdere, - sbuffò Victoire dispiaciuta, - avviserò anche Teddy. Vi scriveremo un gufo più tardi per avere notizie. –  
Aaron e Vanessa non avevano nulla più da fare lì per cui, dopo averli salutati, si presero per mano e si dissolsero nel nulla per raggiungere Scorpius al San Mungo.   


♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

  
Malfoy si materializzò al piano terra, proprio di fronte alla reception. Era stato lì fin troppe volte, per i suoi gusti, negli ultimi tempi e, sebbene volesse raggiungere Albus per insultarlo e prenderlo a pugni, decise di approcciarsi alla situazione con un atteggiamento imparziale.   
Si avvicinò al banco d’accoglienza e suonò il campanello.  
\- Oh, signor Malfoy! – gli sorrise Janet.   
\- Ciao Janet, - salutò Scorpius, - senti… sta per arrivare James, è molto grave. Vorrei che fosse seguito da un buon Guaritore. –  
\- Mhhh, - mugolò lei, storcendo le labbra. - Oggi abbiamo di turno Potter, Dunn e Zabini. Quest'ultimo però è impegnato con un consulente al momento… -  
\- Chiamalo, - le ordinò Malfoy, - è il mio Guaritore di famiglia. Ho bisogno che tu abbia il meglio sulla piazza, - spiegò.   
\- Non posso interrompere il Guaritore, signor Malfoy. Sta lavorando per una questione della massima importanza… affari del Ministero! –  
\- James è affare del Ministero, - sancì il ragazzo, - e in questo momento io sono il Ministero. –  
Janet strinse le spalle e scosse la testa. - Mi dispiace davvero… dovrà accontentarsi di Potter o Dunn. –  
\- James è stato già curato da loro, due volte, e diagnosi e cura sono state errate. Ho bisogno di Zabini adesso, - s’impose.  
La donna ascoltò con attenzione e sembrò davvero dispiaciuta del non poter aiutare l'Auror.  
\- Dalle informazioni che ho sta lavorando con il capo dei Pozionisti. –  
\- Mio padre! – esclamo, - È lui il capo dei Pozionisti. Janet, interrompili: non mi interessa, stanno lavorando per il mio stesso caso, ma al momento James è più importante. –  
\- Ma rischio il lavoro! –  
\- Salvi una vita, - l’incoraggiò lui sorridendo.  
\- Proverò a chiamarlo ma non le assicuro niente, - disse la donna prima di smaterializzarsi.  
  
Scorpius aveva ancora sul viso la scia di quel sorriso di convenienza ma, appena Janet scomparve, si lasciò cadere su una sedia scomodissima e sbuffò. Non avrebbe lasciato James nelle mani di Albus o di Dunn; doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, purché lo curasse qualcuno di affidabile come Zabini. Restò seduto a rimuginare sulla situazione per circa dieci minuti poi, dopo aver riflettuto sul fatto che Vince potesse aver bisogno d’aiuto una volta lì, si alzò e uscì.  
Fuori all’ingresso del San Mungo, dove c’era un grosso via-vai di maghi e streghe ferite o curate, trovò anche Aaron e Vanessa. Si tenne a distanza da loro. Non aveva alcuna colpa sulla questione dell’arresto, ma era evidente che lo ritenevano responsabile per le sorti di Potter; tuttavia, non poteva rischiare di perdersi l’arrivo dei due ex Grifondoro senza prestare i dovuti soccorsi.  
  
Quando Vince atterrò, lo fece con una planata degna di un Cacciatore che sfugge a un bolide, e attese il supporto degli altri tre. James era ancora molto pallido e debole, ma l’aria fredda doveva avergli fatto bene dato che ora riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti per più di un attimo.   
  
Scorpius l’aiutò a scendere dalla scopa e il ragazzo gli cadde letteralmente addosso; James era più alto di lui, quindi finì con il coprirlo in un abbraccio forzato.  
\- Andiamo, - sussurrò dolce. Cercò di rimettersi nella stessa posizione che aveva assunto nel tragitto cella-sala dorata, ma Vince sollevò Potter per le spalle, allontanandolo da Malfoy.  
\- Faccio io, - esordì. Giacomelli era più alto di Scorpius e aveva solo qualche centimetro in meno a James, ma Malfoy non si lasciò intimorire dalla differenza di stazza.  
\- No, faccio io, - ribatté assottigliando gli occhi con aria di sfida.   
\- Lo porto io, sono più alto! –  
\- Io sono più forte! –  
\- Non è vero! Scansati Malfoy… anzi, evanesciti! –  
\- Sparisci tu, Giacomelli! –  
\- Smettetela voi due! – li rimproverò Vanessa. – Vi sembra questo il momento di litigare? –  
  
I due si guardarono in cagnesco e decisero, in tacito assenso, di accompagnare Potter all’interno congiuntamente. Aaron e Vanessa li aiutarono aprendo la porta e, un attimo dopo, Janet apparve accompagnata dal Guaritore.  
\- Zabini, - sorrise Scorpius, - sono felice che lei sia riuscito a liberarsi. –  
\- Tutto per l’Auror Malfoy, - rispose il guaritore, - anche se tuo padre non ne era entusiasta. Te la sbrigherai tu con lui. Cosa abbiamo qui? – chiese lanciando uno sguardo a James. – È stato schiantato? –  
\- Fa abuso di droghe psichedeliche, - chiarì Scorpius beccandosi l’ennesima occhiata assassina. Però era vero e, se voleva salvargli la vita, doveva essere estremamente sincero con il Guaritore. – Solo che per giorni non lo ha fatto più e si è trovato in situazioni davvero estreme. Non ha avuto riduzioni di dose o altro… forse è una crisi d’astinenza ma sembra davvero peggio di così… -  
\- Vediamo subito, - disse Zabini che, con un incantesimo di levitazione, fece stendere James su una barella procurata dalla sua assistente. – Janet, vieni con me, - ordinò.   
La donna annuì in risposta e, dopo aver sorriso all’Auror, sparì nel corridoio insieme al Guaritore e a Potter.  
  
\- E ora la parte peggiore… -  



	18. Keep yourself alive

Erano passate circa cinque ore da quando James era stato ricoverato e nessuno dei presenti aveva avuto notizie a riguardo. I Sevendust e Vanessa sedevano a un tavolo vicino al finestrone incantato, dove veniva proiettata una bella immagine di un panorama londinese notturno.  
In effetti, era quasi mezzanotte e il quinto piano si era svuotato da almeno un paio d’ore, lo stesso lasso di tempo da quando Aaron si era addormentato con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Vanessa, che di tanto in tanto scambiava qualche parola con suo fratello. I tre avevano anche giocato qualche partita Sparaschiocco e a Magic-Tic-Toe per ingannare il tempo, ma nessuno dei due cromosomi XY era riuscito a battere la ragazza, e avevano finito con l’arrendersi.  
Dal canto suo, Scorpius era rimasto in disparte; sedeva a qualche tavolo di distanza e leggeva la sua copia de “La Gazzetta del Profeta” in attesa di ricevere novità. Aveva anche riflettuto sull'ipotesi di prendersi un Caffè Pannavolante, ma l'ultima volta che aveva bevuto qualcosa in quel bar l'avevano ricoverato e gli si era ritorto il mondo contro, quindi aveva desistito. 

\- Vince, - chiamò Vanessa a bassa voce.  
\- Che c'è? –  
\- Non credi che dovremmo fargli compagnia? –

Vince spostò lo sguardo verso il giovane Malfoy e lo vide assorto nella lettura.

\- Sta leggendo la stessa pagina da un'ora, - aggiunse la ragazza, - forse dovremmo dirgli qualcosa, magari giocare insieme a Indovina il Mago… -  
\- Si vede che gli interessa l'articolo, - commentò il fratello stringendosi nelle spalle.  
\- Cretino, - l'apostrofò lei e roteò gli occhi. - James mi aveva detto di non fidarmi di lui ma… guarda, se ne sta lì da solo ad aspettarlo come stiamo facendo noi… -  
\- E va a parlare con lui allora! –  
\- Non posso! Se mi muovo Aaron si sveglierà! Perché non vai ad offrirgli qualcosa di caldo da bere in segno di pace? –  
\- Quanto sei Tassorosso, - la schernì lui.  
\- Tanto lo so che non vuoi solo perché sei geloso! –  
\- E di cosa dovrei essere geloso, di grazia? Lui sarà pure un Auror ma io sono un fottuto chitarrista! –  
\- Sarai anche un “fottuto chitarrista” ma lui ha James! –   
\- Anch'io ho James! –  
\- Ma Malfoy ha conquistato il cuore del tuo amato, - lo prese in giro lei.  
\- James è il mio migliore amico, Vanessa. –  
\- Ma dai, lo sappiamo tutti che ne sei innamorato! –  
\- Ma non è vero: gli voglio bene, molto, ma non è proprio il mio tipo… troppo alto! –  
\- Intanto passavate l'estate a sbaciucchiarvi in cortile… -  
\- Per imparare a baciare! –  
\- Siete pure andati a letto insieme! –  
\- Eravamo sballati, e io ero curioso di sapere com'era scopare con un maschio! Non so se eravamo più fatti o ubriachi, in realtà, ma se, sommando le nostre prestazioni, abbiamo raggiunto i cinque minuti è già stato un miracolo. In ogni caso mi è servito per capire che preferisco la fi… -  
\- Sì, ho capito, basta! Non ci tengo davvero a saperlo! –

Scorpius riusciva a carpire quei discorsi quasi fosse un loro interlocutore, e si ritrovò a stropicciare il quotidiano che aveva tra le mani. Più ascoltava i gossip assurdi su Vince e James, più avrebbe voluto intimare ai due di stare zitti. A causa del nervoso si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, giusto in tempo per sentire l'ultima frase di Vince, che lo tranquillizzò. Con naturalezza, quasi fosse quello il motivo che l'aveva fatto alzare, si spogliò dal mantello del Ministero e lo piegò cura sullo schienale della sedia prima di accomodarsi nuovamente.  
Era rimasto con indosso una camicia di James, Vince la riconobbe subito: era una di quelle con il collo alla coreana, mancava ancora il bottone sul bavero. James l'aveva perso in una rissa al Pandemonium dopo uno dei loro concerti, non era mai stato ricucito e Potter non aveva più indossato la camicia. Giacomelli sorrise tra sé e sé; Scorpius non era tipo da infilarsi degli abiti così poco pregiati e trasandati. Se l'aveva fatto doveva esserci qualcosa di più di un semplice “non ho nulla da mettere”.

Senza calcolare più la sorella, che mal celava un'espressione soddisfatta, Vince andò dritto verso il bancone del bar.   
A quell'ora c'era una sola strega in servizio; del resto, senza troppi clienti e con il banco dei dolci freschi quasi vuoto, non c'era bisogno di molto personale.  
\- Due Sottosopra Ballerini caldi, uno con zenzero extra, grazie, - ordinò.  
\- Nient'altro? –  
\- No, grazie! –  
\- Sono un galeone e dieci falci, signore. –  
\- Ecco a lei, - disse Vince allungandole il corrispettivo. Infilò le mani in tasca mentre la maga preparava le bevande e lanciò un'occhiata fugace a Scorpius.

Malfoy sembrava essere assorto in chissà quale pensiero profondo, tanto che sussultò quando Vince poggiò sul tavolo la tazza ancora fumante. Scorpius alternò lo sguardo tra la bevanda e il ragazzo, poi strinse le spalle.  
\- Sono due. –  
\- Uno è per te, genio, - esordì. Non riusciva ad essere gentile neanche sforzandosi, pur avendo compiuto un gesto molto carino. Giacomelli si sedette di fronte lui e accavallò le gambe.  
\- Grazie, - disse Scorpius, scettico.  
\- Non ti piace? –  
\- Certo che mi piace! Solo che… - s’interruppe.  
\- Solo che? –   
\- L'ultima volta che ho bevuto qualcosa qui sono stato ricoverato, mi hanno dato del drogato, ho rischiato la carriera, James è stato arrestato e… -  
\- Cazzo Malfoy, quanto parli, - l'interruppe Vince. Prese la tazza di Scorpius con la mano sinistra; gli anelli che indossava fecero rumore contro il manico in ceramica. Malfoy si concentrò su quel dettaglio stupido perché anche James faceva lo stesso rumore quando toccava le cose. Giacomelli fece un sorso dalla bevanda e poi lo guardò come a volerlo beffeggiare.  
\- Niente allucinogeni, - ridacchiò.   
Scorpius sorrise debolmente a quel fare e scosse un po' la testa, sentendosi un vero cretino.  
\- Scusami… -  
Vince non rispose e sì limitò a fare un sorso dalla propria tazza per poi cercare qualcosa frugando tra le sue tasche.

Malfoy, che era a digiuno da più di otto ore, si sentì rinvigorire dopo un paio di sorsi dal bicchiere. Giacomelli accese una sigaretta e guardò il soffitto stellato nel rilasciare il fumo. C'era qualcosa di familiare in quel fare, forse perché gli ricordava James. Scorpius lo riteneva il più rozzo tra gli amici di Potter, e di certo non avrebbe cambiato idea solo per quel gesto, tuttavia dovette ammettere che era migliore di quanto pensasse.   
\- Non dovresti fumare quella roba, - l’ammonì, - il tuo amico ci è quasi rimasto secco per questa merda. –  
\- Che cazzo dici? Questa è roba… -  
\- “È roba della farmacia”? Come no… ho già avuto questa discussione con James e lui non mi ha ascoltato. –  
\- Sei una cazzo di lagna. Pensa che in questo momento preferirei un Bombarda sulle palle! –  
\- Oh, credimi, preferirei scagliarti un Bombarda sulle palle piuttosto che preoccuparmi per la tua salute, razza di idiota! Ma perché non riuscite a dare il giusto valore alla vostra vita? –  
\- Mi sembri quel disco rotto di Aaron! –  
\- Beh, Aaron allora è l'unico ad avere la testa al posto giusto! –  
\- Senti, hai un po’ rotto… -  
\- “Un po’ rotto il cazzo, tu e le tue stronzate”, lo so come funziona! Hai ragione, non sono affari miei, ma il fatto che il tuo migliore amico stia quasi per lasciarci le penne dovrebbe ficcarti un po' di sale in quella zucca vuota, ma evidentemente sei senza speranze. –  
\- Che palle, volevo solo offrirti un Sottosopra, non cercavo una cazzo di ramanzina! –  
\- Dove hai preso quella roba? – chiese a bruciapelo.

Vince rise istericamente, come se stesse nascondendo una rabbia distruttiva, e batté la mano libera sul tavolo.  
\- Mi vuole davvero fare un interrogatorio, Auror Malfoy? –  
\- Dove hai preso quella roba? – ripeté l’altro, scandendo per bene ogni parola. Assottigliò anche gli occhi, assumendo un’aria seria all’improvviso.  
\- Scorpius… -  
\- Dove cazzo hai preso quella roba, Giacomelli! – urlò. – Non è una domanda difficile, per la barba di Silente! –  
\- Andiamo, non crederai mica che te lo dica perché siamo amici… -  
\- Non siamo amici. Dimmi solo quello che ti ho chiesto. –  
Vince sbuffò, perché il Ministero aveva fatto chiudere tutte le piazze di spaccio più economiche, ma dovette ammettere che Malfoy non era completamente nel torto.  
\- Dovresti chiedere al tuo collega Drake, - commentò.   
\- Drake? –   
Scorpius rimase allibito: non poteva essere vero.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

\- È davvero sicuro che possa andare bene? –  
\- Sicurissimo. Ho iniziato a lavorare su questa pozione quando il signor Potter mi ha parlato di queste droghe nuove, - spiegò Draco. – Ho studiato gli effetti e le cause di alcuni danni subiti dai maghi… -  
\- Questa pozione profuma di pesto italiano, - commentò il Guaritore scettico.  
\- È a base di basilico, infatti. Non avevo idea di quante proprietà benefiche avesse questa pianta prima che la prendessi sul serio. C'è anche del bezoar: è una combo letale per tutti i veleni! –  
\- Dovrò iniettargliela in endovena… - disse Zabini.  
\- Che pratica barbara. Non c'è un altro modo? –  
\- Purtroppo non così efficace e, soprattutto, visto che è una cura sperimentale dovrò parlare prima con la sua famiglia. –

Draco annuì lentamente e, dopo essersi tolto il camice nero d'ordinanza, si rivolse nuovamente al Guaritore. 

\- Mentre scrivi alla famiglia vado a dare qualche aggiornamento a mio figlio. –  
\- Non ci sarà bisogno di scrivere ai Potter, - rise Zabini. - Secondo il fascicolo di James Sirius Potter, lui è… “una figura giuridica riconosciuta dal Wizengamot di fondamentale importanza per lo svolgimento del caso PS/2019, curato dalla squadra A che vede componenti gli Auror Drake Sebastian Langley e Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, sotto la guida del signor Harry James Potter, il quale conferisce all’Auror Malfoy piena autorità sul mago. L’Auror Malfoy sarà altresì responsabile di James Sirius Potter in caso di rapporti con i media”, bla bla bla… uh, ecco, “si conferisce con questo documento il titolo di persona da contattare per le emergenze al signor Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy”. –  
\- …quindi mio figlio è la persona di questo qui? –

Draco sembrò veramente sconvolto dalla rivelazione. Suo figlio era responsabile per quell'imbecille del primogenito di Potter? Merlino, James era addirittura peggiore del padre, se fosse possibile. Diede un’occhiata al documento che il Guaritore gli aveva appena letto e strabuzzò gli occhi.  
\- Credevo che Scorpius fosse amico di Albus, non di James… almeno non fino a questo punto. -  
Zabini assunse un’espressione confusa e poi, come se gli fosse venuto qualcosa in mente d'improvviso, fissò l’altro curioso.   
\- Non eri lì quando hanno arrestato James? –  
\- Io, beh, penso di sì… sì, forse ero con Scorpius… -  
\- Io ricordo che mi avevi chiamato d'urgenza per Scorpius ma, quando sono arrivato in camera, non c’eri. –   
\- Davvero? –  
\- Sì… in realtà, quando eri tornato, mi sei sembrato un po’ confuso e ho pensato che lo fossi perché eri in pensiero per tuo figlio, ma, a pensarci bene… cosa ricordi di quel giorno? –  
\- Ti confesso che non ricordo molto. Ero venuto qui perché mi avevano chiamato per un’emergenza, poi mi sono ritrovato in uno stanzino con la progenie di Potter che litigava. –   
\- Molto strano. Dovremmo fare dei controlli… non è che l'età avanza e si iniziano a sentire i primi acciacchi? –  
\- Zabini! –  
\- Capito, capito. James e Scorpius… però una controllatina la farei ugualmente, scherzi a parte. Magari sei stato vittima di qualche incantesimo, non so, magari quei due stavano litigando e ti hanno colpito… -  
\- Mh. Vado a parlare con mio figlio per la questione della pozione, magari sa qualcosa che io non so su quel giorno… -  
\- Va bene, ti aspetterò nella camera 5/A. –  
\- Ci vediamo lì tra pochi minuti, - disse Draco e uscì. 

In verità, Draco si era sentito davvero confuso da quella situazione; in effetti, l'unico ricordo che conservava del momento dell'arresto di James era quello di un grande mal di testa. Forse Zabini non aveva tutti i torti, doveva essere stato vittima di qualche incantesimo o di qualche pozione, ma non aveva bevuto nulla, quindi l’ipotesi era completamente da scartare.   
Si massaggiò le tempie e andò dritto verso il quinto piano, dove sapeva di trovare suo figlio. Non si meravigliò di trovarlo con gli amici di quello sconsiderato di Potter, ma quello che lo lasciò di sasso fu il modo in cui si era conciato. Poche ore prima l'aveva visto con indosso il mantello e aveva ancora un’aria decente, ma adesso, con quegli abiti strappati e troppo larghi, sembrava addirittura un elfo domestico!  
\- Scorpius, - chiamò; usò un tono di voce tanto grave che suo figlio capì che la conversazione non sarebbe stata piacevole.  
\- Papà, - salutò lui. Si allontanò dai ragazzi per avvicinarsi al suo genitore e si sforzò di sorridergli cordiale.  
Draco non aveva idea di come affrontare la situazione; nel suo mondo ideale Scorpius non sarebbe diventato un Auror né avrebbe legato con i Potter, eppure tutto quello a cui non aveva mai pensato era accaduto. Avrebbe voluto scagliargli contro un paio di incantesimi per farlo rinsavire ma provò con una soluzione più sobria: un vero Malfoy doveva conservare il ritegno in qualsiasi situazione. Si limitò, quindi, ad allungare la pergamena al figlio.  
Scorpius lesse il documento e sembrò parecchio confuso; dal modo con cui suo padre era partito si era prospettato di ascoltare un “non ce l'ha fatta”, invece aveva solo un documento tra le mani tremanti.  
\- Che vuol dire? –  
\- Ho messo a punto un antidoto che potrebbe salvare la vita al tuo amico, - pronunciò ironicamente Draco. - Pare che la robaccia che ha assunto gli divori tutto il sangue e lo renda debole. La soluzione che ho preparato è in via sperimentale e, stando a quanto scritto qui, sei tu a dover decidere se possiamo procedere o meno. –  
\- Non basta una Pozione Rimpolpa-Sangue? –  
\- Purtroppo no. -  
Scorpius ascoltò in silenzio tutto quello che suo padre aveva da dirgli e, quando ebbe finito, si lasciò cadere sulla prima sedia nelle vicinanze; aveva lasciato lo sguardo fisso sul padre senza mai distoglierlo, neanche quando si era già accomodato.  
\- Come sta ora? –

Vince gli si era avvicinato preoccupato mentre Vanessa ed Aaron erano entrambi in piedi dietro il giovane Malfoy.

\- Beh, ora come ora, è debole per i motivi che ti ho spiegato. Con questa pozione potremmo risolvere il problema… certo, dovrà necessariamente andare da un terapeuta per risolvere quel piccolo problemino della dipendenza, ma nulla di complicato. –

Scorpius, ignorando i tentativi di suo padre di screditare James, trasfigurò la bacchetta in una piuma e firmò la delibera necessaria per il trattamento. Draco, con un incantesimo, trasferì il documento al Guaritore e lanciò a suo figlio uno sguardo accigliato.  
\- Non capisco perché tu frequenti questa plebaglia. –  
\- Ehi! - urlò Vince innervosito. Malfoy senior si limitò a guardare male il ragazzo che aveva gridato e tornò a fissare il figlio.  
\- Papà, non iniziare di nuovo con questa storia, - sbuffò, - sono miei amici. – 

Nonostante l'affermazione non proprio veritiera di Scorpius, Vince incrociò le braccia e guardò male Draco solo per difendere il ragazzo: ormai avevano un fronte comune.  
\- James è uno scapestrato, un drogato! I suoi amici sono rozzi, irriverenti, e tu ti sei preso pure la responsabilità della sua vita! –  
\- Papà, basta! - sbottò Scorpius. Non era da lui agitarsi in quel modo ma non avrebbe tollerato ulteriori ingiurie. Batté con forza le mani sul tavolo, facendo un rumore così forte che perfino la strega al bancone del bar rimase immobile e muta.  
\- Non ti permetto di parlare così del ragazzo che amo! –  
La frase lascio tutti a bocca aperta, soprattutto Vince e Vanessa. Scorpius arrossì, non si seppe se per rabbia o imbarazzo, ma continuò a fissarlo imbronciato.  
\- Non puoi amare James! –  
\- Posso amare chi mi pare! –  
\- No, - rispose Draco. A differenza del figlio, lui riuscì a mantenere una compostezza nel tono e nella gestualità nonostante il contenuto dei loro discorsi.  
\- Invece sì! Non mi interessa quello che hai da dire, né il motivo per cui la volta scorsa eri convinto che James ti avesse obliviato: lui è il ragazzo che amo e se non riesci ad accettarlo mi dispiace per te. –  
\- “Il ragazzo che amo”, - ripeté Draco allibito tanto da sollevare addirittura un sopracciglio. - Ma come ti è saltato in mente? –  
\- Ehi, ora basta! - intervenne Vince. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Scorpius in segno di appoggio morale e guardò il signor Malfoy con aria truce. - Lei non conosce James abbastanza da poterne parlare in questo modo, - affermò Giacomelli. – Basa i suoi giudizi su dei preconcetti, gli stessi con cui la sua famiglia e Scorpius hanno fatto i conti negli ultimi anni, dopo la Seconda Guerra Magica. Lo sa chi è che andava in giro a schiantare i maghi che parlavano male di suo figlio a scuola? - chiese retoricamente, - E sa quale Prefetto, poi Caposcuola, si è sincerato che nessuno chiamasse Scorpius “Mangiamorte”? –  
Vince aveva rivangato una lunga serie di ricordi che tolsero il respiro a Scorpius. Quest’ultimo, infatti, faticò duramente a trattenere le lacrime; James era sempre stato impeccabile e lui lo aveva usato, se ne era approfittato, aveva giocato con i sentimenti di un ragazzo dal cuore d’oro di cui ora era innamorato.  
Era troppo tardi per rimediare, per riconquistarlo, ma doveva fare ugualmente per qualcosa per difenderne l’onore.

\- James non ha bisogno di essere difeso o giustificato, perché mio padre non ha alcun diritto di parlare così, - sentenziò, infine. – Ora, papà, se non hai altro da aggiungere, puoi anche tornare a casa. –

Draco lo fissò glaciale. Suo figlio si stava aizzando contro di lui per difendere quel troglodita di Potter, la stessa persona che lo aveva confuso il giorno del ricovero del figlio?  
\- Ti rendi conto che stai difendendo il mago che mi ha attaccato la settimana scorsa? –  
\- James non ha aggredito proprio nessuno, - sbottò Scorpius. – L’ultimo incantesimo registrato sulla sua bacchetta è un Tergeo! –  
\- Ma… -  
\- Basta, papà. Non ti piace James, posso capirlo, ma non puoi accusarlo di reati che non ha commesso, - sancì, infine. 

Il signor Malfoy sembrò essere ancora scettico, lui non aveva idea di come era finito in mezzo ai due fratelli che litigavano. Uno di loro era stato arrestato mentre l’altro doveva avergli cancellato la memoria; forse aveva creduto nella cosa sbagliata o forse aveva ascoltato qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto sapere, o ancora si era trovato fra loro due nel momento meno opportuno.

\- Credi di essere stato obliviato? –  
\- Sai chi è un buon obliviatore? – chiese Vanessa in tono meravigliato. Forse era solo sorpresa di aver avuto un’illuminazione tanto geniale.  
\- Chi? –  
\- Albus! -


	19. Somebody that I used to know

Harry Potter aveva appena terminato il caffè nella tazza ancora calda quando il suo gufo era entrato nell'ufficio. Dopo la morte di Edvige non avrebbe potuto prendere una nuova civetta senza pensare a lei e aveva optato per un gufo come corriere.  
Lo aveva coccolato, gli aveva dato qualche biscottino alla curcuma come pagamento e, con pacatezza tattica, aveva preso la pergamena annodata sulla zampina destra. Era una lettera del San Mungo.  
La srotolò con urgenza e lesse con attenzione; il Guaritore Zabini lo aveva informato sulla salute del suo primogenito. Le condizioni di James erano ancora critiche, ma la pozione di Draco era riuscita tenere la situazione sotto controllo. Harry ne fu sollevato, eppure non sapeva come affrontare tutto il resto. Aveva trascorso la serata ad esaminare i documenti che erano nella scrivania di Drake e, così come gli aveva detto Scorpius, aveva capito che suo figlio era davvero innocente mentre lui aveva fatto il gioco sporco di Albus e il fidanzato. Si era dato dell'imbecille per almeno mezz'ora buona per non aver dato ascolto a Scorpius: maledetta quella sua indole che gli suggeriva sempre di non fidarsi dei Malfoy!  
Si rimise in piedi, allentò il nodo alla stupida cravatta gialla che indossava e allungò le braccia per stiracchiarsi; fatto ciò, doveva bere almeno un altro caffè, forse due, raggiungere la casa del suo secondogenito e trascinarlo in centrale insieme a Drake.

Come avrebbe potuto farlo? 

In tutta la sua vita non avrebbe mai pensato di arrestare entrambi i suoi figli. Quando Ginny era incinta del loro primo figlio si era già immaginato una famiglia da pubblicità babbana, quella che lui non aveva mai potuto avere, e per un po’ i suoi sogni si erano realizzati; c’era davvero stato un periodo in cui James era solo un maghetto vivace con la passione per il volo, Albus un arzillo bambino curioso e Lily la sua neonata principessa… a dimostrarlo c’era una foto impolverata sulla sua scrivania che non aveva potuto evitare di guardare.  
Quei tempi erano volati, non sarebbero più tornati indietro e lui aveva sprecato gli anni d'oro lavorando per il Ministero della Magia. Certo, il lavoro gli aveva dato prestigio, fama, gloria, riconoscimento, onore e anche i soldi per mantenere la famiglia, ma ora Albus era colpevole di aver leso James e probabilmente c'entrava qualcosa con la faccenda dello spaccio di droghe.

\- Potter! - urlò una voce familiare. La porta si spalancò rumorosamente e Harry sussultò, tanto che fu costretto a sistemarsi sul naso i soliti occhiali tondi.  
\- Malfoy? –  
Draco sembrava profondamente sconvolto. Era piombato nel suo ufficio senza ricontrollare la cravatta e i capelli, e soprattutto senza farsi annunciare in alcun modo. Inutile, quella sera non poteva proprio stare tranquillo per ragionare sul da farsi.  
\- Potter, ci sei? Mi ascolti? –  
\- Sì, dimmi, ma… senti, gradisci un caffè? –  
\- Piuttosto una Pozione Calmante o una Bevanda della Pace! No, ci sono, una Pozione Soporifera, - sbuffò prima di sedersi. - Ma no, non berrei nessuna di queste pozioni se fatte da te. Direi che da un caffè andrà benissimo. –  
\- Ehm… forse è meglio una camomilla, che dici? –  
\- Potter, - lo richiamò Malfoy iniziando ad assumere uno sguardo sempre più indignato: era un chiaro segno che le cose stavano tornando alla normalità.   
Con un incantesimo, Harry fece apparire una seconda tazza; afferrò la caffettiera ancora piena d'acqua calda e versò della miscela all’interno.  
\- Cosa fai qui a quest’ora? –  
\- Sono da poco uscito dal San Mungo. Ho fatto una scoperta terribile! –  
Harry iniziò a preoccuparsi di nuovo, tanto da non rendersi conto che la tazza di Draco era colma e che la bevanda stava fuoriuscendo. In men che non si dica, il caffè allungato aveva inondato la scrivania di Potter e delle gocce erano colate sulle gambe dell’altro che, disgustato, sollevò un sopracciglio.  
\- Potter! –  
\- Oh scusa, aspettavo continuassi… -  
\- Per la dignità di Salazar, non posso tollerare questa cosa un minuto di più! –  
\- Oh, andiamo, sono solo due gocce di caffè, - obiettò l’Auror. Fece per prendere la bacchetta ma Draco fu più lesto e due secondi dopo tutto era ritornato in ordine, asciutto e pulito.  
\- James sta bene? – chiese Harry preoccupato.  
\- Zabini mi ha detto che è sulla via di guarigione ma non voglio mentirti: ha perso troppo sangue. Pensiamo che l'astinenza da quella roba sia anche più devastante della droga in sé. Infatti, uno dei motivi per cui sono qui, è per chiederti quella robaccia che hai requisito a mio figlio in ospedale. Dovrò lavorare alla nuova posizione… ma c'è qualcosa di più importante di cui parlare! –  
\- Cosa? – chiese Potter sempre più confuso. Era stata una brutta giornata ma il peggio era che non voleva proprio volgere al termine.  
\- Mio figlio e tuo figlio. –  
\- Non ti seguo… - disse l’altro battendo le palpebre.  
\- Oh, sveglia Potter! A mio figlio piace tuo figlio. –  
Harry si lasciò andare in un sospiro sollevato e si trattenne dal ridere. – Scusa, ma stai dicendo che questo è più grave del fatto che mio figlio è al San Mungo e rischia la morte?! –  
\- Sì, - rispose con ovvietà l’altro. 

Harry scosse la testa cercando di trattenersi dal dare qualche risposta acida; aprì il primo cassetto e tirò fuori una vecchia copia de “La Gazzetta del Profeta”. L'aveva tenuta nel fascicolo di James per una questione investigativa e anche perché aveva trovato carina la foto di copertina, e la porse a Draco per indispettirlo. 

\- Erano anche sulla prima pagina del giornale, qualche settimana fa. –   
\- Cosa?! - sbottò Draco sgranando gli occhi: non poteva crederci! Quelli nella foto erano davvero James e Scorpius, e si stavano addirittura scambiando un bacio! - Ma… cioè… non stanno insieme, vero? –  
\- Malfoy, non lo so. A me sembrava di sì, ma quest'anno non vincerò il premio di “padre migliore” per quanto poco capisco i miei figli… ma perché la cosa ti sconvolge? –  
\- A parte che dovresti assolutamente bruciare questa foto, questi due ci somigliano così tanto che mi sembra di vedere un giovane me che bacia un giovane te. Che schifo. –  
\- Oh, ma dai, io sono più bello di James! - scherzò Harry.  
Draco lo fulminò con uno sguardo tale che lui non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere parola alcuna.   
\- Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato in questa folle storia, Malfoy, è che non possiamo decidere di chi si innamoreranno i nostri figli. Dobbiamo essere felici per loro e sperare per il meglio… -  
\- Il meglio, per me, sarebbe che si lasciassero. –  
\- Non… dai, basta! Anche io pensavo che tuo figlio fosse uno stronzetto quando l’ho assunto! Per fortuna ha preso la parte migliore di te, - aggiunse cercando di risultare simpatico. – E spero che James abbia preso veramente poco da me. –  
L’ex Serpeverde non rispose e si comportò come se non avesse proprio ascoltato quello che Harry aveva da dirgli e poi, d’improvviso, lo fissò ad occhi sgranati.  
\- E se fossero andati a letto insieme? –  
\- Malfoy… -  
\- Sono preoccupato davvero, Potter! –  
\- Malfoy, anche se avessero avuto un rapporto sessuale non c’è nulla che tu possa fare. –  
\- Non voglio imparentarmi con te! –  
\- Anche io, ma ho smesso di infilarmi nelle faccende amorose dei miei figli. Faresti bene a fare lo stesso. –  
Malfoy non sembrava convinto che quella fosse la soluzione migliore e arricciò le labbra; tuttavia, provò a rilassarsi nel sedersi nuovamente di fronte a Harry.  
\- Il giorno in cui lo hai arrestato… mica mi ha colpito con qualche incantesimo? –  
\- Ma… che domanda è?! –  
\- Non ricordo quasi nulla di quella mattina. Non so perché ero lì. –

Harry tirò un sospiro stanco e scosse la testa. Aveva terminato di leggere il fascicolo proprio pochi minuti dell’ingresso di Draco, per cui ricordava perfettamente quanto accaduto.  
\- No, James non ha scagliato alcun incantesimo, è sul report delle bacchette requisite. Però ha dichiarato una cosa che, se devo essere sincero, mi ha sorpreso. Ha detto che sei intervenuto per dividerlo da Albus… e che si sentiva in colpa per averti dato un pugno che era destinato a suo fratello. Ha aggiunto che quando si è avvicinato a te, per aiutarti a rimetterti in piedi, eri già stordito. –  
\- Un pugno non può avermi cancellato la memoria! – obiettò Malfoy.  
\- È ovvio che non sia stato il pugno. Piuttosto in quella stanza c’era anche un altro mago… dovremmo chiedere a lui! James sembrava anche preoccupato per te… del resto, potresti essere suo suocero, - lo schernì Harry.  
\- Non fai ridere, Potter. Non fai ridere. -

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪  


\- James è di nuovo al San Mungo. –  
\- …cosa?! – La voce di Drake sembrò allarmata, tanto che si alzò dal divano.   
\- Pensavo fosse al Ministero, perché non mi hai detto che è uscito? –  
\- Beh, quando sono tornato a casa lui era ancora lì. Certo, era venuta Victoire, però non pensavo fosse così persuasiva… -  
\- Abbiamo fatto un casino, - sbuffò Albus, accomodandosi accanto al compagno. – Credevo che con questa cosa ci facesse arrotondare… ma l’incidente al pub, James… il Pandemonium! E mio fratello è in pericolo di vita, sembra che questa roba sia dannosa in caso di astinenza… -  
\- Merlino infame, - imprecò Drake preoccupato.   
\- So che James lo hanno accompagnato i suoi amici e Scorpius… Scorpius! Non credo che, insomma, sia giunto lì solo. Se mio fratello era in prigione forse lo ha fatto uscire lui, no? –  
\- Molto probabile. Ma questo significa che hanno capito qualcosa… chi era il guaritore di James? –  
\- Zabini, il guaritore dei Malfoy. Quando ho sentito dell’emergenza volevo propormi ma Janet ha detto che il signor Malfoy lo aveva vietato. –  
\- Non eri tu “la persona” di James? –  
\- Non da quando Scorpius è arrivato in ospedale con la pergamena ministeriale. –  
\- Albus… penso che abbiano davvero capito tutto, - sbuffò Drake nervoso. Si portò le mani tra i capelli e rimuginò su ogni singolo dettaglio di quel piano.

La carriera di Albus era stata importantissima ai fini di produrre un composto “legale” da smerciare. Il progetto era nato per caso quando Albus, lavorando alla sua tesi, aveva scoperto che combinando l’artiglio di drago con la menta del Turkestan poteva creare un potente ansiolitico.   
Lo scopo era senz’altro nobile ma nessuno dei pazienti aveva accettato quella cura sperimentale.  
Il giovane Potter, sconfortato, ne aveva parlato con il fratello maggiore. James, che aveva già un grosso problema nel gestire lo stress, aveva cercato di incoraggiarlo e si era proposto come cavia. Inizialmente, il piano di cura proposto da Albus prevedeva l’assunzione di circa 5mg al giorno. Non sembrava aver sortito alcun effetto, neanche quando la dose era stata raddoppiata.  
Forse l’idea di fargliela assumere come infuso rendeva blandi gli effetti curativi dell’intruglio; allora Albus aveva pensato di farne delle compresse ma la consistenza degli ingredienti non aveva permesso una lavorazione ottimale.  
Infine Drake, una sera, quando durante una pattuglia stava rimuginando per trovare un modo che potesse essere di supporto al fidanzato, aveva arrestato uno spacciatore di Marijuana Babbana, un’erba che faceva sballare i No-Mag quando la fumavano.  
Langley si era informato sull’utilizzo di quest’erba e ne aveva parlato ad Albus, suggerendogli di fare lo stesso; allora avevano chiesto a James di seguire quel procedimento. Gli effetti erano stati istantanei e Albus aveva concluso la tesi soddisfatto.   
Sarebbe dovuto finire tutto così ma James, e qualche altro mago che i due Potter avevano convinto, continuavano ad aver bisogno di quel trattamento poiché la sensazione di benessere era amplificata sotto l’effetto del nuovo “farmaco”. Albus si era rifiutato, almeno all’inizio, poiché il Consorzio Regolamentare dei Guaritori non aveva approvato lo studio, mentre Drake aveva messo su un vero e proprio giro d’affari in forma del tutto anonima. 

L’unico che poteva avere qualche dubbio sull’anonimità era proprio James, ma Albus gli aveva detto che era stato soltanto un trial clinico e che aveva dato tutto a dei ricercatori affinché proseguissero con la creazione del rimedio. Lui sembrava esserci cascato; del resto, quella non era l’unica roba che fumava e, dopotutto, aveva davvero smesso per un po’.   
Poi Drake aveva chiesto ad Albus di preparargli quella roba per uso personale e aveva arrotondato con le vendite dello stupefacente senza problemi, fino a quando una serie di maghi, James incluso, erano finiti al San Mungo. Una dose somministrata con cura portava certamente dei benefici ma, in caso d’eccesso, il mago andava incontro a svariati problemi. Qualcuno era addirittura morto mentre altri erano rimasti gravemente offesi; tuttavia, la maggior parte dei consumatori non aveva subito grossi danni. Quei pochi incidenti, però, erano stati sufficienti affinché il Ministero s’insospettisse.  
Drake aveva provato a spostare le attenzioni del dipartimento Auror su uno dei locali più in voga tra i giovani maghi; trattandosi del Pandemonium, locale di proprietà del figlio del Salvatore del Mondo Magico, era quasi sicuro di aver scampato il pericolo… invece le cose erano andate in un altro modo, e l'incidente in cui James aveva rischiato di restarci abbrustolito come una coscia di Ippogrifo si era concluso con un vero e proprio accanimento delle indagini.  
\- Finiremo ad Azkaban? – chiese Albus spaurito dopo un lungo silenzio. Era vero che non aveva smerciato lui la droga ma ne restava ugualmente il produttore. Certo, per la mole che gli chiedeva Drake era impossibile che fosse davvero una questione di utilizzo personale ma aveva preferito non chiedere.  
L’Auror non rispose subito; così come Potter anche lui aveva paura di essere rinchiuso nella prigione dei maghi. - Tu sei il figlio di Harry Potter, non ti rinchiuderanno mica… chi rischia il culo e il posto di lavoro sono io! –  
\- Voglio ricordarti che mio padre ha arrestato James, credi che non sia sufficientemente imparziale da condannare anche a me? –  
\- Credo che potrai godere di un occhio di riguardo da parte del Wizengamot. –  
\- Stronzate! Quello che abbiamo fatto è contro la legge, e… -  
\- Io sono un Auror: ho praticamente morso la mano di chi mi nutre! –  
\- E io ho tradito il giuramento di Mungo Bonham! –  
\- Tecnicamente i tuoi scopi erano curativi. Io volevo solo fare soldi. –  
\- Ma… -  
\- Smettila Albus! Non fare finta di non capire. –  
\- E tu non fare la vittima! Potevi pensarci meglio, potevi fermarti! –  
\- Io non finirò in galera per una tua idea, - obiettò Drake assottigliando gli occhi.  
\- Cosa?! – Albus sembrò andare su tutte le furie. – L’idea è tua, Drake, non cercare di darmi tutta la colpa! –  
\- Tu hai inventato quella cosa! Dicevi che era solo un ansiolitico!!! –  
\- Ma non sono stato io a spacciarla per le strade di Nocturne Alley e nei club! –  
\- Potevi anche rifiutarti di produrla! –  
\- Pensavo fosse per te! –  
\- Fai il finto tonto ora, complimenti, - lo canzonò Drake, fingendo anche di fargli un applauso. – Ora che ci penso potrei perfino arrestarti. –  
Albus lo fissò allibito; non riusciva a capire se Langley fosse serio o meno, per questo si limitò a lanciargli un’occhiata innervosita.  
\- Spero tu stia scherzando. –  
\- Sono serio. Tu hai prodotto un prodotto illegale, senza le dovute certificazioni, e lo hai rifilato a dei Maghi senza preoccuparti di eventuali effetti collaterali. –  
\- Io non ho venduto niente a nessuno, Drake, non ti azzardare a darmi la colpa! Anzi, se la pensi così, farai meglio ad andare via! –  
\- Tanto tu solo questo sai fare, mandare via la gente perché non sai neanche prenderti le tue responsabilità! –   
\- Cosa che tu sai fare benissimo, dato che vuoi buttare le tue colpe su di me! –  
\- Vedremo come andrà a finire, - disse Drake, sembrando quasi minaccioso. Sogghignò malefico verso il ragazzo e, dopo aver recuperato il mantello, uscì dall’appartamento. Sembrava avere qualcosa in testa e Albus cominciò a tremare. In che guaio si era messo?  
\- STRONZO, - urlò Potter, e lanciò un vaso di porcellana contro la porta dell’appartamento, ormai chiusa. Non poteva credere a quello che aveva scoperto; Drake, il suo fidanzato di sempre, lo aveva tradito, e ora entrambi rischiavano una condanna dal Wizengamot, mentre James lottava tra la vita e la morte. Si sentì smarrito e pensò che avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto a Scorpius. Lui l'aveva detto fin da subito che Langley non gli piaceva, non gli era mai stato particolarmente simpatico e più volte gli aveva consigliato di lasciarlo ma lui non gli aveva mai dato retta.  
Albus era convinto che Malfoy fosse soltanto geloso e che, così come Langley gli aveva detto, fosse innamorato di lui, pertanto poco obiettivo. Non poteva sapere se davvero Scorpius provasse o meno qualcosa per lui, ma era il suo migliore amico e avrebbe dovuto dargli almeno una possibilità di spiegarsi; lui, invece, si era fidato di Drake e, senza se o ma, lo aveva cacciato da casa per una cosa così stupida.  
Albus teneva a suo fratello e alla sua salute psicologica, non avrebbe mai voluto metterlo in difficoltà con i loro genitori, e si era spaventato a morte quando Scorpius gli aveva detto che l’avrebbe dovuto riportare al suo superiore; eppure, era convinto che avrebbe usato il giusto tatto per presentare la situazione, ma questa consapevolezza non era bastata e l’aveva mandato via.  
Era stato stupido e si era comportato da ottuso nel difendere l'amore che credeva di provare per Drake, mentre quest'ultimo, invece, non si era fatto scrupoli nello sfruttare le sue doti magiche per guadagnarci dei galeoni… e ora rischiavano entrambi di finire ad Azkaban e, come se non bastasse, Albus avrebbe perso tutto: il lavoro, suo padre, sua madre, James e… Scorpius. Disperato, Albus non poté fare a meno di piangere, tirare pugni al pavimento sul quale si era inginocchiato e gridare insulti verso tutta la stirpe dei Langley. 

Maledetto Drake, maledetto lui, maledetti tutti. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Sebbene Scorpius conservasse una copia delle chiavi dell’appartamento che condivideva con Albus, non gli sembrò il caso di utilizzarle per entrare in casa. Aveva l'aria sfatta, era pallido e indossava ancora gli abiti del giorno prima, chiaro segno che aveva trascorso la notte in bianco e al San Mungo.  
Prima di battere alla porta si diede una rapida sistemata ai capelli, giusto per non avere proprio l'aria da scappato di casa, e attese. Bussò un paio di volte prima di ricevere risposta e, dopo un quarto d’ora buono, Albus si decise ad aprire.  
\- Ciao Scorpius, - salutò Albus dissimulando sorpresa.  
\- Ciao, - rispose Malfoy. - Posso entrare? Devo farti delle domande per conto del Ministero, - spiegò mostrando il distintivo.  
\- Non c'è bisogno di mostrarmelo, so che sei un Auror, - scherzò Potter e l’invitò ad entrare. 

Dopo un paio di passi, Scorpius si ritrovò all'interno di casa. Era tutto così strano. Fino ad un mesetto prima, entrare lì gli donava una sensazione di relax e appartenenza che ora, invece, si era tramutata in rabbia e disgusto.  
L’appartamento era in assoluto disordine; del resto, Albus non era mai stato un tipo organizzato. Quello che colpì l’Auror, però, fu un insieme di pezzi di foto strappate sul parquet; solo un ritratto era sopravvissuto e si trovava ancora sulla mensola all'ingresso: quello che ritraeva loro due il giorno dei M.A.G.O.

\- Sembra una vita fa, - commentò Potter. 

Scorpius annuì lentamente e afferrò la cornice per poterla guardare da vicino. I due sembravano essere allegri e spensierati, indivisibili, e dopo qualche anno si stavano tramutando in perfetti sconosciuti. Malfoy strinse le spalle e ripose la cornice lì dove l’aveva presa.

\- Posso prepararti un tè o un caffè? –  
\- No, grazie, - rispose l’Auror: l’ultima volta che aveva bevuto qualcosa con il ragazzo era stato ricoverato in ospedale e non voleva ripetere l’esperienza. – Sono qui per due motivi, Albus.   
\- Dimmi tutto, - disse l’altro invitandolo poi a sedersi. Dal tono austero che aveva usato, la chiacchierata non sarebbe stata delle più rapide, tanto valeva mettersi comodi. Scorpius parve essere dello stesso avviso e si accomodò di fronte all’ex amico.  
\- Sarò più breve possibile. Cosa sai tu della droga in circolazione? Mi riferisco a quella che, per caso, era finita nelle tue mani, nel mio stomaco e che qualcuno ha rubato dal mio mantello. –  
\- Io… - Albus sembrò essere stato colto alla sprovvista.  
\- Non fare come se fossi caduto dal Platano Picchiatore, Al. –  
\- No, è che… -  
\- Non la metterò sul piano personale. Non mi frega nulla delle tue ripicche su di me… voglio solo sapere la verità. –

Albus abbassò lo sguardo perché non riuscì a sostenere quello dell’amico. Sapeva di averlo tradito, di aver rovinato quanto di più puro e sincero avesse al mondo e di averlo fatto con le sue stesse mani.  
\- So com’è fatta, - rispose, infine. Usò un tono mesto e tenne lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento.  
\- E non sai chi la produce? –  
\- Scorpius… -  
\- Auror Malfoy, - lo corresse.  
\- Auror Malfoy, io… lo so ma… non è come credi! –  
\- Non sono qui per credere, pensare o supporre. Sono qui per avere delle risposte. Cosa sai della produzione? –  
\- È una… cioè… è un medicinale. È stato preso in studio dagli Psicomaghi perché una dose ben equilibrata può aiutare il mago a gestire lo stress e l’ansia, mentre, se preso in alta concentrazione, può avere delle complicanze… -  
L’Auror rimase in silenzio e l’osservò con aria di disgusto mista a delusione malcelata.  
\- Domani toccherà a te deporre sotto Veritaserum, - sancì. Successivamente gli porse una busta sigillata con un gettone di ceralacca con su inciso il simbolo del Ministero della Magia.   
Albus prese la busta con le mani tremanti e sbiancò. – Cosa? –  
\- Tuo padre aveva predisposto questo tipo di interrogatorio prima che arrestasse James. Evidentemente Drake aveva cercato di procrastinare l’emergenza. –  
\- Come sta mio fratello? –  
\- È ancora vivo ma il soggiorno al Ministero non gli ha fatto bene. –  
Potter strinse tra le mani la lettera e avvertì il peso del senso di colpa sullo stomaco; si sentì come se dovesse vomitare da un momento all’altro.  
\- Io… va bene, domani verrò al Ministero. –

L’Auror incurvò le labbra in un sorriso di circostanza e si alzò in piedi, pronto ad andarsene.  
\- Scorpius, aspetta! Io… vorrei parlare al mio amico. –  
Malfoy, che aveva già vissuto quella situazione di duplicità di ruolo, gli riservò un’occhiata gelida.  
\- Io non sono più amico tuo. –  
\- Lo so e mi dispiace per questo, Scorp! Avrei dovuto crederti, fidarmi di te e… -  
\- Smettila Albus, - sbuffò il ragazzo. – Del senno di poi son piene le fosse! –  
\- Ma Scorpius, io… capita a tutti di sbagliare! –  
\- Mi hai cacciato da casa, - gli ricordò. - Io volevo aiutare James acciuffando i delinquenti che gli vendevano la roba e ora scopro che tu SAI. Avevi paura per te, non per tuo fratello. –  
\- No, io… no… non volevo proteggere me. –  
\- Allora Drake? –  
\- Io… no… ero davvero preoccupato per James, ma hai ragione: ho sbagliato. Avrei dovuto fidarmi di te ma ero così arrabbiato, - protestò Albus. – Drake mi aveva detto che tu eri innamorato di me e… tu non sei stato mai sincero con me! Non mi avevi mai detto nulla dei tuoi sentimenti, e ho pensato che, così come me li hai tenuti segreti, chissà cos’altro avresti potuto nascondermi e… -  
\- Aspetta, - l’interruppe Scorpius ridendo istericamente. – Tu mi hai nascosto la tua attività clandestina di produttore di droga e sarei io quello che avrebbe potuto celare chissà quale arcano segreto?! –  
\- Io… sono stato stupido, Scorpius, - ammise Albus ad occhi lucidi. Afferrò il polso dell’altro ragazzo e lo guardò con aria supplice. – Resta con me, Scorpius. Potremmo essere io e te, sempre, la coppia più potente del Mondo Magico! –

Malfoy sollevò un sopracciglio e impiegò qualche attimo buono prima di rispondere nella maniera più corretta possibile; non perché non sapeva cosa dirgli ma perché le cose erano cambiate così tanto che i sentimenti che credeva di provare per Albus erano ormai solo un ricordo sbiadito.  
\- Io sono innamorato di James, - ammise a voce bassa ma decisa. Era la pura e semplice verità: amava James, la sua sincerità e la sua fedeltà. E amava anche i suoi difetti del cazzo. Tutto quello che desiderava era solo un’occasione per poterglielo dire. 


	20. Simple math

Quando James aprì gli occhi si sentì subito stanco. Neanche il tour con la band o i doppi turni al Pandemonium lo avevano mai ridotto così. Il semplice gesto di alzare le palpebre lo aveva fatto sentire come se avesse sollevato venti chili di bevande senza l’aiuto della magia. Tirò un sospiro debole e si guardò intorno spaesato; la vista era un po’ annebbiata e non riuscì a mettere a fuoco l’ambiente per bene. Chiuse gli occhi subito e provò a riaprirli qualche attimo dopo ma la situazione non sembrava migliorare, inoltre un dolore profondo si era diffuso per tutto il corpo, impedendogli di muoversi.

\- Potter, mi senti? Potter! –  
Una voce sconosciuta arrivava ovattata alle sue orecchie, quasi la voce fosse lontana millemila piedi. I Guaritori, invece, erano proprio accanto al suo letto.  
\- Potter? – chiamò Zabini ancora.  
\- Non credo sia davvero cosciente, - disse Dunn. – È già un miracolo se è più o meno sveglio. –  
\- Gli abbiamo dato cinque dosi della pozione di Malfoy, - sbuffò Zabini, - pur sapendo come viene prodotta questa droga, purtroppo, non è stato possibile usare qualcosa di diverso. Ironicamente, quello che potrebbe farlo stare meglio è quello che lo ha ridotto così. –  
\- Zabini, - l’ammonì l’altro.  
\- Lo so che non possiamo farlo. Ma devo salvargli la vita, altrimenti Malfoy mi ucciderà. –  
\- Cinque dosi erano il massimo, Zabini! –  
\- Dovremmo aspettare altre quattro ore, come minimo… -  
\- Lo so, lo so. Andiamo, ora lasciamolo riposare… tornerò a controllarlo tra mezz’ora. –

James era rimasto da solo nella stanza e non era più riuscito a capire se quelle voci fossero reali o frutto della sua fantasia. Il dolore, però, sembrava essere vero. Avvertiva delle fitte possenti in ogni parte del corpo, come se un Troll l’avesse utilizzato come zerbino per lunghe e interminabili ore.   
Eppure, il dolore fisico non era paragonabile a quello emotivo. Sebbene non fosse neanche in grado di tenere gli occhi aperti per più di due secondi, il suo cuore era quello ad averne risentito molto di più.   
Lui era innamorato di Scorpius da anni; lo aveva intravisto al binario 9 ¾ all’alba del suo secondo anno a Hogwarts e non era riuscito a togliersi dalla testa i suoi occhi schivi. Era un ragazzino dell’età di suo fratello minore eppure sembrava portarsi dietro molta più vita. Malfoy era subito diventato amico di suo fratello e aveva iniziato a frequentare casa Potter già al primo anno di scuola; aveva trascorso con loro le vacanze natalizie ed era stato molto divertente.  
  
All’inizio Scorpius sembrava essere spaesato, forse la sua famiglia non era proprio rumorosa e numerosa come quella dei Potter-Weasley, ma nonna Molly era capace di far sentire a proprio agio anche un Troll mucoso e aveva fatto un maglione anche per lui, per non farlo sentire “di troppo”. Aveva sbagliato taglia, c’era spazio per contenere almeno tre Scorpius H. Malfoy, ma lui lo aveva indossato durante tutto il pranzo di Natale. James, nei primi giorni, lo aveva ignorato, non perché non volesse parlargli bensì perché, con gli ormoni in subbuglio, l’unica cosa che voleva fare era quella di dargli un bacio.  
Poi capitò che James, bandito dalla camera che dividevano i due ragazzi, vi era entrato solo per recuperare degli abiti puliti e lo aveva trovato seduto sul proprio letto. Aveva le gambe incrociate sotto una coperta vermiglia e leggeva un libro con aria assorta. Potter aveva bofonchiato qualcosa di convenevole, una sorta di “scusa il disturbo”, e si era diretto verso l’armadio senza guardarlo ulteriormente.  
Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio era stato proprio Scorpius a rivolgergli la parola.  
“Perché non dormi qui anche tu? È la tua stanza,” gli aveva detto. James ricordava di aver ridacchiato, scrollato le spalle e scelto una t-shirt a caso prima di rispondergli.  
“Perché sono pericoloso.”  
“Pericoloso? Sei un Animagus o qualcosa del genere?”  
“No,” aveva risposto abbassando lo sguardo, “mi piacciono i maschi e i miei pensano che possa, boh, stuprarti durante la notte.”  
Lo aveva rivelato senza troppi preamboli, come gli aveva suggerito Ted, ma invece di sentirsi libero si sentì sporco, un criminale.  
“Anche a me piacciono i maschi, James,” gli aveva risposto, pacato, Malfoy. Aveva sorriso con il candore di un mago undicenne. “Non significa che tu sia uno stupratore o un criminale.”  
James si era limitato a sorridergli sinceramente ed era uscito dalla stanza. Scorpius non poteva saperlo, ma quella era stata la prima volta che si era sentito davvero bene. Qualcosa nei pantaloni glielo aveva confermato.

James ricordava perfettamente la scena, così come rimembrava i momenti salienti del loro rapporto “senza etichette”. Non erano mai stati amici ma erano abbastanza intimi da superare il livello di “conoscenti”. Infine, si erano cercati e trovati ogni qualvolta avevano avuto bisogno l’uno dell’altro.  
Poi, d’improvviso, le cose erano andate nel verso giusto. Scorpius si era reso conto di provare qualcosa per lui e si era addirittura preso le responsabilità di farlo uscire dal San Mungo in seguito alle ustioni; lo aveva seguito al Babylon, riportato a casa e avevano trascorso il resto della notte a fare l’amore sotto le lenzuola. Avevano vissuto la storia d’amore più bella e concentrata di tutto il Mondo Magico.  
O meglio, questo era quello che credeva James: i fatti, invece, raccontavano tutt’altro. Malfoy lo aveva solo usato. Si era approfittato dei sentimenti che James provava per lui per portare a termine un caso che Harry gli aveva affidato e il suo stupido sogno d’amore era stato una mera illusione. Non se ne era reso conto ma il dolore lancinante che provava gli attraversò il cuore e i polmoni, impedendogli quasi di respirare e, senza poterlo controllare, iniziò a lacrimare guardando il soffitto sfocato.

\- Potter… Potter, mi senti? –

Era una voce strana e gentile che James non riconobbe.  
\- Sì, - rispose a malapena. Aveva pronunciato solo una sillaba ma avvertì la gola seccarsi, quasi avesse parlato per ore com’era solito fare il professor Ruf.  
\- Sei al San Mungo, io sono il Guaritore Dunn, - si presentò l’uomo. – Sei stato portato qui dai tuoi amici… mi capisci? –  
Impossibilitato dal parlare, alla domanda postagli il mago si limitò ad annuire; fu addirittura più difficile e doloroso che dire qualcosa.  
\- Potter, sono state trovate grosse tracce di droga nel tuo sangue. L’astinenza forzata in galera ha scatenato una pesante crisi… qualsiasi cosa tu abbia assunto ti sta divorando dall’interno. Il signor Malfoy ha messo a punto una pozione ma… - Il Guaritore fece una pausa mentre cercava di verificare le terminazioni nervose del paziente. – Ho un amico in Austria, un Guaritore esperto di questo tipo di situazioni. Gli ho scritto un Gufo l’altra notte e mi ha risposto che sarebbe felice di aiutarti. Può curare il tuo corpo e la tua mente, ragazzo, - aggiunse.  
James rimase in silenzio ad occhi aperti. Aveva capito perfettamente il discorso di Dunn ma non aveva le forze per rispondere o fare altre domande.  
\- Qui non possiamo fare granché. Possiamo tenerti in vita ma sei decisamente troppo giovane per restare un guscio vuoto… -  
Il ragazzo si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e a muovere a malapena il capo in segno d’assenso.  
\- Potter, voglio che tu sia consapevole che, una volta lì, non potrai avere contatti di alcun tipo con amici e familiari, questo per tutta la durata del ricovero, che può variare da due giorni a un secolo… capisci cosa intendo? –  
\- Sì, - ripeté il giovane mago, quasi come se fosse l’unica sillaba di sua conoscenza. Non era riuscito a smettere di piangere sebbene avesse imposto al suo corpo di fermarsi.  
Dunn storse le labbra, incerto sulle facoltà psicologiche del ragazzo, ma fu ugualmente rassicurato dalla volontà di redimersi che aveva dimostrato.  
Poggiò una mano sulla spalla di James e gli sorrise cordiale. – Tutti i tuoi amici, vale a dire la ragazza dai capelli blu, un tipo irascibile che ha risposto male a Draco Malfoy, un altro ragazzo che cerca di spegnere la rabbia dell’altro e Scorpius Malfoy sono qui. Vuoi salutarli prima di andare via? –  
\- No, - rispose stavolta stringendo gli occhi. Un grosso lacrimone cadde sul cuscino e, nonostante il dolore che provava alle ossa, provò a chiudere i pugni.  
\- Sei sicuro? – chiese il Guaritore. – I tuoi amici sono venuti a trovarti tutti i giorni, mentre Scorpius ha lasciato l’ospedale solo un pomeriggio dopo una lunga ramanzina di tuo padre… -  
\- No, non voglio, - ripeté a voce strozzata. Lui non avrebbe mai voluto farsi vedere in quel modo, come il fantasma di se stesso, che faticava perfino a dire due parole o a stringere i pugni.  
\- Come desideri, Potter. Scriverò un gufo al mio amico confermando il tuo arrivo entro sera. –  
\- Grazie, - farfugliò infine. Tirò un sospiro affannoso non appena il Guaritore lasciò la stanza e riprese a singhiozzare pesantemente. Non aveva mai pianto così; si era sempre ricordato di “essere coraggioso”, se lo era ripetuto così tante volte che aveva deciso di imprimerselo sulla pelle.   
Non si era mai sentito coraggioso, in realtà.   
Aveva sempre cercato un modo per fuggire dai problemi senza avere l’audacia di affrontarli e si era rifugiato negli ansiolitici prima e nelle droghe poi. Ora non aveva altro che dolore e fantasmi nella testa che gli urlavano cose poco carine. Quella volta, però, James aveva deciso di essere coraggioso e aveva scelto di riprendersi la cosa più importante che gli era rimasto: se stesso. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Erano passati circa sei mesi da quando James era stato trasferito al “Heilige Josef krankenhaus für Zauberer” di Vienna e nessuno sembrava aver avuto sue notizie. Scorpius aveva provato a scrivergli qualche lettera ma il gufo era tornato indietro con un biglietto della struttura che l’informava che non erano ammessi contatti con l’esterno. Si era chiesto se quella non fosse una prigione piuttosto che una clinica, ma sia suo padre che il signor Potter lo avevano rassicurato a riguardo. Malfoy aveva anche informato i ragazzi della band sull’argomento e questi gli erano parsi molto preoccupati. Erano tutti tornati alla vita di sempre, più o meno; Vanessa cercava di far partire i lavori di ristrutturazione del Pandemonium, certa che James sarebbe tornato in tempo per vederlo rimesso a nuovo; Vince aveva ottenuto un impiego part-time presso “Quality Quidditch Supplies” e Aaron cercava di rassicurare gli organizzatori di “Wizard Concert Unite” che i Sevendust non si erano sciolti.  
Quello che spaventava Aaron, e anche Scorpius, era che in un mondo competitivo come quello il successo di una band emergente era notevolmente compromesso e non sarebbe bastato il nome “Potter” a tenere le porte aperte a lungo.

Scorpius sapeva benissimo tutte queste cose e, nonostante si ripetesse di smettere di pensarci, il suo cervello continuava ad aggrovigliarsi nella speranza di trovare una soluzione. Preso dallo sconforto e stanco di non riuscire a dormire, Scorpius pensò che andare al bagno e bere dell’acqua potesse aiutarlo a rilassarsi e così fece. Si trascinò giù dal letto e, a passo lento e pesante, raggiunse la cucina; aprì la credenza e si sollevò sulle punte per prendere un bicchiere di vetro… automaticamente gli sovvenne di quando aveva compiuto lo stesso gesto di fronte ai ragazzi della band e James gli aveva tirato giù la maglietta che era salita.  
Era stato uno dei momenti più belli trascorsi con lui ed era strano pensare che appartenesse al giorno più brutto, quello in cui poi era finito al San Mungo. Aprì il rubinetto, fece scorrere l’acqua per un paio di secondi e poi riempì il bicchiere.   
La cucina era illuminata dalla poca luce di un lampione in strada pigro e debole; Scorpius socchiuse gli occhi e si portò il bicchiere alle labbra per fare un sorso. 

Gli mancava James. 

Aveva vissuto con lui pochi giorni e aveva scoperto la bellezza di sentirsi amato, ma non era solo per quello che avvertiva la mancanza del ragazzo: gli mancava battibeccare per le coperte rubate di notte, per il tubetto del dentifricio lasciato nella doccia, per i vestiti sporchi lasciati a marcire sulla sedia in cucina e anche per i lunghi pasti serali e i discorsi del più e del meno.  
Aveva rovinato ogni cosa.  
Senza rendersene conto le lacrime gli avevano bagnato i piedi; piangere non serviva a niente, non avrebbe riportato James da lui né avrebbe chiarito la situazione. Si era comportato male, si era approfittato dei sentimenti puri di James per risolvere un caso di cui era rimasto vittima innamorandosi di Potter.   
“Vittima…” l’unica vera vittima di tutto quel caos era proprio James.  
Lasciò il bicchiere vuoto nella vasca bagnata del lavandino e tornò in camera da letto; si lanciò sulle coperte, abbracciò il cuscino e continuò a piangere. Non sarebbe servito a nulla, non gli avrebbe dato un momento per chiedere scusa o quantomeno per spiegarsi… eppure, l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare era quella.  
Pianse come non aveva mai fatto prima, come non aveva mai pianto per un giocattolo non ricevuto, per un voto troppo basso per la sua preparazione, per un amore non corrisposto, per essere stato cacciato da casa; non aveva mai lacrimato e sofferto tanto, e quel pianto lo accompagnò fino a trascinarlo in un sonno profondo, quando l’orologio segnava le 5:03.

Quando la lancetta più grande si spostò, insieme a quella piccola, sul numero “6” una leggera melodia si diffuse nell’aria. 

Scorpius odiava quella stupida sveglia: quando suonava non la smetteva fino a quando il mago che l’aveva impostata non si alzava dal letto. Era un aggeggio stupido che Albus aveva regalato al fratello quando i due andavano ancora d’accordo; sapeva che non avrebbe smesso di tintinnare fino a quando non si fosse rimesso in piedi ma lui non aveva le forze per affrontare l’ennesimo giorno lavorativo. Il giovane Malfoy si mise con la testa sotto al cuscino ma l’orologio suonava più forte; più si nascondeva più il volume sembrava alzarsi… fino a quando, d’improvviso, si fermò. Il ragazzo non si fece molte domande e ne approfittò per chiudere di nuovo gli occhi.  
Cinque minuti dopo li sgranò e scattò seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate. Com’era possibile che quella sveglia si fosse fermata? Una volta aveva visto James scaraventarla dalla torre di Grifondoro e quando Albus, che era in cortile, l’aveva raccolta, suonava ancora. Ora, invece, aveva smesso da sola.  
Il suo senso da Auror gli suggeriva che c’era qualcosa di strano in quella casa; afferrò la bacchetta sul comodino e lanciò un Homenum Revelio.  
Una serie di luci verdastre che si diffusero in tutte le stanze si unificarono formando una lunga linea verde che conduceva alla cucina. Malfoy deglutì e si avviò verso la stanza con la bacchetta sguainata; camminava a passo felpato per non farsi sentire e respirava piano. 

Era troppo presto perché fosse uno dei ragazzi della band, nessuno dei suoi amici sapeva dove fosse e né suo padre, né il signor Potter, sarebbero entrati in casa senza bussare. Era pronto a scagliare una fattura stendente quando entrò in cucina ma, non appena vide chi si stava versando il caffè nella tazza rossa, la bacchetta gli cadde dalle mani. Il tonfo del legno echeggiò nella stanza e i suoi occhi si gonfiarono nuovamente di lacrime. Non poteva credere che stesse succedendo davvero.   
\- James… - bisbigliò.  
Il ragazzo non si era voltato neanche quando lo aveva chiamato. Sembrava essere dimagrito, i capelli erano diventati più lunghi e il pantalone nero che indossava gli metteva in risalto le curve del sedere. In realtà Potter era vestito in maniera piuttosto composta per i suoi standard. Aveva scorciato le maniche della camicia nel versare il caffè nella tazza, forse per non sporcarsi, e stava per assaggiare un sorso del preparato.  
Scorpius provò l’impulso di abbracciarlo e picchiarlo, non necessariamente in quest’ordine, ma l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu un altro passo verso di lui.  
\- James… - ripeté.  
\- Scorpius, - salutò l’altro.  
\- Hai… hai spento tu la sveglia? – chiese. Che domanda stupida! Non lo vedeva da mesi e gli chiedeva della sveglia?!  
\- Sì, pensavo volessi dormire. Non volevo svegliarti. – La voce di James suonava più pacata rispetto a quella che aveva sempre avuto.  
\- Grazie, - borbottò Malfoy. Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, porgli tante altre domande ma le parole gli morivano in gola.   
\- Vedo che ti sei sistemato bene! Questa casa non è mai stata così ordinata. –  
\- Io, sì… cioè… non ho ancora trovato un appartamento, - mentì. Non aveva mai avuto intenzione di lasciare quel monolocale.   
\- Puoi restare qui quanto ti pare. Non tornerò per molto tempo. –  
\- James, io… - sospirò Scorpius, - io… andrò via, non devi rinunciare a casa tua solo perché io sono ancora qui. –  
\- Non è per te, Malfoy. Sono passato per prendere alcune cose, ne ho approfittato oggi che ero a Londra per il processo di mio fratello. Sai che sono un testimone chiave, - aggiunse.  
\- Dove andrai? –   
Non aveva alcun diritto di fargli quella domanda e il sopracciglio sollevato di Potter sottolineò quell’insolenza.  
\- Aaron, per miracolo divino, ci ha trovato un ingaggio nell’Europa dell’est. Andremo lì per dei mesi. –  
\- E tu come… cioè… la posta mi è tornata indietro, io ho… ho scritto tante lettere! –  
\- Ma lui è venuto a trovarmi, - specificò l’altro. – Ha ottenuto un permesso speciale. Non si possono avere contatti con il mondo alla krankenhaus ma Aaron deve essere sembrato parecchio convincente. Il mio Guaritore ha perfino acconsentito alla partenza! –  
Scorpius annuì piano come a dirgli di aver capito e restò in silenzio mordendosi un labbro; il senso d’inferiorità lo schiacciò in pieno: perché non aveva pensato di andarlo a trovare? Guardò James infilare disordinatamente dei vestiti in un borsone chiaramente incantato e, più la valigia si riempiva, più il suo cuore si svuotava.   
\- James… - chiamò a bassa voce. – Facciamo colazione insieme? –

Potter si fermò nell’atto di infilare una t-shirt nella borsa e si voltò verso l’altro come se avesse detto la più grande eresia mai esistita.   
\- Sono mesi che vorrei parlare con te, James. Mi basterebbe un minuto per spiegarmi, per… -  
\- Per dirmi altre stronzate? –  
\- No, io… mi dispiace, io… io non volevo mentirti! –  
\- Lo hai fatto, - sentenziò James. La sua natura Grifondoro si mostrava soprattutto in quei momenti d’irascibilità per l’ingiustizia subita; tuttavia, cercò di restare calmo e darsi un tono indifferente. – Secondo il mio Guaritore usavo droghe solo per sfuggire alla realtà. Mia madre che non poteva accettare la mia omosessualità, mio padre che voleva capire ma “dovresti essere più pudico, non diciamolo a nessuno”, Teddy che lascia casa e città perché giustamente voleva metter su famiglia, Albus che ce l’aveva con me… e uno stupido, malinconico, straziante amore mai corrisposto. Ho accettato di fare da cavia per la ricerca di Albus perché volevo guadagnarmi la sua stima ma, così facendo, ho scoperto quanto fosse miserabile la mia vita. Le prendevo e tutta la sofferenza era lontana, - raccontò socchiudendo gli occhi, poi sospirò di nuovo. – D’improvviso, un giorno, ero felice senza alcun arteficio. Mi sono svegliato e la persona che amavo dormiva accanto a me e la casa profumava di _scones_ appena sfornati. – Stavolta James mise su un sorriso che subito divenne amareggiato. – Ma, anche in quel caso, la realtà si è abbattuta sopra di me come uno Stupeficium. Tutto quello che sembrava vero, unico, in ordine e bello… era solo una finzione del cazzo. –  
\- Io non volevo, James, io… tu non capisci, non sai come mi sono sentito io! –   
\- Perché, tu pensi di sapere come io mi sia sentito? – chiese James innervosito. – Per anni a preoccuparmi solo che tu non ci restassi troppo male se mio fratello si scopava un altro, a prendermi cura di te, a consolarti sapendo che non mi avresti mai amato e… sono stato un coglione a credere che tutto questo fosse cambiato solo perché mi hai baciato, hai accettato un invito a cena, sei rimasto a dormire con me. Io ti amavo, Scorpius, e tu ci hai lucrato sopra. -  
\- Io… -   
Scorpius abbassò le mani e strinse i pugni lasciando che le unghie s’infilassero nella carne.   
– Mi dispiace… -  
\- Non servono a un cazzo i “mi dispiace”. Non voglio più sentire bugie, non voglio più scuse o spiegazioni. Non voglio più neanche te, - disse, infine. Tutto quello che avrebbe voluto era fumarsi una canna e farsi una sega. Forse aveva ragione lo Psicomago: non era pronto per affrontare Scorpius. 

Le parole che James gli aveva rivolto furono, per Scorpius, una vera e propria pugnalata sul cuore.  
\- Non… tu non… non vuoi più stare con me? –  
\- No, - ribadì Potter. Aveva la gola secca e voleva solo andare via e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle; poi avvertì qualcosa pungergli sul fianco. Il suo tatuaggio incantato voleva ricordargli di essere coraggioso, di non cedere, di non lasciarsi andare.  
Malfoy abbassò lo sguardo ed era sicuro solo di una cosa: non poteva dargli torto. Aveva tutte le ragioni per comportarsi in quel modo tanto ostile e diffidente. – Non ti dirò bugie, James, - provò in extremis. – Non ne vedo il motivo… so di aver rovinato tutto e di averti fatto del male. Io… -  
James scosse la testa piano. Non voleva ascoltarlo perché, anche se gli avesse detto la verità più assoluta, lui non gli avrebbe creduto. Potter aprì l’armadio e recuperò la chitarra per metterla sulle spalle grazie alla tracolla del fodero, poi si chinò per sollevare il borsone pieno delle sue cose.

\- James, non vuoi almeno sapere cosa provo per te? – chiese Malfoy con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime. Non riusciva a credere che, quando tutta quella storia era cominciata, lui aveva avuto il cuore spezzato e la certezza di poter correre da James, mentre ora era proprio Potter ad averlo fatto a pezzi. E stavolta se lo meritava.

Lo guardò cercare qualcosa nelle tasche e ricordò che, anche quando lo aveva rivisto per la cena nella vecchia casa di Teddy, portava con sé chitarra e borsone… e lo aveva anche aiutato con la spesa. Lo aveva sostenuto di fronte a Drake, con Albus, con il lavoro e lui lo aveva ripagato con tante bugie e omertà. Si era preso il meglio che il ragazzo avesse da offrirgli e ora che ne aveva capito davvero il valore lo aveva perso.  
James estrasse un mazzo di chiavi, la copia che portava sempre con sé. Lui sapeva che non avrebbe più messo piede in quella casa, non dopo aver trascorso i giorni più belli della sua vita e aver scoperto che si trattava solo di un inganno. Aprì la porta e, dopo aver lanciato le chiavi all’altro ragazzo, rispose con l’unica cosa che valeva la pena dargli: la sincerità. Sebbene pensasse non la meritasse appieno, James non se la sentì di dire una bugia solo per sembrare convenevole. 

Se voleva sapere quello che Scorpius provava per lui?  
Se lo era chiesto molte volte, in cella, in clinica, prima dell’incendio al Pandemonium, durante gli anni ad Hogwarts e quelli dopo la scuola.   
Quanti segreti era riuscito a tenere nascosti?   
Quante volte gli aveva mentito e quali cose erano vere?  
Potter aveva rimuginato con costanza su quella stupida canzone che aveva scritto per Scorpius e che continuava a ronzargli nella testa senza tregua.   
Se voleva sapere cosa provava per lui… uscì dall’appartamento e sorrise malinconico nel rispondergli guardandolo negli occhi.

\- No, - ammise. 

Perché l’amore faceva schifo, e non era quello di cui si poteva leggere nei romanzi o ascoltare nelle canzoni. L’amore prendeva il cervello, il cuore, il fegato, lo stomaco, ne faceva poltiglie e ci nutriva il Kraken del Lago Nero.

Potevi essere Mago Merlino, uno gnomo da giardino o Godric Grifondoro: l’amore faceva schifo e non avrebbe risparmiato nessuno.

Neanche il figlio di Harry Potter.

**fine.**


End file.
